<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wind Beneath The Fairies' Wings by Zempairah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675562">The Wind Beneath The Fairies' Wings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zempairah/pseuds/Zempairah'>Zempairah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail, OC - Fandom, original character - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anime, Erza Scarlet - Freeform, Fairy Tail X OC, Fanfiction, Gen, Gray Fulbuster - Freeform, Lucy Heartfilia - Freeform, Natsu Dragneel - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>96,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zempairah/pseuds/Zempairah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramza Fulzen (My OC) is being chased by dark forces that raze the only place he lives in. Forced to be sent away from his home, he is told to seek out the guild called Fairy Tail. They welcome him with open arms, happy to have a new member. Join Ramza and the Fairy Tail guild in their adventures!</p><p>I don't own Fairy Tail. I'm rewatching Fairy Tail, an old fave anime of mine so I thought about writing this book. Hope you enjoy! It's been a while since I wrote so yeah! Please inform me of any misinformation about the anime!</p><p>Crossposted on Wattpad, Fanfiction.net and Webnovel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waiting was agony.</p><p>Ramza of the House Fulzen walked back and forth in front of the door of the manse, unable to stay still, feeling nervous that his father was coming home from a year long absence.</p><p>"You seem awfully anxious. Here, why don't you have something to drink?" Asked a voice.</p><p>Ramza turned around to see Zoe, his personal maid, holding up a tray with ceramic cups and a pitcher of tea.</p><p>He sighed as he took a cup while Zoe filled it up for him. "Thank you. But I'd rather have some coffee."</p><p>"That makes you very hyper, sir." Zoe said.</p><p>"Hmm." He took a sip from the cup of tea as he glanced at the door, where his father could enter any minute now, "Any word from my father?"</p><p>The maid's head bowed. "Sorry sir, but there is no more news from master Poinz."</p><p>"Weird. He'd have sent another message by now."</p><p>"But isn't it it too soon? The previous letter from him was received two days ago."</p><p>"Ah, I'm sure it's nothing." Ramza paced around again, "I guess I'm just a little jittery that it's been so long since he came home."</p><p>Zoe put a hand on her chin. "Perhaps the shooting range may help?"</p><p>"That sounds like a good idea." Ramza smiled at her, "Please prepare some arrows. I'll go there in a while."</p><p>The maid nodded. "Very well."</p><p>She left Ramza alone at the door, who's head was still in the clouds. He shook himself out of his stupor, and walked to his room. As he closed the door behind him, he pondered on what his father had told him a year ago before he departed. The memory was still fresh, like an open wound.</p><p>That day, his father had called him to his office. Poinz was seated on a cushioned chair, back turned to Ramza. His spiked white hair jutted from the top of the seat.</p><p>"You called me, father?" Ramza prompted.</p><p>The chair swiveled to show his old man holding his signature cane.</p><p>"Ramza." Poinz smiled at him, "How are you doing?"</p><p>"I'm doing alright." Ramza replied, "Though teacher Espada is a little rough on me."</p><p>His father chuckled. "He may be strict, but he is quite the mentor. I can see that your swordsmanship has improved."</p><p>"Thank you, father."</p><p>"Your marksmanship is doing nicely as well." Poinz complimented, "Ranger Yumi tells me that you can hit the bullseye without the scope now."</p><p>Ramza looked aside. "But I still can't do magic."</p><p>Poinz looked at his son with sympathy. "I'm sure that it's just a matter of time before you can do magic. In the meantime, we'll focus on your other skills."</p><p>Ramza remained silent.</p><p>"You'll be fine." He assured, but he cleared his throat. "But this was not the matter I called you here for."</p><p>Ramza blinked. "Then what did you call me here for, father?"</p><p>"I have called you here to inform you that I am going on a mission." Poinz declared, "I will be gone for a year, doing work."</p><p>Ramza gawked at his father. "A mission? For a year? What for?"</p><p>"I am sorry, but I cannot tell you." Poinz turned around, "It is secret."</p><p>"Oh." Ramza bowed his head, eyes down.</p><p>"But I did not inform you to bring you down: I am telling you this because I want you to do better."</p><p>"Huh?" Ramza's head tilted up in confusion.</p><p>"You must strive to be the best that you can be." Poinz said, "In your swordsmanship, marksmanship, magic, and most importantly, your self."</p><p>He stood up from his seat. "I can sense that something is happening. I do not know what, but I will be more relieved to think that you are prepared for what will happen next."</p><p>He then left the room, leaving Ramza standing there. He would soon know that his father left immediately after that meeting, but not without the servants scouring the entire estate for him. It was as if he vanished, without a trace. Ramza still had no clue what his father meant about what will happen next, but he did his best to fulfill his wishes.</p><p>He worked himself harder at his training. Even the tutors who taught him were surprised at his sudden drive. His skill with the sword improved; he moved and attacked swiftly, even besting his teacher, Espada, some times. He could shoot arrows at a faster rate, at a dozen arrows under seven seconds. He read up on all the books available to him in the manse, expanding his knowledge by a great degree.</p><p>All was accomplished, except his magic. He could still not cast anything, even if he was educated well on it's theory. No matter how hard he tried, nothing out of the ordinary happened. Therefore, he gave up on it. He allocated the time that was supposed to be on magic on the other trainings instead. </p><p>Now he felt heavy that in a year, he had made no progress whatsoever on his magical ability. And he was afraid that his father would berate him for it. Sighing, he grabbed his wooden bow, left the room, and made his way to the shooting range. His maid was waiting for him, holding a quiver of arrows.</p><p>"Thank you, Zoe." Ramza took the quiver and strapped it to his hip. Grabbing an arrow, he notched it in his bow and aimed at the target in front of him.</p><p>He let go of the string and the arrow flew true at the centre of the bullseye. He took another arrow and fired, landing it in the bullseye again. He fired shot after shot until he reached for another arrow, but grabbed nothing but air.</p><p>"Sir, I'm afraid that you're out of missiles." Zoe noted.</p><p>"Of course." He stepped into the range and pulled out the arrows imbedded in the target. He returned to the shooting spot, and fired once more.</p><p>As he shot the arrows, he imagined that he was shooting down his problems. His father's absence. Thud. His failure at magic. Thud. Whatever will happen next. </p><p>THUD.</p><p>Ramza flinched and his arrow went high above the target. He swiveled; the sound had come from behind him. Zoe and the other servants glanced too, and one of them went to check what happened.</p><p>THUD.</p><p>There it was again. This time, more servants went toward the noise. Zoe suddenly took Ramza's hand and began to pull him away from the shooting range, her face one of worry.</p><p>"What's going on?" Ramza asked her.</p><p>She glanced back at him, "We don't know. Let's just get away from here for now."</p><p>THUD.</p><p>The noise sounded louder this time, and Ramza could make out shouting from where it came from. Zoe pulled harder, making Ramza drop his bow. He bent down to reach it, but the wall in front of him suddenly burst into rubble.</p><p>"Master!" Zoe cried.</p><p>"W-what?" Ramza shook his head, dazed.</p><p>"It's been a long time, Ramza."</p><p>He looked up to see his father holding down some sort of dark beast with his cane, black coat flapping in the wind. Poinz then hit it with the cane, and brought down his weapon on the monster. The beast dissolved into shadows.</p><p>"Father?" Ramza asked in disbelief.</p><p>Poinz dusted off his clothes. "It's not safe here. Follow me."</p><p>He then began to sprint, grabbing Ramza's hand. Zoe followed behind them as they ran through the Fulzen Manse. A loud roar emerged from the outside, and Ramza chanced a look through the window. A shadowed bear rose on its' two hind legs and crashed through the wall, making a large hole. Ramza was tossed aside with Zoe, while his father was thrown to the wall.</p><p>The beast roared again, but Poinz stabbed it in its gut with his cane. The bear fell down to the floor, dead. Poinz tried to stand, but he stumbled and leaned on his cane for support.</p><p>"Father!" Ramza shouted.</p><p>"I'm fine." Poinz hauled himself up, somehow.</p><p>"What now, master?" Zoe asked.</p><p>"What we planned." He said grimly. "Take Ramza to the room and give him his supplies. I'll gather the others and hold a perimeter around it."</p><p>"Understood." Zoe nodded and pulled Ramza away, but he resisted.</p><p>"Father! What's going on? And what are these monsters?" </p><p>Poinz looked at him with a determined face. "Someone has come for you."</p><p>Ramza stepped back. "F-for me? But what could they possibly want from me?"</p><p>His father looked away. "I cannot tell you, but you must make haste to the room."</p><p>Another shadowed beast came through the hole in the wall, this one being a huge raven with blood red eyes.</p><p>"Go!"</p><p>Zoe forcefully pulled him away, and he did not resist. They ran through corridors until the maid opened a door and pushed Ramza through it. She quickly dashed to a tarp. Ramza looked around; it was a stone room filled with books, scrolls and items covered in cloth. </p><p>"Here." Zoe handed him a bag filled with supplies: food, drink, clothes.</p><p>"What is this place?" Ramza wondered aloud.</p><p>"The spell room." Zoe explained while rummaging through the room, "We never used this room because you did not unlock your magic yet."</p><p>"Oh." Ramza's head bowed at the reminder of his failure.</p><p>"And take these too." She put a sheathed sword in his hands, accompanied by a bow, which he slung across his waist and back respectively. She gave him a quiver of arrows, as he placed it inside the bag.</p><p>"Wait, why're you giving me this?" Ramza asked.</p><p>"You will go somewhere." Zoe put bluntly.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"This is Master Poinz' plan: To teleport you from here to a safe place."</p><p>"But why?"</p><p>Zoe continued. "Master Poinz shrouded his magic on you, cloaking your presence. But it could only last so long. He knew that at this time, he could no longer hide you."</p><p>"So that's why he wanted me to become stronger..."</p><p>"And why he wanted you to be teleported to somewhere safe: so he could buy you more time."</p><p>"Exactly." Poinz went through the door, "Is he ready?"</p><p>"As much as he could be."</p><p>"Thank you, Zoe. Please join the others outside."</p><p>The maid then left the room, leaving father and son inside.</p><p>"Father, I'm sorry-"</p><p>Poinz raised his hand. "We do not have time."</p><p>He then reached into his coat and brought out a small slip of paper.</p><p>"Bring this with you." He instructed, "I will now teleport you to the city of Magnolia, where you will seek a man called Makarov Dreyar. You will give this paper to him, and everything else will fall into place."</p><p>"I don't understand..."</p><p>"You will, given time." Poinz sighed, "Now, any final questions?"</p><p>Ramza swallowed, "Will I see you again?"</p><p>"If fate wills it, then yes." Poinz began to cast a magic circle. "'Till next time."</p><p>"Till next time."</p><p>Then Ramza's world tipped over and his vision turned black.</p><p>..........................................................</p><p>"Ugh..." Ramza shook his head, "Where am I?"</p><p>He sat up, and Ramza discovered that he was on a hill overlooking a large town. The sunset was sinking in the horizon. Noticing the large signpost, Ramza knew where he was. He was right where he needed to be.</p><p>"Magnolia..." Ramza took in the scenery. "It's beautiful."</p><p>Standing up, he promptly heard a shout.</p><p>"Can't get a break..." Ramza sighed. "Guess I'll check it out."</p><p>Moving farther down the plains, he saw a woman with blue hair facing a large group of lizardmen. The woman seemed to be writing in the air. Ramza looked closer, and it seemed that the words that she had written had taken form.</p><p>"Solid Script: Fire!" A wall of flames blasted from her writings, roasting a lizardman.</p><p>They faltered back slightly, surprised at the woman's power. However, the woman was outnumbered one to about forty. It wouldn't be long until they recovered from their shock, and charged. Ramza withdrew his bow and fired, arrow hitting the skull of a lizardman.</p><p>The reptiles turned around and saw Ramza shooting another arrow, bringing one of them down. They looked at each other warily, unknowing what to do.</p><p>"You okay?" Ramza asked the woman.</p><p>"I'm good!" The woman replied.</p><p>The lizardmen had decided on a plan: split in half and engage the enemies separately. Ramza slung his bow and unsheathed his sword, preparing for close combat. A bunch of them ran at the woman, but she cast another fire spell and kept her distance. Some lizards swiped at Ramza, but he blocked the blow with his sword.</p><p>'They just keep coming...' Ramza thought. In seconds, they had surrounded him.</p><p>"Hey!" The woman shouted, "Solid Script: Stone!"</p><p>A huge rock in the form of the word flew through the air and smacked the lizardmen in front of him, leaving an opening that he quickly ran through. He wasn't fast enough as two of them struck at him, claws gleaming. He intercepted with the sword, but it shattered on impact.</p><p>'Not now!' Ramza thought. A lizard planted a kick in his gut, throwing him aside. He rolled through the dirt, gritting his teeth through the pain as he equipped his bow again.</p><p>He put himself in an archer's position and fired, felling lizardmen as they came his way. The woman had dispatched of all of her opponents and was running towards Ramza to help. She wrung her hands through the air and spelled out a word.</p><p>"Solid Script: Fire!" Flames emerged from her casting, cooking a lizardman to ash.</p><p>Ramza shot his final arrow, which imbedded itself in the gut of a reptile. The woman made quick work of the remaining lizards, either roasting them with fire, crushing them under a rock or blasting them with other spells that Ramza did not know of. When she finished, she approached Ramza.</p><p>"Are you alright? You kinda got kicked there..." The woman pointed at the place where the lizard's foot connected with him.</p><p>Ramza looked at it, then nodded. "Yeah, I'm good. Nothing too serious."</p><p>"Thanks for helping, by the way." The lady said.</p><p>"I didn't really do much..."</p><p>"You did!" The lady insisted, "You pegged them like a champ."</p><p>Ramza shrugged. "I guess uh, what was your name again?"</p><p>"Levy. Levy McGarden. Nice to meet you." She stretched out her hand in a handshake. </p><p>Ramza took her hand and shook it. "Ramza. Ramza Fulzen. It's nice to meet you too."</p><p>"Well, thanks again for the backup. That mission that I took was more than I expected."</p><p>"Mission?" Ramza asked, "Like a job?"</p><p>Levy nodded. "It said that there was this item that the client wanted from a bunch of lizardmen. Turns out, it was guarded more than what was said."</p><p>"What was the thing that they wanted?"</p><p>Levy pulled out a small sparkling ring from her pocket. "A gemstoned ring. It was supposed to be delivered to him, but the lizardmen stole it."</p><p>"Is it important?"</p><p>She inspected the ring. "They didn't say."</p><p>"Huh."</p><p>"Hey, why don't you come with me to the client?" Levy suggested as she pocketed the ring, "We'll split the money in half."</p><p>Ramza raised an eyebrow. "What brought this on?"</p><p>"Think it of as a way of repaying you." Levy smiled, "Least that I could do since you helped me and your sword broke."</p><p>Ramza thought about it. In doing so, he could learn a bit of how things work here in Magnolia. Also, a bit of money never goes amiss. "Sure, let's get that reward."</p><p>Turns out, the ring was for the guy's proposal. He quickly paid the two, thanked them, and ran off, probably to give it to his one true love.</p><p>"So," Levy asked Ramza as they left the client's house, "Where are you going now?"</p><p>Ramza looked up at the darkening sky. "Oh, probably find a place here to stay."</p><p>Levy blinked. "Wait, you don't have a home here?"</p><p>"No. I don't live here."</p><p>"So you're new to Magnolia?" Levy asked.</p><p>Ramza nodded. "I just came here recently."</p><p>"What for?" Levy was curious.</p><p>Ramza shook his head. "Dunno. My old man just told me to go here and told me to find a guy called Makarov Dreyar."</p><p>She laughed. "Well aren't you lucky?"</p><p>Ramza was confused. "What?"</p><p>Levy smiled at him. "I'm a member of Fairy Tail, and Makarov is our Guild Master!"</p><p>Ramza's jaw dropped. "Wait, what?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I'm a Fairy Now!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Previously...</em>
</p><p>Levy smiled at him. "I'm a member of Fairy Tail, and Makarov is our Guild Master!"</p><p>Ramza's jaw dropped. "Wait, what?"</p><p>
  <em>Currently...</em>
</p><p>Levy laughed at Ramza's expression. "Yup, you heard me right!"</p><p>"That's unreal..." He muttered.</p><p>"So, do you wanna meet Fairy Tail?"</p><p>Ramza's mouth opened in a grin. "Yeah!"</p><p>"Then follow me!" Levy led him to a relatively small wooden building.</p><p>"Here we are!" She opened the Guild doors, revealing an area similar to a lunch hall. Tables and chairs filled the area, complete with a bar to the end. Guild members were dotted around, drinking, eating and conversing.</p><p>"I'm back!" Levy waved hello to the guild members, who promptly responded in kind.</p><p>"Welcome back, Levy. How was the mission?" Said a small man sitting on the bar, clutching a piece of paper.</p><p>"It went pretty smoothly!" </p><p>The small man took a sip from a nearby mug. "Well done, then."</p><p>"I also met a new friend!" She held Ramza by the shoulders, "Say hi!"</p><p>"Uh, hello?" He waved awkwardly.</p><p>"Guys, this is Ramza!" Levy tapped him on his shoulder, "He took out the lizardmen with me!"</p><p>"Then I guess introductions are in order." The small man hopped off the bar, "Hello Ramza, I am Makarov, guild master of Fairy Tail."</p><p>"Makarov as in Makarov Dreyar?" Ramza asked.</p><p>The guild master tilted his head, "Yes, how come you ask?"</p><p>"My father told me to give this to you." He passed the slip of paper to Makarov, "He said that when I would do so, everything will fall into place."</p><p>Makarov opened up the paper and read it. As his eyes scanned the words, Makarov's eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Interesting... Have you read this?"</p><p>Ramza shook his head. "No, I haven't."</p><p>"I see." Makarov rolled up the paper and stowed it inside his clothes. "However, let us discuss this tomorrow. The sun has set, and night has fallen upon us. Do you have a place to stay the night, Ramza?"</p><p>"Uhh... None, as of right now." Ramza replied.</p><p>"Mirajane!" A beautiful white haired lady at the counter perked up, "Please escort Ramza to the guest room. He will stay here tonight."</p><p>"Ah, thank you Master Makarov!" Ramza smiled at the Master.</p><p>Makarov smiled back. "It is the least we could do. Now, have a restful sleep!"</p><p>Mirajane then gestured for Ramza to follow her to the back, where the guest rooms are kept. She opened the door to let him in.</p><p>"We're here." Mirajane said, "Please make yourself comfortable."</p><p>Ramza nodded. "Thank you."</p><p>As she closed the door, Ramza promptly plopped on the bed. As soon as his head hit the soft pillow, he was out like a light.</p><p>......................................................</p><p>Ramza opened his eyes to a bright morning sun.</p><p>"Urgh..." Ramza pushed himself up, sitting on the bed. He glanced outside the window, where sunlight poured through. Inspecting it, he realized it was relatively early in the morning. He stood up and approached the bathroom, but was interrupted by a loud noise coming from outside.</p><p>Looking down the hallway, he suddenly heard the crashing of something to his left. 'What's happening?' Ramza thought. He quickly ran towards the noise, and opened the door. Ramza could hear shouts from the other side. He opened it and what he saw was truly bizarre.</p><p>The entire Fairy Tail Guild was in chaos. He saw the members of the guild fighting in all directions, fighting against other Fairy Tail members. They were punching, kicking, throwing tables and chairs, and casting spells everywhere. Ramza ducked as a shadow loomed over him, landing with a THUD on the wall. It was a chair, thrown by probably one of them. Ramza stood open-mouthed at the sheer incredulity of what was going on.</p><p>"What..." Ramza gawked.</p><p>He then walked towards the bar, where a familiar face stood wiping glasses.</p><p>"Uhh, Mirajane?" He asked nervously.</p><p>She swiveled to meet him. Despite the chaos that was ensuing, she was taking care of the bar like nothing was happening. "Yes, Ramza?"</p><p>"Shouldn't you guys be, I dunno, trying to sort whatever is going on here?"</p><p>Mirajane stopped cleaning for a moment. "Oh, you mean the fighting?" She smiled cheerfully, "That's normal. Would you like a drink while waiting for this to be done?"</p><p>He blinked. "Yeah, I guess. I'd like some coffee."</p><p>"One coffee, coming up!" Mirajane went to the side to prepare his drink.</p><p>Ramza looked at the fighting of the guild again. He put his hand to his forehead, rubbing it. "This is giving me a headache..."</p><p>He heard a chuckle to his right. A woman wearing pants and a bikini top looked at him. "I'd agree on that."</p><p>Mirajane served Ramza his drink. "Ramza, this is Cana. She's one of our members."</p><p>Cana took a swig from a large mug of beer. "Yeah. But I haven't seen you here before. You new or something?" </p><p>"I'm not a member of Fairy Tail." Ramza explained, "I was told to come here and meet Makarov."</p><p>Cana took another drink from her mug. "You mean Master Makarov. The old, short guy who runs Fairy Tail."</p><p>"Yes. Although I did not think Master Makarov would be tiny, he seemed pretty nice."</p><p>Cana laughed. "The Master is really nice when you get to know him."</p><p>"Where is he though?" Ramza realized that Master Makarov was nowhere to be seen in the chaos. "He's not here..."</p><p>"Oh, the Master is usually out for business and things like that." Cana said. </p><p>"Then he-" Ramza was cut off when a huge man slammed into Cana, smashing her through the wooden counter. </p><p>"Cana!" Ramza stood up and ran to her side, still under the large man. Surprisingly, she had held her beer mug in her hands and it had not spilled a drop. He blinked at her loyalty to her drink.</p><p>"Get off me, Elfman!" Cana yelled underneath the man.</p><p>"You aren't man enough to do so!" Elfman taunted.</p><p>"Uhh... Excuse me?" Ramza asked Elfman.</p><p>Ramza let out a small "Eep!" as Elfman looked at him. "Yeah?"</p><p>"Could y-you please g-get off her?" Ramza stuttered. "She was t-talking to me..."</p><p>Elfman opened his mouth wide. "I would... If you were a MAN!!!" He yelled out that last part, getting a jump from Ramza.</p><p>"If you beat me, I'll get off her." Elfman stood up, cracking his knuckles. "Simple enough."</p><p>"B-but you just-" Ramza stepped back as Elfman threw his fists downwards, creating a small crater in the floor.</p><p>"Just fight him." Cana sat back again at the counter, seemingly unfazed at having a grown man slam into her. "He ain't gonna back down 'till he loses. Good luck."</p><p>"What?" Ramza yelled at Cana. "Fight this guy?"</p><p>"Yes, me!" Elfman proudly pointed his thumb at himself. "A man!"</p><p>"Hey dude, I don't wanna fight you."</p><p>"You will, if you are a man!" Elfman challenged. "So, what it'll be?"</p><p>"Uh, I guess?"</p><p>"Good!" Elfman then charged forward towards him, hands outstreched.</p><p>Ramza sidestepped, avoiding his wide arms.</p><p>Elfman stopped his charge and then yelled at Ramza. "Don't dodge, if you're a man!"</p><p>He then ran again, shoulder-first. Ramza then placed his hands in a catcher position, and met Elfman's full force with them. He was pushed back a few feet, but he held his ground. </p><p>"You're good, but not good enough!" Elfman then launched a punch at him, but Ramza tilted his head to evade the blow.</p><p>"Take this!" Ramza countered with a kick to Elfman's face, but he barely even budged.</p><p>"Ha! You aren't a man with that kind of kick!" Elfman struck again at Ramza, but was interrupted by a loud voice. He dropped Ramza on the floor.</p><p>"WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE!!!" Yelled a pink haired figure as he entered the guild hall.</p><p>Two other figures stood behind him: a flying, talking cat and a blonde girl. The entire guild momentarily halted their fights and greeted the newcomers, Natsu, they called him. One of them attempted to talk to him, but instead Natsu kicked him right in the face.</p><p>"Why'd you do that!?" The blonde girl shrilly complained.</p><p>"You lied about that salamander!" Natsu yelled, raising his fist. "I'm gonna kick your butt!"</p><p>The guild member sat up, "Don't get mad at me, I'm not the one to blame here! I just passed along a rumor I heard!"</p><p>"It was a rumor?!" Natsu looked even angrier.</p><p>"You wanna fight?" </p><p>"Let's go!"</p><p>And the chaos had resumed. Natsu threw a punch, letting loose a cloud of dust. Subsequently, smaller skirmishes had continued in the guild, causing things to fly. The flying cat got knocked over to the side, lost in whatever the heck was going on. The blonde girl just stood there, seemingly lost in her thoughts. That is, until a dude in nothing but his underwear glared at the girl, who jumped slightly.</p><p>"It's time we settle things once and for all!" Grumped the dude in his underwear.</p><p>"Gray, your clothes?" Cana commented.</p><p>"I don't have time for that!" Gray retorted.</p><p>Cana then, seemingly frustrated, lifted a barrel of liquor to her mouth and drank. The blonde's jaw dropped.</p><p>"Come and fight me Natsu!" Yelled Gray.</p><p>"Not until you put some clothes on!" Yelled back Natsu.</p><p>"It's only new that you boys are whining like spoiled babies!" Came Elfman.</p><p>"He just wants to fight, huh?" Ramza deadpanned.</p><p>Elfman ignored him and focused his attention to Gray and Natsu. "I'm a real man! Want me to prove it to ya?"</p><p>Gray and Natsu responded with a fist from both of them. </p><p>"Jeez, it's so noisy around here, huh?" Came an orange haired man who was surrounded by females. He then seemed to pose dramatically, only for something to bonk him on the head. The ladies worried about him, but the orange haired man just flirted in response. The blonde seemingly took out a magazine and crossed his face with the name 'Loke' under it.</p><p>"What the heck is wrong with these people?" Asked the blonde. "There's not one sane person here!"</p><p>"Hello! Are you new here?" Asked Mirajane.</p><p>The blonde seemed taken aback at Mirajane's appearance. Nonetheless, she pointed towards the fight and said, "Don't you think we should try to stop them or something?"</p><p>Ramza stepped forward and sighed. "Nah. She said that's useless."</p><p>Mirajane nodded. "It's always like this. I just leave them alone. Besides-" She got knocked over by a flying Elfman. "It's kinda fun, don'tcha think?" At that point, she conked out.</p><p>"Don't die Mirajane!" Yelped the blonde as she too suffered the same fate, getting hit by a flying Gray.</p><p>"Gimme back my underwear, jerk!" He shouted at Natsu, which the latter had taken the former's underwear. The blonde tried and failed to cover her eyes at the scene. Gray, noticing the blonde, approached the girl.</p><p>"Excuse me miss, but can I borrow your underwear?" Gray asked.</p><p>"As if!" The blonde smacked him, making him fly again. The orange haired man then approached and carried the blonde, bridal-style. </p><p>"These guys are all insensitive." Loke said smoothly, "A woman has nee-"</p><p>He got cut off as he was knocked back from a fist from Elfman. "Women speak with their fists, Loke!"</p><p>He was then cut off by Natsu's kick. "I told ya to butt out!"</p><p>The chaos ensued for a little bit more, until Cana took out a card that glowed green. "That's enough, you guys. I suggest you knock it off."</p><p>Gray put his hands together, preparing a spell. "Oh yeah? Says who?"</p><p>Elfman also casted a spell, turning his right arm into stone. Loke rubbed his ring, green magic emitting from it. Natsu set his hands ablaze, like roaring flames.</p><p>"They always fight like this?" Asked the blonde nervously, holding the cat in defense. The cat only responded with an 'Uhuh!'</p><p>The blonde sweatdropped. "You don't seem worried!"</p><p>As sudden as light, a large shadow of a monster appeared in the middle of a guild hall. "Will you fools stop bickering like children?!"</p><p>The blonde's jaw dropped, alongside Ramza's. 'How did that get in here?', Ramza thought.</p><p>"He's huge!" The blonde said in terror.</p><p>The entire guild stopped fighting, seemingly frozen in place. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were still here Master!" Came Mirajane's voice.</p><p>'Master?', Ramza thought. Then that must mean...!</p><p>"Ha! What a bunch of babies! Looks like I won-" The shadow crushed Natsu under its foot.</p><p>The shadow rose to its height. "It seems we have a new recruit."</p><p>The blonde jumped. "Yes sir!"</p><p>The shadow then seemed to transform into a smaller body, and it turned into Master Makarov. He then raised a hand to the new recruit. "Nice to meetcha!" He said with a wide smile.</p><p>"He's tiny!" Commented the blonde. "He's really the one in charge here?"</p><p>Mirajane smiled cheerfully. "Of course! Allow me to introduce the guild master, Makarov."</p><p>Master Makarov then backflipped onto the second floor balcony, with his back hitting said balcony. When he has recovered, Makarov coughed into his hand.</p><p>"You've gone and done it again, you clods!" Makarov yelled to the guild. "Just take a look at the amount of paperwork the magic council has sent me this time! This is the biggest pile of complaints yet!"</p><p>Makarov trembled in anger. "Have you lost your minds? All you kids are good for is getting the higher ups mad at me!"</p><p>The entire guild looked down in shame, reflecting on their actions. </p><p>"However," Then the paperwork that was in Makarov's hand suddenly burst into flame. He threw it into the air, which Natsu promptly snatched up and ate. "I say the heck with the magic council!" </p><p>Makarov now had the attention of the entire guild. "Now listen up. Any power that surpasses reason comes from reason, right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power. It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in sync. To perform magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take take over your being and come pouring out of your soul! If all we do is worry about following rules then our magic will never progress. Don't let those blowhards on the council scare you, follow the path you believe in! Cause that's what makes the guild of Fairy Tail, NUMBER ONE!"</p><p>The guild master then raised his hand in the symbol of the number one, to which the members immediately followed with vigor. They then whooped and laughed as one, seemingly as close as family.</p><p> .................................................................</p><p>A little while after the Master's speech, the guild had calmed down enough and started to clean whatever they broke. The master stepped down from the balcony and approached Ramza.</p><p>"I take it you enjoyed my speech?" Asked the master.</p><p>"Yeah, it was pretty nice."</p><p>"Yes, now unto the matter at hand." Makarov took out the piece of parchment that Ramza handed him yesterday. "Your father told me some things for you to do in this letter."</p><p>Ramza turned to face Makarov. "Really? What'd it say?"</p><p>Makarov cleared his throat. "First of all, your father wants you to become a member of Fairy Tail."</p><p>Ramza smiled. "I see no problem in that, as seeing the people here are awesome!"</p><p>Makarov laughed. "Right you are, boy! Then onto the second request, your father wants you to train to get stronger, both physically and magically."</p><p>Ramza looked sad. "But I don't have any magic."</p><p>"Ah, you do remember what I said about magic a while ago?" Makarov questioned.</p><p>"The flow of our energy and nature yadayada, you mean?"</p><p>Makarov nodded. "Yes. That is all that is needed. And if it comforts you, Poinz was never a good magician."</p><p>Ramza's eyes widened. "What!? But he could use magic..."</p><p>"It took him a long time to learn, and an even longer time to master. But he had it, in any account." Master Makarov explained.</p><p>"And now onto the next request." Makarov gestured Ramza to  move closer. He whispered quietly in to Ramza's ear, "Never tell anyone about the attack."</p><p>Ramza nodded. "I understand."</p><p>Makarov smiled softly. "And the final request is more of a test, if you will."</p><p>"A test?" Ramza cocked his head to the side. "What kind of test?"</p><p>"He did not say here. He just wrote that when and only when you become stronger than the day that he sent you here, is the time that you two will meet again."</p><p>Ramza accepted this fact with a grim nod. His father was good one, but he was strict too. Ramza couldn't just let this slide over. He had to get stronger, much stronger than today.</p><p>"That is all he wrote." Makarov then called over Mirajane, who was conversing with the blonde. "So let's start with making you a member here."</p><p>"Yes master?" Said Mirajane as she approached. She had also dragged along the blonde.</p><p>"Ramza wants to be part of our guild, so give him the mark." Makarov said.</p><p>"Oh, how exciting!" Mirajane clapped her hands together. "Lucy here also wants to join us!"</p><p>"You're joining too?" Lucy asked Ramza. "Guess we're going to join together, then."</p><p>"Yup." Ramza glanced at her, "I heard your name was Lucy?"</p><p>"Yeah! I'm Lucy!" She extended a hand.</p><p>Ramza took her hand and shook it. "I'm Ramza. Nice to meet you."</p><p>"Sorry to interrupt, but where would you want your marks?" Chimed in Mirajane.</p><p>"My right hand." Ramza and Lucy said in unison. They looked at each other while Mirajane giggled.</p><p>"Then what color would you like?" Asked Mirajane, still giggling.</p><p>"Pink." Said Lucy.</p><p>"Violet." Ramza said.</p><p>"Aww that's a shame. You guys didn't have the same color..." Mirajane said sadly. She then perked up as she stamped their hands, excited for the task. As the stamps shimmered into existence, Ramza and Lucy gazed at them with awe.</p><p>"I guess-" Ramza started.</p><p>"This makes us-" Followed Lucy.</p><p>"Fairy Tail members!" Said Mirajane happily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I Beat Up a New Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Previously...</em>
</p><p>As the stamps shimmered into existence, Ramza and Lucy gazed at them with awe.</p><p>"I guess-" Ramza started.</p><p>"This makes us-" Followed Lucy.</p><p>"Fairy Tail members!" Said Mirajane happily.</p><p>
  <em>Currently...</em>
</p><p>With her new stamp, Lucy ran over to show Natsu that she was now a member of Fairy Tail. Ramza sighed happily, following Lucy.</p><p>"Hey Natsu! I'm a part of the guild now!" Lucy showed him her mark gleefully.</p><p>"Same here." Ramza raised his right hand to show his mark.</p><p>"Oh yeah? That's cool, welcome to the guild Loony." Said Natsu in a plain tone.</p><p>"It's Lucy!" She corrected.</p><p>"What'cha looking at there?" Asked Ramza.</p><p>"The request board. Just looking for something to accept so I could earn some money." Said Natsu.</p><p>"Pick one with a big reward!" Said the cat.</p><p>"Oh yeah, I don't know your name," Ramza said at the cat.</p><p>"I'm Happy, Natsu's friend!" Said the cat happily.</p><p>"I'm Ramza. Me and Lucy here just joined." Introduced Ramza.</p><p>Natsu turned around to meet him. "Oh. Explains why I haven't seen you before. I'm Natsu."</p><p>"Pleasure to meet you." Ramza responded in kind.</p><p>"Woah, look at this one Natsu!" Said Happy.</p><p>"160,000 jewel just to take out some thieves?"</p><p>"Sounds good to me!" Happy commented.</p><p>"Why hasn't my dad come back yet?" Came a new voice. Ramza looked, and saw a young boy with dark hair, standing in front of Makarov.</p><p>"You're starting to get on my nerves, Romeo. Your father is a wizard, so have faith in him. Just wait patiently, and he will come." Makarov said while drinking a glass of booze.</p><p>"But sir, he promised that he'd be back in three days! It's already been a week since he left!" Romeo pleaded.</p><p>"If I remember correctly, he took the job on Mount Hakabe."</p><p>"That's not too far from here, so why won't somebody look for him!?" Yelled Romeo.</p><p>Makarov opened his mouth wide to lecture the kid. "Listen Romeo, your father's a wizard! And like every other wizard here in the guild, he can take care of himself! So go home, eat some snacks, and wait!"</p><p>Romeo then punched the master in the forehead, knocking him down. "Jerk!" Romeo yelled. "I hate you all!" Romeo then ran out of the guild.</p><p>"That's gotta be tough." Said Lucy sadly.</p><p>"Yeah. This stuff's weighing a lot on Romeo's shoulders." Agreed Ramza.</p><p>Mirajane sighed. "I know it seems like the master doesn't care, but he really is worried."</p><p>A loud sound of splintered wood came from the request board. It seems as though Natsu had punched it, leaving a sizable hole in it."What d'you think you're doing?" Complained a guild member, "You almost broke the board, Natsu!"</p><p>Natsu ignored him and began to walk away. His face was ashen with anger.</p><p>"This doesn't look good Master. Y'know how he can be." Said the guild member, "He's probably gonna go to Mount Hakabe to find Macao."</p><p>"When's he ever gonna grow up..." Commented another guild member. </p><p>"Who knows? The only thing that'll do is hurt his pride."</p><p>The guild Master sighed. "Remember: we can't choose another's path. Just leave him be."</p><p>Lucy stared as Natsu exited the guild. "Why'd he get so upset?"</p><p>"It's probably because Natsu and Romeo have a lot in common." Mirajane explained.</p><p>"A lot in common?" Ramza asked.</p><p>Mirajane nodded. "I think he sees himself in Romeo." She then set down the glass that she was cleaning and faced Ramza. "Just because we're members of Fairy Tail, doesn't mean that we don't have our own problems. Each of us has our own share of suffering and loss."</p><p>"Woah Mirajane," Ramza quipped. "You really know how to bring down the mood."</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"Nah, it's alright." Ramza gave Mirajane his mug. "Coffee, please."</p><p>As Mirajane took the mug and filled it, Lucy's head perked up. "Hey Mirajane, was Natsu really raised by a dragon?"</p><p>Ramza nearly fell out of his chair.  "A d-dragon!?"</p><p>"Well, he did tell me that his father was a dragon," Lucy said.</p><p>"It's true! Natsu was raised by a dragon!" Mirajane confirmed as she handed Ramza his drink.</p><p>"W-what? I thought he was joking!" Lucy said with a shocked expression on her face.</p><p>"You see, he was found in the forest as a little boy. That dragon took Natsu in and taught him everything he knew. But one day, the dragon vanished and did not return." Mirajane explained.</p><p>Lucy snapped her fingers. "So that dragon was Igneel!"</p><p>"That's correct." Mirajane smiled. "Natsu lives for the day that he'll meet him again."</p><p>Ramza set down his drink. "That's really cool."</p><p>"So why don't we help him?" Lucy suggested.</p><p>Mirajane cheerfully hummed. "That's a good idea, Lucy!"</p><p>"Yeah, I wanna help Natsu find Romeo's dad." Ramza said. </p><p>"Nice! The two of us can go with him!" Lucy stood. "We'll just join him as he goes there!"</p><p>"Well, I recommend you two start moving," Mirajane said. "Natsu's probably halfway there now."</p><p>"Wait, like right now?" Ramza questioned.</p><p>"Come on, Ramza! You'll get left behind!" Lucy had already left the bar and was sprinting out of the guild.</p><p>"W-what?" Ramza gazed at Lucy, getting farther with every second. Natsu was probably much, much farther. If he wanted to catch up, he'd have to start running. </p><p>"Can you slow down?"Ramza then stood up, finished his coffee, and ran to catch up with Lucy.</p><p>The pair had quickly caught up to Natsu, who was getting a carriage to Mount Hakabe. He let them into the carriage without question. As soon as the vehicle started moving, Natsu turned into a variety of unhealthy colors.</p><p>"Yo Natsu, you alright?" Ramza asked worriedly.</p><p>"I'm fine..." Natsu responded in a daze.</p><p>"He has a serious case of motion sickness," Lucy said. "I guess that's another reason to pity you."</p><p>Natsu momentarily forgot his motion sickness. "What's that supposed to mea-" His face returned to a sickly green.</p><p>"Oh, nothing." Lucy quickly responded.</p><p>"Why are you guys here, anyway?" Natsu lay on the carriage's bench, trying to keep his queasiness in check.</p><p>"Oh, we wanted to help you find Macao," Ramza said.</p><p>"Urgh..." Natsu looked like a dead man, groaning uncomfortably on the carriage.</p><p>"Yeah, you aren't okay." Ramza deduced.</p><p>...................................................................</p><p>Lucy and Natsu kept conversing, with the latter still suffering from his motion sickness, while Ramza took this time to sleep. Two hours passed and the carriage stopped, waking Ramza from his nap.</p><p>"We're here?" He groggily asked.</p><p>"I guess so." Lucy said.</p><p>"Alright! We've stopped moving!" Natsu rejoiced with fire spewing from his mouth.</p><p>"Woah! Calm down your flames, man!" Ramza veered away from said flames.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but this is the farthest I can bring you." Said the carriage driver.</p><p>"Let's go out there and find Macao!" Lucy cheered.She then opened the doors, only to be greeted by a blast of frigid wind. She nearly got knocked over, but she held the side of the carriage for support.</p><p>"Where the heck are we?" Lucy yelled through the wind. "This place is frozen all over!"</p><p>"Mount Hakabe! This is the place Macao went to!" Natsu hopped off the carriage. He then shouted at the driver, "Hey, thanks for the lift! We're good here!"</p><p>And with that, their mode of transport has left them. Lucy was hugging herself, trying to keep herself warm. "Why is it so cold!?" Lucy complained. "It's summer, so there shouldn't be a blizzard here!"</p><p>"You feel cold?" Ramza looked at Lucy and frowned. "Yeah it's chilly, but the cold feels kinda soft."</p><p>"Same here." Natsu pointed at himself. "I don't feel the cold 'cause I'm a dragon slayer. You a dragon slayer too?"</p><p>Ramza shook his head. "Nope."</p><p>Lucy was chattering her teeth from the cold. "C'mon Natsu, give me your blanket!"</p><p>"That's what you get for wearing such light clothes." Nevertheless, Natsu gave his blanket to Lucy.</p><p>Natsu sighed. "You talk a lot, you know that?"</p><p>"Aye sir!" Happy saluted.</p><p>Lucy then looked as if she had an idea. "Oh, I know!" She then took a silver key from her waist and held it out in front of her. "Open, Gate of the Clock Constellation! Horologium!"</p><p>A magic circle suddenly appeared out of nowhere and made a cloud of smoke. Alongside the smoke came parts of a clock, which converged into one singular point. The singularity rose high up into the air, then fell back down as a grandfather clock. The clock then sprouted two long hands and a face that looked like some kind of butler.</p><p>"You're a celestial spirit wizard!" Ramza realized. "That's so cool!"</p><p>"Aye!" Happy cheerfully agreed.</p><p>"A clock! Woah..." Natsu looked at the celestial spirit in earnest. </p><p>Lucy was now somehow inside the spirit. Before Ramza could wonder why, Lucy was saying something through Horologium's glass.</p><p>"What're you saying?" Ramza asked.</p><p>"We can't hear you!" Natsu added.</p><p>The celestial spirit then raised its arms in expression. It then opened it's mouth to say, "She says 'she's staying in here and not coming out.'"</p><p>Natsu crossed his arms. "Then why'd you follow?"</p><p>Horologium responded in kind. "'What kind of crazy job would make Macao come here?' she inquires."</p><p>"You should have asked that before you came with us!" Natsu looked toward the snowy mountain. "He came here to take out some Vulcans. They're big monsters."</p><p>Lucy's face became one of slight fear. Horologium spoke on its master's behalf. "'I wanna go back home!' she proclaims."</p><p>Natsu snorted. "Go ahead and do that, I say back."He then walked a little bit farther, scanning the landscape. </p><p>Ramza went to Natsu's side and asked, "Yo. What's a Vulcan look like?"</p><p>"Oh." Natsu looked at him. "Well, they're big and look like apes."</p><p>Ramza pointed upwards. "Like that one?"</p><p>"Huh?" Natsu looked up to see a shadow fall on him. He quickly maneuvered back to dodge the attack. Ramza stepped back as well. As the snow cleared from the fall, it revealed a large monkey with a mischievous look on its face.</p><p>Happy trembled slightly. "That's a big Vulcan..."</p><p>Ramza and Natsu prepared a battle stance, but before they could attack, it sniffed the air, grinned, and took off. </p><p>"Wait a sec!" Ramza called out. </p><p>The Vulcan ignored his voice as it approached Horologium. It then grabbed at it from the side, with a terrified Lucy inside. "Me like human woman!" The monkey said devilishly.</p><p>"It can talk, huh." Natsu pounded his fists together, releasing a bit of fire. </p><p>Horologium was then carried by the Vulcan, bringing it somewhere."'Don't just stand there! Hurry up and save me!' she yells furiously." </p><p>Ramza ran to catch up, but the monkey had disappeared into the snow. "That guy's fast!" He said. "Now how are we going to find Lucy?"</p><p>Natsu tapped his shoulder. "Hey. Vulcans have a sort of home at the top of the mountain. That's where Lucy'll be kept."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Natsu lit his hand on fire. "And since that thing can talk, it can probably lead us to Macao. I'll make sure that monkey pays for what it did to Macao!"</p><p>...................................................................</p><p>Lucy was in a little predicament. She was on the top of an ice mountain, inside an ape's cave, and also said ape's prisoner. At the moment, Lucy was safe for she was inside Horologium, a place for a little respite despite the current situation.</p><p>She noticed the Vulcan dancing around the room in weird fashions. "Why's this monkey so excited?" Lucy asked.</p><p>The Vulcan then goes over to Lucy and looks at her through the glass. It gazes at Lucy with a certain expression, that gave her chills just thinking of what that ape could do to her. The monkey then stares at Lucy for a bit longer, until Horologium pops out of existence.</p><p>Lucy sat on the cold ice floor. "Where'd you go Horologium? Don't you dare disappear on me!" She yelled into the air.</p><p>"Sorry," Came the pleasant voice of Horologium, "But my time is up. Take care."</p><p>"Give me an extension, please!" Lucy cried.</p><p>The ape then looked at Lucy with its most desirable expression, until it heard a HEY! from the entrance of the cave. Natsu was running at the Vulcan so fast it left behind a dust trail, which Ramza faced the full brunt of, since he was behind Natsu.</p><p>"Where the heck is Macao, ya big monkey?" Natsu yelled, "Tell me!"</p><p>The slippery ice then came to Natsu's mind as he made a backflip and promptly fell reverse head-first onto it. He pirouetted a bit on his head, and then crashed into the frozen wall. Ramza did not suffer the same fate as he stabbed an arrow on the floor, preventing him from slipping.</p><p>"That wasn't cool..." Lucy facepalmed, "Why does he keep on doing stuff like this?"</p><p>"This isn't the first time?" Ramza asked.</p><p>Natsu was still upside down as he interrogated the large ape. "Where is my friend?"</p><p>The monkey just looked confused as Lucy made her way back to Natsu, clutching the blanket. Ramza too stepped behind Natsu.</p><p>"You understand what I'm saying. He's a human male, so where is he?" Natsu asked the monkey. It simply rubbed it's chin, as if contemplating what to do.</p><p>"That's right!" Pressed Natsu. "So where'd you hide him?"</p><p>Lucy looked skeptical. "Isn't that a little sudden?"</p><p>Ramza looked at the Vulcan with a wary eye. "Suspicious..."</p><p>The Vulcan ignored Ramza and Lucy. It then gestured for them to come closer, while pointing somewhere with the other hand.</p><p>"Hey, I think it knows!" Natsu said excitedly.</p><p>He then walked up to the place the ape had pointed. Natsu barely had time to shout "Macao!", before the Vulcan kicked him through the hole in the mountain. Natsu fell, arms grasping at the winds.</p><p>"Natsu!" Ramza and Lucy called his name, but Natsu did not respond back.</p><p>The Vulcan was celebrating by dancing around. "No like man! Me like woman!"</p><p>"This is bad..." Lucy looked through the hole. "He isn't gonna survive out there!"</p><p>"You're gonna pay for that!" Ramza shot an arrow, only for the Vulcan to step away.</p><p>"Natsu!" Lucy shouted once more, but nobody replied to her call. Ramza fired again, but it simply blocked the projectile with a hard icicle. Ramza stepped back, notching another arrow.</p><p>"Lucy, need some help?" Ramza looked back at her.</p><p>"You're going down, you pervy monkey!" Lucy then grabbed a golden key from her belt and put in in front of her. "Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" A humanoid cow then appeared, with a large axe strapped to its back.</p><p>"Taurus, huh?" Ramza gazed at the spirit, then realizing the absurdity of its appearance. "I thought this was a bull?"</p><p>Taurus then looked at Ramza, not familiar with him. "But I am a bull! Who are you?"</p><p>Lucy introduced Ramza to her summon. "Taurus, this is my friend, Ramza. Ramza, this is the Celestial Spirit, Taurus." </p><p>"Oh." Ramza looked at the cow. "Well, nice to meet you."</p><p>Taurus grinned. "Hello!" He then shifted his eyes to Lucy's behind. "It's nice to see miss Lucy's body again. Wow, how beautiful..."</p><p>Lucy looked at Ramza with sympathy. "Yeah, sorry about that. He's a perv as well."</p><p>"I could tell."</p><p>The Vulcan then tiled its head, not expecting another enemy. "Huh? Cow?"</p><p>"I should warn you, Taurus is the strongest Celestial Spirit that I have a contract with!" Lucy boasted.</p><p>The Vulcan glared at Taurus. "No touch my woman!"</p><p>Taurus glared back, insulted. "<em>Your </em>woman? Those are some big words you <em>mooooo</em>nkey!"</p><p>"Get 'im!" Lucy ordered.</p><p>Taurus took the axe from behind him and held it in between his hands. He then jumped up into the air, smashing the ground as he fell back down. It created an earthen shockwave that was rumbled towards the Vulcan. </p><p>It jumped to avoid the attack, then started to run across the cave. It then came around, launching an attack towards the Bull. But before the attack could hit, something else did. It was Natsu's foot, which connected so well with Taurus' face that he flew back, knocked out.</p><p>"Natsu! You're alive!" Ramza exclaimed.</p><p>"Stuff like that won't kill me." Natsu grinned. He then looked confused, pointing at the Vulcan. "How come there are more monsters now?"</p><p>"He was a friend, dummy! It's one of my spirits!" Lucy snarled.</p><p>Natsu looked at the Vulcan. "That guy?"</p><p>"Not that! The one you knocked out!" Lucy explained angrily. She then raised an eyebrow at Natsu. "Wait... How did you survive out there?"</p><p>Natsu pointed at the flying cat that was approaching. "Happy came to save me. Thanks buddy!"</p><p>"Aye!" Happy twirled around in the air.</p><p>"So you can't handle modes of transportation, but flying with Happy is okay?" Lucy suddenly questioned, arms crossed.</p><p>"What kinda stupid question is that?" Natsu looked disgusted. "Happy's not a mode of transportation, he's a friend!"</p><p>"Heads up, guys!" Ramza warned. The Vulcan struck at them, but Natsu blocked it with his arm.</p><p>"Now listen up! I consider everyone in the Fairy Tail guild a friend!" The ape then aimed a kick at Natsu and Ramza, knocking them back. "Whether it be gramps or Mira, or even those annoying guys Gray and Elfman!"</p><p>The Vulcan then charged forward, its feet stomping the ice. Natsu prepared a magic circle underneath his feet. "Happy, Lucy and Ramza too. They're all my friends."</p><p>The ape jumped up, hands preparing a punch. Fire then blazed around Natsu, lighting up the place. "Which is why..." Natsu countered the Vulcan's punch with a flaming kick to its belly. "I'm not leaving without Macao!"</p><p>Flames exploded from the tip of Natsu's leg, sending the Vulcan crashing towards the ceiling. It then nimbly flipped, landing unharmed on the cave's floor. A bunch of icicles fell from the ceiling, which luckily impaled no one. </p><p>The Vulcan then shouted a battle cry, before clapping in front of him. It created a wave of snow and icicles, threatening to pierce anyone that got in its way. Lucy and Happy ducked to the side, barely dodging the attack. Ramza shot icicle out of the air and then another, before jumping behind a frozen pillar. Natsu just stood there, absorbing the wave of frost.</p><p>"Your ice attacks have no effect on fire!" Natsu roared.</p><p>When the snow had settled, the Vulcan was seen brandishing a humongous axe.</p><p>"That's not good..." Ramza and Natsu said in unison.</p><p>"He got Taurus' axe!" Lucy said, shocked.</p><p>The monkey then made use of it, swinging at Natsu, who expertly dodged every attack. Ramza launched a volley at it, but the ape just knocked the arrows out of the air with the side of the axe. The Vulcan then backhanded the marksman, sending him flying. </p><p>"Ramza!" Lucy cried.</p><p>"I'm fine!" He responded, "Lucky I landed on soft snow..."</p><p>The Vulcan was still attacked Natsu with the axe, with the latter still dodging. He then stepped on a bad spot and slipped on the ice. The ape then swung down hard, but Natsu didn't surrender. He grasped the edge of the axe between his two hands, halting the deadly blow. The Vulcan strained against Natsu's hold, but the axe didn't move. It was a stalemate.</p><p>Lucy was at Taurus' side, who was still knocked out from earlier. "C'mon Taurus, go back! If you return to the gate, your axe will return too!" She shook the cow's shoulders to no avail. Taurus wouldn't wake up.</p><p>Natsu and the Vulcan were still locked in their hold, but then the axe edge near Natsu's hands began to glow a bright orange. A piece of it fell off, landing on Natsu's tongue. </p><p>"Is he melting the blade?" Lucy asked, eyes wide. "With just his body heat!?"</p><p>Happy flew to Lucy. "Uhuh!"</p><p>"Yeah! Now I've got some fire in my belly!" Natsu said, his mouth full. He then spat out the melted bits of Taurus' axe in rapid succession towards the Vulcan. It staggered back, the melted bit still hot and burning its' skin. Taking this opening, Ramza dashed forward the Vulcan. He then kicked its' gut, making the Vulcan fall down.</p><p>"That's for hitting me!" Ramza said.</p><p>Natsu then punched his knuckles together, making a magic circle. The spell lit his hand ablaze, and he leaped towards the Vulcan. "Eat this! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu hit it in the same spot Ramza did, knocking the Vulcan through several ice pillars and against an icy wall, which made a miniature explosion of snow. The Vulcan was now upside-down, which looked as if it had taken enough damage for one day. </p><p>"We beat him!" Happy said happily.</p><p>"But how is he gonna tell us where Macao is?" Lucy piped in.</p><p>"Oh, sorry about that." Natsu rubbed the back of his head. "I might've forgot."  </p><p>"Eh, he isn't gonna talk anytime soon." Ramza shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>The Vulcan then suddenly glowed a bright gold, making everyone cover their eyes. </p><p>"The heck?" Ramza called out.</p><p>As the light died down, they could see who was in stead of the Vulcan, which was now gone. It was a man in a white shirt and brown pants, positioned upside-down. </p><p>"Macao?" Said Natsu disbelievingly.</p><p>Lucy's mouth fell open. "You're telling me that your friend was that big, perverted monkey all this time!?"</p><p>"He must have been taken over by that Vulcan." Happy supplied.</p><p>"What'd you mean 'taken over'?" Ramza asked.</p><p>"It must've used a possession spell on him." Happy flew towards Macao, "You see, Vulcans survive by stealing people's bodies and taking them over. They're evil body snatchers!"</p><p>In a little while, Macao was on the ground, with Lucy putting bandages on his body. Ramza, Natsu and Happy stood at Macao's side while Lucy aided the man. Happy looked at Macao and looked at him all over.</p><p>"It looks that he put up a pretty big fight until that Vulcan took over." Happy assessed.</p><p>Natsu then faced the sleeping figure. "Don't you die on me Macao! Romeo's waiting for you! Open your eyes!"</p><p>And at that moment, Macao did open his eyes. He gazed around, noticing the crowd around him. "Natsu."</p><p>Natsu's grinned wide in joy. "You're alive!"</p><p>"I'm so pathetic." Macao said dejectedly, "I defeated nineteen of those guys, but the twentieth one got me. I'm so angry with myself; I can't bare to go home and face Romeo..."</p><p>Natsu raised his fist in an attempt of courage. "C'mon man, you beat nineteen of them!"</p><p>"Dude, what?" Ramza's eyes nearly came out of their sockets, "You took down nineteen of those guys? You're crazy strong..."</p><p>Lucy seemed to be thinking the same thing as she nodded her head in agreement. </p><p>Natsu offered a hand to Macao. "Now let's go home. Your little boy's been waiting for ya!"</p><p>Macao smiled as he took his hand. He then pulled himself up, and the group begun to return home.</p><p>...................................................................</p><p>Romeo sat on the stairs of the building, brooding about his past. Three shadowy figures stood superior to him.</p><p>"Fairy Tail wizards are a joke, Romeo." One of the shadowy figures said. </p><p>"Yeah, everyone knows they're a bunch of drunken cowards." Another figure added.</p><p>"I'm gonna be a knight one day, not some dumb wizard!" The third figure smugly said.</p><p>"They're dirty and they smell like beer!" They said in unison.</p><p>The situation shifted, now with a younger Romeo and his father at the Fairy Tail bar.</p><p>"C'mon dad! Go to the board and take a job! I can't stand this teasing anymore!" Romeo begged.</p><p>Macao simply smiled. "Sure!"</p><p>Romeo was the jerked back to reality. Realizing the dumb mistake he had his father do, he cried. Arm on his face, he just couldn't stop his tears from falling. But at that same time, he heard a familiar voice call him name.</p><p>"Hey Romeo!" Natsu cheerfully called. </p><p>Romeo looked at Natsu, and his jaw dropped. His father was slung on Ramza's and Natsu's shoulders looking tired, but very much alive.  Lucy sweetly smiled at Romeo, Ramza grinned at him and Natsu was waving. His father sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. Tears once again welled up on Romeo's eyes and he jumped, tackling his father to the ground. </p><p>"DAD!" Romeo yelled emotionally. "You came back! I'm sorry, dad!"</p><p>Macao smiled softly. "No, it's my fault that I made you worry."</p><p>"I can handle it, cause I'm a wizard's son!" Romeo said defiantly. </p><p>"The next time those bullies pick on you, here's what I want you to say..." Macao looked at his son in the eyes. "Can your old man defeat nineteen monsters all by himself? 'Cause mine can!"</p><p>Romeo replied with the largest smile he could muster. He then stood up and faced the ones who had saved his father, who were now walking back to the guild. "Natsu! Happy! Thanks for your help!"</p><p>Natsu waved back. "No problem, kiddo."</p><p>"Ramza! Lucy! Thanks for helping him bring my daddy back to me!" Romeo added.</p><p>Ramza laughed. "Anytime!"</p><p>Lucy just looked back and waved, a look of complete happiness on her face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. When We Do a Mission, We Do Not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Previously...</em>
</p><p>Romeo replied with the largest smile he could muster. He then stood up and faced the ones who had saved his father, who were now walking back to the guild. "Natsu! Happy! Thanks for your help!"</p><p>Natsu waved back. "No problem, kiddo."</p><p>"Ramza! Lucy! Thanks for helping him bring my daddy back to me!" Romeo added.</p><p>Ramza laughed. "Anytime!"</p><p>Lucy just looked back and waved, a look of complete happiness on her face.</p><p>
  <em>Currently...</em>
</p><p>Lucy had just awoken to a brand new morning. Starting her day right, she dipped her feet into the bathtub. It is only correct to begin the day with a bath. She quickly finished, wrapping towels around her hair and body. As she was wiping her hair, her stomach growled.</p><p>"Oh!" Lucy exclaimed, "It's time to eat breakfast!"</p><p>She then entered the dining room, only to see Natsu and Happy helping themselves to bowls of food. Remains of whatever they ate were scattered along the floor. Lucy delivered swift punishment; she kicked Natsu in the face, pinning him against the wall. </p><p>"Get outta here, ya dummies!" Lucy scowled.</p><p>Natsu rubbed his cheek. "What was that for? We just came to take a look at your new place..."</p><p>"Yeah, right." Lucy grumbled. "I should call the police on you!"</p><p>"C'mon, we're just trying to be friendly..." Natsu said gloomily.</p><p>"You're invading my privacy!" Lucy retorted.</p><p>A knock came at the door. "Hey! What's going on in there?"</p><p>"It's the cops! Hide!" Happy yelped as he ducked under a carpet. Natsu hid under a table.</p><p>"Idiots." Lucy looked at the pair in exasperation, then went to the door to answer it. "Oh! It's nothing!"</p><p>"Hang on a sec..." The voice paused, "Lucy? Is that you?"</p><p>Lucy then opened the door to be welcomed with a familiar face. "Ramza?" Lucy raised her eyes in confusion. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"It's not the cops?" Happy skeptically asked. </p><p>"Nah, just me." Ramza replied.</p><p>"Well that's a relief." Natsu and Happy went out of their hiding places. "Anyways, what are you doing here?"</p><p>"I asked first..." Lucy said quietly.</p><p>Ramza pointed to the small manor to the side of Lucy's house. "I live there, just next to this one."</p><p>Lucy's face sprouted surprise. "No way!"</p><p>Ramza nodded. "Yeah. The Master gave this to me for a bit 'till I could get a steady income, as a favor."</p><p>"I wanna see!" Natsu and Happy stepped outside to look at the house, but Ramza pushed them back in Lucy's home. "Hey, what's that for?"</p><p>He shrugged. "I honestly came here to find out what kind of racket was going on, but it was just you guys. Then I saw Natsu and Happy are here, as guests. So I thought I should be a guest too."</p><p>"You mean they broke into here without my permission." Lucy corrected.</p><p>"Hey, it was a friendly gesture!" Natsu protested.</p><p>"Alright, come in." Lucy finally said.</p><p>The place had a definite homely feel to it. Some sort of a cross between an old, medieval home and a modern countryside one. Ramza looked around and immediately noticed a stack of papers on her desk. As Lucy went to the back to get some tea, Ramza took a page from it and began to read.</p><p>"A novel?" Ramza wondered aloud.</p><p>Natsu and Happy noticed what Ramza had been holding. "What's that?"</p><p>Suddenly, Lucy was there and snatched the paper from Ramza's grasp. "Don't touch that!"</p><p>Natsu reached out for the paper Lucy grabbed. "Don't touch wha-" His actions have merited him another kick to the face.</p><p>"Nothing! It's nothing!" Lucy scrambled to protect her precious papers from being seen.</p><p>"So you kicked me in the face again over nothing." Natsu deadpanned.</p><p>"Yes! Yes I did!" Lucy screamed.</p><p>Once Lucy had dressed in her proper clothes and served her visitors some tea, they sat down on the sides of the table that she had.</p><p>"Look, I just moved in here recently so I'm not equipped to serve guests. So could you be nice, drink your tea, and be on your way?" Lucy said, annoyed.</p><p>Ramza fumbled on his teacup, hearing what Lucy said. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll take my leave then."</p><p>Lucy raised her hands in an effort to calm him down. "You're okay Ramza, you can stay." She then glared at Natsu and his companion. "But they can leave."</p><p>"What?" Natsu complained sadly, "You're too cold."</p><p>"Aye, ice cold." Happy agreed.</p><p>"Watch what you say, Happy." Lucy warned.</p><p>"Oh I know!" Natsu snapped his fingers, "Why don't you show us your key guy collectibles?"</p><p>"You mean her Celestial Spirits." Ramza corrected.</p><p>"Huh." Happy then looked at Lucy. "How many Celestial Spirits do you have?"</p><p>Lucy smiled. "I've six so far. I'm not bragging, but I have different kinds of them."</p><p>She then pulled out her ring of keys. She picked out the silver ones and laid them on the table. "These are the ones that you can find at magic shops. That's Horologium the Clock, Crux the Southern Cross, and Lira the Harp." </p><p>She then took the golden keys and put them to the right of the silver ones. "These ones though are pretty rare. They are twelve in total, and they open the Gates of the Zodiac! I've Taurus the Golden Bull, Aquarius the Water-Bearer, and Cancer the Giant Grab."</p><p>Natsu and Happy watered at the mention of 'crab'. "A giant crab? That's gotta taste good!"</p><p>"These guys are obsessed with food more than anyone I've known..." Lucy mentally facepalmed.</p><p>"That's pretty cool magic you've got there Lucy." Ramza commended. </p><p>"Thanks!" She then put her fingers to her chin, thinking. "Hang on, I haven't seen you do magic before Ramza. What kind of magic do you do?"</p><p>"Yeah." Natsu looked at Ramza. "I know you're good with that bow of yours... Does it have anything to do with that?"</p><p>Ramza looked down, face ashen. "I have no magic." Ramza then saw the surprised faces of Lucy, Natsu and Happy. "Or at least, not yet."</p><p>Natsu patted his shoulder affectionately. "It's okay, you'll learn to use some eventually!"</p><p>Lucy smiled at him kindly. "We'll be with you until you get there."</p><p>"Yeah, thanks guys." Ramza smiled back. "Really."</p><p>"I know something that might cheer you up!" Lucy said. "Have you seen a celestial wizard make a contract with a celestial spirit?"</p><p>"No I haven't..." Ramza said. </p><p>"Well you're in luck, 'cause I still have to make a contract with that key I got in Hargeon!" Lucy took a new silver key from her pocket and held it in front of her. </p><p>"I call upon thee, in the world of the Celestial Spirits. I beckon you to my side at once; pass through the gate! Open, Gate of Canis Minor! Come Nikora!"</p><p>Great beams of light extruded from the magic circle that had been formed from Lucy's summoning. The light all collided at one point, which then seemed to change state from light to liquid to solid. A little creature resembling a snowman came forth, trembling as it stood up. Natsu and Happy towered over at the Spirit, and gave their verdict.</p><p>"Good try." They said sympathetically.</p><p>"Shut up!" Lucy said, "I meant to do that!"</p><p>Ramza poked the tiny snowman in the arm and it promptly fell over. "A Nikora?"</p><p>Lucy snatched up the spirit and then cradled it in her arms, as if it were a baby. "Isn't he just adorable?"</p><p>Ramza and Natsu looked at each other with a look that meant I-wanna-say-something-nice-but-what. "Uhhh... Sure, yeah."</p><p>"It doesn't take much magic energy to get these little guys through the gate, so a lot of wizards keep them as pets!" Lucy said as she cuddled the summon.</p><p>"This whole pet thing doesn't fit well with me." Happy muttered.</p><p>"Not with a weird master like Loony here." Natsu whispered back.</p><p>"My name is Lucy." A vein twitched on her forehead, "And I can hear you."</p><p>Lucy then faced her Celestial Spirit summon and took out a pad of paper and a pencil. "Let's work on our contract. Are you free Mondays?"</p><p>The Spirit shook its' head. Lucy wrote something on the notepad.</p><p>"Tuesdays?"</p><p>The Spirit nodded its' head this time. Lucy wrote something again on the pad of paper.</p><p>"So it's like some sort of schedule?" Ramza asked Natsu while she was finishing the contract.</p><p>"From what I hear so far, yeah." Natsu responded, "Seems boring though."</p><p>"I suppose." Ramza looked to Lucy, who was smiling at her new contracted Spirit. </p><p>"Good! Well, that's done." Lucy said. Her Spirit jumped a bit in celebration.</p><p>"That seems pretty easy." Happy commented. Natsu nodded in agreement.</p><p>"It may seem silly to you, but it's important." Lucy explained, "You see, a Celestial Wizard's contract depends on the contract made between the Wizard and the Spirit. That's why I always make a point to keep my promises, got it?"</p><p>Ramza nodded earnestly. "Yeah!"</p><p>Lucy then eyeballed the Nikora, watching it's movements. "Now all I have to do is give it a name."</p><p>"Isn't Nikora its name?" Natsu questioned.</p><p>"That's its species' name." Ramza answered. </p><p>"Oh, I know!" Lucy then stretched out her arms, as if it were to hug it, "Come here Plue!" </p><p>"Plue?" Natsu and Happy tiled their heads. Ramza just frowned. </p><p>Lucy was now hugging Plue, her face in pure bliss. "I know! It's just the cutest name ever!"</p><p>"Are you sure he's good with that?" Natsu asked.</p><p>Lucy looked confused. "Why wouldn't he be?"</p><p>"So even though his sign is the Little Dog," Happy piped in, "He doesn't bark? That's weird."</p><p>"Well, you don't meow Happy. Think on that." Ramza put in.</p><p>The spirit then squealed, to which Natsu's head perked up.</p><p>The dragon slayer grinned. "You're right about that Plue!"</p><p>Said Spirit nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Wait, you can understand him?" Lucy said, eyes wide.</p><p>Natsu then nodded to himself and stood up. He smiled widely as he offered Ramza and Lucy a hand. "Well then, I've decided I want you guys in our team!"</p><p>Lucy blinked. "Your team?"</p><p>Happy nodded. "Even though we're all allies in Fairy Tail, some members that get along go into groups called teams! With that, jobs that are hard for one person can be done by a team!"</p><p>"Cool!" Ramza smiled. "I'm in."</p><p>"Let's do it!" Lucy then took Natsu's hand and did a secret handshake, which they executed perfectly. Ramza tried the handshake too, but he accidentally slapped Natsu in the face.</p><p>"Sorry..." Ramza mumbled.</p><p>"It's cool! So you guys are gonna work with us?" Natsu asked.</p><p>"Mhm." Ramza answered with a hum.</p><p>"You betcha!" Lucy said cheerfully.</p><p>"Well, let's get right into it! I've our first mission here." Natsu held out a piece of paper containing the request. Lucy took it and Ramza peered at it as she read the lines describing what work would be done. What they did not see, however, was the mischievous look on Natsu's face.</p><p>"In Shiratsume, huh? Wow, a two hundred thousand jewel just to take out a book?" Lucy read.</p><p>"It's said here that it's inside a mansion of a guy called Duke Everlue." Ramza looked at the face sketched on the paper. "Gotta admit, that guy is as round as a ball." </p><p>"Should be easy, right?" Natsu said.</p><p>Lucy noticed a note on the edge of the paper. "Please note: Everlue's a dirty old man who's currently looking for maids with blonde hair!?"</p><p>"Woah." Ramza looked at Natsu. "I did not see that coming. Stealth 100."</p><p>"Well..." Natsu looked to the side innocently, "We do know a girl who has blonde hair..."</p><p>"And I know we can find her a maid's uniform!" Happy added.</p><p>Lucy looked betrayed. "You sneaky little- THAT'S NOT FAIR!"</p><p>Natsu looked smug. "Good thing Celestial Spirit wizards can't go back on their word, 'cause you're now stuck with us!"</p><p>"You tricked me!" Lucy protested.</p><p>"Aww, cheer up!" Natsu said. "Now get into character and call Happy here your master." </p><p>"No way!" Lucy still protested.</p><p>Ramza laughed loudly at the antics the two were doing. "Well, Imma go now to buy some stuff for the mission. You guys stay here and practice your master acting or whatever."</p><p>"No! I'm not doing that!" Lucy refused a third time.</p><p>"Good luck." Ramza could still hear Lucy's complaints as he closed the door.</p><p>Ramza walked toward the market, most particularly the blacksmiths and the tailor. He was planning to purchase a new set of clothes, alongside new weaponry. Ramza had yet to replace his broken sword, and he needed to restock on arrows.</p><p>Ramza shook his head from these thoughts and made his way to a shop that displayed clothing. The woman at the counter noticed him enter. "Oh, hello! What kind of clothes are you looking for?"</p><p>Ramza smiled at the woman. "Hi. I'd like to see your coats, please."</p><p>"Right this way, sir."</p><p>Half an hour later, Ramza was sporting a black coat that went all the way down to his ankles which even had a hood! The outside was liquid repellent, and the inside was stuffed with fluffy white fur. It was made of top quality leather, which did not break easily. </p><p>He wore comfortable gray pants, which held a lot of pockets for tools and such. In his hand was a bag that had a travelling cloak inside it, alongside extra clothes. Ramza paid for his purchase, thanked the seller and moved on to his next destination.</p><p>He was looking for weapons, a sword in particular. The arrows come second. The sword that he would look for was a wakizashi, a shortsword designed for one armed combat. Another blade that he wanted was a tanto, a short blade that he would hide in his coat, just in case.</p><p>He bought the two blades off of a blacksmith, each weapon gleaming sharp. He also got a new batch of arrows, filling his quiver to the brim. He stuffed the purchases in his bag and made his way home.</p><p>....................................................................</p><p>Natsu said that they'd leave for the mission at around 12 noon, but it was only 10 am so Ramza took it upon himself to return to the guild and kill some time there. He quickly dropped by his house to store his unneeded items, and then he started walking to the Fairy Tail guild.</p><p>As he entered, his coat swept back into the air, giving some sort of dramatic flourish. The guild members then clapped, taken away by this unnecessary show of coolness. Ramza smiled awkwardly, then made his way towards the bar.</p><p>"One coffee please, extra cream." Ramza requested.</p><p>"Here you go!" Mirajane set down his order.</p><p>"Thanks." Ramza took a sip at his drink.</p><p>"So how are you in your new house, Ramza?" Asked Mirajane.</p><p>"It's spacious." Ramza answered, "Got a bathtub and a small library. I liked the library."</p><p>"You like books?" Mirajane raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Mirajane smiled. "Well that's nice. You might get along with Lucy, she's a reader too!"</p><p>Ramza recalled the novel she was writing. Her inspiration for writing may have come from reading. "Huh. You might be right there, Mirajane."</p><p>She shook her head. "Please, just call me Mira."</p><p>Ramza indulged her request. "Alright then, Mira. By the way, Lucy and I are neighbors."</p><p>Mira looked surprised. "Oh, I didn't know that."</p><p>Ramza snorted. He told her the story of how Natsu had broken in and entered Lucy's home, all the while thinking Ramza was a cop knocking at the door. He also told her of the team that they made and the mission that they would embark on today.</p><p>Mirajane giggled. "Natsu should really watch what he's doing."</p><p>"That guy's gonna get in trouble someday." Ramza sighed.</p><p>"I hope not." Mirajane answered. </p><p>Ramza raised his eye to question the possibility of Natsu not getting in trouble. His eye drifted a little higher, which then reached the clock. It was 11:50. That story telling must have taken more time than he thought.</p><p>"Gotta go!" Ramza left his pay next to his cup, and stood up. "Mission starts at 12 noon."</p><p>"Well, good luck!" Mirajane waved at him as he ran to exit the guild. </p><p>Ramza encountered Levy as he exited, with her entering. He said hello and goodbye in one wave as he ran to meet up with his team. Levy waved back, remembering how Ramza saved her last time. Then she and her team went up to the quest board, looking for a certain mission.</p><p>"Did someone already take that job about stealing a book? It paid 200,000!" Moaned Levy.</p><p>Mirajane smiled in sympathy. "Sorry, but it seems that Natsu, Lucy and Ramza had already taken that."</p><p>Levy sighed. "Really could have used the money..."</p><p>"Don't despair, it's probably for the best. That one's changed." Said Master Makarov.</p><p>Levy tilted her head. "What do you mean, Master?"</p><p>"The client who posted that request contacted me." Said Makarov.</p><p>"Oh, did they cancel it?" Asked Mirajane.</p><p>The Master crossed his fingers, deep in thought. "No. The reward was increased tenfold; it's now at two million jewel."</p><p>Levy's team looked shocked. "T-two million!?"</p><p>"All for stealing a book?" Her teammate said.</p><p>"That's almost as much as a monster hunting job!" Added the other teammate.</p><p>"Did they give any reason why?" Mira wondered.</p><p>A certain dark haired man's ice in his drink started to steam. "Well, this just got interesting."</p><p>"Um, Gray?" Mirajane pointed out, "Your clothes..."</p><p>Gray looked down and saw nothing but underwear. "Ahhh!!!"</p><p>....................................................................</p><p>Ramza was inside the carriage which was rolling to the mission destination. Gazing out the carriage's window, he wondered how this mission at the Everlue Mansion would go. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Lucy, Natsu and Happy were practicing their maid-master roleplay.</p><p>"Are you enjoying you ride today master? Is there anything you'd like?" Lucy said with gritted teeth.</p><p>"A barf bag would be really good right now..." Natsu said while looking queasy.</p><p>"Hey! I'm the master so you should be taking my orders!" Happy protested.</p><p>"Shut up, you dumb cat!" Lucy said. </p><p>Ramza sighed and unsheathed his wakizashi, inspecting it. It was well forged, with a dulled blade as he requested. He wouldn't be killing anytime soon, so the thought of having it dulled came to mind. It was about the length of his arm and was easily carried around. Ramza patted his coat and felt the tanto hidden in it. It was at half an arm's length but it wasn't dulled like the wakizashi. It was still sharp and could slash perfectly.</p><p>"So you got new weapons?" Lucy asked.</p><p>Ramza nodded. "Yeah. Got a bunch of arrows too."</p><p>"Oh." Lucy then turned to Natsu. "By the way, why did you choose me for the team? I can understand Ramza. He fights well, but why me?"</p><p>Natsu looked like he was about to vomit as he answered. "It's because you're a good person."</p><p>Lucy looked surprised for a second but Natsu wasn't done. "But you're just so weird."</p><p>She looked like she wanted to punch Natsu, but she held back. "Anyways, I'm excited about this first mission of ours. I'll do great!"</p><p>Happy looked up from his eating of a fish. "I thought you were upset about it?"</p><p>Lucy put a finger to her chin. "At first, yeah. But if this duke like pretty girls, then I'm perfect for the job!"</p><p>Happy frowned. "But you humans look the same to me."</p><p>Lucy ignored him. "Anyway, I'd like to work out how we're getting paid."</p><p>Ramza sheathed his blade. "How about this? Since Lucy's gonna be doing a lot of work, how about..."</p><p>"A 50-30-10-10 pay!" Lucy put in.</p><p>Ramza blinked. "You only want 10 percent?"</p><p>"I'm the 50!"</p><p>Soon enough, the team arrived at Shiratsume. As the team alighted the carriage, they took in the sight of the city in front of them. It was big town, bustling with people. They walked for a bit, but Natsu looked as sick as ever.</p><p>"That's the last time I'm riding on a carriage..." Natsu said.</p><p>"You say that every time, but you still ride on them." Happy put in.</p><p>Natsu sighed. "Man, I'm starving."</p><p>"Why don't you eat your own fire?" Lucy supplied.</p><p>"That isn't a good idea..." Ramza said while looking at her.</p><p>Natsu crossed his arms. "Yeah. Why don't you eat your spirits while you're at it?"</p><p>Lucy looked disgusted. "Why would I do that!?"</p><p>Ramza opened his hands. "It's kinda like the same thing."</p><p>"So Natsu can eat fire, just not his own?" Lucy asked. "That's kinda lame."</p><p>They then just crossed a restaurant, with a sign on it with the image of a bowl filled with food.</p><p>"Woah! Let's stop here to eat!" Natsu said excitedly.</p><p>"Yup." Ramza agreed. "I haven't had lunch yet."</p><p>"Nope, I'm good." Lucy began to walk away. "But you guys enjoy!"</p><p>"What's with her? We gotta eat as a team!" Natsu raised his eyebrow in confusion.</p><p>"Perhaps she's got something to do here? Something to buy or see?" Ramza suggested.</p><p>Natsu entered the restaurant. "Maybe."</p><p>In no time, the three of them had settled on a table outside the restaurant. Natsu was chewing on a large piece of meat, while Happy was inhaling sushi after sushi. Ramza had already finished his meal of steak with rice and vegetables, and was drinking an iced coffee with whipped cream. He took a sip of his drink while observing Natsu and Happy decimate the food in front of them.</p><p>"Hey," Ramza said, "Shouldn't we leave a bit for Lucy?"</p><p>"Yeah. I'll leave the fat stuff for her." Natsu said absentmindedly.</p><p>"It looks like she'll like that." Happy chucked another sushi down his throat.</p><p>"Hold it right there feline, what's that supposed to mean?" Came Lucy's voice.</p><p>Ramza looked behind him and sure enough, Lucy was there. She was wearing a maid outfit, and her hair was tied up in pigtails. Ramza blinked.</p><p>"What?" He said, bewildered.</p><p>"A maid uniform!" Lucy winked at Ramza, "I know I look super cute in this!"</p><p>He swallowed. He glanced around, trying to look anywhere but at Lucy. "Uh, you sure are."</p><p>Natsu's and Happy's food fell out of their mouths, looking horrified.</p><p>Lucy put her hands to her mouth, giving her a look of innocence. "Have you had enough food master? Or should I bring you some more?" Her voice was a pitch higher than normal, making her sound younger. "Your wish is my command!"</p><p>"What do we do?" Happy whispered to Natsu. "We were joking about the costume, but she went ahead and got one!"</p><p>"I guess we should roll with it." Natsu whispered back. "Don't mention any of it to her."</p><p>Lucy's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "I can hear you!"</p><p>The team now sat down on the sofa of the house of the one who ordered the mission. The man sat opposite to them, wearing a neat business suit. His wife stood behind him, holding a tray with snacks.</p><p>"My name is Kaby Melon." The man introduced. "It is nice to meet you."</p><p>"Melon!?" Happy and Natsu's mouth both watered. "That sounds delicious!"</p><p>"C'mon guys," Ramza slapped Natsu's arm. "Have some respect for the guy."</p><p>Kaby chuckled. "It's alright, I get that a lot." He then put his hands together, breathing deeply. "Well, let me tell you about the job."</p><p>The team then shuffled forward in their seats, curious to what he will say.</p><p>"It's pretty straightforward actually," Kaby described. "Duke Everlue has a book called 'Daybreak' in his library. I want you to find it, and burn it."</p><p>"Burning's my specialty!" Natsu lit a fire on top of his finger, grinning. "I can torch the house too, if you want."</p><p>"Dude, that's too much." Ramza sighed.</p><p>Lucy frowned. "May I ask for what reason, sir?"</p><p>"Ah, who cares." Natsu closed his eyes. "For 200 thousand jewel, who wouldn't?"</p><p>"Actually," Kaby said, "I've increased the reward to two million."</p><p>The team looked shell-shocked. </p><p>"I apologize." Kaby said sheepishly. "I thought you knew that it had changed."</p><p>Natsu tried counting with his fingers. "Two million split between us? I may not know how much, but it's still a lot!"</p><p>Ramza pressed Lucy's question. "But why increase the reward by this much?"</p><p>Kaby gripped his fingers together. "Because that book must be destroyed, no matter what. It means that much to me."</p><p>Suddenly, Natsu's entire head was aflame. "Heck yeah!" He then grabbed Lucy and Ramza by their collars, and dragged them along as he sprinted away. "Let's do this guys!"</p><p>As the group left, Kaby was still on the couch, thinking deeply. "Daybreak..." He muttered ominously, "That book cannot be allowed to exist."</p><p>...................................................................</p><p>The team now stood in front of the humongous building or at least, Lucy did. Ramza, Happy and Natsu were hidden in the trees behind her. </p><p>"Good luck!" Ramza encouraged.</p><p>"Don't mess this up!" Natsu whispered.</p><p>Lucy sighed. "Hello! Is anyone home? I heard there was an open maid position?"</p><p>Suddenly, the tiles behind Lucy cracked. A large figure burst out, jumping high into the air before landing behind Lucy with a slam. It was a big and ugly woman, with pink hair and wearing a maid uniform. The maid was nearly as large as a small house. "So you're a maid?" Came the female's gruff voice.</p><p>Lucy eeped. "Y-yeah?"</p><p>"I assume you're here because of the ad master put in the newspaper?" Said the maid roughly.</p><p>The ground burst again, and a round man came out of it. The man was dressed fancily, like he was going to conference or something. 'That must be Duke Evelue!' Lucy thought.</p><p>"Boyoyoyo!" The man twirled his mustache. "Did someone call master?" He then noticed Lucy. "Well, what do we have here?"</p><p>"I hope you like what you see!" Said Lucy with feigned excitement.</p><p>The man looked at her up and down. He frowned. "I'll pass. Now move along, ugly."</p><p>Lucy felt so degraded by that she fell, dejected. The large and truly ugly maid picked her up. "You heard the master. Leave, ugly."</p><p>Lucy looked as if she was struck again. The Duke sneered at her. "Sorry, but a man like me has standards so high, I doubt you will reach the beauty of my handpicked maids!"</p><p>The ground spurted four more individual maids, each one more hideous than the last. Lucy's mouth fell open in disbelief. This was beauty? The Duke then noticed Lucy's expression and smugly said, "Can you see now how outmatched you are?"</p><p>Lucy ran away, sprinting back to her team. She sat in the corner, head in her skirt, as she contemplated on the meaning of the word 'beauty.' </p><p>"You couldn't do it, huh." Natsu said as-a-matter-of-factly.</p><p>"I tried!" Lucy was crying whilst still looking angry. "That guy wouldn't know beauty if it was right in his face and waving at him!"</p><p>"Well that sucked." Ramza summarised.</p><p>Lucy's tears came pouring out. Natsu then punched his fists together. "I guess we'll just use plan B!"</p><p>Lucy looked like she was going to murder someone. "Yeah! That duke's gonna pay for this!"</p><p>Ramza smiled. "Let's get to it then."</p><p> Lucy then frowned. "Wait, what's plan B?"</p><p>"Break in!" Happy answered.</p><p>"Wait, that's not a plan!" Lucy said.</p><p>"It's simple." Ramza explained. "We just sneak in there and take the book."</p><p>Happy then flew, carrying Natsu to the balcony on the top of the mansion. He came back and carried Ramza and Lucy too. They encountered a glass door, but it was no problem. Natsu had burned through it, creating a hole that they'd slip into.</p><p>"This isn't really breaking in, y'know." Protested Natsu. "We should have just blown up the door!"</p><p>Ramza snorted. "Dude, trust me when I say it's easier to sneak into a place than barging in it with a fire bomb."</p><p>"I'd also like to not go to jail too." Lucy added. "Breaking in with you is gonna get us arrested."</p><p>"But I thought you wanted revenge?" Replied Natsu.</p><p>"Oh, I will have it." Said Lucy seriously. "I'll not only burn his book, I'll use his toothbrush to clean the bathroom!"</p><p>Ramza grinned. "I like how you think."</p><p>Natsu and Happy just looked grossed out. "That is disgusting."</p><p>They then entered the mansion through the hole, which revealed a room filled with objects of all sorts and kinds. </p><p>"A storeroom?" Lucy wondered aloud.</p><p>A scary figure then appeared in front of Lucy, "Rahhhhh!"</p><p>Lucy fell back and clutched her heart, which was beating so fast it was like a band. The figure then revealed itself as Happy wearing a mask.</p><p>"Looks like you gave her a heart attack, Happy." Ramza chuckled.</p><p>The team then split up and checked the rooms that dotted the mansion. Ramza opened a door to find a music room. Lucy had found a bathroom covered in pure gold. Natsu and Happy found a gallery room full of Duke Everlue's paintings of himself. They promptly left the room.</p><p>"Are we just gonna open rooms 'till we find that book?" Ramza asked as they hugged the wall, sneaking around.</p><p>"Well yeah." Lucy said.</p><p>"How about we take a hostage and make them tell us where the book is?" Natsu suggested.</p><p>"Natsu, That'll defeat the purpose of us sneaking around." Ramza pointed out.</p><p>"We gotta be stealthy." Lucy instructed. "Like ninja."</p><p>"Ninja?" Natsu then made his scarf into some sort of headdress, giving him the impression of a ninja. He then tucked his hands into each other, making a finger sign. "Ninja!"</p><p>"Intruder alert!" The ground split open, to show the five maids that Lucy saw earlier. "Let's destroy them!" Said the big, ugly and fat one among them.</p><p>Natsu didn't hesitate as he threw a flaming punch at two of the maids. "Ninjaaa!"</p><p>Ramza unsheathed his blade and swatted the two other maids away. </p><p>"Flying Virgo attack!" The huge, pink haired maid belly slammed Natsu into the earth. He didn't seem fazed by this as he lifted said maid by two hands. He then uppercutted her into the air, and started to create a magic circle at his feet. He then kicked her with an flaming kick, sending her crashing into a statue of Duke Everlue.</p><p>"Well, so much for stealth." Ramza put in.</p><p>"We must not be seen!" Natsu said while making the hand sign from a while ago. "We are stealthy ninja!"</p><p>"Yeah, right." Lucy looked to the side, seeing a large door. "Hey, how about in there?"</p><p>They then opened the large doors to find a library, filled to the ceiling with books. It had all titles that one could think of. Ramza could even recognize some titles that his father had.</p><p>"Woah! A library!" Ramza marveled. "Jackpot!" </p><p>"Wow..." Lucy stood there, open mouthed at this amount of books.</p><p>"There are many books in this library." Natsu said, while still in ninja form.</p><p>"Who'd have thought that Everlue was such a bookworm!" Ramza joked.</p><p>"Well, let's start looking." Lucy said.</p><p>Each member picked a part of the library to scour through. Happy flew up and inspected the topmost books. Lucy scrolled through each shelf, looking at each cover. Ramza took a book out and began to read.</p><p>"Make out paradise?" Ramza read the book's title. "Sounds like an old man's perv book or something."</p><p>Lucy shot a glare at Ramza. "We're looking for 'Daybreak', remember? Not some smutty book."</p><p>"Hey, look at this!" Natsu was waving a shiny gold book in his hands. "This book glows!"</p><p>Lucy looked irritated. "Can you guys get serious with looking for the book? Stop fooling around!"</p><p>Ramza's eye caught something on the book. "Hey Natsu! What's that book's title?"</p><p>"Huh?" Natsu turned the book over and read the lines. "It says 'Daybreak' here."</p><p>"Daybreak?" Lucy grabbed the book out of Natsu's hands. "It is!"</p><p>"Sweet!" Ramza exclaimed. "We got it!"</p><p>"Two million jewel is right in our hands!" Lucy said excitedly.</p><p>Natsu lit his hand aflame. "Well, give it here so I can toast it!"</p><p>Lucy hugged the book protectively. "Hang on, there's got to be some good stuff in this thing!"</p><p>She read the title again. "Oh wow, Kemu Zaelon wrote this book!"</p><p>Natsu tilted his head. "Zaleowhat?"</p><p>"He was a great wizard and an amazing novelist!" Lucy fangirled, "I'm a big fan of his work and I thought I've read all the things he's written, but this must be a special edition!"</p><p>Natsu snorted. "Who cares? Well, it burns all the same to me."</p><p>"Don't you dare touch it!" Lucy protectively said. "Get away from this, you pyromaniac!"</p><p>Ramza frowned. "I get it and all, but how about our mission?"</p><p>"Forget the dumb mission!" Lucy cried.</p><p>"Failure isn't possible here!" Happy said.</p><p>Natsu lit both of his hands on fire and slowly inched toward Lucy, who stepped back. "C'mon guys, let's just say we burned it! I won't tell a soul, I swear!"</p><p>"I'm no liar." Said Natsu.</p><p>"Neither am I." Came Ramza. "I hate to break it to you Lucy, but we have to burn that thing. Toss it to Natsu and it'll all be over."</p><p>"Well, this is interesting." A figure dug out of the ground, revealing Duke Everlue. "So you thieves are here to take Daybreak from me, are you?"</p><p>"He's caught up to us." Ramza stated the obvious.</p><p>"Sorry about that..." Lucy muttered.</p><p>"I figured out you peasant wizards came here to take something of mine, but I never thought it would be that stupid book." Said Everlue.</p><p>"Stupid?" Ramza pondered.</p><p>"Well since it's so stupid, I guess I can keep it then?" Asked Lucy innocently.</p><p>"It's mine, you imbecile!" Complained Everlue.</p><p>Natsu looked bored. "Just hand it over and let's get this over with." Natsu lit his hand aflame once more.</p><p>"No way!" Lucy interjected.</p><p>"Lucy!" Natsu scolded. "This is our job!"</p><p>She then sat down and opened Daybreak. "Well. I guess I better start reading."</p><p>"Now?" Ramza asked Lucy, who was already reading line after line of the book.</p><p>"I've had enough." Everlue's face darkened. "You dare put your dirty hands on my possessions? You will pay! Come, Vanish Brothers!"</p><p>Some bookshelves in the library opened to make way for two individuals who were walking out. The taller one had some weird hair style, but he somehow managed to look intimidating. The smaller one was completely bald, yet he had a large apparatus on his back.</p><p>"You called, sir?" Came the smaller one.</p><p>"Can you believe that these punks come from the Fairy Tail guild?" The taller one commented. "Talk about a bunch of runts."</p><p>Ramza looked at their arms, where a symbol was displayed on their armbands. "They're from the Southern Wolves. It's a mercenary guild."</p><p>Natsu looked at the newcomers. "So you've got bodyguards? Big deal."</p><p>Everlue chuckled weirdly. "The Southern Wolves are always ready for fresh prey. Say your prayers!"</p><p>"Hey, hold them off for a while." Lucy requested. "I think this book has some secrets."</p><p>"Got it." Natsu nodded. "I'll stay here and keep them busy. Ramza, go with her."</p><p>"Yup." Ramza answered.</p><p>Lucy and Ramza exited the library, leaving Natsu to face off the new opponents. Everlue then began burrowing in the ground.</p><p>"I'll get the girl and the one with her." Said Everlue. "Take care of him!" </p><p>"Yes sir." The Vanish Brothers answered in unison.</p><p>"Happy." Natsu instructed. "Follow the two of them."</p><p>"Aye!" Happy then left the room flying.</p><p>Natsu faced his opponents. "I'll take you on!"</p><p>"Woah." Came the older brother. "You talk big for such a small man."</p><p>"Let us put him in his place." Added the younger brother. "You're a fire wizard, right?"</p><p>Natsu was stretching as he answered. "Yeah, how'd you know that?"</p><p>"We saw your fire attacks and your fight against Virgo." Said the older brother. "You're an ability type fire wizard, then."</p><p>"So I guess you know what happens when you play with fire!" Natsu then lit his entire body aflame. He then launched a flaming fist at the younger brother. "You get burned!"</p><p>His opponent blocked the attack with his apparatus, which was now visible as a gigantic frying pan. "Sorry, but dealing with fire wizards are our specialty!" </p><p>He then pushed Natsu back with his pan. The older brother leaped up into the air and delivered a downward kick to Natsu, who quickly dodged it with his hands. The younger brother then entered the fight by swinging his pan at Natsu, causing him to fly back. The force was so strong that it brought Natsu out of the library and land on the hand of the Everlue statue in the previous room. The Vanish brothers were looking at him from above.</p><p>"Fairy Tail may be a big time guild, but you brats aren't enough to face trained mercenaries like us!" Said the older brother.</p><p>"Hah!" Natsu sneered. "If that's your best, then you're dead wrong!"</p><p>The Vanish Brothers looked enraged. "Woah, you really think you can beat us?" Came the older brother.</p><p>"Would you happen to know what a wizard's greatest weakness is?" Asked the younger brother.</p><p>Natsu perked up. "Is it motion sickness?"</p><p>The two brothers looked confused as to why he had answered that. "Uh, I think that's more on you."</p><p>"Their weakness is..." The younger brother leaped up. "Their bodies!"</p><p>He then struck down, cutting off a part of the Everlue statue's hand. Natsu nimbly jumped away. "Since a wizard has to concentrate so intensely on their mental abilities..."</p><p>The older brother came in and punched at Natsu, who dodged again. "They neglect to train their bodies physically, leaving them weak!"  </p><p>The two brothers came together. "On the other hand, we focus on our physical abilities. So we have much more power and speed than you."</p><p>"Oh? I am so scared..." Natsu taunted. "You're blabbing, so let's dance!"</p><p>The older brother glanced down. "Combo attack?"</p><p>The younger brother obliged by putting down his pan, making a threshold to stand upon. The older brother promptly stood on it. "Heaven and Earth Annihilation!" They proclaimed.</p><p>"Bring it on!" Natsu challenged.</p><p>The younger brother launched the older on high up into the air with is pan, causing Natsu to look up. The younger took this opportunity to strike Natsu with the pan. "Look towards heaven, and we strike from the earth!"</p><p>Nastu fell back, eyes landing on the one with the pan. However, he had an opening which the other brother exploited. From the air, he kicked Natsu down, making him eat dirt. "Look towards earth, and we strike from heaven!"</p><p>The older brother stepped back towards the other, standing in formation. They held their hands in front of them. "You have witnessed the true power of the Vanish Brothers. Very few survive this attack of ours."</p><p>Nastu stood up, unscathed. "Guess I'm one of the few." He then punched his hands together, creating a magic circle. Natsu put his hands together in front of his mouth, which flames spewed from. "Fire Dragon Roar!"</p><p>"Fire magic? We've got this." The younger brother held out his pan in front of him, letting it absorb the attack that Natsu launched at them. "You see, my pan absorbs all fire attacks..." He then swiveled, with the other end of the pan faced at Natsu. Fire erupted from the end and flew towards Natsu in a blazing inferno. "And doubles its' strength! Fire Cooking!"</p><p>The flames exploded upon contact, creating a whirlwind of heated dust. "Goodbye, Fairy."</p><p>They were surprised to see Natsu undamaged by their attack. They were then further terrified as Natsu was sucking out all the flames shot at him. "Thanks for the meal!" Natsu then created a magic circle, and lit his arms on fire. He then leaped high into the air, hands behind him. "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" He launched his hands forward, releasing the flames in that direction. </p><p>A loud BOOM could be heard all over town as Natsu just blew up the room with that attack. The Vanish Brothers were knocked out on the corner of the room, sufficiently cooked to a rich, brown color.</p><p>"Uh oh." Natsu said to himself. "Did I over do it again?"</p><p> ...................................................................</p><p>Lucy put on her magic glasses as she began reading the book 'Daybreak' at a rapid speed. She sat down on the side of the sewers, which she had decided where she would read the book. Ramza trailed not too far behind.</p><p>"So," He started, "Anything interesting?"</p><p>Lucy didn't look at him. "Yeah. I've gotta keep reading though. This is quite the book."</p><p>Suddenly arms jutted out of the ground behind Lucy, restraining her movements. It was Everlue, his stupid mustache unforgettable. "Oh? Would you care to share what you've read?" He drawled.</p><p>Ramza moved fast to strike Everlue with his wakizashi, but he dug himself out of the way. On the bright side, he had released Lucy from her bonds.</p><p>"I'm not sharing it with you!" Lucy spat. "You're an enemy of literature!"</p><p>A voice resonated from above. "Ah, but my massive collection suggests that I am but the greatest friend that it is!"</p><p>Ramza unslung his bow and nocked an arrow. "Then you must be uncultured as heck for you to think that." </p><p>"Boyo!" Said Everlue spitefully. "Let me guess, he's hidden his fortune in there!"</p><p>"Nope!" </p><p>"Then what is it?" Everlue wailed. "That's my book, so I deserve to know what secrets it holds!"</p><p>"I am not telling you!" Lucy countered.</p><p>"Then I am taking it by force!" Everlue then dropped from the ceiling, hands aiming for the book. "Daybreak is mine!"</p><p>Ramza fired his arrow, but Everlue moved to the side. He once again buried in the wall.</p><p>"Don't hide, dammit!" Ramza said angrily.</p><p>Everlue tried again and again to snatch Daybreak out of Lucy's hands, to no avail. Lucy was fast enough to dodge the grabs, but Ramza couldn't land a single shot on him.</p><p>"You are unsuperior to my Diver magic!" Everlue declared. "Your arrows will not hit me!"</p><p>"Lucy, can you summon a Celestial spirit?" Ramza asked.</p><p>"Oh, so you're a Celestial Spirit wizard." Drawled Everlue.</p><p>"I can't summon when he's constantly chasing after me!" Said Lucy as she dodged another mad grab for the book, "The whole story's in here, Everlue! It's about you as a trash main character!"</p><p>"Dude, really?" Ramza sent a skeptical look at Everlue. </p><p>"I wouldn't call the main character trashy, but yes! It's a story about me!" Everlue tried to get Daybreak again, but Lucy jumped out of the way. "The story is crap, but to think that is was written by an esteemed writer is unthinkable!"</p><p>"You're so arrogant!" Lucy said. "You forced him to write this!"</p><p>"To tell my story is an honor, no matter the circumstances!" Everlue pressed.</p><p>"Then why did you blackmail him!?" Lucy asked angrily.</p><p>"Blackmail? Oh, he just needed a little persuasion..." Said Everlue slyly.</p><p>"This guy's really pissing me off..." Ramza muttered.</p><p>"Oh, really now?" Lucy deadpanned.</p><p>Everlue then began to do a swimmer's paddle on the ground in front of them. "Anyone would have jumped at the chance to write about me! But no, he refused! Therefore I gave him a choice: write the story or his family would be stripped of his citizenship."</p><p>"B-but none of them could join a guild!" Lucy said. "They wouldn't have a way to make a living!"</p><p>Everlue's voice echoed again. "He agreed, but I didn't like the way he answered me. So I gave him a comfortable writing space, a prison cell!"</p><p>He then turned into a ball, bouncing around the place. Ramza and Lucy ran to dodge his attacks.</p><p>"I can't believe you would go that far just to boost your ego!" Lucy yelled. "He was in solitary confinement for three years? Do you have any idea how that feels like?"</p><p>Everlue burst out of the ground in front of them. "Perhaps it took him that long to appreciate me."</p><p>"You're an idiot." Lucy said to Everlue. "You just couldn't resist spreading your lies, could you now?"</p><p>Everlue sneered at her. "Tell me, how do you know all this?"</p><p>Lucy held up Daybreak. "It's all in here."</p><p>Everlue didn't let go of his sneer. "I've read that cover to cover, but there is no such thing. You lie."</p><p>Lucy shook her head. "I do not lie. It is a spell cast upon this book that will reveal what it is really meant to say. Before he was a writer, Zekua was also a wizard!"</p><p>"A dirty trick." Everlue glared at Lucy. "He made a story about someone as great as me into a nutjob? I'll never forgive him!"</p><p>He then released an attack, which Lucy and Ramza avoided. Lucy glared back at Everlue. "Oh, get over yourself! It is true he wrote about the pain and torture that you put him through, but that's only the tip of the iceberg! In fact, it has absolutely nothing to do with you!"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Asked Everlue.</p><p>"I'm not giving this gift to you, 'cause it was never yours to begin with!" Lucy the pulled out a golden key and held it in front of her. </p><p>"Open, Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!" A blinding light appeared from the magic circle that was casted. Out from the light came oddly shaped scissors which the man grabbed. The man sported crablike legs from behind him, and he held two pairs of scissors. </p><p>"Hey Lucy," Said the Spirit. "How would you like your hair done today?"</p><p>"I don't need styling, I need help! It's that guy!" Lucy pointed at Everlue. "Take care of Baldy over there!"</p><p>"Whatever you say, baby." Replied Cancer.</p><p>Everlue was shaking as he too got a golden key and held it in front of him. "Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" The big, ugly pink haired maid bust from the magic circle that Everlue made.</p><p>"You're a Celestial Wizard too?" Said a shocked Lucy.</p><p>"Did Master summon me?" Came Virgo's rough voice.</p><p>"Virgo, fetch me that book!" Everlue commanded.</p><p>"Wait..." Lucy connected the dots. "She's a Celestial Spirit!?"</p><p>Ramza fired another arrow, flying true. It hit it's mark on Everlue's leg, making him stumble to the ground.</p><p>"Argh!" Said Everlue, clutching his wound.</p><p>"Master!" Said Virgo.</p><p>She aimed a punched at Ramza but before it had connected, she had been tossed aside by a flaming punch.</p><p>"Is that you, Natsu?" Lucy asked cautiously. </p><p>"Uh, yeah!" Natsu looked up from the body of the knocked out Virgo.</p><p>"The heck are you doing here?" Ramza shouted.</p><p>"Dunno. This maid stood up so I grabbed her, then I suddenly popped out here!" Natsu replied. "By the way, you're welcome that I saved your butt there."</p><p>Ramza rolled his eyes. "Yeah, alright dude."</p><p>"Hang on a sec..." Lucy put a finger to her chin. "That means you went through the Spirit Gate with her! You can't do that!"</p><p>"Uh... I guess?" Natsu said.</p><p>Ramza noticed that Everlue had passed out from the pain. "What do we do now?"</p><p>Suddenly, the place began to shake. Dirt and stones rained from the ceiling. A flying figure came into view. "Guys!" Happy said. "Let's get outta here! It's going to fall apart!"</p><p>The four of them ran out of the sewers, looking at the destruction they've caused. The team stood in front of the Everlue Mansion again, only with said Mansion sinking into the ground.</p><p>"I never thought this house would go down like this." Ramza said.</p><p>"You kidding?" Natsu grinned. "This is the best way it goes down: with a bang!"</p><p>"Aren't we supposed to like, not destroy stuff?" Happy said.</p><p>Lucy sighed. "I hope I don't get blamed for this..."</p><p> ...................................................................</p><p>Back at the client's house, Lucy showed the book to Kaby. He looked befuddled. </p><p>Lucy held up the book. "When I read this, I couldn't believe it was written by Kemu Zaelon. There's no way he could have written something this bad."</p><p>Natsu raised an eyebrow. "So?"</p><p>"That's when I knew there was a spell on this book." Lucy answered. She then handed the book to Kaby.</p><p>"I thought I told you to burn this?" He asked. "Why are you giving this back to me?"</p><p>"If you want it destroyed, then you'd rather do it yourself." Lucy stated. </p><p>"I certainly want to destroy this trash." Kaby said angrily. "I never want to see this again!"</p><p>Lucy looked down. "I completely understand why you want to destroy this book, Kaby. You want to protect your father's legacy because you're actually Zaelon's son, aren't you?"</p><p>Kaby's mouth tightened. "That's true."</p><p>"Have you read the book yourself?"</p><p>"No I-" Kaby paused for a moment. "I couldn't bring myself to read it. My father told me that it was trash."</p><p>"And you're just going to burn it?" Ramza asked, disbelief in his voice.</p><p>Kaby looked resigned. "I was."</p><p>Natsu then strided to Kaby, holding him up by the shirt. "It's the last book your dad wrote! You didn't even bother to look inside it! Some of us would die for that kind of memory!"</p><p>Lucy pulled Natsu back. "Hey, that's enough! Let him explain himself!"</p><p>"There must be something more to this book, isn't there?" Ramza deduced.</p><p>"Please," Kaby pleaded. "That book brought my family great pain. It was 31 years ago..."</p><p>"And the backstory." Ramza muttered softly so no one could hear.</p><p>"My father one day returned to us." Kaby began. "He looked tired and battered from all the work that he'd done. He then told me that he didn't want to write anymore, right before cutting his hand off with an axe."</p><p>Lucy put her hand to her mouth in shock. Ramza's face morphed into one of surprise. Natsu remained impassive.</p><p>Kaby continued his story. "He was then admitted to the hospital shortly after that. My father explained that he had worked for Everlue for 3 years and the reason? Money. He told me that he was glad he had written that garbage piece of work. A few days later I had found out that he had died. His soul may have passed on, but the rage and betrayal I felt from him did not. </p><p>He looked sadly outside the window. "As the years passed by, the feelings of anger slowly turned into remorse and regret. It is too late to ask for his forgiveness, but I can still keep his honor. So I sought out this book to destroy it, as a way to make amends for him." He then lit a match, face ashen with grief. "I am sure that this is what he'd want."</p><p>Lucy shook her head. "You're wrong. Take a closer look at the book."</p><p>Daybreak suddenly glowed a bright light; a magic circle had appeared on it. Kaby raised his hands to his eyes to cover them. "What's this?"</p><p>"A spell has been cast on this book." Lucy said. "It's the work of the wizard Kemu Zaelon or should I say: Zekua Melon!" </p><p>"A spell?" Kaby asked. Daybreak suddenly changed its letters into two words: "Dear Kaby..."</p><p>"An anagram?" Ramza wondered. "That's smart."</p><p>Lucy smiled. "This book he wrote is actually his letter to you! Disguised under a spell that rearranged the words, so that no one else could read it!"</p><p>The book suddenly exploded, sending lines of various text around the room. The words were comforting, as if one was telling a bedtime story. They were written with love, only meant for Zekua's son to read.</p><p>"He didn't stop writing because he was ashamed," Lucy explained. "He stopped because he had already finished his masterpiece! A novel that contained everything that he wanted to say to his beloved son. If you read it as intended, it's easily his best work ever!"</p><p>The book then stopped glowing its light and landed on the palm of Kaby. Tears were welling up on the corners of his eyes. "Now that the spell's been broken, you can now read it yourself." Lucy declared. </p><p>Tears streamed down Kaby's face. "Thank you father..." He whispered softly. "I swear that no harm will come to this book..."</p><p>Natsu grinned. "Guess we won't be collecting our reward."</p><p>Ramza sighed. "We didn't do the mission, unfortunately."</p><p>"Huh!?" Lucy complained.</p><p>Natsu smiled at her widely. "It's as Ramza said. We didn't roast the thing."</p><p>"B-but..." Kaby stuttered. "Even so..."</p><p>Lucy looked at Kaby. "Yeah, it's not our fault he didn't want the book burned after we gave it to him!"</p><p>"Chill out." Ramza began walking towards the door. "Let's go."</p><p>"W-what about the money?" She asked.</p><p>Happy shook his head smugly. "Lucy, you're too greedy."</p><p>"We need the cash!" Lucy yelled back.</p><p>"Thanks anyway!" Ramza stifled a laugh.</p><p>"Bye!" Natsu waved.</p><p>"I need it to pay rent!" Lucy demanded.</p><p>"Yeah, let's just go home." Ramza said.</p><p>"That means you too, Mr. Melon." Natsu looked back. "Go back home."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ice Boy and Armoured Lady</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Previously...</em>
</p><p>"W-what about the money?" She asked.</p><p>Happy shook his head smugly. "Lucy, you're too greedy."</p><p>"We need the cash!" Lucy yelled back.</p><p>"Thanks anyway!" Ramza stifled a laugh.</p><p>"Bye!" Natsu waved.</p><p>"I need it to pay rent!" Lucy demanded.</p><p>"Yeah, let's just go home." Ramza said.</p><p>"That means you too, Mr. Melon." Natsu looked back. "Go back home."</p><p>
  <em>Currently...</em>
</p><p>The sun had sunk down, making it night time. The team was walking down the road, returning to the Fairy Tail Guild. Lucy was slumped over from exhaustion, but Ramza and Natsu seemed fine. </p><p>"I can't believe you guys..." Lucy groaned, "Who would turn down that amount of money?"</p><p>"Us, of course!" Ramza laughed.</p><p>"If we got the money, it would look bad on Fairy Tail's reputation." Said Natsu. </p><p>"But he was happy!" Protested Lucy. "We did the job! We're not supposed to walk home..."</p><p>"They didn't have much anyway." Ramza chirped in. "Taking money from them who only rented out the house and the clothes would be cruel."</p><p>Lucy's stomach growled. "I'm getting hungry..."</p><p>"Yeah, me too..." Said Happy.</p><p>"Then let's go there." Natsu pointed in a clearing of trees, next to a river. "We'll also sleep the night there."</p><p>The team then made camp at the specified spot. While Lucy and Natsu made the campfire, Ramza took a short trip to the river to do some fishing. He quickly returned with a decent amount of fish, his wakizashi slick with fish blood. They impaled the fish upon some sticks and set them over the fire to cook them. Once they were good enough to eat, Natsu and Happy immediately grabbed to each and began digging in.</p><p>"By the way," Asked Lucy, "How'd you know that it wasn't their house?"</p><p>"Oh." Natsu looked up from his meal. "They smelled different from the house, that's all."</p><p>Ramza bit down on a fish. "I could tell too. Their awkward movements and unfamiliarity with the place was a red flag." </p><p>Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Maybe for you guys," Her expression suddenly turned dreamy, "But I still hadn't taken my mind off that book."</p><p>"You like books?" Asked Natsu. "Must explain why you're writing a novel."</p><p>"Cool, Lucy." Ramza smiled.</p><p>Lucy scrambled back towards the river bank, covering her blushing face. "Promise you won't tell anybody?"</p><p>Happy raised his hand. "Why not?"</p><p>Lucy then shook her head, still covering her face. "'Cause I'm a terrible writer! If anyone read what I was writing, I would die of embarrassment!" </p><p>"Don't worry," Natsu tried to console her. "Nobody's going to read it..."</p><p>Lucy looked aside. "That doesn't make me feel any better..."</p><p>Ramza had finished his fish and tossed the stick aside. "You seem like a good writer, Lucy. Perhaps your stories are better than you think." He smiled. "I should know, I've read a lot of books."</p><p>A chuckle twitched at the edge of Lucy's mouth. "Thanks Ramza..."</p><p>And on that note, they curled up in their sleeping bags and snored away the night.</p><p>The next day, the three of them were trudging through a murky swamp lined with some very tall trees. Natsu was just walking through the sludge no problem, with Happy sitting on his shoulder. Lucy was inside her Celestial Spirit Horologium, safe from the dirty waters of the swamp. She sighed feeling content, until a leg dangled from the outside of the glass.</p><p>"Ramza! Your leg!" Shouted Lucy through Horologium.</p><p>"Oh, sorry." Ramza replied.</p><p>He put up his leg, removing it from Lucy's view. He was perched on top of Horologium, holding on for dear life as he despised the murky waters below.</p><p>Horologium spoke up again. "'Are you sure this is the right way?' Lucy asks."</p><p>"Happy says this is the way home so this is the way we're going, I answer." Natsu grumbled.</p><p>"I'm a cat! I have a great sense of smell!" Said Happy proudly. "My nose will lead us home!"</p><p>"You sure?" Ramza said with discomfort, "I mean, don't dogs have that sense of smell?"</p><p>They then reached dry land and Ramza hopped off Horologium. "Thanks for the ride, I guess." Ramza then looked at Happy. "And what correlation does smell have with direction?"</p><p>Happy ignored him. Natsu glanced at Lucy still inside Horologium. "Hey, Ramza got off so why don't you walk?"</p><p>Horologium spoke on behalf of his master. "'Because I'm tired.' she replies."</p><p>The bush in front of them suddenly shuffled. Natsu suddenly leaped forward and went into the bush, while Ramza took a defensive stance, grabbing the hilt of his blade. Was it a monster? An enemy?</p><p>Turns out it was Gray, who jumped out of the bush with Natsu. Sighing, Ramza released his tight grip on his sword. For some reason, Gray wasn't wearing his clothes. The two who jumped out of the bush stood multiple meters apart, as if to duel.</p><p>"Gray!" Exclaimed Happy.</p><p>"Dude, where are your clothes?" Ramza asked.</p><p>Gray grunted. "I was going to use a bathroom."</p><p>"Why would you strip down before you found one?" Natsu questioned. "And who finds a bathroom in the forest anyway!?"</p><p>"I was hoping for some peace and quiet," Gray muttered. "But then you came in and ruined all of that!"</p><p>The two of them argued back and forth for a little while more, but they all settled on a cliff on the edge of the forest. Gray had found and worn his clothes and Happy was fishing for some fish. The rest of them settled on boulders to sit on.</p><p>"So you're coming back from a job?" Clarified Lucy.</p><p>"Yeah." Gray answered. "There's a shortcut here that will lead back to the guild in no time."</p><p> "I told ya!" Happy smugly said. "My nose is right!"</p><p>"But how come you couldn't smell Gray who was in front of us?" Asked Lucy.</p><p>"There are some things you don't wanna smell." Said Happy.</p><p>"What'd you say?" Came an angry Gray.</p><p>"I agree." Natsu said with a taunting smile. "So go on home and we'll smell ya later!"</p><p>Gray stood up. "Yeah, I will. And unless you want trouble, you should too."</p><p>"Hang on a sec." Ramza put his palm to the side, as if to ask a question. "Why?"</p><p>"Because Erza is coming back anytime now." Gray stated.</p><p>The effect of that statement was like a bombshell on Natsu, who froze as still as a statue. Ramza shook his head, because he has never heard of this Erza.</p><p>"Erza?" Ramza raised the question. "Who's that?"</p><p>"You mean you don't know Erza?" Asked a wide eyed Lucy.</p><p>"I really don't know who she is." Ramza turned to Gray and Natsu. "What's she like?"</p><p>"Scary." The two said in unison.</p><p>Lucy stood there poker faced. "Really?"</p><p>Gray crossed his arms. "How about wild animal?"</p><p>"A vile beast?" Added Natsu.</p><p>"More like a full on monster!" Happy said.</p><p>Ramza sweat dropped. "Okayyyyy... She sounds nice..."</p><p>"Also, she's huge!" Happy put in.</p><p>"Big enough." Natsu agreed.</p><p>"One thing we all agree on is that Erza is just that scary." Gray said. "Well, maybe a little scarier."</p><p>"Yeah, scary enough to destroy a mountain!" Natsu raised a finger to raise the point.</p><p>"No man," Gray disagreed. "She'd take out three mountains with a kick!"</p><p>"You don't need to exaggerate like that, Gray." Ramza breathed a sigh of relief, but Happy wasn't done. "She would more of take out two."</p><p>Lucy looked to the side, visibly spooked. "Y'know, even if she could blow up one mountain, that's already too scary."</p><p>Gray pointed towards the town. "That's where Magnolia is. Let's go."</p><p>"Hurry, before Erza's there!" Said a worried Natsu.</p><p>Suddenly, the earth beneath them shifted to sand with a big dust explosion, trapping them waist-deep in it. Everybody coughed out the sand in their mouths. Ramza then realized that Happy was no longer with them. He was being held by a bunch of shady-looking guys, who propped a rope-tied Happy by some sticks.</p><p>"Oh man, we'll finally get some protein!" One of the lackeys said.</p><p>"No berries tonight!" Another one rejoiced.</p><p>Happy was shaking from the thought of these guys eating him. "P-please let me go..."</p><p>The one who looked like a troll spoke up. "Relax. We'll eat you before you even know it."</p><p>The chicken among them quacked, then lit a branch on fire. "Cook him already!" Said the troll.</p><p>"Nah, I'd rather not!" Came Natsu's voice. The four of them were up on a small cliff overlooking everything that just happened.</p><p>Lucy cupped her hands. "Happy! You alright?"</p><p>"That's our friend you're trying to eat there." Natsu cracked his knuckles. "Sorry, but settle for something else!"</p><p>"You're all wizards, aren't you?" Gray realized. "What guild are you with?"</p><p>"That's a secret." Answered the troll. "Attack!"</p><p>The troll's group then leaped into battle. Ramza drew his bow and shot a few arrows, but they dodged it. "Guess my sword's gotta do..." He then unsheathed his wakizashi, engaging the two guys who looked like twins.</p><p>"Gray, we can't be late for the party." Natsu said.</p><p>"Fine, but you're not telling me what to do." Gray snorted back.</p><p>Natsu and Gray then jumped, following Ramza into the fight. Natsu threw a few punches toward the twins, while Gray landed a kick on the chicken guy. The troll then stepped back, casting a magic circle. "Sand Ball!"</p><p>Suddenly, a huge pile of sand appeared before Natsu. "The heck?" He said before being incased in it. </p><p>"Natsu!" Lucy yelled.</p><p>"We gotta get him outta there!" Ramza said.</p><p>"He's good!" Gray assured. "Just focus on the other guys first!"</p><p>"Alright!" Lucy replied. "I'll go untie Happy!"</p><p>The twins attacked again, but Ramza knocked one away with his blade and Gray punched the other, knocking him out. Lucy was now removing Happy's binds, her hands moving frantically to free him.</p><p>"Help!" Happy cried. "Lucy's gonna eat me!"</p><p>"Shut up!" Lucy concentrated on the ropes, but a shadow appeared next to her. </p><p>It was the chicken man. "Squack!" The chicken man raised a burning stake, aiming at Lucy. </p><p>"Please don't kill me!" Lucy squealed. Ramza came and conked the chicken out with a blow from his blade hilt. Lucy and Happy then ran to cover.</p><p>"Haaaaaa!" The guy with the crystal ball chanted. Ramza and Gray braced for impact, but nothing came. "I see something special, but the stars point to a great trouble with water and women."</p><p>"You predicting my future?" Gray deadpanned. The crystal guy nodded, before passing out from an elbow from Gray.</p><p>"Woah, they're strong..." Lucy marveled.</p><p>"Yo Gray. Your clothes." Ramza pointed out.</p><p>"Crap!" Gray exclaimed.</p><p>The troll guy's face twitched in frustration. "Where did these guys come from anyway?"</p><p>Suddenly the sand ball that he made exploded, and Natsu jumped out. "Man, that ball sucked. Now there's some sand in my mouth!" Natsu spat out said sand. "You'll pay for that!"</p><p>Natsu then made a magic circle, lighting his right hand on fire. He leaped forward, punching the troll in the face. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" </p><p>After a while, the enemies were tied to a thick tree with some rope. This way, they can't attack or do anything. </p><p>"Don't you think you've gone too far, Natsu?" Quipped Gray.</p><p>"So what?" Natsu shot back. "We took them out, and that's what matters."</p><p>"Hmph." Gray crossed his arms. "This is an embarrassment to our guild."</p><p>A vein on Natsu's forehead twitched. "What did you say, ice breath?"</p><p>"I said you're an embarrassment, pyro!" Gray responded angrily.</p><p>"Well," Ramza sighed. "They're bickering again."</p><p>"Is it always like this?" Said Lucy.</p><p>"Urghhh..." Groaned the tied-up troll.</p><p>"Wait," Lucy said, "I think he's trying to tell us something."</p><p>"Lu-lulu..." He muttered.</p><p>"Lulu what?" Ramza narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"Lul-by..." Managed the troll.</p><p>"Lullaby?" Apparently, Gray had overheard them talking.</p><p>As fast as Gray had mentioned the name, a dark shadow knocked everyone to the ground. It then took on the form of a hand, grasping the captured foes and whisking them away somewhere. In their escape, Ramza noticed a look on their faces: fear.</p><p>"What..." Ramza sat, bewildered.</p><p>"Who was that?" Natsu asked.</p><p>"Well whoever it was," Gray had already recovered and was standing up, "They're fast. I couldn't even sense their presence..."</p><p>"What does this mean?" Lucy brought up.</p><p>"And what does the word 'Lullaby' have in all of this?" Ramza added.</p><p>The team soon arrived at the Fairy Tail guild, and the news of their job's success went around. Lucy, Happy and Natsu were sitting on a table, bored out of their minds.</p><p>"We should find another job soon." Said Natsu with his head on the table.</p><p>"Aye!" Happy sat contentedly on the table, munching on a fish. "Our food money is running low anyway!"</p><p>"I agree on that." Ramza sat on one of the bar's chairs, holding an empty mug. He then lifted it up, opting to ask for another drink. "Mira, can I have another glass of coffee please?"</p><p>Mirajane smile warmly. "Of course!" She said while taking the mug.</p><p>"Y'know, you are going to die from an overdose of that one day..." Lucy commented.</p><p>"Nah, I'm fine." Ramza grinned. "This is only my sixth mug today!"</p><p>"Hmph." Lucy pouted. "At least you're using your own money for this."</p><p>"I owe it to myself." </p><p>"But if we had taken the two million jewel reward, we wouldn't have to go on another job now would we?" Lucy glared at the pink haired dragon slayer. "And still have to pay for my rent next week..."</p><p>"Guess that settles it." Ramza took the glass from Mirajane and took a sip from it. "We're going on another job!"</p><p>Lucy and Ramza then approached the job request board and scanned it for any one of those that they can do.</p><p>"Finding a magic bracelet, breaking a curse on a magic cane..." Lucy muttered.</p><p>"Reading a love horoscope," Ramza read, "Hunting a volcano demon..."</p><p>"These jobs really differ, huh." Lucy rubbed her chin.</p><p>"Well let me know if you'd like to take one!" Mirajane appeared, "The master is away, so I'm currently in charge of those who want to take jobs."</p><p>Ramza frowned. "He's away? For what?"</p><p>"The guild master conference." Mirajane said. "He'll be there for a couple of days."</p><p>"Is it like the magic council?" Ramza asked.</p><p>"Kind of..." Mirajane borrowed a magic pen for a moment as she drew a sort of diagram. "The council, named Era, is the most powerful organization in the entire world, just below the government. It has ten members, and they are the ones that make sure all the laws are upheld. They are also the ones who will oversee the trial if one breaks the law."</p><p>She then drew smaller boxes below the diagram. "Then there are the guild master leagues, which consist of local guild masters and work together. Then there are the individual masters who watch over their own guilds."</p><p>"Woah," Lucy said. "That must be pretty stressful for them."</p><p>"Yeah." Ramza nodded. "Cooperation is important."</p><p>"And then the guys in black will show up!" Natsu suddenly put in with a scary face.</p><p>Lucy jumped back. "That's not real, is it?"</p><p>"They do." Ramza answered. "They're the dark guilds, I think?"</p><p>"Yes, you are correct." Mirajane agreed. "They aren't part of any group here. They are the odd ones out and are usually involved in some sort of crime."</p><p>"Uhm..." Lucy fidgeted nervously.</p><p>"Just pick a job, would ya?" Natsu said impatiently.</p><p>Lucy glared at him. "And why would I do that?"</p><p>"'Cause we're a team, aren't we?" Natsu answered. </p><p>"Yeah!" Happy said. "Since we picked the job last time, it's your turn to pick one!"</p><p>"What about Ramza?" Said Lucy.</p><p>Ramza looked up from his coffee. "Ladies first?"</p><p>"You're not helping." Lucy sighed. "As far as I know, we're disbanded. Besides, you guys only needed me because I fit in the description!"</p><p>"Y'know that isn't true." Ramza said.</p><p>"Yup!" Natsu said with a grin. "We chose you 'cause you're a good person!"</p><p>Lucy's face implied that she doubted that statement. </p><p>"Hey Lucy," Gray's voice came from another table. "I wouldn't stay with Natsu if I were you, you'll get plenty of offers from other teams. Same goes for you, Ramza."</p><p>Natsu snorted. "Jerk."</p><p>Suddenly, him and Gray locked heads as if there was glue in their hair. Gray sent a furious gaze at Natsu. "Did you just call me a jerk?"</p><p>Natsu sent the look back. "So? What are you gonna do about it?"</p><p>Happy's face was frozen in a bland smile. "They've done it again."</p><p>"You said it." Ramza agreed.</p><p>"How about joining my team, Lucy?" A man with orange hair slid up to her. "Just the two of us."</p><p>"Uhhh, no thanks." Lucy shooed him away, but the man did not budge.</p><p>"You're just as beautiful as the sun," Loke flirted, "I have my shades on, just for you."</p><p>Ramza blinked. "Dude, that was..."</p><p>"Terrible?" Lucy supplied.</p><p>"I was going to say quick, but that works too." Ramza said.</p><p>Loke was about to make another move, but he then noticed the set of keys on Lucy's waist. "Y-you're a Celestial Spirit wizard?" He stuttered.</p><p>Lucy frowned. "Yeah. What about it?"</p><p>"Sorry, I can't date you! Goodbye!" Loke then ran off.</p><p>"What was that about?" Lucy muttered.</p><p>"Well, they say that he tried to go on a date with a celestial wizard before." Mirajane explained. "It didn't go so well."</p><p>"Guess that explains it." Said Ramza.</p><p>"So which job here should we---Ahhh!" Lucy screamed as Natsu collided with her. She was now on the ground, with Natsu on top of her.</p><p>"Looks painful." Mirajane commented.</p><p>"Oh, can't you two just be friends already?" Lucy said irritated.</p><p>"Not a chance!" Replied Natsu.</p><p>"He started it!" Said Gray.</p><p>"Your clothes, Gray." Ramza pointed out.</p><p>Gray looked down to see his dressings in absence. "Dammit!" </p><p>Natsu then stood up. "Yeah I started it, but only 'cause you were provoking me!"</p><p>"Oh, so I provoked you? Who provoked me then!?" Gray glared.</p><p>"And they're at it again." Ramza looked at Mirajane. "How long were they like this?"</p><p>"Oh, just their entire lives." She said with a smile as the entire guild laughed with her.</p><p>"Well, you have to admit it is entertaining." Ramza said to Lucy.</p><p>"Yeah, there's that..." Lucy grudgingly agreed.</p><p>Then the doors of the guild suddenly opened. Loke held them with an unreadable expression on his face. "This is bad!" He said. "Erza's coming!"</p><p>The guild visibly trembled and shook from fear. "Wow." Lucy said. "Just the mention of her sends the guild into a panic."</p><p>"As the guys have said, she's scary." Ramza said grimly. "This is evidence of that."</p><p>"She is the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail, after all." Mirajane said. "She's more than a bit intimidating."</p><p>Then the sounds of heavy footsteps filled the guild hall. "That must be her..." Said a purple haired member.</p><p>"The sound of her steps are scary in itself..." Said another.</p><p>"The air's gone still..." Said Macao.</p><p>"From these reactions, you'd think that she's some demon or something." Lucy laughed nervously.</p><p>"Welp." Ramza saw a figure approaching. "Here we go."</p><p>The figure entered the guild hall with a large item on her back. She was dressed in full iron armour and held a piercing gaze. Her long crimson hair flowed like a waterfall.</p><p>"Woah," Lucy had to catch her breath. "She's beautiful."</p><p>"You kidding?" Ramza grinned. "She looks so cool!"</p><p>"I have returned." Erza Scarlet declared. "Where is master Makarov?"</p><p>"Welcome back! Master is at a conference right now." Answered Mirajane cheerfully.</p><p>"I see." Erza responded.</p><p>"So, what's that large thing you've got there?" Asked a guild member.</p><p>"It's the horn of the monster I defeated. The locals decorated it and then gave it to me as a present." She then glowered at the guild member. "Got a problem with that?"</p><p>The guild member stiffened. "No ma'am!"</p><p>"I think she's heard about what happened on Mount Hakabe." One whispered to Macao.</p><p>"Is that so?" He sweatdropped. "I'm dead."</p><p>"She... Isn't what I thought her to be." Ramza stated.</p><p>"Same here." Lucy looked at the redhead. "I thought she'd be like a huge monster or something."</p><p>"Now listen up!" Erza raised her voice so that everyone could hear. "While I was doing my mission I heard a few things about Fairy Tail. They say that our guild is causing trouble and I'm not liking it. The master may not care, but I do."</p><p>She then directed a look at the girl at the bar who was drinking from a barrel. "Cana! You need to start controlling your alcohol intake!"</p><p>She then looked at a man in a black jumpsuit. "Vijeeter! Take your dancing outside!"</p><p>Next, a man who was smoking. "Wakaba! Get rid of that filthy habit!"</p><p>A man who was looking at the job board followed. "Nab! I thought I might find you in front of the job board. Stop dawdling and pick a job already!"</p><p>"Macao!" She looked at him with disdain, then sighed.</p><p>"Just say something!" Macao whined.</p><p>"I don't even know where to begin with you..." Erza shook her head. </p><p>"She's brutal..." Ramza sweatdropped.</p><p>"It's like she owns the place!" Lucy whispered.</p><p>"That's Erza for you." Happy said.</p><p>"Well, at least she's not crazy." Lucy said.</p><p>"I wouldn't be so sure of that..." Ramza pointed at Natsu and Gray embracing each other, as if nothing happened between them.</p><p>"O-oh hi Erza!" Said Gray with forced cheerfulness. "The two of us are just hanging out, just like good friends do!"</p><p>"A-aye!" Natsu stuttered.</p><p>"Why's he acting like Happy?" Asked Ramza. He was ignored.</p><p>Erza smiled at the two. "Well, that's nice. But even good friends tend to fight each other at some time."</p><p>"Nope!" Gray said quickly. "Us friends never fight!"</p><p>"Aye!" Natsu followed up.</p><p>"We don't need another Happy!" Lucy exclaimed.</p><p>"Why're they so afraid of Erza?" Ramza asked.</p><p>"A few years back, Natsu challenged Erza to a fight." Mirajane said. "Needless to say, he lost that one hard."</p><p>Macao chuckled. "Yeah. After that, she found Gray walking around naked. She beat him up too."</p><p>"Then there's Loke." Cana put in. "He tried to date her, but got a punch to the face instead."</p><p>"I dunno if they're stupid or brave for doing that..." Ramza muttered.</p><p>"They're stupid." Lucy answered. "Definitely."</p><p>"Natsu. Gray." Erza singled them out. "I've a favour to ask of you two."</p><p>"What is it?" They asked in unison.</p><p>"When I was traveling, I heard some things that worried me. Usually, I'd ask about these sorts of things to the master, but he's not here." Erza faced the two. "You are the strongest wizards here. I could really use your help."</p><p>"Wait," Mirajane put a hand to her chin. "Natsu, Gray and Erza working together? This could be the strongest team Fairy Tail has seen!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Team Shadow Gear Helps Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ramza scanned the job board, trying to find a job that he could do within a single day. As he kept on looking, a familiar blue haired girl tapped his shoulder.</p><p>"Hey!" Said Levy. "Looking for a job to do?"</p><p>"Oh, it's you!" Ramza said. "And yeah, I am looking for one."</p><p>"Well, you're in luck!" Levy handed him a flyer for a job of taking out a nearby bandit outpost. "This job can be done quickly, since it's so close and it pays a decent amount of money!"</p><p>"That's cool and all, but why're you telling me this?" Ramza raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"I thought that you wanted some extra money and coincidentally we had the perfect job!" Levy smiled. "I also haven't got to know you that much ever since you helped me, so here's the opportunity!"</p><p>"So, I'm joining you in this job?" Ramza read the flyer again.</p><p>"Me and my team, of course." Two men appeared behind her. "This is Jet and Droy, my teammates."</p><p>"'Sup!" The one with the brown tall hat said. He extended his arm, to which Ramza firmly shook. "I'm Jet."</p><p> "And I'm Droy." The one with black hair introduced. "Nice to meet you."</p><p>"I think that you'd fit in with us, Ramza." Said Levy.</p><p>"For this job, sure." Ramza agreed.</p><p>"I heard from Levy here that you backed her up before." Jet mentioned. </p><p>"Oh really, it was nothing..." Ramza looked aside.</p><p>"She also said that you beat those lizards with a bow." Droy grinned. "That's pretty cool, y'know."</p><p>"Well, thanks..." Ramza bashfully rubbed the back of his head.</p><p>"Those skills would come in handy when we tackle the bandits later." Said Levy. "With you and our magic, we'll breeze through the job in no time!"</p><p>"Breeze, huh?" Ramza smiled. "Okay then, I'm in."</p><p>"Nice!" Levy grinned.</p><p>"By the way, I'm just curious." Jet said. "You a requip wizard like Erza? With that sword of yours?"</p><p>Ramza shook his head. "No. I don't"</p><p>Droy frowned. "Well, maybe you'll find out in this job."</p><p>Ramza sighed. "Maybe."</p><p>After a bit more discussing, the group decided that they would go on with the mission on the next day. Ramza then waved the group goodbye as he left to visit the fletcher. He used up a lot of his arrows in the last mission, so he had to get new ones.</p><p>"'Sup, miss fletcher!" Ramza greeted.</p><p>The lady smiled at him as he entered. "Well hello again, Ramza." He then looked up from her work. "Anything I can get you?"</p><p>Ramza nodded. "Yeah. Just a bunch of arrows." </p><p>She glanced at Ramza, "How many?"</p><p>"Four dozen."</p><p>"Of course. That'll be 4,000 jewel." The fletcher took his payment and stored it in a box. </p><p>The lady looked again at Ramza. "You seem to be using these arrows a lot. For jobs, I assume?"</p><p>"Yup." Ramza said. "I'm also going on one tomorrow with some friends of mine to take out some bandits. Apparently, they're close to here."</p><p>"Well, good luck with that." The fletcher turned and directed her attention towards her work. "I saw some guys that looked suspicious a few days ago. They were carrying something big in a box, I don't know what was in it though."</p><p>"Huh." Ramza tilted his head. "Thanks for the info."</p><p>With that, Ramza said his thanks and left the shop. He walked back home. As he opened the door to his home, he greeted it hello. He walked to the fridge and took out a glass bottle of coffee. He took a seat as he sipped from it.</p><p>"No magic yet, huh." He mumbled to himself. "This sucks."</p><p>Ramza then pondered on what miss fletcher said. "I wonder how will tomorrow's mission will go..."</p><p>.......................................................</p><p>Ramza sat on one of the chairs of the Fairy Tail bar, patiently waiting for his teammates to show up. Perhaps he should get something to eat before they go on the mission?</p><p>"Hey Mira." Ramza raised his hand. "Got any meals here?"</p><p>Mirajane walked over. "Yes, we do. Take this." She handed him a sheet of paper.</p><p>"A menu?" Ramza raised his eyebrows. "I didn't think you guys would have this much options, given that this is a bar."</p><p>Mirajane chuckled. "It may look like a bar, but we have the choices of a restaurant! Now, what would you like?"</p><p>"Considering that it's kinda early," Ramza's eye landed on one of the breakfast meals. "A bacon and eggs would do."</p><p>"Noted." Mirajane turned around. "I'll be back in a bit with your food."</p><p>"Y'know kid, you seem very attached to this bar." A voice came from Ramza's left.</p><p>"Macao." Ramza smiled at the man. "Well they got great coffee here, and that's rare enough for me to be attached to it."</p><p>Macao grinned back. "I know, right? By the way, thanks again for Mount Hakabe."</p><p>Ramza shook his head. "Don't mention it."</p><p>"I mean it." Macao took a swig from his mug. "Also, the booze here is great! You should try it, alongside your coffee!"</p><p>Ramza sighed. "I'm fifteen."</p><p>Macao sighed. "Worth a try."</p><p>"Stop influencing the kid to drink, Macao." Said a female voice.</p><p>"Like you're one to talk, Cana." He grumbled.</p><p>"Hmph." Cana lifted a barrel to her mouth and did not respond back.</p><p>"Woah, is that full of beer?" Ramza asked.</p><p>Cana put down the barrel. "Was full of beer."</p><p>"Dang, she drinks a lot." Ramza sweatdropped.</p><p>"Yup." Macao sighed. "A lot of our booze goes down her throat."</p><p>"Here you go!" Mirajane's sweet voice cut through their conversation. "Bacon and eggs, just as you ordered!"</p><p>"Thanks." Ramza took the meal from her hands and began digging in. In no time at all, the plate was emptied.</p><p>"Kid," Macao commented. "You eat nearly as fast as Cana here drinks booze."</p><p>"I'll take that as a compliment." Ramza wiped his mouth with a tissue. "Now, have you seen Levy?"</p><p>"Nope not - wait, there she is." Macao pointed at the guild doors, where the Shadow Gear team leader was waving at Ramza.</p><p>"Hey Ramza!" Levy said, "You coming?"</p><p>Ramza stood up from the bar. "Yeah."</p><p>"Well, come on!" Levy grinned.</p><p>Ramza joined the group quickly as they left the guild behind. He did a quick check of what he had brought. His wazikashi was at his side and his bow was slung across his back. His tanto was still stowed inside his coat, hidden from plain sight. He also had his backpack where his cloak, food and other items were stowed.</p><p>"Checking your stuff?" Asked Jet.</p><p>"Yeah." Ramza felt relieved as everything he packed was still there. </p><p>"By the way," Droy said. "Can I see your sword?"</p><p>"Sure." Ramza unclipped the blade from his belt and put in Droy's hands, still sheathed. "By the way, it's called a wazikashi."</p><p>"Cool!" Droy removed the sheath and held the weapon in front of him. "You just swing this around?"</p><p>"Depends." Ramza pondered. "Sometimes you swing, sometimes you slash. Some situations may call for a stab, while others may call for using it to defend. It's a very versatile weapon."</p><p>Droy nodded as he sheathed it and gave it back to Ramza. Jet asked another question. "So you use this for close combat and the bow for long range?"</p><p>"The bow is my main weapon." Ramza glanced behind him at the weapon. "Though my swordsmanship is no slouch."</p><p>Team Shadow Gear and Ramza walked out of Magnolia and proceeded to their destination.</p><p>"So, that mission was about a 20 minute walk from the Magnolia exit?" Ramza asked.</p><p>"Yep." Answered Levy.</p><p>"Oh." Ramza said. "Let's get moving, then."</p><p>The four of them were approaching the mission location. It was a small building, with watchtowers around it. Thick stone walls dotted the landscape, like some sort of very broken maze. For some reason, it was eerily quiet. Jet touched his hat nervously. Droy clutched his pouch a bit tighter than usual. Levy subconsciously put a hand in front of her, as if to draw her spells. Ramza looked side to side, but nothing seemed unusual.</p><p>"Welp." Ramza declared. "I'm scared."</p><p>"Us too, you know!" Hissed team Shadow Gear.</p><p>"I actually haven't seen anyone yet." Ramza said. "Suspicious..."</p><p>"Y-yeah." Jet said. "There isn't anybody on the watchtowers, either."</p><p>"Then where are they?" Asked Droy aloud. </p><p>He got the answer quick. A bunch of guys in black clothes hopped behind them from the bushes and blocked their way out. They had some sort of weapon on their hands; daggers, swords, spears. They wore a belt with an symbol of a scythe on it. </p><p>"Your money or your life!" One of them shouted.</p><p>"The bandits!" Levy exclaimed.</p><p>"Don't move, missy." Taunted another bandit. "Or we'll have to gut you!"</p><p>"We can take you on any day!" Snarled Levy.</p><p>"Oh, can you?" The bandit sneered. "With our weapon?"</p><p>Ramza saw the glint of something at the edge of his eyes. As fast as light, he tackled his team to the side, just in time for something to hit the dirt where Levy once stood. </p><p>"A sniper!" Ramza realized. That glint must have been from the scope. "Take cover!"</p><p>"Get them!" Ordered a bandit and they all surged forward. </p><p>Jet and Droy ducked behind a stone pillar while Levy and Ramza took cover behind another. The bandits came forward, but Droy struck first. He dug a hand inside his pouch and threw something out. A magic circle appeared and suddenly green fists flew towards the bandits. Most of them were able to dodge the attack, but one was too slow and got punched in the gut and he went down. </p><p>Jet then ran at them with a magic circle at his feet with incredible speed, kicking one of the bandits right in the face. They tried to retaliate, but he just sprinted out of reach. Another shot rang out, just narrowly missing Jet.</p><p>"Stick behind the walls and you won't get shot at!" Levy yelled. She then put her hand in front of her and wrote. "Solid Script: Wind!"</p><p>Three bandits were blasted back into a stone wall, and it seemed that they wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. More bandits emerged from the bushes and soon the group was facing a small army.</p><p>Levy chanced a glance at the shooter, but she quickly fell back into cover as the stone to her side was blasted to shrapnel. "We need to take him out!" She said. Levy then looked at Ramza. "Can you do that?"</p><p>Ramza nodded. "I've got you."</p><p>"Good." Levy grinned, like this was a normal situation. "We'll handle these guys over here, you take out the sniper."</p><p>Ramza then patiently waited as the sniper took another shot and jumped out of cover. He ran forward, but was intercepted by a duo of bandits.One of them held his spear and charged at him. Ramza sidestepped and sliced the spear in half, knocking out the bandit with the butt of his blade. The second one raised his sword in the air, bringing it down in a slash. Ramza then twirled and smacked the bandit in the back with the flat of his blade, making the bandit eat dust. He then quickly dipped behind a wall, just as another bullet flew through the air. </p><p>He then looked over the wall, seeing that the sniper was in one of the watchtowers around them. The sniper then saw Ramza's head and took a shot, but missed as he had taken cover. Ramza unslung his bow and nocked an arrow. Ramza waited for an opportunity to shoot, but it seemed that the sniper had infinite bullets. </p><p>"Perhaps a magic sniper?" Ramza mused. "Then I'll have to improvise."</p><p>Once the sniper took another shot, Ramza looked over the wall and saw that the watchtowers were made of wood. They only stood tall because of the wooden beams and the ropes binding them. This gave him an idea.</p><p>"Shoot." Ramza aimed and took a shot at one of the wooden bases of the watchtower, making it shudder. The sniper on the top of it seemed to notice that his tower was shaking, and jumped before it collapsed. He landed on a big pile of hay, unharmed. Ramza took this opportunity to dash to the shooter, putting his wazikashi to his throat. </p><p>"Yield?" Ramza asked.</p><p>"Yield." The shooter surrendered.</p><p>Ramza then punched him in the face, making a tooth fly out. He then climbed up another watchtower, bow ready to take down anyone. As soon as he stood on top of it, he nocked an arrow and fired, pinning a bandit to the floor. In no time, the rest of the bandits were sprawled on the ground, defeated. They had been knocked out by a combination of Team Shadow Gear's magic and Ramza's arrows. As he saw that his friends were celebrating, Ramza climbed down the tower and joined them.</p><p>"Wooooo!" Levy pumped her fist into the air. "We got them!"</p><p>"That was some wicked magic, you guys." Ramza grinned as he approached them.</p><p>"You did good too, Ramza." Levy smiled. "Your shots were on point."</p><p>"Thanks." Ramza said. "Now, let's get that into that building."</p><p>"Wait, we aren't done?" Piped up Jet.</p><p>"Nope, we still gotta clear out their HQ." Droy answered.</p><p>The four of them entered the building, but it seemed deserted. They looked around for a bit, but they never saw any trace of anyone staying in the building. As they were leaving, Levy saw a bunch of papers that caught her attention.</p><p>"Hang on guys, let's check this out first." Levy then walked over to the papers and began to read.</p><p>"What's this about?" Said Jet as he picked up a sheet.</p><p>"Part a si siht?" Droy read aloud. "What's that mean?"</p><p>Jet raised his sheet of paper. "That's on here too."</p><p>Levy raised an eyebrow. "Some sort of code?"</p><p>"Yep." Ramza answered. The message was as clear as day. "'This is a trap.' The writings were backwards."</p><p>"What!?" Levy's eyes bulged. "I thought it was more complicated than that?"</p><p>"Same." Ramza sighed. "These guys have no style."</p><p>"No brain, either." Levy agreed.</p><p>"So..." Droy said. "What's the trap?"</p><p>"Dunno." Ramza replied. "Maybe we should go outside and find out?"</p><p>As they did so, the four of them saw a large man waiting for them as they left the building.</p><p>"Hah!" Sneered the man. "You have fallen for my trap!"</p><p>"Uh, what trap?" Asked Jet.</p><p>The man looked offended. "Me! I am the trap!"</p><p>"So you're gonna prevent us from leaving, right?" Ramza said.</p><p>"Exactly!" The man puffed out his chest. "I, Holf the Terrifying, will stop you!"</p><p>"And how will you do that, big guy?" Questioned Levy.</p><p>"By killing you!" He said as he took a massive cleaver blade from behind him and swung it down at Ramza. He dashed to the side, but his bow was sliced in half.</p><p>"Woah!" Droy stepped back, a little late. </p><p>"You serious?" Jet stepped back as well.</p><p>"How'd you do that?" Levy marveled.</p><p>"How!?" Snarled Holf.</p><p>"My bow..." Ramza murmured.</p><p>"You seem like a decent warrior, come and fight me to the death!" Challenged Holf.</p><p>"No, don't do it!" Warned Levy.</p><p>"I accept your challenge." Ramza removed all the equipment on him, except his sword. "This is for my bow that you broke."</p><p>"Plus," Ramza looked back at his teammates and grinned. "I have you guys as backup."</p><p>"Grrahhh!" Holf advanced first, swinging his cleaver sideways.</p><p>"Hup!" Ramza backed off from the attack. He then stepped forward, unsheathing his blade partially so that the butt of it punched Holf in the gut.</p><p>"Argh! You'll pay for that!" Holf growled. Grabbing the cleaver's end tightly, he sliced downward.</p><p>Ramza twirled to dodge it, and whacked his sheathed blade at Holf's wrist. "Hiat!" Unsheathing it, he then brought the blade horizontally at Holf's neck. </p><p>Holf intercepted the strike with a knife in his other hand. Seeing the extra weapon, Ramza backed off. "Afraid of a little dagger?" Taunted Holf.</p><p>"More of the fact you have two weapons now..." Ramza muttered.</p><p>"Woooo! Go Ramza!" He heard the shouts of encouragement from his friends. "Take him down!"</p><p>Holf moved forward again, knife slicing at Ramza. He blocked the attack with his wazikashi, but the cleaver came at him from the other side. He reached into his coat and brought out his tanto to counter it. Sparks clashed as the blades met, and the two backed off from each other.</p><p>"You fight like a scared cat." Taunted Holt.</p><p>"So, what of it?" Ramza said. "I still fight."</p><p>"Hmph."</p><p>"So be it then."</p><p>Ramza quickly advanced forward, sending multiple sharp thrusts at his opponent. Holt used his cleaver as a sort of guard, but it didn't prevent multiple small cuts from appearing on him. Ramza then thrust one more time and Holt went to intercept it, but it was a feint and Ramza twisted his strike to slice instead. A deep gash was now in Holf's shoulder.</p><p>"Argh!" Holt grabbed his shoulder in pain.</p><p>"Yield." Ramza steadied his blade. "There is no way out."</p><p>"I do not yield." Holf snarled. </p><p>Holf then threw his knife at Ramza, who blocked it with his wakizashi. He then leaped forward, his cleaver drawn back to swing at maximum force. Before he could swing though, his face had collided with Ramza's fist, knocking him out.</p><p>"That's done." Ramza blandly stated.</p><p>"Nice one!" Said a grinning Jet.</p><p>"Good fighting!" Whooped Droy.</p><p>"I thought you were gonna lose for a second there..." Levy let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>Ramza grinned. "Have a bit of trust in me, will you?"</p><p>Soon the four of them arrived back at the guild, reward in hand. The other guild members congratulated them on their victory. Jet and Droy went ahead to tell them of what happened during the job, while Ramza took a seat at the Fairy Tail bar again.</p><p>"Coffee, if you will." Ramza motioned for Mirajane to take his order.</p><p>"Well, good job!" Levy said as she slid into the chair beside Ramza.</p><p>"I mean, I had you guys there..." Ramza said.</p><p>"You were there too!" </p><p>"True..." Ramza said his thanks to Mirajane as he got his drink. "Shame I didn't get my magic though."</p><p>"Ah, sorry about that." Levy then patted him on the back. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get them in no time!"</p><p>"Yeah, sure..." Ramza said absentmindedly. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Of Course, Flute of Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Previously...</em>
</p><p>"When I was traveling, I heard some things that worried me. Usually, I'd ask about these sorts of things to the master, but he's not here." Erza faced the two. "You are the strongest wizards here. I could really use your help."</p><p>"Wait," Mirajane put a hand to her chin. "Natsu, Gray and Erza working together? This could be the strongest team Fairy Tail has seen!"</p><p>
  <em>Currently...</em>
</p><p>Lucy sat down on the station benches, head in her hands. Natsu and Gray were fighting again, in public.</p><p>"This is the worst idea ever!" Natsu screamed. "Why, outta all people, do I have to team up with you!?"</p><p>Gray scowled. "Blame it on Erza! It was just stupid of her to add a loser like you on the team!"</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Natsu growled. "Why don'tcha go and ask her then?"</p><p>"And they're back at it again." Lucy sighed into her hands. </p><p>"Yo." Piped up a friendly voice.</p><p>Lucy glanced to her left. "Oh it's you, Ramza."</p><p>"Yeah." He then frowned at Lucy. "Wait a sec, why're you here?"</p><p>"Mira told me to come along to watch over these two." Lucy pointed at the two guys arguing with her thumb. "How about you?"</p><p>"Same." Ramza said. "Looks like that they're drawing quite the crowd."</p><p>Lucy looked at Natsu and Gray, who had definitely a bunch of people around them now. "Oh, great. Let's just pretend that we don't know them, okay?"</p><p>"At least it's fun to watch." Ramza sat down beside Lucy. "And that they don't actually whack each other with weapons and stuff."</p><p>"Speaking of weapons," Lucy raised and eyebrow at Ramza's equipment. "Didn't you have like a bow last time I saw you?"</p><p>"Got sliced in half." Ramza explained. </p><p>"Oh." Lucy said.</p><p>"Am I late?" Came a feminine voice.</p><p>Ramza turned toward it. "Not so much..." He then blinked, seeing the package that she was carrying. "Uh, isn't that a little too much luggage?"</p><p>"A little!?" Lucy said. "More like a small mountain!"</p><p>"It's time to embark on our exciting job!" Said Gray enthusiastically with sweat dripping down his face.</p><p>"A-aye!" Natsu pumped his fist up nervously.</p><p>"Hey! Just one Happy is enough!" Lucy exclaimed.</p><p>Erza seemed oblivious to the boys' acts. "It's definitely nice to see you two getting along." She then looked towards where Ramza and Lucy sat. "And what are your names? I think I saw you guys at the guild a few days before." </p><p>"Hi, I'm Ramza."</p><p>"And I'm Lucy. We just joined the guild recently."</p><p>"Yeah." Ramza said. "Mira told us to come with you guys to learn a thing or two."</p><p>"I hope that's alright." Lucy put in.</p><p>"That's quite alright. I'm Erza." She smiled. "I heard you guys took out a mercenary gorilla effortlessly. It'll be nice to have some powerful wizards with us."</p><p>"Uh, yeah!" Lucy sweatdropped.</p><p>"And I also heard you helped out Levy and her team yesterday." Erza glanced at Ramza. "They say you shoot quite well."</p><p>"Yeah, but my bow broke on that mission." Ramza said. "And there wasn't enough time to get a new one."</p><p>"A shame. A marksman on the team would be quite beneficial." </p><p>"Eh." Ramza shrugged. "I'll make do with my blade."</p><p>Erza raised an eyebrow. "A swordsman as well?" </p><p>"Hey, Erza!" Natsu called.</p><p>"Yes, Natsu?"</p><p>"I'm only doing the mission on one condition!"</p><p>"And what would that be?"</p><p>"A rematch." Natsu then put on a wide grin. "I've become stronger, so I'm sure I can beat you!"</p><p>"You wanna die or something!?" Gray called out.</p><p>The edge of Erza's mouth twitched. "Yes, I see you've become stronger. But on the account of actually beating me, I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Challenge accepted."</p><p>"Alright!" Flames spewed from Natu's mouth in excitement. "I'm all fired up!"</p><p>Soon, the five of them had paid their tickets for the train. They boarded it and picked a few rows of seats to sit on. Once the train had started moving however, Natsu turned a sickly shade of green.</p><p>"Welp, looks like he's got that motion sickness again." Ramza piped up.</p><p>"That's so pathetic." Gray snorted. "One moment he's super aggressive and then he becomes like this."</p><p>"Must be a pain for him to travel." Lucy frowned.</p><p>"He'll be fine." Erza smiled. "Come and sit with me, Natsu."</p><p>"Y-yeah..." Natsu managed.</p><p>Lucy then traded seats with him so that he could lean on Erza's shoulder. "Now relax." The red head whacked Natsu's gut, making him faint on her lap. "Isn't that better?"</p><p>"Doesn't look too comfortable to me..." Lucy muttered.</p><p>"She just conked him out with a punch!" Ramza whispered.</p><p>"Hey Erza? I think it's time you told us what we're doing." Gray stated.</p><p>"Of course." Erza looked at the three of them seriously. "I've have reason to suspect that the dark guild Eisenwald is planning something big. I don't know what exactly, but it's got something to do with 'Lullaby'."</p><p>"Hang on, did you say Lullaby?" Ramza raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Didn't those guys that got Happy before mention that?" Lucy said.</p><p>"Guys that got Happy?" Erza asked.</p><p>"Yeah." Gray said. "Some guys took Happy and was going to cook him, but we saved him. One of the goons that we captured mentioned Lullaby, but before he could answer, a dark shadow took them away."</p><p>"Are they part of Eisenwald?" Erza asked.</p><p>"Not sure. But they've some connection to them, probably." Ramza said.</p><p>"They sound like members who dropped out - people who didn't want any part of whatever they were planning." Erza reasoned.</p><p>"So this must be bad enough that people run away from the guild." Gray pointed out.</p><p>"This is only a guess, but I think that guy who dragged those guys away was part of Eisenwald." Erza hypothesized. "They don't want their plans to roam around."</p><p>"Any idea of what this plan is?" Lucy asked.</p><p>"Let me start from the beginning." Erza put her hands together. "I was just heading home from a job where I dropped by one of the pubs where wizards meet quite often. There I overheard from a group that they had found out where this 'Lullaby' was, but it was sealed shut. Then this man named Kage said they shouldn't worry because he would break the seal and bring it Erigor in a few days."</p><p>"Lullaby..." Lucy pondered. "Isn't that for making kids sleep?"</p><p>"Yes." Erza nodded. "But since it was sealed, it must have been powerful magic."</p><p>"You sure that the guys at the pub were in Eisenwald?" Gray asked.</p><p>"I'm positive. I can't believe I was such a fool that day to not remember his name." Erza sighed. "Erigor, the ace of Eisenwald. He only accepts assassination requests, which of that had earned him the nickname 'Erigor the Reaper'."</p><p>"This guy kills for money?" Said a shocked Lucy.</p><p>"When the council outlawed assassination requests, Eisenwald decided not to follow." Erza lectured. "As a result of their actions, they were kicked out of the guild league six years ago. However, that did not faze them as they are still active today."</p><p>"I want to go home..." Lucy sweatdropped.</p><p>"How could I have forgotten him!" Erza slammed her fist on Natsu's head in frustration. "I could have stopped them at that pub!"</p><p>"Hey, don't get so worked up. That's why we're on this train, right?" Ramza reassured.</p><p>"If I got the info straight, Eisenwald's got a plan with that Lullaby and you want to stop them." It was not a question. Gray looked at Erza in the eye. "Because you overheard that it was something big."</p><p>"That's right." Erza confirmed. "And I'm not so much of a fool to take on an entire dark guild by myself. That's why I asked you and Natsu for backup. We're breaking in the Eisenwald guild."</p><p>Gray smiled. "Great idea. I'm in."</p><p>"I really should have stayed back at Fairy Tail..." Lucy wailed.</p><p>"No turning back now, Lucy." Ramza said.</p><p>A lady with the food cart rolled by and the crew bought a few snacks while waiting for the train to arrive at their destination. As Lucy bit into her sandwich, a question came to mind.</p><p>"If I can ask," Lucy said. "What kind of magic do you use, Erza?"</p><p>"Good question." Erza replied.</p><p>"I know that it's really pretty!" Happy put in. "She makes people bleed!"</p><p>"Okay, that's a skeptical kind of pretty." Ramza gazed at the cat with uncertainty. </p><p>Erza only chuckled. "If you want pretty, you might want to ask Gray for that."</p><p>"Oh, like this?" Gray then put his two hands together as a magic circle appeared. Mist then spewed out from his fist as he opened it to reveal a logo of Fairy Tail, made entirely out of ice.</p><p>"I use ice magic." Gray explained. </p><p>"So that's why you two don't get along!" Ramza piped up.</p><p>"You use ice and Natsu uses fire!" Lucy said. "Talk about not mixing very well."</p><p>Erza smiled in amusement. "Never thought about it that way before."</p><p>"Nope. I just hate his guts." Gray countered.</p><p>The train arrived at Onibas station, where the team got off. As they stepped out of the train, they looked around for signs of the Eisenwald guild. </p><p>"So, they're still in this town?"Gray asked.</p><p>"Not sure, but this was the last place where they were spotted." Erza replied.</p><p>"Hang on, aren't we forgetting something?" Ramza questioned.</p><p>"Natsu!" Lucy realized. "We've left him on the train!"</p><p>The three of them looked towards the train, which had already left the station and was heading to the next one.</p><p>"Oh, great." Ramza muttered.</p><p>"We were so busy talking we must have forgotten him!" Erza exclaimed. "One of you must hit me in compensation for my actions!"</p><p>"That's a little too much..." Lucy commented.</p><p>"So how are we going to catch up to him?" Gray raised the question.</p><p>"Here." Erza then walked up to a lever and pulled it down. "Problem solved."</p><p>"Isn't that the emergency brake?" Ramza said.</p><p>"Hey lady!" A grumpy employee walked up to Erza. "You can't do that!"</p><p>"Sorry, but our comrade is on that train. I hope you understand." Explained Erza.</p><p>"Are you serious?" A vein was now visible on the employee's forehead.</p><p>"Now, can you please bring our luggage to the hotel?" Erza pointed at her mountain of stuff.</p><p>"I'm not a bellhop, y'know!" Complained the employee.</p><p>"Okay, everyone in the Fairy Tail guild is insane." Declared Lucy.</p><p>"Not everyone." Gray protested.</p><p>"Bro, you're naked." Ramza pointed out.</p><p>"Gah!"</p><p>The four of them then hopped on a magic-mobile that Erza had rented to catch up with the train that had stopped a few kilometers ahead. She put on the siphon and pushed the lever, making it accelerate. For some reason, Gray lay on the top of the magic-mobile as Ramza and Lucy preferred to sit inside. They sped up on the dirt, now parallel to the locomotive.</p><p>"Natsu!" Lucy yelled.</p><p>The pink haired dragon slayer bust out of a train compartment, screaming as he was tossed to the winds.</p><p>Gray noticed the fast approaching Natsu, "Uh oh." who slammed right into him. Both of them were knocked out of the vehicle.</p><p>Erza pulled the magic-mobile into a stop. "Are you alright?"</p><p>"J-just fine..." Natsu groaned.</p><p>"That hurt, you idiot!" Gray complained.</p><p>"Shut up, ice freak! You guys left me on the train!" Natsu protested.</p><p>"At least you're safe." Erza sighed. "I apologize." Erza then embraced him tightly against her steel armour. </p><p>"It's okay..." Natsu murmured, rubbing his head from the impact. "Just a little shaken. Some weirdo on the train attacked me."</p><p>"Oh?" Ramza raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"It must be that guy that dragged away the guys that were gonna eat Happy." Natsu put a hand to his chin. "Said he was with Eisenwald."</p><p>"You fool!" Erza suddenly slapped him in the face. "That's who we're supposed to follow! Why didn't you chase after him!?"</p><p>"What?" Natsu frowned. "Never heard about following someone..."</p><p>Erza scowled. "I explained everything on the train! Didn't you listen?"</p><p>"Well, you kinda knocked him out." Ramza pointed out.</p><p>Erza ignored him. "He was on the same train as you, correct? We must follow him."</p><p>"What did this guy look like?" Lucy asked.</p><p>"He didn't look like he came from a dark guild. He did have a strange flute; it had had a skull, but with three eyes." Natsu answered. </p><p>"Creepy..." Gray muttered.</p><p>"Hang on, a three-eyed skull?" Ramza asked.</p><p>"You've heard of it too?" Lucy said.</p><p>"Yeah." Ramza nodded his head. "Lullaby, the cursed song. It's death magic."</p><p>"A cursed song?" Gray wondered. "Like an incantation?"</p><p>"There are deadly spells that wizards are forbidden to use." Lucy said. "Cursed, dark spells that kill the person it is cast on."</p><p>"Though Lullaby is much, much worse." Ramza gravely said. "Its' song is so deadly, it kills anyone who hears it."</p><p>"Then we must hurry!" Erza quickly put on the siphon and accelerated as soon as everyone was inside.</p><p>Gray was still on top of the vehicle, bouncing up as the magic-mobile rode above rocks and indentations. "Slow down Erza! You're using too much magic energy!"</p><p>"We must hurry!" She insisted. "If Erigor gets ahold of that flute, countless lives will be lost!"</p><p>......................................................</p><p>Soon the team had reached Kunugi station, where numerous people were gathered, likely due to the Eisenwald attack. As they peered from above, they saw that the station was surrounded by soldiers of the Fiore army.</p><p>Ramza listened to what the people were complaining about. "Looks like the people over there are saying that the Eisenwald guys took control of the train."</p><p>"But that's not a really good getaway vehicle." Lucy said. "A car or boat would be good, but a train only goes on the tracks."</p><p>"Yes, that's right. However, they are moving fast." Erza put in.</p><p>"Guess it's up to us to find out what they're up to, then." Decided Gray.</p><p>"The military's already here, so it's only a matter of time before they're captured, right?" Said Lucy hopefully.</p><p>"Let us pray that that is the case." Erza then pushed the lever forward, making them continue moving towards the Eisenwald guild.</p><p>The five of them now sped through buildings, startling the people that were in their way. They were now moving so fast that dust billowed from the magic-mobile's wheels.</p><p>"Erza! You're using too much magic energy! You might blow up the SC plug!" Gray warned.</p><p>"I have no choice but to go faster!" Erza shot back. "Each second counts as a lot of lives are at stake here!"</p><p>"At this rate, you're gonna run out of magic power before we get there!" Gray said.</p><p>"That's why I've got you and Natsu as backup." Erza gave him a small smile, then went back to driving.</p><p>Inside the vehicle, Happy was pondering on something.</p><p>"I feel that there was something that I needed to tell you, Lucy." Happy said.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"I don't remember, just something important." Happy answered. "Um, your-"</p><p>"Pretty sick..." Natsu groaned.</p><p>"That's it!" Happy said.</p><p>"For real?" Lucy said, irritated.</p><p>"Urgh..." Natsu then put his head out of the magic-mobile in an attempt to cure his sickness.</p><p>"Dude, be careful!" Ramza said. "You might fall out!"</p><p>"That's what I'm going for..." Natsu said weakly.</p><p>"So if it wasn't that Lucy's sick, then what is it?" Wondered the cat. "Must be something weird like that..."</p><p>A vein appeared on Lucy's forehead. "Why're you saying that I'm weird?"</p><p>"Wait, what's that up ahead?" Erza said.</p><p>Smoke billowed from what looked like a train station. A crowd of people were at the entrance, despite the pleads of the announcer through a megaphone. Erza parked the magic-mobile at a corner and approached one of the announcers.</p><p>"What's going on?" She asked.</p><p>The announcer snorted. "Why would I tell you?"</p><p>He promptly got a punch in the face as a response. Erza then walked up to the next one in line and asked the same question. The announcer was paralyzed in fear and gave no answer. Erza headbutted him.</p><p>"What's going on?" She asked each announcer that came her way and pummeling them if they didn't answer her.</p><p>Lucy looked on the situation with a bemused expression."Her questioning methods are-"</p><p>"Unorthodox?" Ramza offered.</p><p>"Definitely."</p><p>"That's Erza's own way of getting her info." Gray said.</p><p>Erza punched the last of the announcers. "The Eisenwald guild is inside. Let's go."</p><p>"Wait, so I have to carry this guy?" Lucy pointed at the unconscious Natsu on her back.</p><p>"It helps build character." Ramza said.</p><p>The team then entered the station, moving quickly to meet the dark guild. As they were running, they saw soldiers slumped on the floor and walls, beat-up and knocked out.</p><p>"They're all wiped out!" Lucy exclaimed.</p><p>"This is the small army that was sent in." Erza said. "A force this small couldn't have stood a chance against an entire guild."</p><p>They then entered a large, spacious area where a large group of people stood;the Eisenwald guild. A creepy man sat on a ledge in the middle of the group, wielding a wicked looking scythe.</p><p>"So you've come, Fairy Tail flies!" The man boomed. </p><p>"Whoa! There's so many of them!" Lucy observed.</p><p>Erza glared daggers at the man. "I assume you're Erigor?"</p><p>One of the crowd spoke up, "Hey you!" He pointed at the pink haired dragon slayer. "It's your fault I'm in hot water with Erigor! Get up!"</p><p>Natsu promptly stood up upon hearing him. "That voice... I know that voice."</p><p>"We aren't threatened by you!" Erza shouted. "Tell me your plans for Lullaby!"</p><p>Erigor chuckled sinisterly. "So you haven't heard yet? What do all train stations have?" He then flew into the air, as if he were floating freely.</p><p>"He flew!" Ramza said.</p><p>"He must be a wind mage!" Happy realized.</p><p>Erigor then sat on a pole with speakers on its' side. Erza gasped. "You're going to broadcast the Lullaby song!?"</p><p>Erigor sneered. "Thousands of onlookers flocked to this station to see a piece of the action. Who knows, maybe I can kill the entire city with Lullaby!"</p><p>"What reason do you have so do such a bastardly crime against the innocent people of this town?" Erza snarled.</p><p>"This is to cleanse all the fools out there who take for granted the rights that they hold so dear, ignorant of the pain of those who do not have them!" Erigor spread a hand to emphasize his point. "They have sinned, so the reaper has come for them!"</p><p>"Killing won't bring back your rights, it'll only make it worse!" Lucy said. "That's the entire reason why you were kicked out of the wizard league in the first place!" </p><p> Erigor scoffed. "At this point, we've given up on regaining our rights. We want power. With that, we will be able to remove the past and take control of what will happen in the future!"</p><p>"You're all insane!" Lucy yelled.</p><p>"A new age of darkness is coming!" The one who called out Natsu a while ago put a hand to the floor. "But by the time it arrives, you'll be long gone!"</p><p>Shadows streaked the floor towards the team of five. They then leaped into the air, took the form of dark fists and flew towards them. It did not land, however, as Natsu had intercepted it with a flaming hand.</p><p>"Eisenwald guy! I knew I recognized that voice!" Natsu grinned.</p><p>"You're back!" Lucy exclaimed.</p><p>Natsu glanced at the Eisenwald guild. "So it's a party, huh?"</p><p>"Natsu, these are the guys we have to fight!" Lucy said exasperatedly.</p><p>"As I said, it's a party!" Natsu punched his fists together, letting out a burst of flame.</p><p>Lucy then looked at the crowd of dark guild members in front of her. "This is the strongest team Fairy Tail has to offer, you better be ready!"</p><p>"I leave them to you! Show them the power of the dark guild Eisenwald!" Erigor said before vanishing into thin air.</p><p>"Natsu, Gray. Go after him." Erza said. "With the might of you two combined, not even Erigor the reaper can stand a chance against you. I'm trusting you two."</p><p>The duo agreed and left to find Erigor, but not before glaring at each other and Erza scolding them. </p><p>"I'll get them." A man said as he swung in the duo's direction, ropes lashing out from his fingers.</p><p>"I'll go with you. I have a score to settle with salamander!" The one who pointed at Natsu put his hands to the floor and disappeared into the shadows.</p><p>Erza watched as they chased after her two allies. "We'll catch up with them after we're finished with these guys, okay?"</p><p>"Just the three of us against an entire magical guild?" Lucy faltered.</p><p>"Even I don't like those odds..." Ramza said, hands on his wakizashi hilt.</p><p>"Hey you!" An Eisenwald member said. "Get away from the ladies, we'll have some fun with them!"</p><p>Erza ignored him. "Let's do this!" She put her hand in front of her, to which a blade was conjured as she gripped it tightly.</p><p>"A magic sword!" Lucy said.</p><p>"So this was why you were interested in me as a swordsman?" Ramza piped up.</p><p>Erza looked at Ramza with a small smile, but returned her withering gaze at the Eisenwald guild. "If you insult the Fairy Tail guild again in my presence, I swear you won't live to see tomorrow!"</p><p>The guild then drew their weapons: sword, knife, spear, and leaped into battle. A group of them struck at Erza, but with two swipes of her sword, they were quickly defeated. </p><p>"Ramza, with me!" Erza said as she jumped into the fray.</p><p>"On it!" He unsheathed his blade and positioned himself behind Erza.</p><p>With a coordinated slash, the two of them sent guild members flying. One of them recovered and made a magic circle in his hand. "I'll show you!" He then fired a beam of light alongside two others at them.</p><p>Erza and Ramza jumped on opposite sides, evading the magical attack. Ramza landed on a guild member, hilt first into the enemy's face. He then backed up, guild members closing on him. "Get him!" One of them yelled. </p><p>Ramza deflected the first strike with his blade and then smacked the guy with the flat of his blade. He twisted when another struck at him with an axe, kicking the enemy aside. The third trust a spear at him, but Ramza just snapped it in half and he backed off. Ramza then brought his wakizashi back and swung hard, sending the enemies that came at him tumbling.</p><p>Erza on the other hand switched her sword for a spear, probably her requip magic, Ramza thought. She struck downward, knocking the guild members off their feet. She swung it another time, taking out more enemies, then requiped the spear to twin swords. Slicing through anyone who came at her, she was untouchable.</p><p>An Eisenwald member gawked at the chaos Erza was making. "I've never seen someone requip as fast as her..."</p><p>"Requipping?" Lucy asked.</p><p>"It isn't so different from your celestial magic." Ramza explained as he swung at another enemy. "They store weapons in a dimension and summon them to fight. When they change weapons in battle, that's where it's called requipping."</p><p>"That's incredible!" Lucy marveled.</p><p>"That's only the tip of the iceberg." Happy said with an intimidating face. "Erza's just warming up!"</p><p>"Erza!?" Exclaimed a guild member.</p><p>"It's about time I joined the fight!" Lucy took a golden key from her waist and put it in front of her. "Open, Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!"</p><p>The spirit materialized beside her. "You need me to fight these guys, baby?"</p><p>"Yeah!" Lucy ordered. "Take them out with style!"</p><p>"What a stupid spirit!" The guild members taunted as they attacked Cancer. </p><p>"Hmph." Cancer dodged the weapons with surprising ease. He then moved forward, his scissors flashing. The Eisenwald members were shocked to see that their weapons were cut in half, but more so that their hair was no longer existent.</p><p>"We're bald!" They wailed.</p><p>"That match your style, baby?" Cancer one-lined.</p><p>"Impressive, Lucy." Erza smiled.</p><p>"Thanks!" Lucy grinned back. "Alright, I scored some points with her!"</p><p>"That's what you were going for?" Ramza blinked.</p><p>"But the way he calls you baby," Erza contemplated, "It unnerves me."</p><p>"Points unscored..." Lucy said dejectedly.</p><p>"Woah, ba-ma'am." Cancer stuttered.</p><p>"Yikes." Ramza commented. He then looked to the enemies, noticing that their numbers were still high. "There's still a lot of them, by the way!"</p><p>"You're right." Erza agreed. "It's annoying, but I'll wipe them out."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Ramza said.</p><p>Her armor then glowed bright, lifting her into the air. The armor she was wearing dispersed into golden particles of light and the Eisenwald members forgot whatever they were doing to turn their heads at this event.</p><p>"Woah, her armor's disappearing!" The men said with perverted glee.</p><p>"I have absolutely no idea what's going on." Ramza said, the he glanced at Happy. "Do you?"</p><p>"Yup!" Happy answered. "Most swordsmen only have the ability to swap weapons, but Erza can switch her armor to ones that can enhance her magical ability too. It's a talent that only she has, a technique called: The Knight!"</p><p>Erza floated proudly in the air, her armor changed to one that resembled an iron angel. She was covered in shiny metal scales, making her skirt one of iron plates. Wings constructed of intricate metal feathers were on her back and and in each hand she wielded a blade which shined brightly.</p><p>"Oh wow!" Lucy clasped her hands in excitement.</p><p>"That's so cool..." Ramza said with his jaw open.</p><p>"Now dance, my swords!" Erza shouted, and multiple swords appeared at her sides, forming a circle. They then spun, edges flashing against the light.</p><p>"I knew it!" Exclaimed a guild member. "It has to be her!"</p><p>"Circle sword!" Erza slashed, and the circle of blades came spinning at the Eisenwald members. Only a few of them were spared from the attack; everyone else was sent flying, rendering them unfit for battle.</p><p>"She just defeated nearly all of them in one attack!" Lucy said with a tremble of fear.</p><p>"Dang, she's pretty powerful..." Ramza murmured.</p><p>"You're dealing with me now!" The one who had cast the light spell earlier charged at Erza, his hands glowing with power.</p><p>"Don't do it!" Urged the other member. "Don't you know who she is!?"</p><p>A single swipe, and Erza knocked him down. </p><p>"She's queen of the faeries, Titania Erza!"</p><p>Erza's armor then glowed again as they reverted to their original form. </p><p>"I think I'm in love!" Lucy said with hearts in her eyes.</p><p>"And I think I'm in awe..." Ramza said while still gawking at Erza. </p><p>"And I think I'm all outta here!" The guild member then ran off, escaping them.</p><p>"He'll probably look for Erigor." Erza said. "Lucy, you go after him."</p><p>"Wait, how about Ramza?" Lucy pointed out.</p><p>Erza glared at her. "Just do it!"</p><p>"Yes ma'am!" Lucy cried as she went the way the guild member escaped.</p><p>Erza sighed, but then suddenly dropped to her knees. </p><p>"Erza!" Ramza said, concerned.</p><p>"Gray was right, I've used up too much energy on the magic-mobile..." Erza muttered. "Please boys, don't fail me..."</p><p>"Can you stand?" Ramza asked.</p><p>She grunted as she got to her feet. "I can. Let's go warn the people about what's going on."</p><p>"The top balcony is where we can address them best." Ramza nodded. "We have to get them out of harm's way."</p><p>They then walked up the stairs to the top balcony and found some employees of the station barking at the crowd of people to settle down. They used megaphones, which of one Erza snatched out of an employee's hand and held it to her mouth.</p><p>"If you value your lives, you will leave this place at once!" The crowd grew restless, but Erza spoke into the megaphone again. "This station's been taken over by evil wizards and are planning to cast a spell that will kill anyone nearby! I urge you to run as far as you can!"</p><p>The crowd of people in front of the station promptly dispersed, running for their lives in multiple directions. Seeing that the people would be safe for now, Erza sighed in relief. An employee came and got back the megaphone that she had taken.</p><p>"The heck was that for?" The employee complained.</p><p>"We just saved their lives, for now." Ramza replied. "You guys have to get out of here too."</p><p>The employees quickly scrambled for the stairs, overtaking one another. Another sigh from Erza meant that she was exasperated with them.</p><p>"So, what now?" Ramza asked.</p><p>"We'll do a sweep of the place to ensure everybody isn't left in here." Erza said. "Then we'll look for Gray, Natsu and Lucy. Hopefully they've taken them out already."</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>The pair then split up to look for anyone who's been left behind in the station. Surprisingly, nobody was left inside and they met up at the entrance of the station.</p><p>"Found anyone?" Erza asked.</p><p>"Nope. You?"</p><p>"None."</p><p>"How 'bout the guys? Or Lucy?"</p><p>"Haven't seen them."</p><p>"Well, I guess - wait, what's that?" Ramza turned his head to see some sort of wind cocoon surrounding the station. "It wasn't there a minute ago!"</p><p>"A specialty of my wind magic." Drawled a familiar voice.</p><p>"It feels weirdly familiar..." Ramza murmured.</p><p>"Erigor!" Erza scowled at him. "What have you done!?"</p><p>He just scoffed at her. "I have no time to answer your questions."</p><p>Erigor then lifted his palm and a magic circle appeared, pushing Ramza and Erza through the wind. </p><p>"Why you!" Erza ran at the wind, but it was moving so fast that it knocked her back to the ground.</p><p>"Your attempts are useless against my wind barrier!" Erigor mocked. "It only blows one way, so if you try to escape, you'll get cut to pieces!"</p><p>"What is the meaning of this, you rabid dog!?" Erza shouted, while clutching her pained arm.</p><p>"I've wasted enough time here." Erigor then started to drift into the air. "I must go."</p><p>"Come back here!" Erza challenged, but to no avail. Erigor had already left. "I swear, I will find a way to stop you!"</p><p>"The thing is, he wasn't targeting this station." Ramza put a hand to his chin. "So what is his plan?"</p><p>"We'll find out somehow." Erza went back inside the station. </p><p>"Alright then." Ramza followed her inside.</p><p>They then walked back to the place where they had battled the Eisenwald members, which was still littered by their unconscious bodies.</p><p>Ramza scanned the floor. "I still can't believe you took out this many..."</p><p>Erza smiled at him. "Don't forget, you and Lucy helped me out too."</p><p>"So, what'dya wanna do here?" Ramza looked around. "There isn't much left here."</p><p>"I'm going to interrogate these foes of ours." Erza picked up the body of an Eisenwald member. "Wake up!"</p><p>"W-what?" The member blinked himself awake and screamed when he saw Erza. "Titania!"</p><p>"Listen here, you!" Erza shook him. "How do we remove Erigor's barrier?"</p><p>"You can't."</p><p>Erza punched him. "Tell me!"</p><p>"It's no use. You guys are stuck here." The member answered.</p><p>"Ramza! Erza!" A voice said from above.</p><p>"Gray!" Ramza exclaimed. </p><p>"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay with Natsu!" Erza said.</p><p>"We split up, but that's not important! I found out that Eisenwald's true target was Clover, the next town from here!" Gray said.</p><p>"Wait, why Clover?" Ramza asked.</p><p>"The guild masters are having their conference there!" Gray's answered. "They're planning to use Lullaby there to kill them!"</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me!" Erza glowered at the guild member.</p><p>He just shook in fear. Erza removed her grip on him and stood.</p><p>"We have a problem. The station's been covered in a wind barrier." Ramza stated.</p><p>"I know. Saw it earlier." Gray crossed his arms. "If you try to cross that thing, it'll make mincemeat out of you."</p><p>"I've already tried that." Erza gripped her injured arm tighter.</p><p>Gray noticed her movement. "Is your arm okay?"</p><p>"Save it for later. Let's focus on getting out of here now." Erza said. "We must stop Erigor before he reaches the conference."</p><p>"Hang on, how about that Kage guy you mentioned before? Didn't he break Lullaby's seal?" Ramza suggested.</p><p>"A dispeller? A seal-breaking wizard! Maybe he can take down the wind barrier!" Gray said.</p><p>"I hope so. Now let's start searching!" Erza ordered.</p><p>"Right!" Ramza and Gray said in unison.</p><p>They walked through the station, but they found no signs of the man. That is, until they heard a loud BOOM! from above.</p><p>"Why's it shaking?" Ramza said.</p><p>"Must be Natsu..." Gray muttered. "He may have destroyed the place already, so let's hurry!"</p><p>The three of them saw Natsu atop the stairs, with Kage slumped on the wall. The walls were blackened, mostly due to Natsu's flames. Some rooms were also reduced to rubble, courtesy of Natsu as well.</p><p>"Natsu! Do not harm him!" Erza shouted at him. "We need him alive!"</p><p>"Great!" Gray said in mock excitement. "Just fantastic, ya flame brain!"</p><p>"Huh?" Natsu seemed bewildered to what was happening.</p><p>"There's a wind barrier outside and Kage's the only guy who can dispel it." Ramza explained.</p><p>"That's right!" Erza took out a sword and glared menacingly at Natsu's direction.</p><p>"Don't hurt me!" Natsu wailed.</p><p>Erza then thrust her sword forward, missing Natsu and nailing the wall an inch from Kage's face. "You will dispel the barrier and will do so without complaint!"</p><p>Kage only raised his hands in surrender.</p><p>"Just do it man! Erza's a monster!" Natsu said with a look of fear on his face.</p><p>"Shut up Natsu!" Gray scowled.</p><p>"Understood?" Erza did not relent her sword.</p><p>"Fine!" Kage said. "I'll do i-urgh!"</p><p>Suddenly, a hand appeared from his chest as Kage threw his head back in pain. "Argh... Why, Kuraka..."</p><p>He then slumped to the floor, laying still.</p><p>"Kage!" Erza cried.</p><p>"No! He was our ticket outta here!" Gray growled.</p><p>"Hang on!" Ramza said in worry as he felt his arm for a pulse.</p><p>Kuraka was still in the wall, frozen from what he'd just done.</p><p>"Don't you die on us, Kage!" Erza clutched his arm. "We need your help, do you hear me?"</p><p>"I think we're losing him!" Gray said.</p><p>"You're the only one who can dispel the wind barrier!" Erza had a fraught look on her face. "Stay with me!"</p><p>"How could you do that to your friend!?" Natsu said, anger evident in his eyes. "He's a member of your guild and you tried to kill him!"</p><p>Kuraka disappeared into the wall as Natsu slammed a burning first right where he was before. "Is that how you dark guild members treat each other?"</p><p>"Kage! Just hang on!" Erza urged.</p><p>Ramza sighed in relief. "The guy's only unconscious."</p><p>"Well, he's of no use right now..."Gray muttered.</p><p>"We need him now!" Erza shook Kage. "We can't have him unconscious!"</p><p>"He can't use magic in this state though..." Ramza pointed out, but Erza still tried to wake him.</p><p>"If I force him, he will!" Erza snapped back.</p><p>"Did I come at a wrong time?" Lucy asked as she looked at what was going on.</p><p>Soon, the team moved to the entrance of the station. Ramza and Lucy bandaged Kage's wounds as Gray and Erza filled the others in on the information that they had gotten.</p><p>"What!?" Lucy exclaimed. "They're going to use Lullaby on the guild masters!?"</p><p>"We have to stop them!" Natsu gnashed his teeth.</p><p>"Easier said than done. Erigor's cut off our only way to Clover and is getting there by air." Erza said.</p><p>"We could use the magic-mobile, but there's this barrier blocking us from it." Gray sighed.</p><p>"How do we get out?" Lucy wondered aloud.</p><p>"Hah!" Natsu sent a burning fist at the wind barrier, but it did not budge. He was knocked back into a wall.</p><p>"That's what happens if you try to bust through." Gray said, scoffing at the dragon slayer's antics.</p><p>"Kage, wake up! You're our only hope right now!" Urged Erza.</p><p>"I've gotta break through!" Natsu yelled, his body on fire.</p><p>He punched and kicked at the barrier with his fire, but he was knocked back again.</p><p>"Cut it out Natsu!" Gray said. "Brute force isn't gonna do it any good."</p><p>"Isn't there anything you can do?" Lucy pleaded. </p><p>"Cut it out... What if..." Ramza murmured. He then walked up to the wind barrier, just close enough to not get hit.</p><p>"Hey Ramza! Get outta there! You're gonna get hurt!" Gray shouted.</p><p>"Do you feel that?" Ramza said back.</p><p>"Feel what?" Gray asked.</p><p>"The wind. Do you feel the wind?"</p><p>Gray raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>"I feel the wind wants to blow this way. I should just convince it to do otherwise."</p><p>Lucy snorted. "Yeah. Let's be nice and ask them to move over."</p><p>"No, I wasn't talking about that." Ramza put his hands to the barrier. "I was talking about magic."</p><p>From Ramza's palm emerged a magic circle, which donned a rotating triangle with a circumference of magic glyphs. It glowed a powerful violet, then expanded. As fast as the magic circle appeared, the tornado that encased them inside the station disappeared. Soon, the wind returned to just a gentle breeze.</p><p>"Finally!" Ramza laughed loudly. "I knew I could do it!"</p><p>His friends' jaws dropped. "You're an air mage!?"</p><p>"I just found out!" Ramza grinned. "I thought about everything, from Natsu's fire to Gray's ice, but nothing clicked! But when I saw Erigor's wind barrier, something about it made me feel familiar inside! Must be because we control the same element!"</p><p>He laughed again. "So what d'ya think I can do next? I thi-" Ramza's eyes turned foggy, then he fell to the ground.</p><p>"Ramza!" Lucy was the first one there and cradled him in her lap. "You okay?"</p><p>His eyes were closed. "Must be magical exhaustion." Erza said. "For him to remove that wind barrier as his first magical act, it took a huge toll on him."</p><p>"Is he going to be okay?" Lucy asked with concern.</p><p>"He'll be fine. Ramza will just be sleeping for a while." Gray smiled at the sleeping figure. </p><p>"Alright! We got another mage on the team!" Natsu whooped.</p><p>"Aye!" Happy agreed.</p><p>......................................................</p><p>And for his magic, Ramza slept the entire morning until nighttime. When he woke up, he found himself inside the guild masters' conference building, at the infirmary. Lucy filled him in on what happened: Natsu had managed to defeat Erigor, but Kage had escaped with the magic-mobile and had dropped him out as he drove away. The team caught him, still asleep, and brought him here to the guild masters' conference hall. They've already informed they guild masters what had happened, and were proud to have a new air mage with them. Ramza turned pink at the news.</p><p>"I also got the a golden key from Happy, he said he got it from the Everlue mansion as we left!" Lucy lifted it for him to see.</p><p>"Virgo the maiden?" Ramza inspected the key. "Hopefully she isn't that behemoth of a maid."</p><p>Lucy giggled. "Nah, she's fine now! She kinda looks like your regular maid, but she calls me princess!"</p><p>"Cool!" Ramza smiled, but then looked to the side, abashed. "Look, sorry about passing out."</p><p>"It's no biggie! Erza said that since you took out that giant barrier, you must have used up a lot of your magical energy." Said Lucy.</p><p>"Me, an air mage..." Ramza looked up at the ceiling.</p><p>"I know, pretty cool right?" Lucy smiled at him.</p><p>Ramza smiled back. "I guess it is."</p><p>"Do you feel better now?" Asked Lucy. "After your nap?"</p><p>Ramza stretched out his arms. "Yep. I feel like I could run a hundred miles."</p><p>"How about a nighttime walk?" Lucy offered. "Everyone else in the team is going, you know."</p><p>"Sure." Ramza got up from his bed. "What could go wrong with that?"</p><p>They walked out of the infirmary, just to see Natsu and Gray stuffing their faces with food from the buffet. Erza came and scolded them for being gluttons, but noticed Ramza.</p><p>"I see that you are well." Erza smiled at him.</p><p>"Ramza!" Natsu forgot whatever he was chomping on and rushed to see the woken up mage."Our air mage!"</p><p>"Congrats, Ramza." Gray said as he munched on chocolate marshmallows on a stick.</p><p>"C'mon guys, aren't we going out for a nightly stroll?" Lucy piped up.</p><p>"She's right boys, let's take a walk outside." Erza then grabbed Gray and Natsu by their arms and dragged them through the conference hall's doors. Ramza and Lucy followed suit.</p><p>The team trudged up a small hill, complete with Gray and Natsu arguing, Erza reprimanding them and Lucy complaining she had to live with this. Ramza chuckled to himself and gazed up at the moon, when he heard a familiar voice. They others must have heard as well since they quieted down.</p><p>"I guess one song couldn't hurt." The familiar voice sighed.</p><p>"It's master Makarov!" Exclaimed Erza.</p><p>"Be careful to listen carefully!" Said another voice.</p><p>"Kage..." Natsu glowered.</p><p>"Shhh..." Some person came out from the bushes wearing some pinkish clothing with wings at the back. "We're just getting to the good part!"</p><p>The group jumped back at the sheer creepiness and weirdness this person gave, except Erza.</p><p>"Master Bob." Erza greeted the stranger.</p><p>"Oh Erza, you've really grown!" Replied Bob.</p><p>"He's the master of the Blue Pegasus guild?" Said Lucy sceptically.</p><p>Makarov spoke up. "Well, I can't wait all night, young man."</p><p>Kage brought the Lullaby flute to his lips.</p><p>"Oh no!" Erza said, shocked.</p><p>"Can you guys keep it quiet over there?" A man with a spiked collar said. "As Bob said, we're getting to the good part."</p><p>"Isn't that..." Ramza started.</p><p>"The master of Quatro Cerberus?" Lucy finished.</p><p>"That's their master, Gold Mine." Erza said.</p><p>Makarov's voice piped up. "Well?"</p><p>Kage didn't answer, looking at the flute. A short while passed, and Makarov sighed.</p><p>"Nothing will change." He began. "You cannot change the fact those who are weak will forever remain weak. Now I don't know if it's just me, but I don't think that's a bad thing. I mean, we humans are weak creatures by nature. Our insecurities are the reason guilds even exist."</p><p>Makrov turned to face Kage. "And that is why we have friends. When we're surrounded by allies, it's easier to stay positive about the future. Think of it this way: If we're clumsy, we may stumble and bump into things, but as long we have faith in our future and continue marching forward, our inner strength emerges on it's own. But we have to choose that path and pledge to live our lives to the fullest. Don't let that silly flute get in the way."</p><p>Kage dropped to his knees, Lullaby flute no longer in his hands. "I surrender."</p><p>At this point, the team ran towards their guild master, happiness in their faces. </p><p>"Master!" </p><p>"You stopped him!"</p><p>"Good job, gramps!"</p><p>"Wait, why are you guys here? I thought you kids were inside!" Makarov frowned.</p><p>"Master, your words touched me so dearly that I was nearly moved to tears!" Erza hugged the master to her iron chestplate.</p><p>"Oww..." Makarov groaned.</p><p>"Looks like gramps talked his way outta another one." Gray smiled.</p><p>"Mwahahaha!" Came an ominous voice. "I've grown tired of you cowardly wizards and your antics!"</p><p>"What was that?" Asked Ramza.</p><p>Suddenly, a large magic circle appeared in the sky, with black smoke trailing behind it. "I can no longer hold back! I shall come forth to devour you myself!"</p><p>Out from the magic circle came a monster of epic proportions. It seemed to be made out of wood, but it didn't make it any less menacing. It's legs created craters when it walked. It's hands spiked out at wicked angles. And worst of all, it wore a skull with three eye sockets, which glowed darkly with power.</p><p>"Erigor never said anything about it turning into a monster!" Kage trembled. </p><p>"We're in a pickle..." Commented Bob, master of Blue Pegasus.</p><p>"That must be a demon from the book of Zeref." Reasoned the master of Quatro Cerberus.</p><p>The monster loomed evilly above them. </p><p>Lucy shook in fear. "Why'd it turn into a monster?"</p><p>"That's Lullaby's true form." Answered Gold Mine. "It's dark magic: Living Magic, Zeref's specialty."</p><p>"Living Magic?" Erza questioned.</p><p>"Zeref? He was like, an evil wizard before our time, right?" Ramza said.</p><p>"Yes." Agreed Bob. "He was very powerful, but never once did I think his legacy would pop up back again."</p><p>"So, which of these delectable souls shall I dine on first?" The demon said it as if it were browsing a menu at a restaurant.</p><p>"Delectable, huh?" Natsu's face turned into one of wonder. "Do you think souls are really that tasty?"</p><p>"How should I know what they taste like?" Gray grumbled.</p><p>"Always thinking about eating!" Lucy commented.</p><p>"Natsu and Gray! Get everyone to a safe place!" Ordered Erza.</p><p>"Quit barking orders!" Natsu complained.</p><p>"Yeah, you ain't the boss of us!" Gray agreed.</p><p>"Just do it!" Erza said with a glare.</p><p>Gray and Natsu walked off together. "Aye!"</p><p>"Another Happy impression!?" Lucy said, her eyebrow twitching.</p><p>"Hang on, is that an army?" Ramza pointed at the large squadron headed towards Lullaby.</p><p>They shouted something, but everyone else couldn't hear. Apparently, it angered Lullaby since it shot a magic attack at a nearby mountain, making it into two smaller mountains with a wide 'U' in between them. The army shouted again and moved, but this time in the direction away from Lullaby.</p><p>"I have no need for those pathetic humans!" Lullaby declared. "I have interest in a wizard's soul and I will devour all of yours!"</p><p>Natsu piped up. "I'd like to see you try, big guy!"</p><p>"Good luck..." The council of guild masters cheered half heartedly.</p><p>"Can they just beat Lullaby on their own?" Ramza said.</p><p>"I was thinking of the same thing..." Lucy said.</p><p>"You guys should help them!" Happy suggested.</p><p>"Uhhh, nope." Lucy immediately shot down the idea.</p><p>"Why not?" Asked Happy.</p><p>"None of my spirits are available right now..." She said offhandedly.</p><p>"How about you Ramza?" Happy glanced at him.</p><p>"I'm kinda new to this whole 'air magic' thing of mine. If I'm not careful, I might conk out again." Ramza reasoned.</p><p>"Good excuses, you guys." Happy snickered.</p><p>"Shut it, cat!" Ramza and Lucy said in unison.</p><p>Lullaby then screamed into the sky, casting a magic circle. It's roar sounded for miles.</p><p>"Argh, my ears!" Lucy cried.</p><p>"It hurts!" Ramza covered his ears with his hands, but the sound was just as bad.</p><p>"Lullaby's preparing to attack." Stated Gold Mine.</p><p>"It's now or never." Erza glanced at Natsu and Gray. "Ready?"</p><p>"Yeah!" The two boys said simultaneously.</p><p>The three of them then dashed, fast as light, towards the monstrosity known as Lullaby. Erza requipped her armour to the iron angel, took flight, and slashed at Lullaby's side. Gray took a stance, then sent countless frozen lances at the demon. Natsu lit his fist on fire and punched Lullaby right in the face. The council and others watching gawked at this stunning display of magic power.</p><p>"You are making me angry!" Lullaby yelled as it smashed at the three wizards.</p><p>They nimbly dodged, and struck again. Erza struck at the monster's flank once more, while Gray summoned more ice weapons to fire at Lullaby. Natsu put his two arms back and flung them forward, sending two streams of flame at the demon.</p><p>"Woah, their combination attacks are so powerful!" Said Kage.</p><p> "They're absolutely insane!" Marveled Lucy.</p><p>Lullaby put it's head to the sky, then the magic circle disappeared in it's mouth.</p><p>"This isn't good..." Ramza muttered.</p><p>"Here comes it's song!" Happy braced for impact.</p><p>Lullaby shouted, then the plants around them started to wilt.</p><p>"The plants - They're dying!" Lucy realized.</p><p>"Lullaby's sucking the life out of them!" Ramza said.</p><p>"Your souls are mine!" Lullaby roared, but only sounds resembling a mistuned whistle came out.</p><p>"What." Ramza deadpanned.</p><p>"Nothing happened!" Lucy exclaimed.</p><p>"I don't understand..." Lullaby growled. "Why can't I play my melody of death?"</p><p>"It must be from those attacks!" Kage pointed out.</p><p>"It put so many holes in that thing that it totally messed up it's sound!" Lucy added.</p><p>"Welp, that was anticlimactic." Ramza summarized.</p><p>"You dare mock me?" Lullaby kicked at a mountain. It then stared at the council, it's eye sockets glowing.</p><p>"Ice make: Shield!" Gray cast his spell before the attack hit, preventing anyone from being hurt.</p><p>"That boy's maker magic is just spectacular!" Commented an old wizard.</p><p>"Maker magic?" Lucy tilted her head.</p><p>"It's users make magic a physical form." Ramza answered. "Thing is, there's another type of magic that can destroy it."</p><p>"I will kill you all!" Screamed Lullaby.</p><p>The fire from it's attack seemed to be getting sucked in somewhere; it was Natsu, eating up the flames! </p><p>"Now I've got a fire in my belly!" Natsu grinned.</p><p>"You're no human, you're a monster!" Lullaby sent a fist at him, only for Natsu to jump over it and run up it's hand.</p><p>"Like you can talk!" Natsu shot back as he sped up it's arm.</p><p>"Stop climbing me!" Wailed Lullaby.</p><p>"Requip!" Erza passed through a magic circle, and her iron angel armour was changed into one of leathery wings.</p><p>"Her armour is lovely..." Commented a spectator.</p><p>"It's called black wing armour, and it amplifies the strength of her attacks!" Said another.</p><p>Gray took another stance and sent an icy disk at the demon, blowing a hole in it's side. "Ice Make: Saucer!"</p><p>Erza swooped in and cut a deep gash on Lullaby's cheek. "Natsu!"</p><p>"Now!" Called Gray.</p><p>"I've got this." Natsu cast a magic circle and lit both his hands on fire. "I have the flames on my right hand and the flames in my left hand. Put them together, and this is what you get: Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!"</p><p>A giant fireball converged at the tips of Natsu's hands. Tossing it as hard as he could, he aimed at Lullaby's face. When fireball contacted face, an explosion erupted, sending a light at the clouds up above. A pause, then a windy shockwave swept everywhere. </p><p>Makarov put his hands behind his back. "Well done."</p><p>"Amazing!" Bob clapped his hands together.</p><p>"You kids make defeating Zeref's demon look easy." Said Gold Mine.</p><p>"Wow..." Lucy looked like she was seeing stars.</p><p>"I can't believe how strong they are!" Gawked Kage. "Woah, are all the Fairy Tail wizards this strong?"</p><p>The smoke cleared to reveal Natsu, Gray and Erza, walking out of the ashes triumphant from their battle with Lullaby.</p><p>"There's no doubt about it!" Lucy celebrated. </p><p>"This is Fairy Tail's strongest team!" Ramza grinned.</p><p>"We're an awesome guild aren't we?" Makarov said with pride.</p><p>"I can't exactly say I know what just happened," Gold Mine paused. "But it's obvious we owe this victory to the Fairy Tail guild."</p><p>"Wait, we do?" Said a wizard.</p><p>"Even so..." Piped up another.</p><p>"They went overboard!" They said simultaneously.</p><p>The trio turned their heads to see the landscape with a crater in it, alongside the disappearance of the conference hall.</p><p>"The conference hall's gone." Ramza pointed out.</p><p>"Some mountaintops are also missing!" Chimed in Happy.</p><p>Master Makarov stood still for a moment, before something came out.</p><p>"Oh look, master's soul is going out." Gray said.</p><p>"Haha!" Natsu laughed. "We really messed up the place, huh?"</p><p>"Master, please come back! Forgive our actions!" Erza chased Makarov's soul, trying to put it back in his body.</p><p>"Chase them!" Yelled a wizard. </p><p>"Whoops, time to go!" Happy said.</p><p>And so, the Fairy Tail wizards were chased down by very angry ones who wanted payment for the obliteration of the conference hall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Food for Days!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Previously...</em>
</p><p>The smoke cleared to reveal Natsu, Gray and Erza, walking out of the ashes triumphant from their battle with Lullaby.</p><p>"There's no doubt about it!" Lucy celebrated.</p><p>"This is Fairy Tail's strongest team!" Ramza grinned.</p><p>"We're an awesome guild, aren't we?" Makarov said with pride.</p><p>
  <em>Currently...</em>
</p><p>The group were walking through the web valley, hopefully walking the right way home. For Lucy, however, she seems to think otherwise.</p><p>"We've been walking for forever now, and there's still no sign of Magnolia!" Lucy crossed her arms. "Why're we trusting a cat to lead us, anyway?"</p><p>"Hey! We cats have a great sense of direction!" Happy protested.</p><p>"You've already used that one." Lucy said.</p><p>"Hmph!" Happy looked away.</p><p>"Okay, let's just find our way home, alright?" Lucy compromised.</p><p>"Man, I want some food..." Natsu clutched his stomach.</p><p>"We all do!" Gray grumbled. "Just talking about it makes us hungrier!"</p><p>"Wait, you guys feel hungry?" Ramza frowned.</p><p>"Really hungry." Natsu looked at him. "You're not?"</p><p>Ramza shook his head. "No, I don't feel hungry."</p><p>"Well, that's good for you, but sucks for us!" Natsu threw his hands in the air in exasperation.</p><p>"I need food too..." Master Makarov groaned.</p><p>"Master! You're not helping!" Natsu and Gray said together.</p><p>"Enough." Erza said, but not before her stomach growled.</p><p>"Your stomach's tryin' to tell you something, isn't it?" Natsu said.</p><p>"No, it's not! You're just hearing things." Erza replied.</p><p>"Uh, real convincing Erza." Gray said.</p><p>"Hey, look at that!" Happy cried.</p><p>"What is it?" Natsu asked.</p><p>"Look down there!" Happy pointed.</p><p>The gang looked down the ravine to see a bunch of flying fish floating in the air.</p><p>"Those are wing fish!" Happy said. "They're a legendary delicacy! And from what I hear, they taste really good!"</p><p>"Whoa, really?" Natsu drooled at the thought of tasty fish.</p><p>"A legendary delicacy?" Gray pondered.</p><p>"Wing fish, huh?" Erza said.</p><p>Makarov put a hand to Happy's shoulder. "Well done Happy! You've made this old man very proud..."</p><p>"Okay, can we just get some and eat?" Lucy said.</p><p>"Now," Happy said while taking out a rod. "It's time to fish!"</p><p>"Hang on, why don't you guys use your magic to get some?" Ramza raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Too hungry..." Erza said while her stomach growled.</p><p>"Alright, I guess I can get some fish for you." Ramza shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>"Really!?" Everyone went up to him and shook his hand. "You're a life saver!"</p><p>"I've been thinking of this when I saw Gray do his Ice Maker magic." Ramza conjured a small magic circle. "So if he can make a lance, I can make something else."</p><p>"You can't-" Makarov started to say, but he was left speechless when he looked at the instrument that Ramza was wielding.</p><p>"Wind Make: Bow!" Ramza now held a transparent bow in his hand, and he tested the string by plucking it. When it vibrated like a regular bow would, he positioned himself at the edge of the ravine and aimed. He took shot after shot, pulling up the fish he caught in a windy rope. He then gathered six fish and gave it to Natsu.</p><p>"Alright, take these and cook 'em." Ramza instructed. He then noticed the others looking at him as if he came from space. "Uh, guys?"</p><p>"Hang on, wind make?" Gray frowned. "Haven't heard of that before."</p><p>"That must be some sort of original magic..." Erza said as he looked at the bow.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure it isn't, right master?" Ramza glanced at the old man.</p><p>"It may, then again, it may not." Makarov said vaguely. "Now, just cook it already!"</p><p>"Aye!" Natsu quickly roasted the fish and stuffed one inside his mouth. The others took one each and promptly chomped into it. </p><p>"Urgh!" Erza spat out what she had bitten, alongside everyone else.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Ramza said with concern.</p><p>"These taste terrible!" Happy puked rainbows over the ravine.</p><p>"Screw you Ramza! You made us eat this!" Gray growled.</p><p>Ramza raised his hands in surrender. "Nope! You guys wanted the food and I provided!"</p><p>"I hate your logic..." Lucy grumbled as they all threw the fish over the ravine.</p><p>"I feel even hungrier now..." Natsu rubbed his stomach.</p><p>"That fish didn't help at all..." Gray groaned.</p><p>The group turned around a large rock and was greeted with a stone road.</p><p>"A stone path?" Erza wondered.</p><p>"Hey, look! Houses!" Natsu pointed at some stone buildings in the distance.</p><p>Gray squinted. "That's a village! That means..."</p><p>"Food!" The gang then ran towards the village but when they got there, it was deserted.</p><p>Gray looked around. "There's no one here."</p><p>"It's so quiet..." Lucy said.</p><p>"Like a ghost town." Ramza said.</p><p>"Maybe they're having a afternoon nap?" Natsu then cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted, "Anyone there?"</p><p>"We're starving like crazy over here!" Happy added. "Somebody cook us some food!"</p><p>"Wow, you're quite demanding." Ramza commented.</p><p>"I doubt the whole town's taking a nap." Gray sighed.</p><p>"Either that, or they were all drunk and passed out." Makarov suggested.</p><p>"That's more unlikely." Lucy said with an exasperated look on her face.</p><p>Suddenly, Natsu dashed to the nearest house. "I dunno about you guys, but I'm gonna go raid a kitchen!"</p><p>Gray followed closely behind him. "Shame on you for even thinking of robbing the place!"</p><p>Natsu huffed. "You're just jealous that you didn't think about it first."</p><p>"Yeah, right." Gray said as he busted down the door.</p><p>"Hey, nobody's here." Gray said with a frown.</p><p>"Who cares, look at this!" Natsu's eyes sparkled as he looked at the food in front of him. Loaves of bread and bowls full of soup decorated the table inside the house.</p><p>He grabbed a piece of bread and sniffed it. "Still smells fresh! Let's dig in!"</p><p>"Actually, don't." Ramza grabbed his hand to prevent him from eating it. "Isn't it suspicious?"</p><p>Natsu looked at him like he was crazy. "C'mon, man."</p><p>"Natsu." Erza glared at him. "He's got a point."</p><p>"Yeah." Gray said. "Isn't it weird that there's just food here, with nobody around?"</p><p>"And if someone did cook this, where are they now?" Ramza put a hand to his chin.</p><p>"Who cares? Let's eat, Happy!" Natsu opened his mouth to bite, but Erza glared him down again.</p><p>"We must investigate this village first. If we have managed to go this long, then we still ca-" Erza was interrupted by her growling stomach.</p><p>"I think your stomach has other plans..." Lucy said while hiding her giggle.</p><p>The master nodded in agreement. "Yes, but which one do we listen to?"</p><p>"Search the area for mushrooms or anything edible. Don't eat anything in the village, you hear?" Erza commanded, stomach still growling, "While you're doing that, master and I will find out what's going on in the village."</p><p>Natsu snorted. "Yeah yeah, let's go guys."</p><p>"Wait, why mushrooms?" Lucy wondered.</p><p>She got her answer as they headed into the woods nearby full of multicolored mushrooms.</p><p>"These are a lot of mushrooms..." Gray muttered.</p><p>"Woah, these look tasty!" Natsu's mouth opened and watered.</p><p>"Why mushrooms?" Lucy asked.</p><p>"It's obvious, don't you see?" Happy put in, "He'll eat a poisonous mushroom, then something will happen to him! You know the cliche, right?"</p><p>Natsu picked up some nearby mushrooms and stuffed them in his mouth. "As if I'll fall for some lame gag like that." </p><p>He then swallowed, and picked up more mushrooms. "If I eat enough of these, I'm going to be full sooner or later, right?"</p><p>Gray followed his lead and dropped mushrooms into his mouth. "Better start picking faster."</p><p>Natsu then turned a shade of blue and clutched his throat.</p><p>"Hey man, you alright?" Ramza asked.</p><p>"Here comes the gag!" Happy raised a sign saying so.</p><p>A red mushroom suddenly sprouted from Natsu's head. "That was pretty scary. I thought I suffocated or something."</p><p>Lucy's eyes bulged. "Your head is scary!"</p><p>"Aw, I thought it would be purple or something..." Happy said dejectedly.</p><p>"That was what you were hoping for!?" Lucy asked erratically.</p><p>"What's all this talk about?" Gray walked in, but with a blue stalk on his head as well.</p><p>"Dude, your heads!" Ramza exclaimed.</p><p>"What?" Natsu and Gray said in unison as they looked at each other.</p><p>"Pfff, hahaha! There's a mushroom on your head!" Natsu laughed.</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Gray snickered, "Well I bet yours is bigger than mine!"</p><p>"Welp, they're at it again." Ramza chuckled.</p><p>"Who cares what size they are, this could be really bad!" Lucy said worriedly.</p><p>No one listened as Gray and Natsu started brawling, as Ramza laughed at their antics.</p><p>"Stop laughing!" Lucy glared at Ramza, "And you two! Fight later and figure out the mushrooms first!"</p><p>"Hey guys, check out this mushroom!" Happy presented them with a large, brown mushroom.</p><p>"Holy cow, that's big!" Lucy exclaimed. "I don't wanna know what that'll do if you eat it..."</p><p>"Oh wow, that's huge!" Natsu said.</p><p>"It's so big, we could eat off of it for days!" Gray agreed.</p><p>"How 'bout we don't eat anymore mushrooms?" Ramza said. "We already have those ones growing on your heads, and we don't want more problems."</p><p>Happy responded by eating the mushroom.</p><p>"What did I just say?" Ramza glowered at the cat.</p><p>Lucy grabbed Happy by the cheeks and shook him. "Spit that out right now!"</p><p>"But it's yummy!" Happy protested.</p><p>He then proceeded to grab his throat, and a small fungus grew on top of his dome.</p><p>"Aaand, there's that." Ramza sighed.</p><p>"I guess that's what happens when someone eats these things." Natsu said.</p><p>"I wonder if the villages had some way around this problem..." Gray pondered.</p><p>"Maybe they liked how it looks?" Natsu offered.</p><p>Gray chuckled. "Yeah, maybe this'll be the latest fashion trend when we get to town."</p><p>"Uhh, Natsu?" Ramza pointed at his top. "Is your mushroom growing?"</p><p>He patted his fungus. "Yeah, I think."</p><p>As fast as it grew, the mushrooms on his and Gray's heads suddenly popped off.</p><p>"Yay! They're gone now!" Happy rejoiced.</p><p>"Not quite..." Lucy pointed to the mushroom still on his head.</p><p>"Get this thing off me!" Happy wailed.</p><p>"Alright, let's get back to the others." Ramza decided. They then walked back into the town, Erza and master Makarov standing at the centre.</p><p>"Erza!" Natsu called, but the ground suddenly pulsed red from the cracks in the stone. "Careful Happy..."</p><p>Soon, the buildings started to grow red as well. </p><p>"What the?" Ramza asked, "Why's everything moving?"</p><p>"The houses are having a dance party!" Happy cheerfully said.</p><p>"Uh, I think you're missing the point." Lucy sniped.</p><p>"It can't be..." Makarov muttered.</p><p>Gray's hand started to coat with ice. "Time to rumble, gramps."</p><p>"No, wait!" Makarov interjected.</p><p>"Huh? Why?" Gray raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"You have to get to higher ground!" Makarov ordered, "There's something I need to check!"</p><p>"Alright." Erza rallied her teammates, "Follow me and stay close."</p><p>No sooner that they had climbed up the rocky cliff next to the town, the buildings turned into monstrous beasts.</p><p>"We just got out in time!" Natsu said, relieved.</p><p>Erza gazed at the monsters."Now I see, it was a magic circle."</p><p>"She's right. We saw some lines covering the village, creating a massive magic circle." Makarov said, "A type of magic that was banned long ago: a form of sealing magic known as 'Alive.'"</p><p>"What does it do?" Lucy asked.</p><p>"They say that it makes unliving things living..." Ramza murmured, "I've only read about them before, but never once did I think that I would see it."</p><p>"Yes." Makarov nodded. "It seems that the villagers cast this spell, only for them to be eaten by the monsters that they brought to life."</p><p>"Why would they use magic that's been banned?" Pressed Lucy.</p><p>"This village," Erza paused, "Was once home to a dark guild."</p><p>"No way..." Natsu said.</p><p>"While investigating, I came across some magic tools in a shed." Erza explained, "Upon closer inspection, I realized that they were tools for dark magic."</p><p>"Knowing how reckless dark guilds can be, they probably thought of some cray plan and wound up getting burned in the process but," Makarov raised a finger, "There's one thing we should be grateful for!"</p><p>Natsu frowned. "What's that, gramps?"</p><p>"The dark guild's mischief brought these creatures to life, and most living creatures can be turned into..." His face became one of happiness, "Food!"</p><p>"Whattt!???" Ramza and Lucy yelled in unison, while Natsu and Gray began to grin darkly.</p><p>"It's time to eat!" Natsu whooped.</p><p>"I don't care what they taste like, but I'm starving!" Gray proclaimed.</p><p>Surprisingly, Erza was the first one to engage the monsters. She dashed down the cliff at tremendous speed.</p><p>"Erza!? Even you!?" Lucy cried.</p><p>Natsu just grinned. "Time to get my grub on!"</p><p>"Okay, they're really hungry." Ramza sweatdropped.</p><p>"Save some for me, you two!" Makarov waved.</p><p>Natsu stood in front of a monster that looked like a giant serpent. It growled at him, but he just punched his fists together.</p><p>"Listen up, dinner! Before I eat you, lemme tell you a little secret! I'm an awesome chef and I love to flambe!" He then cast a magic circle, jumping at the monster with his flaming hand. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"</p><p>The monster reeled back from the attack. "Sorry pal, but you're toast!" Natsu punched the snake again, making it drop to the ground, defeated. He then kicked at the nearby cliff, dropping rocks on it.</p><p>Natsu smiled at his handiwork. "We'll cover him up, then let him steam for a bit."</p><p>Gray dashed past Natsu, encountering another monster. "Normally I'd save dessert after the meal, but not today! Ice Make: Fishnet!" A stream of frost emerged from his hands and flew towards the beast. Upon contact the frost expanded, covering the entirety of the monster in a cold block of ice.</p><p>Gray chuckled. "Anyone want a monster popsicle?"</p><p>Ramza glanced to the side to see Happy, armed with a club, battling a... chair?</p><p>"Even if you're a chair, you can't taste worse than a wingfish!" Happy reasoned as he whacked at the chair.</p><p>The seat evaded the club and sent its leg at Happy, causing the cat to jump and land on the chair. It leaped then bounced away, trying to shake the cat off.</p><p>"Okay..." Ramza muttered.</p><p>It was Erza's time to shine. "Stand back! It's time to start cooking." She was then covered in a magic circle, her armour requipping to one that resembled a sushi chef. In each of her hands was a long chef blade, sharpened to slice through food or in this case, monster. Kitchen utensils circled her, poised to strike her meal.</p><p>She then ran forward, slashing her blades wildly at the monster. It then exploded in a flurry of little gray sticks, which rained down and formed a small mountain. "The trick is to cut them into bite size pieces." Erza said cheerfully, "They must be 5 centimetres long and 4 millimetres wide."</p><p>"I think you kinda got carried away there..." Ramza said in exasperation.</p><p>"And what's with that outfit!?" Lucy screeched.</p><p>A little while later, all monsters in sight were dispatched due to Natsu's fire, Gray's ice or Erza's swords. They all took a piece, and threw it into their mouths.</p><p>"Gross!" They all said in unison.</p><p>"Gramps! There's no way we can eat this stuff!" Natsu complained.</p><p>"You trying to kill us, old man!?" Gray exclaimed.</p><p>"True," Erza added, "I hardly call this edible."</p><p>"Well, that sucks." Ramza sympathized.</p><p>As if on cue, the chair that had Happy on for a ride smashed loudly into the wall next to them. As he came about, the fungus on his head rolled off.</p><p>"Hey, your mushroom!" Gray pointed at Happy's head. "It finally fell off!"</p><p>"I don't care about the mushroom, I wanna know why you guys didn't help me!" Happy bawled, "I thought we were friends!"</p><p>"We are!" Natsu said.</p><p>Gray crossed his arms. "You were just goofing off, right?"</p><p>Happy looked dumbstruck, but nobody noticed.</p><p>"What are we going to do now?" Erza asked, "I'd rather starve than eat that stuff."</p><p>"That's what we get for trying to eat a bunch of monsters." Gray said.</p><p>"Argh, all that barbecuing made me even hungrier than before!" Natsu grumbled.</p><p>A yelp suddenly came from Happy as a monster came up behind him. Natsu moved quick to protect him.</p><p>"Look out!" Natsu hit the monster with a flaming punch.</p><p>But as he knocked it down, four more came at him. Five swarmed the others, and countless more monsters behind them. </p><p>"These guys are just endless..." Ramza muttered.</p><p>"So let's just blow them to pieces!" Natsu cast a magic circle, flames appearing on his arms. "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" He sent twin torrents of fire at the beasts, roasting them to a crisp.</p><p>"Ice Wall!" Gray put his hands to the floor and a pillar of frost blocked the monsters from advancing.</p><p>Erza requiped into her iron angel armour and flew, slicing through the beasts that came at her. </p><p>"Let me help!" Ramza held a hand in front of him and a bow materialized. He cast another magic circle, creating a dozen wind bows in the air. He notched a translucent arrow and the other bows loaded as well. "Wind Volley!" He let go of the string, and a hail of arrows rained from his bows.</p><p>"Me too!" Lucy grabbed a key from her waist and swished it in the air. "Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"</p><p>The muscular spirit materialized with his trusty axe. "You're looking smooth as ever, miss Lucy!"</p><p>Lucy ignored his comment. "Less passion, more bashin'!"</p><p>Taurus obliged by raising his axe high, then smashing it into the ground, creating a shock wave that sent monsters flying into the air. The team attacked with renewed vigor, with Natsu roasting more of them, Gray freezing the monsters, Erza slashing at them, Ramza raining more arrows, and Taurus smashing at everything. They fought furiously, but soon they were surrounded.</p><p>"They just keep coming!" Natsu shouted.</p><p>"Wait, what's happening now?" Lucy noticed that the monsters began to shake violently and started to glow red. </p><p>Gray looked below him and said, "A magic circle!" </p><p>"Oh, just great!" Ramza said sarcastically.</p><p>"You kidding me?" Natsu demanded.</p><p>"This is bad..." Erza gritted her teeth.</p><p>Soon the monsters began to sink into the ground, but the magic circle shone even brighter.</p><p>Erza gasped. "Run for it!"</p><p>The grounds beneath them erupted, magic flowing out like a geyser of hot water. Oddly enough, the master was the only one composed about this, as the others screamed as they all fell through the air. As fast as time, a bright light covered their eyes, and the group fell to the ground unscathed.</p><p>"Wait, what?" Lucy wondered.</p><p>"I thought we were falling...?" Ramza looked around and saw the master facing a large group of people. </p><p>"Oh, you two are awake." The master glanced back at them.</p><p>"So, what were you trying to pull?" Natsu raised an eyebrow at the people.</p><p>"We were using the magic circle to cast forbidden spells, but those monsters appeared and took over everyone in town." Explained a villager.</p><p>"So the monsters we fought, you were all trapped inside of them?" Erza asked in disbelief.</p><p>"You made me taste one of those things..." Lucy said, nauseous.</p><p>"When you stepped into the circle, you activated the spell and we had no more control over ourselves." Said another villager.</p><p>The master chuckled lightly. "Well, you won't have to worry about that happening again."</p><p>The villagers looked at him in surprise.</p><p>"Whatd'ya mean by that, gramps?" Natsu asked.</p><p>"There's no need to sweat the details, my boy." Makarov then pointed at the villagers, intent on making a point. "As for all of you, you must be grateful that someone came along and freed you from the possession. I assume you learned your lesson from this gross mistake of magic and as long as it doesn't happen again, I won't report you to the council. Understand?"</p><p>"Yes, of course!" A villager replied, "We never want to go through that again. Thank you so much."</p><p>Another villager piped up. "If we may, can we present you a gift as a sign of our repentance?"</p><p>"Oh?" Makarov put his hand to his chin. "And what is this gift?"</p><p>A man came up to him and gave Makarov a book covered in a black cover, with golden bindings. "It is a spell book we purchased from a stranger that came by and said that it could prove helpful." The man looked away, "But it is in a language we do not know, and not even the best scholars in our village could figure it out."</p><p>Makarov eyed the book suspiciously. "A stranger, eh? Did he say what his name was, by any chance?"</p><p>"We do not know his name." The villager admitted, "But we saw that had white hair and crooked glasses. He also wore a green bandana around his neck, with some sort of trinket in the middle."</p><p>"Then I shall take this book." Makarov gently took the book from the man's hands and placed it in Ramza's. "And I believe that this must be for you."</p><p>Ramza raised an eyebrow but raised no questions. He stowed it in his pack neatly.</p><p>"Master! We do not know what that book contains!" Erza spoke up, "For all we know, it has a curse!"</p><p>"Erza!" The master glared at her, but his gaze softened. "I am sure that this book has no curse."</p><p>"How are you sure, gramps?" Gray asked.</p><p>"Ah, I just know." Makarov said vaguely. "Now come, we must be on our way back to Fairy Tail."</p><p>As the group walked out of town, the villagers cheered for their saviors. "Thank you for everything!"</p><p>The master just waved back, grinning. "No problem!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Experimenting with Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Previously...</em>
</p><p>"Ah, I just know." Makarov said vaguely. "Now come, we must be on our way back to Fairy Tail."</p><p>As the group walked out of town, the villagers cheered for their saviors. "Thank you for everything!"</p><p>The master just waved back, grinning. "No problem!"</p><p>
  <em>Currently...</em>
</p><p>Ramza sat at his desk, reading the book that master Makarov gave him a few days ago. When the villagers said that the book was really one of a different language, they were right. He didn't understand the words, most of them, anyway. The book didn't give off some bad vibe, like it contained stuff detailing torture or killing someone or anything like that, but it definitely had some sort of significance.</p><p>He sighed at he glanced at the foreign letters on the page. It was still unclear to him, but he tried his best everyday at trying to understand it. Yesterday, he got to read an entire word: Frigis. Whatever that meant, he had no clue. Perhaps someone could help him?</p><p>Ramza closed the book and put it in his pack. Maybe Erza? She seemed intelligent for a swordswoman. Or the master? No, he's probably busy or something... He snapped his fingers. Lucy! She's a reader, so she's likely the best chance he's got at a translation or something. He stepped over to Lucy's flat and knocked, but no one answered.</p><p>"Anyone home?" Ramza asked aloud.</p><p>No one responded.</p><p>"Eh. Maybe she's at Fairy Tail."</p><p>He then walked over to the guild, greeted the members hello, and sat at the bar. Mirajane was cleaning glasses, like the usual.</p><p>"Hey Mira." Ramza called to her, "Can I have-"</p><p>"A cup of coffee?" She finished, "Yes, you can."</p><p>Mirajane placed one on the counter in front of him. "Thanks." Ramza took a sip and brought out the foreign book. He opened it and started reading.</p><p>"What book do you have there?" Mirajane asked.</p><p>"Well, the master gave it to me from that mission I went with the guys a few days ago, but I have no idea what language it is." Ramza took another sip, "That's why I'm looking for Lucy, I think that she could help me with it."</p><p>"Well that's too bad, Lucy took a mission just a while ago. Looks like she'll be going on it for a while." Mirajane's eyes landed on a certain blue haired girl, "But how about Levy?"</p><p>"Levy?" Ramza said.</p><p>"Yes. She's good with that sort of thing plus, you guys already know each other!" Mirajane said cheerfully.</p><p>"Huh. Hadn't considered that before." Ramza finished his coffee, "Thanks for the help, Mira."</p><p>"Anytime." Smiled Mirajane.</p><p>Ramza walked over to Levy, who was buried in a book. "Yo." He said.</p><p>Levy looked up. "Oh hi, Ramza!"</p><p>"So, I've a favour to ask." He lifted the book for her to see, "Master Makarov gave this book to me, but I don't know the language that it's written on."</p><p>"Say no more." Levy kept her book and placed the new one on the table. She opened it, scrolled through a few pages, and lifted an eyebrow. "Definitely not one from here."</p><p>"Can you help me?"</p><p>Levy smiled back at him. "Of course. Come with me to the archives."</p><p>The two made their way to the back, where high shelves of scrolls and books are stored. Several ladders leaned against the wall, and tables for reading were covered in pages of information.</p><p>"C'mon!" Levy grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the large amount of information.</p><p>"I guess we're looking for something about foreign languages?" Ramza clarified.</p><p>"And anything that looks familiar to the language in that book of yours." Levy added.</p><p>They then took a ladder each and climbed up the shelves in search of anything that could help them find out what that book means. Levy took out a few books, but she shook her head and placed them back. An hour passed, and the two placed all that they could find on language on a table.</p><p>The amount of books that they had gotten had stacked up to be two feet tall. Ramza sweatdropped.</p><p>"Okay, this is going to take a lot of time..." Ramza muttered.</p><p>"Not really." Levy reached into her back pocked and pulled out two reading glasses. "We could use these!"</p><p>"Glasses?"</p><p>"These aren't ordinary glasses, they're Gale-Force reading glasses!" Levy said proudly.</p><p>"They help us read faster?" Ramza theorized.</p><p>"By eighteen times, to be exact." Levy handed him one, "Now pick a book and start looking."</p><p>The pair each grabbed a chair and sat down, browsing the books at an extremely fast rate. Ramza flipped through book after book, finding no leads on the language that the book master Makarov gave him. Levy had no luck as well, even throwing one in frustration. Ramza just sighed and read through the scroll that he was reading, but his eyes caught on one particular word.</p><p>"Frigis." Ramza said aloud.</p><p>"What?" Levy asked him.</p><p>"Frigis. I recognize it from the book." Ramza picked up the scroll and showed it to her, "Got any idea what it means?"</p><p>"Let me see..." She quickly read the lines of the scroll, and she gasped back in excitement.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"This is a scroll about runes!" Levy exclaimed, "Hand me your book!"</p><p>Ramza tossed the foreign book to her. She took a look at the cover and looked at the scroll again.</p><p>"The name of this book is: Sacred Script." Levy said.</p><p>"Isn't that a little ominous?" Ramza wondered.</p><p>"It's a spell book!" Levy realized. "That must mean that the words in the book are supposed to be cast!"</p><p>"Cool." Ramza shrugged, "But can we figure out what the words mean first?"</p><p>Levy composed herself. "Sorry, just got a little excited there." </p><p>She buried herself in the Sacred Script book and the scroll, occasionally writing down something on a piece of parchment. Ramza tried to help, but Levy seemed to doing fine on her own.</p><p>"There you go!" Levy handed him the paper that she was writing on, "These are all spells from the book that I could decipher."</p><p>Ramza took the paper eagerly. "Thanks! By the way, how do you cast the spell?"</p><p>"It's easy!" She held out a finger in front of her and wrote 'flower'. The words came to life as a small bush of petals. "Just like my solid script magic, you just write it in the air! Although, you draw the runes instead of writing the words."</p><p>"Like this?" Ramza glanced at the paper that she had handed him and put his finger in the air. He drew a symbol that looked like curved lines going upward in a spiral. "Ignaten?"</p><p>Levy held out her hand. "Wait, not tha-" </p><p>Flames sprouted from the rune and lit a chair on fire. Ramza's eyes widened. He was such an idiot; of course, the fire looking rune would summon fire! He scanned the paper for a rune that looked like water. There it is! He quickly slashed through the air, creating a symbol that mimicked flowing water.</p><p>"Aqua!" Water blasted from the rune and doused the chair that had been set on fire. Ramza sighed. "Well, at least I know what not to do."</p><p>Levy looked at him with an annoyed tic in her eye. "Yeah, good thing."</p><p>The two of them left the archives to explain to Mirajane why there was a damp, but charred chair inside it. She said it was no big deal, since the others usually did worse things to it when they fought. Ramza let out a breath of relief, he thought he was going to get in trouble for that.</p><p>"Let's go outside instead." Levy suggested.</p><p>The pair then headed out to the open, grassy fields just outside Magnolia, where nobody really stays.</p><p>"Well, now that we're in a safe environment, I want you to try out those spells that I wrote for you. They're similar to mine, so I can supervise." Levy explained.</p><p>Ramza nodded as he took out the piece of parchment which contained the spells that she had written down. He eyed a particular spell, then let down the paper.</p><p>He swiped at the air, creating the 'z', with a curved end. "Fulminus!" A small bolt of lightning sprung from the rune, leaving a smell of ozone in the air.</p><p>"Lightning Zap."</p><p>Ramza then wrote three spirals in the air, striking it. "Aerogan!" A strong breeze erupted from the rune, flattening the grass.</p><p>"Wind Blast."</p><p>Ramza proceeded to create a square with a smaller circle in the middle. "Bramn!" A translucent wall appeared in front of him.</p><p>"Barrier."</p><p>Levy smiled at him. "Add those to your fire and water spell, and that about sums it up."</p><p>"Pretty cool that I can use this stuff now." Ramza held the book close to him. "I've a feeling it'll come in handy one day..."</p><p>"Oh, fancy seeing you guys here." Came a familiar voice. It was Gray, with Erza beside him.</p><p>"Hi, Gray. Hello, Erza." Ramza greeted.</p><p>"May  I ask what you two are doing out here in the fields?" Erza asked.</p><p>"We're practicing the magic from the book that master Makarov gave me." Ramza explained.</p><p>"Yeah." Levy nodded, "I also helped him with it, since it's similar to my Solid Script."</p><p>"Training then?" Erza quipped.</p><p>"You could put it that way." Levy said.</p><p>"So why don't we help you?" Gray said, "You did say that your magic was based of on my ice make spells."</p><p>"And you're a swordsman. I can help with that." Erza smiled at him, "A bit of training never hurt anyone."</p><p>"Unless you count that time you beat me and Natsu up..." Gray muttered quietly so no one could hear.</p><p>"I guess that's my cue to go." Levy looked at Ramza, "I'll see you at the guild."</p><p>"Yeah, see you." Ramza waved at her as she left.</p><p>"So," Gray finally said, "Let's train."</p><p>The three of them trained until the sun set on the horizon. Gray told him the basics of ice make magic, as to how it is made and how it is used in different situations. Ramza's wind make of this time is still relatively beginner level, but Gray's advice and tips helped him understand the potential of this power.</p><p>Erza, in her case, literally beat the training into Ramza. She whipped out her sword and armour and made him engage in a spar. He lost pretty easily, but after a couple of rounds, he could stay standing for more than a few seconds. She also pointed out the weak spots in his stance and attacks, and said that he use more weapons, as for the purpose of flexibility.</p><p>"Why don't you opt for a long sword?" Erza suggested, "Perhaps a katana?"</p><p>"Yeah, but it gets kinda hard to move with that, my wakizashi, my arrows and my bow." Ramza complained.</p><p>Gray sweatdropped. "That's a lot of weapons..."</p><p>"How about I teach you the basics of requipping magic?" Erza said, "It's relatively easy to learn."</p><p>Ramza's face brightened. "Great idea! Can you teach me now?"</p><p>"Hold up, it's night time." Gray pointed out.</p><p>"Aww..." Ramza's head bowed.</p><p>"Calm down." Erza put a hand on his head, "I'll teach you tommorow."</p><p>"Y'know, thanks for this." Ramza smiled at them warily, "It's nice to have friends like you guys."</p><p>"No prob." Gray chuckled, "You're our teammate, remember?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Just Another Day at the Guild</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sunlight beamed through Ramza's window as he rose up from his bed. Rubbing his eyes awake, he glanced down at the side of his bed, where he placed his wakizashi. It was common for him to stow weapons next to him, it gave him some sort of assurance.</p><p>He stood up and remembered: Erza was going to teach him requipping magic today. He then quickly changed and excitedly cooked breakfast, which he promptly devoured. Attaching his sword to his waist, he walked out the door and knocked on Lucy's flat, which was just beside his. </p><p>"Hello?" Ramza asked, "Anyone in there?"</p><p>"NO STRIPPING IN MY HOUSE, BUDDY!" Yelled a familiar voice.</p><p>Ramza opened the door to see Lucy kicking a nearly naked Gray in the stomach. "What the heck?"</p><p>The ice make wizard clutched his gut. "Gimme a minute to explain, alright? I was naked when I got here."</p><p>"Dude, that isn't right." Ramza said.</p><p>"Hmph. Whatever." Gray huffed.</p><p>"Get out!" Lucy said heatedly.</p><p>"So you forgot, huh?" Gray replied.</p><p>"Forgot what?"</p><p>"Remember the deal that Natsu made with Erza at the train station?"</p><p>Ramza racked his brain to remember. "A rematch?"</p><p>Gray nodded. "Yeah. It's today."</p><p>"No way!" Lucy exclaimed, "They're really going through with it?"</p><p>"What? Erza's supposed to teach me requipping today!" Ramza pouted.</p><p>"Maybe if the fight's quick, she'll still have time to train you." Gray said, "C'mon, they might be bashing heads by now!"</p><p>The three of them ran towards the front of the Fairy Tail guild, where Gray said the fight would take place. A large crowd had gathered to watch the fight; Erza and Natsu had taken their sides and were stretching to warm up.</p><p>"I guess they're really fighting." Ramza said.</p><p>"No way!" Lucy piped up.</p><p>"Oh hey, you two!" Mirajane greeted the new spectators.</p><p>"If those two value their manhood, then they'd better go through with it!" Said Elfman, who was beside his sister.</p><p>"Erza's not a man..." Mirajane pointed out.</p><p>Macao popped up from behind Elfman. "But you gotta admit that she's manly."</p><p>"Aren't you worried that this fight would tear our strongest team apart?" Lucy asked Gray.</p><p>The latter snorted. "Our strongest team?"</p><p>Lucy raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean you, Erza and Natsu! You're the three strongest wizards in the guild!"</p><p>"We are?" Gray questioned, "What kind of idiot fed you that lie?"</p><p>"Uhhh..." Ramza pointed at Mirajane, who had started to cry.</p><p>"Oh! You're not an idiot, Mira!" Gray apologized.</p><p>"Nice one, Gray." Ramza said sarcastically.</p><p>"I'll hand it to Gray and Natsu: they're tough little dudes." Elfman said, "But neither of them are even close to being the strongest. There are guys that are stronger than the two of them combined, like this guy!" He pointed to himself.</p><p>"But calling Erza the strongest woman in the guild is a pretty safe bet." Pitched in Levy, whose team had just arrived to watch the battle.</p><p>Her teammate, Jet, sighed. "As for the guys, it's a tough call. I'd put my money on either Laxus or Mystogan."</p><p>"All I meant that that the three of them work well together and they have the best team chemistry in Fairy Tail!" Mirajane wailed.</p><p>"This is coming from the same person who sent me and Ramza to keep Natsu and Gray from killing each other when Erza isn't around?" Lucy said disbelievingly. </p><p>"I'm pretty psyched to see how this fight's gonna turn out." Elfman said, crossing his arms.</p><p>"Oh yeah? I'm pretty sure Erza's gonna mop the floor with him." Gray said.</p><p>The redhead glanced at her opponent. "It's certainly been a while since we've squared off like this, Natsu."</p><p>"I was just a little kid back then." Natsu then held his fists in front of him, preparing to attack. "But today's gonna be different, 'cause I'm taking you down!"</p><p>"Well, I'm not going to go easy on you. In fact, I even have the perfect suit of armour for this occasion!" Her usual iron armour was replaced by a suit of crimson plates, adorned with intricate designs that looked like flickering fires.</p><p>"That's Flame Empress armour, good choice against fire magic." Macao observed.</p><p>"Now only Natsu's flames will be half as effective!" Said a purple haired member.</p><p>"C'mon Erza, at least give the kid a fighting chance!" Said another.</p><p>Happy then handed over a wad of cash to Cana, who was watching over a suspicious looking board with the names Natsu and Erza on it, with stripes below for each.</p><p>"Put me down for Erza on the first round!" Happy said.</p><p>"You guys are betting on this?" Ramza raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"He just bet against his best friend!" Lucy said, shocked. "Why're you guys choosing sides? I don't want either of them to lose!"</p><p>"Shut up and get into the spirit, Lucy!" Gray said, irritated.</p><p>"Wow, Flame Empress armour, huh? That means I get to turn up the heat as high as I want to!" Natsu said, setting his fists aflame.</p><p>Master Makarov suddenly jumped between them, raising his hand. "Round one, start!"</p><p>Natsu struck at Erza, but she dodged and counterattacked with her blade. Natsu ducked, and hit her with a flaming kick. She blocked it and swiped, but Natsu backflipped to evade the attack.</p><p>"Fire Dragon Roar!" Flames spewed from Natsu's mouth in a spiral, but Erza leaped, making the spell miss.</p><p>"Woah..." Lucy said breathlessly.</p><p>"This is some fight!" Ramza said.</p><p>"Yeah, right." Gray snorted, "This fight sucks."</p><p>Erza then slashed her sword downward and Natsu went to meet it with a flaming punch, but before either of them could land a hit, the sound of a loud gong reverberated across the street. The two of them looked to where it came from, and they saw a frog wearing some fancy robes.</p><p>"This fight is now over!" The frog declared, "I have come here on behalf of the magic council!"</p><p>"No way!" Levy exclaimed.</p><p>"Seriously?" Jet said.</p><p>"Why would the council send her here?" Droy asked.</p><p>"Am I the only one who noticed that she's a frog!?" Lucy yelled.</p><p>"Well, no. But I think that she's here on some important business." Ramza said.</p><p>The frog lady spoke up, "As the result of the Eisenwald incident, a member of your guild has been charged with eleven counts of criminal property damage. Erza Scarlet, you are under arrest!"</p><p>"You're putting her under a what?" Natsu screeched.</p><p>Despite his protests, Erza was taken away by an escort of guards. The guild members struggled to hold Natsu back as he tried to attack the guards. The guards tried to apprehend him as well, but he ran off into the woods. The guild members ran after him and shot a transforming spell into the bushes. They then got the transformed salamander, and held him down under a glass. The guild members sullenly walked back into the guild hall, emitting an aura of unease.</p><p>"C'mon guys, lemme out of here!" Natsu wailed while still in the glass.</p><p>"Natsu!" Mirajane said sternly, "Try to calm down!"</p><p>"Pretty, pretty please? I beg you!" Natsu pleaded.</p><p>"You'll go on a rampage!"</p><p>"I won't, I swear! So just please turn me back to the way I was before!"</p><p>"The second we turn you back, you'll run off to save Erza!" Mirajane reasoned.</p><p>"Gimme a break! I couldn't care less about what happens to her!"</p><p>Gray sighed. "Even if you wanted to help her, it's not like we can face off with the council."</p><p>"But don't those jerks realize that Erza did what she had to do to save the guild masters and destroy those guys and their evil death flute!?" </p><p>"If the magic council says you're guilty, then you're guilty, end of story. They don't care what we have to say."</p><p>Elfman put a hand to his head. "I just don't get it. We've destroyed plenty of stuff in the past and they never made a big deal about it. Why now?"</p><p>"This makes no sense..." Said a purple haired member.</p><p>Lucy lay her head on a table. "It's like that there's some other reason for this."</p><p>"Is there really nothing we can do?" Ramza looked at Gray pleadingly.</p><p>He shook his head. "Sorry. We're powerless against the council."</p><p>"We could be there to testify!" Lucy suggested.</p><p>"No." Master Makarov said, "We're not going to court."</p><p>"Why not, master? We all know she's innocent! We can't just sit here and let them take her away!"</p><p>"Even if we left at this very second, there's no way we could make it there in time."</p><p>Lucy's face was distraught. "But-"</p><p>She was interrupted by the small salamander trapped in the glass. "I've been stuck in here all day, you guys! It's getting hard to breathe in here! Lemme out!"</p><p>The master glanced at him. "You sure you want out?"</p><p>The salamander clicked his tongue.</p><p>"What's the matter? It seems that you've lost that fire in your belly." Said Makarov.</p><p>He then pushed his palm against the glass, casting a spell that blew it to the ground in a cloud of dust. When it dissipated, the guild was shocked to see Macao instead of Natsu, laying on the ground.</p><p>Ramza blinked. "Macao?"</p><p>"That was you!?" Screeched the guild.</p><p>He sheepishly put a hand to the back of his head. "Yeah. Sorry guys, but I owed Natsu a favor. I took the spell instead so that you'd think I was him."</p><p>"Do you know where he went?" Lucy asked.</p><p>Gray answered her question. "He probably went after Erza." He glared at Macao, who sighed in defeat.</p><p>"Yeah, afraid so..."</p><p>"You gotta be kidding me!" Elfman growled, "That idiot'll fight the entire council!"</p><p>"Could everyone please calm down!" Makarov said darkly, "We have no choice but to wait and see what happens."</p><p>The guild settled into their daily duties with unease. His plans of requipping training interrupted, Ramza sat down at the guild's bar, which had sort of turned into his place of solace. He raised his hand to order a drink, but Mirajane had already placed down a mug of iced coffee before he could speak.</p><p>"Thanks, Mira." Ramza said as he lifted the mug to his lips.</p><p>"It's on the house." She said, "Everyone needs something to calm down because of Erza's arrest..."</p><p>"Well, thanks for that." Ramza took a sip from the mug, "It's sad, she was supposed to teach me requipping today."</p><p>"Are you interested in becoming a requipping mage?"</p><p>"Nah, not really." Ramza replied, "It just seems really useful, so Erza said that she'd tell me how it works."</p><p>"You're still thinking about that?" Gray had sat on a chair beside him, "You can always learn about it later."</p><p>"I'd rather learn it as quickly as possible."</p><p>"Speaking of learning, how's the wind magic?" Gray asked, "Did my pointers help?"</p><p>"Yeah, they did." Ramza cast a magic circle that glowed on his hand. "I think I'm getting the hang of it. It's a breeze."</p><p>Gray snorted. "Yeah, not funny."</p><p>"C'mon, your mouth twitched." Ramza grinned at him.</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"You're no fun." Ramza sipped from his mug, but it was empty. "Another one?"</p><p>He tipped the mug over to Mirajane, who filled it up and handed it back to him. </p><p>"So, what're you gonna do now?" Gray asked.</p><p>"Probably practice magic again. It's pretty exciting to finally see that I can cast spells and stuff." Ramza exhaled a breath of caffeine. "Like I thought of some ideas and I'd like to test them out."</p><p>"Ideas?"</p><p>"Yep. I have my wind bow and arrows. I'm thinking of something around a sword, since I already use that. And maybe some sort of wind attacks, like a blast or something?"</p><p>Gray's mouth turned into a small smile as he looked at him. "Sounds good. Y'know, you kinda remind me of myself, when I was younger."</p><p>Ramza raised an eyebrow. "How?"</p><p>"Like you're really into it and want to learn as much as you can. You want to get powerful and all that. Except, we have different purposes..." Gray muttered the last part.</p><p>"What was that?" Ramza asked.</p><p>"Nothing." Gray quickly said.</p><p>"Oh." Ramza said, "Got any more tips on magic?"</p><p>"How about a shield?" Gray suggested, "Like that one I made to protect you guys when we fought Lullaby?"</p><p>"Nice." Ramza said, "Like a barrier!"</p><p>"Yeah." Gray said, "Though the structure'll be different 'cause you'll be using wind."</p><p>"Got it."</p><p>The two of them discussed the possible other creations of magic until the sun set and Ramza finished off the guild's supply of coffee. He promptly apologized to Mirajane, who just said that it's no big deal and they'll resupply by tomorrow. Supposedly, they had the same problem in the past but instead of coffee, it was booze, courtesy of Cana dropping the liquor down her throat. Gray waved goodbye to him as he went home. Ramza waved back, as well as returning to his home.</p><p>The sun soon rose again to signify a new day, high in the sky. Ramza woke up peacefully, stretching his arms. He then did his morning duties: fixing his bed, freshening up, breakfast, a bath and changing into his clothes. Fixing his belt, he attached his sword to it and left his house to head towards the Fairy Tail guild. To his surprise, he saw Natsu and Erza back at the guild, with the former spewing flames out of his mouth as he celebrated around the guild.</p><p>"The sweet smell of freedom!" Natsu whooped.</p><p>"Isn't it precious when he gets excited?" Mirajane said cheerfully.</p><p>Ramza sat beside Lucy, who's head was face down on the table. "I can't believe that stupid arrest and trial were all just for show..." Lucy said dejectedly, "All of that worrying for nothing!"</p><p>"So Erza wasn't a sacrificial lamb, but a scapegoat!" Gray said, as if imitating a detective.</p><p>"Dude. They are like, the same thing." Ramza said.</p><p>"Hey Natsu!" Yelled a guild member, "You gonna finish going toe to toe against Erza?"</p><p>"Oh yeah!" The dragon slayer set his eyes on the fairy queen. "Wanna finish what we started?"</p><p>"I'm not in the mood right now." Said the crimson haired lady.</p><p>Natsu just set his fist ablaze in response. "You ain't getting off that easily!"</p><p>He launched a punch at her, but Erza countered with a punch of her own. Her armoured fist landed right in his gut, sending Natsu to the floor.</p><p>"Yo, she just pummeled him!" Ramza said.</p><p>"How's that?" Erza towered over Natsu. "Are you satisfied yet?"</p><p>"Way to go, champ!" Gray and Elfman laughed, while Lucy just smiled weakly at Natsu on the floor. Ramza giggled at the dragon slayer's easy defeat.</p><p>Mirajane chuckled, but then noticed Makarov's drooping eyes. "Is there something wrong, master?"</p><p>Makarov shook his head. "No, just sleepy." He then pressed his lips together grimly, "He's coming."</p><p>The barmaid then suddenly dropped to the floor, unconscious. Gray then felt the disturbance, placing a hand to his temple.</p><p>"This again?" Gray said before slumping on the table, right next to Elfman, who was beside him.</p><p>Guild members soon fell down to the floor, seemingly knocked out by nothing. Ramza was not spared as he felt a force that compelled him to close his eyes. He passed out on the table as he heard footsteps coming from the guild doors. A short while passed and the guild members began to wake.</p><p>"Was that Mystogan? What a jerk..." Ramza overheard a member say.</p><p>"Does he really have to put us all to sleep when he comes here?" Said another member.</p><p>"Wait, who is this Mystogan guy?" Lucy asked.</p><p>"Yeah." Ramza rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "I keep hearing his name around."</p><p>"Well for one, he's a contender for Fairy Tail's strongest wizard." Elfman said.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah." Gray was coming around, "And for some reason, he doesn't want anyone to see his face. That being so, he casts a sleeping spell whenever he comes here to take a job."</p><p>"Isn't that a little creepy?" Lucy said.</p><p>"Or maybe he just has his secrets?" Ramza said.</p><p>"Well, Master Makarov's the only person who's seen how he really looks like." Gray said.</p><p>"That's not true. I've seen him before." Put in a deep voice.</p><p>A man had appeared on the second floor. He had spiky blonde hair, headphones in his ears and donned a black coat. He looked at them from above menacingly.</p><p>"Laxus." Said Elfman.</p><p>"And here's another contender for Fairy Tail's strongest wizard." Said Gray.</p><p>"Mystogan's just a little shy." Drawled Laxus, "You should all respect his privacy."</p><p>Suddenly, Natsu jumped up and raised a fist at him. "Alright Laxus, you and me, right now!"</p><p> Gray sighed. "Getting your butt kicked once today wasn't enough?"</p><p>"Yeah pal." Laxus grinned at him devilishly. "If you can't win against the redhead, why bother with me?"</p><p>Erza then stood up as well and glared at him. "What are you trying to say?"</p><p>The blonde spread his hands. "I'm saying that I'm the guild's strongest wizard!"</p><p>"Come down here and prove it." Natsu growled.</p><p>"Why don't you come to me, little man?" Laxus taunted.</p><p>"With pleasure!" Nastu then launched off a table, aiming for the second floor, but was stopped by an enlarged hand from Master Makarov.</p><p>"You are not allowed on the second floor, Natsu." Said the guild master, "At least, not yet."</p><p>Laxus smirked. "I think you made him grumpy!"</p><p>"Shut up!" Natsu squirmed under the enlarged hand.</p><p>"That's enough out of you, Laxus!" Ordered Makarov.</p><p>"The most powerful one in the guild isn't a chick or some hooded weirdo. You wanna know what the strongest wizard looks like? Well, you're looking right at him!" Laxus pointed at himself with a dark grin on his face.</p><p>......................................................................</p><p>Ramza sat on a chair beside Lucy, coffee mug in hand. He took a deep swig of it before he heard Lucy sigh.</p><p>"I'm not even going to question your drinking habits..." Lucy said, exasperated.</p><p>Ramza looked at her, as if offended. "Hey! I like my coffee!"</p><p>"Maybe a little bit too much." Lucy muttered. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah." Ramza put down his mug, then looked at Mirajane. "Hey Mira? Do you know why Natsu can't go on the second floor?"</p><p>"That's a place reserved for only the most advanced wizards in the guild. The jobs listed on the request board there make the ones down here look like child's play in comparison. They're called S-class quests." Mirajane explained.</p><p>"S-class quests?" Lucy asked.</p><p>"The jobs are so dangerous that one wrong move could be your last. But with that risk, comes a large reward. Master Makarov handpicks the ones he thinks are capable of doing these jobs." Mirajane continued, "There are only five people in the guild that are considered S-class. Those include Erza, Mystogan and Laxus."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"I wouldn't worry about it if I were you." Mirajane advised, "In my opinion, there's no amount of money worth risking your life over."</p><p>"That's true." Ramza agreed.</p><p>"Yeah, no kidding." Lucy agreed as well.</p><p>The two of them soon left the guild and walked back to their homes together. Lucy preferred to walk right on the cobblestone which was beside the river. One push, and she could fall into the water. Ramza was deeply tempted, but he decided against it.</p><p>"I'm beginning to understand how the guild rank works." Lucy said, "Gotta start working my way to the top!"</p><p>"Same here." Ramza said, "I can't be left behind in the dust!"</p><p>Lucy grinned at his challenge as she opened her door, but it was soon replaced with a shocked face as she saw Natsu and Happy working out inside her house. Natsu was doing sit-ups while the cat attempted to lift some weights.</p><p>"You guys stink!" Lucy then launched a fantastic flying kick at Natsu, to which Ramza was surprised she could do. "You jerks work out in your own house!"</p><p>"This again?" Ramza sighed.</p><p>"Now, now. If we wanna work together like a team, we gotta train like one!" Natsu lifted a pink colored set of weights. "We decided you liked the pink dumbbell."</p><p>"Who cares what color it is, I'm not lifting weights with you!" Lucy yelled.</p><p>"And this is for you." Natsu handed Ramza a beautiful auburn colored recurve bow, with intricate blue swirls on its ends. "We thought you could do with a bow, since we heard that yours broke on a mission."</p><p>"He gets a cool bow and I get this stupid dumbbell!?" Lucy screeched, "What kinda gift logic is that?"</p><p>She was ignored.</p><p>"Woah..." Ramza held the weapon in his hands, admiring its beauty. "Never thought you had an eye for quality."</p><p>"Eh, it looked cool. So!" Natsu began to do pushups on the floor, "We gotta train harder if we wanna beat Laxus and Erza!"</p><p>"I just want a little peace and quiet, so get out!" Lucy yelled.</p><p>"Don't worry, we'll train quietly Lucy!" Natsu said in a whisper.</p><p>"Why do these things keep happening to me?" Lucy wailed.</p><p>"Alright, I've made a decision!" Natsu declared, "Our team is ready for the big leagues: S-class!"</p><p>"Aye!" Happy opened up a piece of paper to reveal an image of an island with the big words 'Help Us'. A red S mark was on the corner of the parchment.</p><p>"Where'd you get that?" Ramza said, alarmed.</p><p>"Well," Happy looked aside, "I climbed the stairs, and took it!"</p><p>"You little cat burglar!" Lucy shouted.</p><p>"Since this is our first S-class quest, we decided on the one with the smallest reward on the board." Nastu raised his finger, "But still, 7 million is still a lot of jewel!"</p><p>"We aren't ready for this sort of thing!" Ramza said.</p><p>"Yeah! If the master knew we had this job request, he'll be furious!" Lucy added.</p><p>"Or maybe he'll be proud of us if we pull it off!" Natsu replied with a grin on his face.</p><p>"This may be the dumbest thing you've done, Natsu." Lucy sighed, "If you wanna rise up the guild ranks, you have to follow the rules."</p><p>"We aren't gonna reach S-class with that sort of attitude." Natsu said bluntly.</p><p>"You guys can do this on your own. I'm staying here." Lucy said.</p><p>"I can't go as well." Ramza admitted, "Sure, I may be a good swordsman or a good shot, but I just very recently learned magic! I can't take on an S-class quest!"</p><p>"Alright fine." Natsu then lifted the request paper on Lucy's face. "It's on a tropical island!"</p><p>"Really?" Lucy's interest was piqued. </p><p>"The haunted island of Galuna!" Natsu and Happy said with a scary face.</p><p>Lucy's interest plummeted. "No thanks."</p><p>"Alright then, I'm outta here." Natsu and Happy jumped out of her window.</p><p>"Can't you use the door?"</p><p>"I guess that's my cue." Ramza walked out of her home. "Good night, Lucy."</p><p>"Oh, good night to you too."</p><p>Ramza then shut her door and entered his own house. He stepped into his bedroom and sunk into his bed. </p><p>"Galuna Island, huh?"</p><p>He then closed his eyes and let his mind drift off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Team Natsu is in Big Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Previously...</em>
</p><p>"Galuna Island, huh?"</p><p>He then closed his eyes and let his mind drift off to sleep.</p><p>
  <em>Currently...</em>
</p><p>Ramza was sprawled on the ground, staring at the sky. Sweat poured down his face as he breathed hard. He glanced at his right hand, which still gripped his wakizashi.</p><p>"Hey, get up! We aren't done yet!" Ramza looked up to see a familiar redhead coming towards him.</p><p>"Can't we get a break, Erza?" He pleaded.</p><p>"Fine." She stabbed her sword into the ground. "But only for a little while."</p><p>Ramza sat up and held his own sword in his two hands. It was a day after Natsu suggested the mission at Galuna island. He had declined, due to him being severely outpowered. Lucy could take it on, Ramza thought, since she held a lot of Celestial Spirit Keys and she had proven her magic skill. Natsu was a no brainer, that guy could torch a town if he wanted to. If Erza or Gray had come, they would probably come out fine. But not him. The power gap between him and the others was too great.</p><p>That's the reason why he agreed to Erza teaching him requipping magic: to shorten the power gap between him and the other people in team Natsu. But so far, Erza's efforts were fruitless. After telling him the detailed parts of the magic, they attempted for Ramza to place his wakizashi inside the pocket dimension, which he would then summon back.</p><p>After trying for twenty minutes, Ramza fell down on the dirt. The amount of concentration and magic power required to cast the spell to transport the sword into the pocket dimension was surprisingly huge. How Erza did it so quickly and without effort, he had no idea. She had told him to imagine it as some sort of bag you could bring anywhere; you could place and take anything from it.</p><p>Ramza drew a circle with curved patterns into the air, and struck it. "Aqua." A ball of water descended on him and doused him from head to toe. Ramza thought that it would somehow revitalize himself, to relax his body. </p><p>Erza sighed at him. "You're just using up your magic energy."</p><p>Ramza wrote another symbol in the air: three spirals in a cone. "Aerogan." A strong breeze went past him, completely drying his clothes.</p><p>He glanced at Erza. "By the way, this magic of mine doesn't use much magic energy."</p><p>It was true: He could cast about five of his Sacred Script spells for every one wind make magic spell that he had. They are really useful in a pinch, especially when one is running out of magic energy. The downside is that the caster must not be interrupted, and the caster must stand still when writing. </p><p>"That's enough resting." Erza said, "Let's try that again."</p><p>Ramza stood, holding his sword in front of him. He closed his eyes and forced the weapon in his hands to disappear. He imagined it being placed somewhere, neatly hung on a wall. He waited a minute and opened his eyes, but his wakizashi was still in his hands.</p><p>"It's not working!" Ramza said in frustration, "I must be doing something wrong..."</p><p>"Well, how did you visualize storing it?" Erza asked.</p><p>Ramza put a hand to his chin. "I kinda felt like pushing it or something?"</p><p>"Perhaps you're forcing it too hard. Try again, but this time, try to let it flow freely." Erza suggested.</p><p>"Like some sort of breeze?"</p><p>"Since that is your affinity, yes."</p><p>"Alright, then. Again."</p><p>Ramza held the sword in front of him again. He took a deep breath and willed the sword to fade like a warm breeze into the wind. A sensation flowed through him as his closed eyes felt light for a second. He opened them, and was surprised to see the sword had disappeared.</p><p>"It's gone!" He exclaimed.</p><p>"Yes, into the other dimension." Erza confirmed. "Now, try summoning it."</p><p>"Right."</p><p>He then thought of the sword materializing in his hand in the form of little tiny pieces. He felt the sensation and the light again, and the sword had reappeared into his hand.</p><p>"Haha! I've done it!" Ramza whooped.</p><p>"Excellent!" Erza smiled at him. "Now that you've got that finished, I recommend you to practice with it everyday."</p><p>"Man, this is gonna be tough." Ramza sighed, "Sacred Script, Wind magic, and now Requip magic. Not to mention my sword skills and marksmanship. It'll take some time to fully master them."</p><p>"Indeed." Erza said, "Get your bow and arrows."</p><p>Ramza did as he was instructed. He placed them at his feet.</p><p>"I want you to place them in the pocket dimension."</p><p>He then concentrated, the bow and missiles disappearing into thin air.</p><p>"Now, unsheathe your sword." Erza said.</p><p>Ramza did so, but then a thought hit him. "Are we gonna do all of them at the same time?"</p><p>Erza nodded. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you."</p><p>Ramza sweatdropped. "I hope so."</p><p>"Use your magic when necessary. Focus on requipping."</p><p>"I understand."</p><p>"Let us begin."</p><p>And for the rest of the morning, the two of them trained. Erza did not relent, pressing on with her sword. Ramza ducked and dodged, bow in hand. He constantly called in arrows from the pocket dimension to notch and fire, but he needed to concentrate to summon the arrows, which was hard to do so when a lady is charging at you with a very sharp sword. </p><p>When his stock was diminished, he requipped back to his wakizashi, which was the only other weapon in his pocket dimension. He blocked the attacks that Erza sent him, but would soon be overpowered if he continued playing defense.</p><p>He stepped back, trying to cast the Sacred Script spell for fire, but there wasn't enough time as Erza was coming for him, her sword in the air. He then placed his hand in front of him, casting a magic circle.</p><p>"Wind Make: Buckler!" A small, round shield materialized on his left arm which seemed to be made of fast moving winds. Erza's sword struck down to meet it.</p><p>Suddenly, the sword jerked to the side violently, as if it were on a fast moving conveyor belt. It was flung aside, getting embedded in a nearby tree. Erza looked at Ramza, who glanced at the buckler as it quickly expanded. The shield then dissipated in a loud blast of winds, making Erza leap back in alarm.</p><p>"What was that?" Erza asked.</p><p>"Wind Buckler. Got it as an idea when Gray made his ice shield." Ramza explained, "I can't make it as large as he could, but this is what I came up with. It deflects anything that touches it, but when it can't, it explodes in a blast." </p><p>"Creative." Erza complimented, "But not enough."</p><p>She then dashed forward in a sprint, requipping a new sword in her hand. He tried to summon the shield again, but his magic energy had run out. He held his sword to deter her strike. She swiped at his side and Ramza went to block it, but it was a feint and she kicked his legs from under him, knocking him down on his butt.</p><p>"Urgh..." Ramza groaned, "I thought you said that you'll go easy on me..."</p><p>"And I did." Erza pulled him up. "I think that's enough for today."</p><p>"Yeah, I think so too." Said Ramza, while rubbing his behind.</p><p>The two of them made their way back into the guild, where the guild members were shuffling around nervously. Erza walked to the master who was sitting on the bar counter, who was deep in thought.</p><p>"Master, what's happened?" She asked.</p><p>Ramza looked around. "Yeah. The guild seems restless."</p><p>Makarov sighed. "It seems that Natsu and Lucy took an S-class quest."</p><p>"An S-class quest?" Erza was shocked.</p><p>"The one on Galuna Island, to be exact." The master confirmed.</p><p>"They actually went through with it?" Ramza said, astonished.</p><p>"What do you mean, they actually went through it?" Erza glared at him.</p><p>Ramza raised his hands in defense. "Uh, they showed me the job request paper?"</p><p>She continued glaring at him. "And?"</p><p>"They invited me to join them in it, okay?" Ramza said exasperatedly, "I declined, mostly thinking that I couldn't take on the job 'cause I'm too weak compared to them!"</p><p>Erza's face softened. "You shouldn't think of yourself like that..." Her glare returned, "But you shouldn't have let them run off!"</p><p>"I thought that they wouldn't push through with it!"</p><p>"Now, now Erza." The master said, "Don't be so harsh on the boy. I've already sent Gray to pick them up."</p><p>"Where to?" She asked.</p><p>"They went to the town of Hargeon." The master frowned, "Why do you ask?"</p><p>"Knowing Gray, he'd probably join them instead of bringing them back." Erza grumbled.</p><p>"Ah." Makarov sweatdropped, "You're right."</p><p>"How come you didn't ask anyone else?" Ramza raised an eyebrow at the old man.</p><p>"I have." Master Makarov glanced behind him at a certain blonde.</p><p>"Laxus." Erza's hands tightened.</p><p>The blonde just sent a coy smile at her, infuriating Erza.</p><p>She glowered at Laxus, but then turned to the master. "I'm going to get Natsu and the others and bring them back to Fairy Tail."</p><p>"And Ramza's coming with me." Erza looked at her comrade with a face of challenge, "You said that you're weak? This job will determine that."</p><p>Ramza looked to the side. "Uh, I'm not sure..."</p><p>Erza crossed her arms. "You still have to make up for not telling me about this."</p><p>He just sighed. "I guess so..."</p><p>"Then it is decided." Erza looked at the master, "Ramza and I will bring them back home."</p><p>The master nodded gravely. "Please do. Their fate rests in your hands."</p><p>Erza began to walk out of the guild. "Prepare the things that you need. Meet me in front of the carriage station in twenty minutes."</p><p>Ramza then made his way home, packing spare garments and supplies in his pack. He also dropped by the fletcher, purchasing a large amount of arrows. He stored them in the pocket dimension, also checking to see if his wakizashi and his bow were still in there. After making sure everything was in place, he headed toward the carriage station, where Erza was waiting for him.</p><p>The two of them paid for the ride and boarded a carriage, headed for Hargeon. The ride was slightly awkward, for it was the first time Ramza rode alone with Erza. The last time he rode on one was with both Natsu and Lucy, but that didn't really count since he had slept all the way. Conversation topics flew around his head, but Erza spoke first.</p><p>"You packed well?" She began.</p><p>Ramza nodded. "Yeah. I've brought some clothes, as well as some food and all that."</p><p>"And your weapons? I trust you restocked your arrow supply."</p><p>"I bought a lot of arrows, so I should be fine. They're stored in the pocket dimension."</p><p>"I see."</p><p>A silence passed, and it hit Ramza that he now had the responsibility of furthering the conversation. 'What the heck do I talk about?' Ramza thought, 'The weather or something?'</p><p>He decided on conversing about the job that Natsu and the others took, "So this Galuna island, what's up with it?"</p><p>"The townsfolk near that island say that it is cursed, that it is filled with fearsome monsters." Erza said.</p><p>"And these people posted about that 'Help Us' job?"</p><p>"No." Erza shook her head, "The people on that island themselves requested assistance."</p><p>"So, they asked us for help about the island being cursed?" Ramza put a hand to his chin, "For the size of the reward that they're offering, it might be a bit more than some regular curse."</p><p>"Indeed." She nodded in agreement. "We should be prepared for whatever the island has."</p><p>"Hopefully, yeah." Ramza glanced at his hand, which he had just used a while back for requipping magic.</p><p>"Are you still worried about your magic?" She asked.</p><p>"Yeah." He then summoned his wakizashi to his hand, gripping it tightly. "I just really don't know if I can handle this sort of stuff."</p><p>"You will be fine. I did train you, after all." Erza reassured.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess so." Ramza rubbed the back of his head sheepsihly, "Thanks."</p><p>"By the way, where did you learn to use the sword and bow?" Erza questioned, "I haven't asked, and you seem very well trained for your age."</p><p>"My father gave me some good instructors and I trained ever since I was little. When I realized that I couldn't use magic then, I stuck to my physical training. The sword and bow comforted me when my magic couldn't." Ramza answered.</p><p>Erza smiled. "You somehow remind me of myself when I was younger."</p><p>"Oh, really?" Ramza said, surprised. "Gray said the same thing too."</p><p>"Did he now?" Erza raised an eyebrow, "Well, maybe we're all similar."</p><p>They then felt the carriage come to a stop. Ramza peered outside the window and saw a vast town connected with the ocean.</p><p>"Here we are, folks!" The driver of the carriage announced, "Hargeon!"</p><p>The two of them alighted the carriage and bid farewell to the driver. Ramza looked at the orange setting sun descending on the horizon.</p><p>"Hey, it's soon to be dark." He said, "Let's find a place to stay the night."</p><p>"I think we should find a vessel first." Erza offered, "We can sleep on the island."</p><p>"Uh, isn't that a little uncomfortable?" </p><p>"There." Erza pointed at a moderately large ship which was docked at the harbor. "Let's board it and tell them to sail to Galuna."</p><p>"Hang on-"</p><p>Erza cut him off by running toward the ship that she had just pointed at. Sighing, Ramza ran after her. Glancing at the ship, he noticed that on top of its mast was a little flag which was emblazoned with what looked like a smiling pumpkin, alongside a knife and fork under it.</p><p>"Chefs?" Ramza wondered aloud.</p><p>"What are you doing!?" A voice shouted.</p><p>Ramza blinked. Erza had boarded the ship without any hesitation whatsoever, and a shirtless man intercepted her.</p><p>"You can't just step on the ship, lady!" The man yelled.</p><p>"I require passage to Galuna island." Erza declared, "Will you bring me and my comrade to it?"</p><p>"What's the racket up there?" Came a new voice. </p><p>A short and stout man came from belowdecks looking irritated. His attire suggested that he was the captain.</p><p>"The owner of this ship, I assume?" Erza raised an eyebrow at the man,</p><p>"You're darn right." The captain grumbled, "Now whatta ya here for?"</p><p>"I need a ship to go to Galuna island." </p><p>The captain stumbled back. "That place!?"</p><p>"Yes." Erza confirmed.</p><p>"No way in Neptune are we bringing you there!" The captain exclaimed, "They say that the place is crawling with demonic monsters!"</p><p>"You will bring us to the island and no one is saying otherwise!" Erza snapped.</p><p>"Boys!" The captain waved his hand and more men came. Some from the ship, some from the port and some from the inside of some barrels.</p><p>"How do they even fit in there?" Ramza asked incredulously.</p><p>"Take out the boy and capture the lady!" The captain ordered, "We'll have some fun tonight!"</p><p>"Aye!" The men then took out sharp blades and attacked them.</p><p>"Tsk. Annoying." Erza requipped her sword and swiped, tossing a few men overboard.</p><p>"Yargh!" A number of the men advanced towards Ramza, but he had already unslung his bow and notched a requipped arrow. He fired, pinning one of them to a wooden post.</p><p>They swung at him, but Ramza jumped back and shot another arrow. One of the men blocked it with his cutlass, but the force was too much and it sent him crashing against some barrels.</p><p>Erza was doing quick work on the boat, slashing down any of the men that came at her. The captain retreated to the higher part of the ship, yelling at his crewmen to keep fighting.</p><p>Ramza finished off the rest of the men on the port with a slash from his requipped wakizashi, sending them into the cold ocean waters. Erza then held the captain with her fist, raising him into the air.</p><p>The captain then agreed to bringing them to Galuna island, with a little help from Erza's sword pointed at his neck. They set off into the ocean and before long, the sun dipped below the horizon and the moon came out to say hello.</p><p>Ramza got an orange from the boat's stocks and sat on the deck, beside Erza. He munched on it, gazing into the distance. The captain was sailing the ship, since he was the only one conscious among his crew.</p><p>He glanced behind him at the two Fairy Tail mages. "Why'd you wanna go to Galuna island? That place is scary!"</p><p>"Just shut up and steer." Erza said sternly.</p><p>The men that both Ramza and her had knocked out had began coming around. The men groaned, still aching from their wounds.</p><p>"If you drop us off somewhere, you can have the boat! Please, I'm begging you lady!" The captain pleaded, "I've heard that the island is cursed and anyone who steps foot in it will become a demon!"</p><p>"I will take that chance." Erza simply said.</p><p>"But, why'd ya have to go there?" The captain wailed.</p><p>"When rules are broken, the guilty must be punished!" Erza said, her hair waving in the wind. "That is all I can tell you."</p><p>The crew members stood behind the captain, looking at her with hearts in their eyes.</p><p>"She's so cool!" Said one of them.</p><p>"And hot, too!" Another exclaimed.</p><p>"We don't like rule breakers either!" Squeaked a crew member.</p><p>"We'll help capture them, if you want!" One offered, lovestruck.</p><p>"Sure. Now let's hurry." Erza nodded.</p><p>"I wanna join your team too!" The captain said, "I'll brave that scary island for you! Set course for the cursed island of Galuna!"</p><p>"It's like they weren't even beat up by her..." Ramza said quietly.</p><p>He sighed, tossing the peeled orange skin overboard. This aught to be interesting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Cursed Island of Galuna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Previously...</em>
</p><p>"I wanna join your team too!" The captain said, "I'll brave that scary island for you! Set course for the cursed island of Galuna!"</p><p>"It's like they weren't even beat up by her..." Ramza said quietly.</p><p>He sighed, tossing the peeled orange skin overboard. This aught to be interesting.</p><p>
  <em>Currently...</em>
</p><p>The ship had now docked on Galuna island's shore. Erza and Ramza then checked their supplies and got off the ship, but the crew and their captain shivered in their boots.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Ramza asked.</p><p>"W-we'll stay on the ship." The captain said.</p><p>"I thought you said you wanted to help me?" Erza raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Um, we will!" The captain's voice cracked. "Moral support!"</p><p>"Aye!" The captain's men cheered with feigned enthusiasm.</p><p>"I see..." Erza said. "Come, Ramza. Let's go."</p><p>He nodded and followed her as she walked across the sand. While Erza walked in a straight line, Ramza smiled to himself as he stepped across the small waves rolling on the shore.</p><p>"Ramza!" Erza scolded, "We aren't here to play!"</p><p>"Oh, sorry." He stepped out of the water. "I was just having a little fun."</p><p>"If you want to prove yourself, you have to focus on the task at hand!" Erza said sternly.</p><p>"Well yeah," Ramza shifted his weight, "But I'm just unsure about this whole 'bringing them back' thing. Do we really have to do this?"</p><p>"Of course. They broke guild rules and they must compensate for it." Erza looked at him. "And your task is to help me bring them home."</p><p>"I'm just saying that I'm getting a bad feeling about this place." Ramza said. "Something just feels off here..."</p><p>He then looked ahead and saw a pink haired lady attacking a blonde figure. Knowing who it probably is, the two of them dashed to aid Lucy. It seemed unnecessary, however, since Lucy had defeated her opponent with a punch. Falling to the ground, Lucy's foe seemed to say one last thing before going unconscious. </p><p>"Angelica..." The pink haired lady said weakly, "Avenge your master's death..."</p><p>Suddenly, an abnormally large rat wearing what seemed like a maid's uniform jumped at Lucy.</p><p>"I thought that rat was one of her puppets!" Lucy yelled. She then tried to run, but her legs refused to budge. She braced for impact, but the rat was knocked aside by a strike from Erza. It fell down, defeated, right beside her master.</p><p>"Lucy!" Ramza called out to her. "You alright?"</p><p> "Ramza! Erza!" Lucy exclaimed.</p><p>"Lucy." The redhead just glared daggers at her. "I assume you know why we're here. You do, don't you?"</p><p>"T-to take us back?" Lucy replied, sweat dropping. "Promise you won't hurt me?"</p><p>Her request echoed across the beach in cricket silence. A tense moment ensued, but a blue cat came flying towards them.</p><p>"Hey, I've been looking all over for you! I'm glad you're okay! I was wor-" Happy faltered when he saw the glint of Erza's signature armour. He tried to fly away, but Erza caught him by the tail and dragged him back to Lucy.</p><p>"Now, where is Natsu?" Erza asked Lucy while holding the cat by the tail.</p><p>"Listen, I'm sorry we went here without permission. But some really awful things have been happening on this island! There's this guy and his minions who are trying to revive a frozen demon! And the villagers are suffering from the spell they're using! They've turned into monsters!" </p><p>Lucy looked to the side. "We just thought if we worked together we would be able to help them..."</p><p>Erza looked unmoved. Her eyes were unreadable. "None of that is my concern."</p><p>"Please Erza, let us finish this job!" Lucy pleaded, "We can't leave things this way!"</p><p>Erza then drew her blade, pointing it at Lucy's neck. She glowered down at her intensely, as if she were putting all her anger on Lucy. "I don't think you understand. The three of you have betrayed Master Makarov! You'll be lucky if you walk away with your lives."</p><p>"Hey." Ramza spoke up. "Isn't that a little too much, Erza?"</p><p>She scowled at him. "A little too much? More like too little!"</p><p>"Hear me out, would you?" Ramza shuffled nervously as Erza's eyes locked on him. "I know that these guys broke the rules and stuff, but they had reason to do so. It wouldn't be smart, or more so immoral, to take their lives without first hearing them out."</p><p>"She's serious about killing us?" Lucy said, her voice nearly inaudible.</p><p>"She's got a sharp sword pointed at you." Ramza deadpanned. "Duh." </p><p>Lucy gulped. "That's true..."</p><p>"Hmph." Erza's sword disappeared in a magic circle. "I suppose that your statement is plausible. However, we can't just let them and do what they please."</p><p>She then reached into Ramza's bag and brought out a length of rope, which she used to tie up Lucy and Happy. She made it tight so that they couldn't escape easily, and grabbed the end of it.</p><p>"You mentioned villagers?" Erza asked, a certain thinness in her voice.</p><p>"Y-yeah. That way." Lucy pointed in the west direction.</p><p>"Come. We shall stay the night there." She pulled the rope and Lucy and Happy hobbled along like prisoners. </p><p>"Man, is this even legal?" Ramza said aloud, then followed Erza into the village.</p><p>When they entered, the villagers gave them weird looks as to why a blonde girl and a blue cat were tied up and were dragged by a very angry looking lady. Ramza waved at them and tried to send them an 'its-fine' look, but they looked even more bewildered than before.</p><p>The villagers were thankful that there were Fairy Tail reinforcements, and gave them a tent as soon as possible. When they asked about the roped up Lucy and Happy, Erza just shrugged.</p><p>"They did something wrong and they need to be monitored." She said.</p><p>"Uh yeah, sure. That." Ramza coughed.</p><p>Erza then tied the prisoners Lucy and Happy on a post and got from her pack a bedroll which she would use to sleep in. She laid it flat on the floor, and Ramza got his own bedroll as well.</p><p>"Um... Where will we sleep?" Lucy asked nervously.</p><p>"There." Erza said simply.</p><p>"You mean, standing up?" Lucy said in disbelief. "We can't sleep like this!"</p><p>"Aye..." Anime tears flowed down Happy's face.</p><p>"Despite what you did, you still demand that? You should be grateful that you even get to sleep!" Erza growled at them. "We'll discuss about your unacceptable actions in the morning. Ramza, make sure that they don't escape."</p><p>"Alright then." He then placed his bedroll on the floor and put down his pack as a makeshift pillow. He requipped his wakizashi into his hand and sat on his bedroll, facing the two captives.</p><p>Erza then lay on her cot, turning to the side. Ramza glanced behind him to make sure that she wasn't looking, then looked at Happy and Lucy who were shifting their weight, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in.</p><p>"Sorry you guys are like this." Ramza whispered to them.</p><p>"Yeah, it's kinda our fault. But it doesn't mean we're supposed to be treated like this!" Lucy exclaimed quietly, so that Erza couldn't hear. </p><p>Ramza then got his bedroll and dragged it to where they were tied to the post. He then untied their knots, letting them free.</p><p>"Stop that! Erza'll get mad at you!" Lucy shot.</p><p>"Eh." Ramza then got some spare clothing from his pack and placed it on the bedroll. "You guys look like you've been in some fights, especially with that pink haired lady."</p><p>"Sherry!" Lucy said, "Is she alright?"</p><p>"Yeah. Checked her right before we left, and she seems fine. Same goes for that freak rat of nature. Both of them were knocked out."</p><p>"Oh, that's good." Lucy then noticed him edging the bedroll towards them. "What are you doing, exactly?"</p><p>"Giving you a place to sleep." Ramza said. "As I mentioned, you guys have been fighting. It's best to keep your strength up, so lay down and snore a few z's."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Really. Unless you want a bubble bath or a five star buffet, I can't really provide that." Ramza snorted.</p><p>Lucy giggled. "No, I guess you can't."</p><p>"She likes you..." Happy suddenly said in a sing song voice.</p><p>"W-what?" Lucy's face turned pink. "N-no! It's not like that!"</p><p>"I mean, yeah." Ramza frowned at the cat. "She's my friend. Of course she likes me."</p><p>Happy looked at him. "I mean-"</p><p>Lucy put a hand over his mouth. "Shut it, cat!"</p><p>"Yeah... We should get some rest." Ramza said, requipping his sword into the pocket dimension. "And keep quiet, would you? You wouldn't want Erza to wake up."</p><p>"Right."</p><p>.......................................................</p><p>The next day came. Erza woke to find Ramza sitting on a crate, holding a glass of brown liquid. She looked to where Lucy and Happy was, and they were still tied up on the pole. The latter had just woken up; Happy rubbed his eyes awake.</p><p>"I see that you haven't let them off." Erza said. "And what's that you're drinking?"</p><p>"Take a guess." Ramza took a sip from the glass.</p><p>"You aren't old enough to drink booze. Hand it over." She opened her palm.</p><p>"Chill, Erza. It's just coffee!" Ramza said. </p><p>"Hmph." She then walked towards the tent flap, opening it. "I'll get some breakfast. You wait here, okay?"</p><p>"Yep." Ramza said while slurping from the glass.</p><p>Erza then left the tent, which made Ramza, Lucy and Happy breath out a sigh of relief. It appeared that she had no clue as to what they did last night.</p><p>"She doesn't know..." Lucy whispered, "She doesn't know!"</p><p>"Shhhh!" Happy put a finger to his lips. "Do you want her to know?"</p><p>"Yeah, keep it down." Ramza said. </p><p>"Thanks again for last night." Lucy said.</p><p>"The way you say it makes it sound weird." Happy put in.</p><p>"Happy!" Lucy glared at the cat.</p><p>"Good thing she didn't find out." Ramza sighed, "You guys did get a good sleep, right?"</p><p>"Yeah!" Lucy stretched her arms. "It felt great!"</p><p>"By the way, how'd Erza not find out?" Happy asked.</p><p>"Oh. In the early morning, I woke Lucy up and got my bedroll and stuff back. Then I retied you guys to the pole, which was easier than expected. You were asleep, so you didn't know." Ramza explained. </p><p>"Well, it's really good that she doesn't know." Happy said. "Or you'll be dead and we'll be next!"</p><p>Lucy backed off from him. "Don't say creepy stuff like that!"</p><p>"Say creepy stuff like what?" The tent flap opened, revealing Erza holding bowls of soup in her hands. "I got us some food."</p><p>She handed one to Ramza, but hesitated when she neared Lucy and Happy. Nonetheless, she set the bowls down and the group began to eat.</p><p>"You have something you want to tell me?" Erza said.</p><p>Lucy gulped down the soup. "Well, it's about what happened."</p><p>"Tell me."</p><p>"You've seen the people on this island. They say that they transform into demons when the purple moon rises in the sky."</p><p>"A purple moon?" Ramza asked.</p><p>"That is truly peculiar..." Erza murmured. "What if..."</p><p>"The townsmen were telling us of how they became monsters and everything, but some of the henchmen of the guy wanting to revive the demon came, and they annihilated the entire village with an acid attack!"</p><p>"Was anyone injured?" Ramza asked worriedly.</p><p>"Everyone was safe, but the main village was melted. They moved here, which was a storage area."</p><p>Ramza opened his palm. "You said something about a guy reviving a demon or something?"</p><p>"Yeah." Lucy nodded. "When we searched through the island, we found a temple and decided to investigate. One thing led to another, and we fell down a hole that revealed a big demon incased in this huge block of ice. Gray said that it was his teacher that gave her life to seal this demon away..."</p><p>"Last night, I saw some purple lights near the peak of this island." Ramza said. "Got anything on that?"</p><p>"Unfortunately, yes. We saw it too before. It's a spell called moon drip, and they're using it to melt the ice! Me and the others went to investigate, but Natsu attacked and was thrown off by a spell covering him in ice. That's where we kinda got separated."</p><p>"Separated?"</p><p>"Gray fought the main guy, Natsu got pushed off the cliff and fought another guy, and I fought that pink haired girl called Sherry yesterday. Ever since then, I didn't see them."</p><p>"I see." Erza stood. "Come, let's find them."</p><p>They then went to investigate where Natsu and Gray would probably be. Ramza freely scoured the jungle and the remains of the main village. Erza held tightly as she forced Lucy to look around for clues. Happy was tasked with aerial reconnaissance, bound by Erza's ropes, of course. All of them were empty handed in their efforts to find their friends. They soon returned to the village.</p><p>It seemed that Natsu and Gray where nowhere to be seen, but then a female villager approached them. </p><p>"Are you the Fairy Tail wizards?" She asked.</p><p>"We are." Erza replied.</p><p>"We found one of your friends who were injured. We patched him up, but it seemed that he needed some rest." The female villager said.</p><p>"Thank you." Erza said lightly. "Please tell him to meet in our tent when he wakes up."</p><p>"Of course." The villager then ran off to tell the news.</p><p>'Why do I have the feeling that Erza's not going to take this well?' Ramza thought. </p><p>............................................................</p><p>Gray awoke to see himself inside a tent. Sitting up, he looked around at his surroundings. Probably one of the villager's houses. He then stood up, walking out through the tent flap.</p><p>"Oh, thank goodness you're awake." Said a female voice.</p><p>He looked to the side to see a villager approaching him. "What is this place?" He asked.</p><p>"It's a storage area not too far from the village." She explained, "Everything was destroyed in the attack last night, so we decided to come here for shelter."</p><p>"The whole village? That's terrible!" Suddenly flashes of what happened last night danced in Gray's vision. Lyon... It really did happen, they actually did it...</p><p>"You know, it was a real miracle that Natsu and Lucy were here. Thanks to their bravery, everyone was able to make out of it alive." The villager said.</p><p>"Are they still around here somewhere?" Gray asked.</p><p>She nodded. "Yes. They actually wanted to speak with you when you've woken up."</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>"That tent over there." She pointed at the large tent just across them.</p><p>He then walked over to it and opened the tent flap, only to find Erza waiting for him. She sat on a cargo crate like a dictator would. Ramza stood at her side, inspecting his wakizashi. Lucy and Happy were tied up in ropes beside him, muttering their woes of being bound.</p><p>"You made me wait." Erza said menacingly with a dark look on her face.</p><p>"Erza!" Gray then glanced at her side. "Ramza! Wait, why're Lucy and Happy tied up?"</p><p>"It's complicated..." Ramza said sheepishly as he requipped his sword into the pocket dimension. </p><p>"Lucy got me up to speed with everything that's happened. I thought you were sent to stop Natsu and these two fools. Needless to say, I'm disappointed." Erza scowled.</p><p>"Where is he, anyway?" Gray asked.</p><p>"That's something we'd all like to know." Erza growled.</p><p>"The last time I saw him, he was fighting one of the cold emperor's lackeys." Lucy said. "But when we got back to where the village was, there wasn't any sign of him. Wherever her is I hope he's okay..."</p><p>"Yeah." Ramza said, "When we couldn't find Natsu, we decided to go to you, but we didn't know where you were. We looked around, but didn't find you. It wasn't until the girl from the village told us that you were here that we found you."</p><p>  Erza began to walk out of the tent. "Right. We're going to look for Natsu, then we're going back to the guild."</p><p>"But we can't leave the island just yet!" Gray cut in. "If Lucy told you what happened, then you know exactly what these villagers are going through right now!"</p><p>Erza raised an eyebrow at him. "Your point?" </p><p>Gray hesitated. </p><p>"I came here solely to apprehend these fools for breaking the rules of the guild. I'm not interested in anything other than that." Erza said. </p><p>"Rules!? Have you even seen what happened to the people on this island?" </p><p>Erza scoffed at him. "I have."</p><p>"And you're still gonna turn your back on them?"</p><p>"The request is posted on the boards of every guild hall. The villagers would be better served by wizards who are cleared for S-class." Erza simply said. "You're not qualified."</p><p>"How can you be so heartless?" Gray snarled.</p><p>Erza turned to face him, face darkened in anger. "What did you say?"</p><p>"Have you chosen to defy the guild's rules as well?" She summoned her sword and pointed it at Gray threateningly. "You'll face the same punishment!"</p><p>The Ice Make wizard gripped the sword pointed at him with his hand tightly, cutting and bleeding his hand. He looked at Erza with the same threatening gaze. </p><p>"Do what you must." Gray said darkly. "For me, there's no other choice to be made. I can't walk away from what I know is right."</p><p>He then released his hold on the sword, and began to walk to the flap of the tent. Erza let down her blade, but her glare at Gray was still pointed at him.</p><p>"I'm seeing this through to the end," Gray said, "And you can't stop me."</p><p>He then left them, leaving Erza to grit her teeth in anger. She looked furiously at the bound Lucy and Happy, and struck.</p><p>Ramza went to intervene, but it wasn't needed. All Erza did was cut the ropes on them, letting them free.</p><p>"These events are intolerable." Erza breathed heavily, "We'll deal with the immediate problems for now."</p><p>Happy and Lucy's faces brightened. "Thank you!"</p><p>"This doesn't change anything! You're still going to face punishment." Erza growled.</p><p>The two cried comical tears. "Yes ma'am..."</p><p>'That went better than expected.' Ramza thought. </p><p>"Okay then." Ramza stood. "Let's catch up to Gray."  </p><p>The four of them went after Gray. They met him as he was running towards the temple in the distance. They joined him as they made their way towards the temple.</p><p>"So, what's the deal with this guy reviving a demon?" Ramza asked.</p><p>"My friend, Lyon, is melting the ice surrounding the demon, called Deliora." Gray said.</p><p>"He wants to unleash it on the world?" Ramza guessed.</p><p>"No." Gray shook his head. "He wants to fight it."</p><p>"Fight it!?" Lucy exclaimed, shocked.</p><p>Gray stopped to put his hand on a tree, taking a deep breath. "Ever since we were kids, Lyon always dreamed of surpassing my master Ur's magical ability. Since she's gone, he can't challenge her directly. And so, he decided that it's up to him to kill Deliora, because it's the one thing she couldn't do."</p><p>"Well, I guess that's the only way to challenge someone who's dead..." Lucy said.</p><p>"Listen. There was something-" Gray hesitated, "Something that I didn't tell him. It was a secret. Ur made me promise not to tell him."</p><p>"But I have to." He faced his friends. "Ur may not be with us, but she's still alive."</p><p>Ramza's eyes widened at this. "What? How?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Erza asked.</p><p> "It's been ten years since Deliora attacked my hometown..." Gray said, "I've never seen such destruction, and the whole place was wiped out in less than a day." </p><p>"No way..." Ramza murmured.</p><p> "Ur and Lyon found me. They pulled me from the rubble." Gray gazed into the distance, and clenched his fist. "Then and there, I swore that I would make Deliora pay for what it did. That vow is how it all began."</p><p>"Ur taught me and Lyon how to use Ice Make magic through her training. She said that it's the one that has the most freedom in creativity. Each wizard's way of magic is unique and with enough training, you'll make your own style." He sent a small smile towards Ramza.</p><p>Gray then looked down, like he remembered something awful. "But then one day, I overheard some news about Deliora being in the town of Brago. Being my young, stupid self, I went there against Ur's wishes. I thought that I was powerful enough to take it down. I was wrong."</p><p>"What happened?" Lucy asked.</p><p>"Ur and Lyon came to help me defeat Deliora, but it was just too strong." Gray glared at the ground. "Before she sealed it away, she made me promise to tell Lyon that she'd died fighting it. If he ever found out that she'd turned into ice, Lyon would spend his life trying to undo the spell."</p><p>Gray faced his friends again. "Ur sacrificed herself by using the spell Iced Shell, which turned her into the ice that sealed Deliora. At that moment, I felt all my sadness and anger inside me disappear. Then, I swore that I would always be stronger for her. I'd become the best wizard I could to make her proud of me."</p><p>"That..." Ramza said, "That's a lot."</p><p>"I know." Gray replied.</p><p>"Uh, guys?" Lucy piped up. "Is that temple a little too crooked right now?"</p><p>The group looked towards where Lucy was looking and true enough, there was a stone structure that resembled a temple. It was strangely off center, tilting to the right.</p><p>"What happened to it?" Happy asked.</p><p>"I'm guessing Natsu." Gray said.</p><p>"Me too." Erza said as well.</p><p>"How'd he do that?" Ramza gawked.</p><p>"I dunno, but he's the only one who'd do something that crazy." Gray said. "It's a pretty good idea if he did it on purpose. Since the temple's tilted like that, the moonlight won't hit Deliora."</p><p>"You mean his habit of destroying stuff came in useful for once?" Lucy asked, "I never would have thought that'll happen."</p><p>Erza's head suddenly darted to her left, spotting something flying through the air. </p><p>"Get down!" She pushed Lucy and Happy aside as sharp blades flew past them. Gray, Erza and Ramza jumped, evading the thrown weapons.</p><p>"Who's there?" Erza shouted.</p><p>A band of masked people appeared behind them, donning dark cloaks. A strange symbol that looked like an inverted 'C' with a dot in the middle was emblazoned on their masks.</p><p>"We've tracked you down, Fairy Tail!" Said a female member.</p><p>"We can't allow you to interfere!" Said another member.</p><p>"Not these guys..." Gray muttered angrily.</p><p>"Lyon's minions?" Erza asked.</p><p>Ramza looked around them. "Seems like it!"</p><p>More masked people came out of the jungle. "And they've surrounded us!" Lucy said.</p><p>"I can handle this myself." Erza summoned a magic circle, making her sword appear from thin air.</p><p>"You sure?" Gray asked.</p><p>"I'll take care of them." Erza said, then glanced back at Gray. "You go and settle things with Lyon."</p><p>Gray paused for a second, then nodded his head in understanding. </p><p>"We'll fight with her." Ramza said as he summoned his bow.</p><p>"You just do what you gotta do." Lucy brandished her whip, making it snap.</p><p>"Aye!" Happy said cheerfully.</p><p>"Thanks, you guys." Gray said, "I gotta go tell Lyon that Ur's still alive. The only person who can stop him is me."</p><p>He then ran off towards the temple. The masked men noticed. </p><p>"He's getting away!" Shouted one of them. They advanced, but they were knocked down to their feet from a swipe from Erza's sword.</p><p>"Don't let any of them get to Gray!" Erza commanded. "He needs to get to Lyon!"</p><p>"Right!" Ramza shot an arrow, pinning one of the masked men to a tree. Lucy cracked her whip, sending a few of the men to the side.</p><p>"Attack!" The masked men shouted a battle cry and drew out large curved blades as they charged at them.</p><p>A small group of them rushed towards Erza, swinging their blades at her. She blocked the attack and countered with her sword. She then requipped into twin blades and jumped at the masked men. They scrambled back in a panic as she bore down on their ranks like a boulder rolling down a mountain.</p><p>Ramza picked off the ones that were lucky enough to not encounter Erza in combat. One of the men slashed at him with a large blade, but Ramza sidestepped and whacked the man with his bow, knocking him out cold. Another enemy came at him and threw knives, making Ramza take cover behind a tree. He peeked out from behind the tree, but the man was suddenly at his back.</p><p>Ramza swiveled his head to see his attacker get hit in the face with the end of Lucy's whip, leaving a bright red imprint that looked painful. Lucy grinned at him.</p><p>"I've got your back!" Lucy said.</p><p>Ramza nocked an arrow in his bow and aimed it at her. Lucy yelped and closed her eyes as Ramza let his arrow fly, but it didn't hit her. It instead hit a masked man who was coming up behind Lucy, who leveled his blade to block the projectile. The man was knocked back from the arrow's force, sending his butt to the ground. Ramza quickly dashed toward the man, taking him out with a well placed kick.</p><p>"And I've got yours!" Ramza replied.</p><p>"Yeah!" Lucy said.</p><p>Then, a band of enemies encircled them. They held large curved blades, with some wielding smaller ones.  Probably for throwing, Ramza thought. Before the men could advance, an assortment of items fell on the attackers' heads. Rotten fish, an octopus, a starfish, a flower and even a watermelon! Ramza glanced up to see Happy soaring in the sky, dumping similar items on the men. </p><p>"Eat this!" Happy yelled as he tossed a bombardment of trash. </p><p>"Where the heck does he get that stuff?" Lucy wondered aloud.</p><p>Ramza shook his head. "I've no idea. Look out!"</p><p>He requipped to his wakizashi and blocked the blow of one of the men at her. He then sent his fist at the man, rendering him unconscious. More men came around them, but Lucy cracked her whip, making them hesitate. Ramza took the opening and sliced at them, making the men barrel across the jungle dirt.</p><p>The team was so focused on fighting the men that they didn't realize that the sun had set and the moon had begun to rise. Erza kept attacking their ranks, requipping from twin blades, to a great sword, to a spear. Ramza and Lucy backed her up with arrows and whip cracks. Happy flapped his wings as he threw bags of trash one after another. But no matter how much men they took down, the enemies just seemed endless.</p><p>"It's like they won't stay down..." Ramza muttered as he hit one of the men with the hilt of his sword.</p><p>"Enough stalling!" One of the men shouted. "We must strike down all those who oppose the cold emperor!"</p><p>The men roared in agreement. As if on cue, a tremor shook the earth, making the island rumble. Ramza had to put a hand on a tree for support. </p><p>"An earthquake?" Ramza said.</p><p>"Look!" Lucy pointed her finger at the temple, but it wasn't tilted anymore. It was upright and did not lean to the side like it did before. </p><p>"It's like it tilted itself!" Lucy exclaimed.</p><p>"Magic?" Ramza asked.</p><p>"Probably. But none of which I know." Erza answered. She then requipped her spear into a large axe, clutching it with both hands.</p><p>The men had surrounded the group once again, but this time it seemed that there were more of them than before. They all had their curved blades, but they did not advance. They held their position, not moving closer. Ramza fidgeted with his wakizashi nervously.</p><p>"Notice anything strange?" Erza asked.</p><p>"Huh?" Ramza was brought out of his stupor.</p><p>"Even though there's a lot of them, their magic seems weak for some reason." Lucy answered.</p><p>"Exactly." Erza replied. "As far as I know, there's only five wizards among them."</p><p> "Only five?" Ramza said.</p><p>"Well, that means I've gotta go easy on them then." Happy said.</p><p>"Don't kid yourself." Lucy retorted.</p><p>"Do you think you two can handle them?" Erza asked.</p><p>Ramza coughed. "Uh, actually-"</p><p>"You betcha!" Lucy cut in. She took out a familiar looking golden key. "Open, Gate of The Giant Crab! Cancer!"</p><p>A bright light appeared and a man with crablike legs jutting from his back emerged from the light. He was armed with crab-style scissors, one in each hand. </p><p>"Cancer?" Ramza said. "Isn't he the guy you summoned before?"</p><p>"He does look familiar." Erza said. "Have we met?"</p><p>"Indeed we have." Cancer then dropped to one knee, stage light shining on him like he was a protagonist for a play. He bowed his head ceremoniously, with a bouquet of roses in his outstretched hand. "And as always, I'm at your service, miss." </p><p>"I thought you always said baby! And what's with the miss!? " Lucy shrieked. "And aren't you supposed to be at my service?!"</p><p>Ramza sweatdropped. "What happened to this guy?"</p><p>"Ooh... Someone's jealous..." Happy said in a sing-song voice.</p><p>Lucy then pointed at the masked men aggressively. "Take 'em down! But don't kill them, just knock them out, okay?"</p><p>"Alright, baby." Cancer said. He then dashed towards the men, scissors flashing. The the masked men all fell down, blades broken, masks torn, and utterly defeated. </p><p>"Looks like she didn't need any help.." Ramza rubbed the back of his head, laughing weakly at the knocked out foes.</p><p>"Excellent work, Lucy." Erza said. "Let's head to the temple."</p><p>"Right." Lucy replied.</p><p>"W-wait..." Said a voice behind them. The team looked around to see an unmasked member of the ones who attacked them, who seemed to be an aged lady. An unmasked young man was holding her to keep her standing.</p><p>"We won't let you interfere with the cold emperor..." The lady threatened feebly.</p><p>Erza's eyes darted to the bands on their heads. "Those head pieces... You're from the city of Brago." </p><p>"Isn't that where..." Ramza gasped.</p><p>"Yes. And they're here for revenge." Erza said.</p><p>The lady's mouth knit into a snarl. "That monster took everything from us... We must kill it, at all costs!"</p><p>Suddenly, a loud noise rang across the island. It was a distinctive ring, but the sound of a roar entrapped in it was audible. </p><p>"Argh!" Ramza put his hands on his ears, attempting to block out the horrible sound.</p><p>Lucy and Happy did it as well, but it seemed to have no effect. </p><p>"I wasn't ready for this!" Happy yelled.</p><p>"That doesn't sound too promising..." Erza said apprehensively.</p><p>They then rushed toward the temple, but the Brago citizens made no attempt to stop them this time. Another roar emanated through the island, making trees sway and tents from the villager's refuge topple. </p><p>"Is that noise from Deliora?" Ramza asked, still covering his ears.</p><p>"You mean..." Lucy's eyes widened in shock. "They actually revived that thing?"</p><p>"See that purple light ahead?" Happy pointed at a lavender-colored magic circle in the middle of the temple. "That's the moon drip!"</p><p>Deliora screamed again, making the horrible sound wave once more. </p><p>"It must be..." Erza murmured. "That may be the demon growling, but the moon drip ceremony is still being performed by someone up there."</p><p>"Which means that they haven't fully revived it yet, and we still have a chance to do something!" Erza said. "Come on!"</p><p>"Uh, Deliora's below us." Lucy pointed out.</p><p>"She means that we gotta stop the guys casting the moon drip spell." Ramza said as he followed Erza.</p><p>"Putting a stop to that ceremony is our only hope!" Erza said frantically. "We gotta hurry!"</p><p>"R-right!" Lucy quickly ran after her.</p><p> The three of them scrambled up the temple, moving as fast as they could through the stairs. When they got to the top, the moon drip ceremony was being conducted by a lone individual. He looked like a low-cost lion, his hair disheveled like a lion's mane. With one swipe of her sword, Erza stopped the man from completing the ceremony.</p><p>"Awesome!" Lucy said. "The moon drip should stop any minute now!"</p><p>The purple magic circle got smaller and smaller until it disappeared. Lucy pumped her fist in celebration.</p><p>"Hang on," Happy said, "This guy was doing it all by himself?"</p><p>"Too late! It's over!" The man yelled, "The ceremony's already been completed!"</p><p>Suddenly, a geyser of bright green light came from where the purple light disappeared. Spirals of white encircled it, letting out a fierce glare of brightness. The scream of Deliora echoed once again, seemingly amplified by the tower of light.</p><p>"O-oh..." Lucy faltered.</p><p>"This isn't good..." Ramza said worriedly.</p><p>"Why..." Erza snarled at the lion man, "Why would you do this? Why would you help Lyon revive that monster?"</p><p>"You wanna know why we all joined Lyon?" The man looked down on the ground, "'Cause all our families were killed by Deliora. And we wanted to get revenge. He convinced us that if we released the demon, he would kill it, and it would be gone forever."</p><p>"I'm sorry for your loss." Ramza apologized.</p><p>"Thank you." The man said.</p><p>Deliora's horrible screech rolled across the island once more, making the temple shake.</p><p>"Deliora's revived..." Erza seemed to be lost in the clouds, but she composed herself. "Gray and Natsu's still down there! We have to help them fight Deliora!"</p><p>"You mean, we gotta fight that thing?" Lucy looked like she'd seen a ghost.</p><p>"Yeah, we gotta run!" Ramza agreed. "There's no way we can fight Deliora!"</p><p>"No, we'll fight it! We have no choice, and we have to protect the ones on this island!" Erza said with conviction, "Come on, we might be too late!"</p><p>The group then descended the temple, leaving the low-cost lion man behind. Lucy pointed to where she and the others had fallen before and found the demon. They ran through the rocky passage, thinking to see Deliora making mincemeat of their friends, but their expectations were wrong. They arrived in time to see the clash of Natsu's signature Fire Dragon Iron Fist and Deliora's punch, sending fireworks of green and orange from where their fists collided. </p><p>Suddenly, a crack appeared on Deliora's hand from where it had punched Natsu's Iron Fist. Another crack appeared on its leg, then another on its chest. It let out a ear pitching roar, until its leg shattered like a broken vase. Deliora's body soon followed suit, and its crumbling remains fell into the sea.</p><p>Ramza noticed a white haired man laying face down on the floor. He ran to help, but was stopped when the man pounded the ground with his fist. This must be Lyon, Ramza thought.</p><p>"For ten years, Ur gradually depleted its life force. And what we saw, was nothing more than its last dying breath." Lyon pounded the ground again, pain clear in his eyes. "My dream is dead! There's no hope now... I will never never surpass Ur!"</p><p>Lyon sobbed on the floor, letting his tears fall on the ground. Gray glanced down at his old friend, wanting to comfort him, but he stopped himself. He looked to the sea and smiled wistfully, like he was remembering a happy memory.</p><p>"Hey!" Natsu grinned at Gray, "Your teacher was pretty awesome!"</p><p>At these words, tears flowed down Gray's cheeks. He put his hand to his face, trying to stop the tears, but they fell down anyway. He hiccuped as he wept uncontrollably, his emotions overruling him for that moment.</p><p>"You saved my life again," Gray said through his tears, "Thank you, Ur..." </p><p>"You guys!" Lucy waved at them. "You all right?"</p><p>"Yeah!" Natsu said. </p><p>"Dude, you like took Deliora out with a single punch!" Ramza imitated Natsu's punch from earlier.</p><p>Natsu grinned at him. "I know, that was pretty cool!"</p><p>"Natsu!" The blue cat crash landed into his arms, wings still open. </p><p>"Hey there, Happy!" Natsu hugged the cat affectionately.</p><p>"I hope you didn't forget me." Erza said.</p><p>Natsu looked behind him to see a glaring redhead. "Erza!"</p><p>He recoiled and tried to run away, but was pulled back by his scarf. Natsu squirmed and tried to escape, but Erza's tight grip on the scarf wouldn't let him go. Lucy and Ramza giggled at his antics. They saw Gray propping up Lyon, both students of Ur, at some sort of truce. They didn't fight, yet in their faces was a look of sadness.</p><p>They relocated to some rocks near the shore where Deliora shattered. Gray was exhausted from his fight and took a seat on one of the rocks. Lyon placed himself near the shore, looking off into the distance. It looked like he was lost, and the sea would provide him an answer. Natsu however, did not share the same tiredness.</p><p>"That's right, we won!" Natsu shouted.</p><p>"Aye!" Happy celebrated.</p><p>"Y'know, I was kinda worried for a while there." Lucy said with a small smile. "But it all worked out, thanks to your amazing teacher, Gray."</p><p>"We totally completed an S-class quest by ourselves!" Natsu whooped with a huge grin on his face. </p><p>"Do you think Master Makarov would let us on the second floor now?" Lucy asked, stars seemingly sparkling around her.</p><p>"Uh, guys?" Ramza pointed at an angry armoured lady beside him.</p><p>"Hmph." Erza sent daggers at the two of them, making Lucy and Natsu stop cheering their victory.</p><p>"Oh no!" Lucy whimpered, "You're still gonna punish us, huh?"</p><p>"I think there's something you're all forgetting about," Erza said menacingly, "You came to the island to help the villagers. The request was that you return them to their original form. You still haven't completed your S-class quest yet."</p><p>"But I don't understand. The curse should be lifted now that Deliora's dead, right?" Lucy said.</p><p>"Wrong. This curse that you're talking about never had anything to do with the demon. The villagers have been affected by the intense magic energy released from the moon drip spell." Erza said. "In other words, Deliora's death isn't going to change their situation whatsoever."</p><p>"Wha- Oh no..." Lucy covered her mouth with her hands.</p><p>"Well, then we gotta go and change them back!" Natsu said cheerfully.</p><p>"Aye!" Happy agreed.</p><p>"Yeah, but we don't know how." Gray glanced behind him. "Lyon, do you know?"</p><p>His old classmate looked at him dead in the eye. "To be quite honest, I don't have a clue."</p><p>"You don't know?" Natsu sent him a sceptical look.</p><p>"What?" Happy's mouth dropped.</p><p>"But they said that the curse started around the same time you guys got here." Lucy said.</p><p>"We got here three years ago, we were aware that there was a village somewhere on this island. But there was no reason to communicate with them, so we left them alone. And they never came to the temple to see what we were up to." Lyon explained.</p><p>Erza narrowed her eyes. "In three years, you've never once met?"</p><p>"That's a lot of time." Ramza commented.</p><p>"I-I don't understand. The light from the moon drip is so bright that you could see it from practically anywhere on the island. It's kinda weird that they saw it every night and never went to investigate." Lucy said, now unsure.</p><p>"The villagers weren't transformed by the moon drip. It doesn't affect the human body." Lyon said.</p><p>"Makes sense." Ramza put in. "If it did, then you and your comrades would be monsters by now as well." </p><p>Lyon nodded. "Indeed."</p><p>"Now wait just a minute-" Natsu interjected.</p><p>"I wouldn't trust those villagers if I were you." Lyon said in a undertone. "They're hiding something."</p><p>"But," Lyon scoffed, "I'm sure you guild wizards can handle it."</p><p>"We're not done with you. You destroyed the village-" Natsu's mouth was squished gently by Erza, letting out a small sound.</p><p>"That's quite enough, Natsu." Erza said calmly. "They were only doing what they thought was right."</p><p>"Yeah man, cut them some slack." Ramza added.</p><p>"But..."</p><p>"Let's go." Erza gestured for them to leave.</p><p>"What'll we do to lift the curse?" Natsu asked.</p><p>"I have no idea." Erza said bluntly.</p><p>Ramza blinked. "Wait, what?" </p><p>"Oh, fantastic..." Lucy said sarcastically.</p><p>The two of them trudged after Erza. Ramza noticed that Gray had fallen behind, and waved to him.</p><p>"Yo Gray!" Ramza said, "What's with the hold up?"</p><p>"Just had something to say to Lyon." Gray said.</p><p>"Parting words, eh?"</p><p>"For now."</p><p>They walked back to the village, but there was no one to be found. Silence blanketed the place, and it seemed that the villagers had vanished without a trace.</p><p>"That's weird, where is everybody?" Happy pointed out.</p><p>"You sure they came here?" Natsu asked.</p><p>"Yeah, this is their camp." Lucy frowned. "I wonder where they could have gone..."</p><p>"Hey!" Ramza shouted, "Where are you guys?"</p><p>"While we're here, I'm gonna grab some bandages and some medicine." Gray said before entering a tent.</p><p>"You finally made it back!" A voice said.</p><p>The group looked behind them to see a lizard like man approach them. Probably one of the transformed villagers, Ramza thought. </p><p>"There's something you need to see." The man said, "Please, follow me to the main village."</p><p>Sure enough, the messenger led them to the main village. Every building was intact and in the right place, as if the village was never attacked. Ramza rapped his hand on a wall, testing to see if it's truly real.</p><p>"It's not destroyed, like you said Lucy." Ramza said.</p><p>"But I remember this place being entirely trashed before..." Lucy said.</p><p>"It's like it went back in time!" Natsu complained, also rapping a fist on a house to see if it really was standing.</p><p>"Now that it's fixed, you probably shouldn't touch anything, okay Natsu?" Lucy said with a sweet tone that implied she meant something else.</p><p>"Are you saying I destroy everything I touch?" Natsu protested with his mouth on fire.</p><p>"Uh, kinda." Lucy admitted.</p><p>"Hang on, back in time?" Natsu seemed occupied by his thoughts as he put a hand to his chin. "Was it him? Nah, couldn't be. Unless he had a change of heart?" He then crossed his hands as he snorted. "Ah, who cares?"</p><p>Happy flew beside him. "Not me!"</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked, but the cat and the dragon slayer walked away.</p><p>"Oh, I forgot about our stuff!" Lucy said.</p><p>"I'll come with you." Ramza followed her.</p><p>He caught up to her as she stopped, looking at an elderly looking man-turned-demon. The demon was looking at what looked like a stone memorial.</p><p>"Pabo's grave is back..." Lucy said.</p><p>"Is that..." Ramza started.</p><p>"The chieftain son's grave." Lucy finished.</p><p>"Well, at least it's back." </p><p>"Yeah." Lucy sighed. "I hope the chief's glad."</p><p>She inched closer to the chieftain. He noticed.</p><p>"You and your wizard friends used magic to restore our village, didn't you?" The chieftain said, without turning his head to Lucy.</p><p>Lucy shifted her weight. "Uh sir, that's not-"</p><p>The old chief stood up from the memorial to meet her. "I can't tell you enough how I appreciate it. However, I must know. When are you wizards are going to destroy the moon for us?" He sent a piercing glare at her. "Well?"</p><p>Erza stepped in. "Destroying the moon is a simple task, sir."</p><p>"She said that so casually..." Ramza sweatdropped.</p><p>"And with a straight face..." Gray added.</p><p>"Maybe she's gone crazy?" Happy suggested.</p><p>Erza ignored him. "But before I can do that, I would like to ask a few questions. Would you be so kind as to call everyone for a meeting?"</p><p>The chief nodded, and soon every villager on the island was huddled together in the center of the village. Erza asked questions, and some of the villagers answered. The others stood nearby, listening to the explanations of the villagers on what happened to them and the purple moon.</p><p>"Let me sure I have my facts straight. The first time everybody in the village took on these demonic forms is when the moon began to turn purple." Erza said. "Is that correct?"</p><p>"Yes." The chief answered. "During the day we're fine, but when the moon comes out, we transform into what you see now."</p><p>"And the moon first turned purple about three years ago, is that right?" Erza questioned.</p><p>"Has it really been that long?" One villager wondered aloud.</p><p>"Yeah." Another villager said.</p><p>Erza began to pace around. "We learned that the moon drip ceremony has been performed on this island every night for the past three years. Each night, it produced a beam of light so brilliant that you couldn't possibly have missed it."</p><p>Suddenly, Erza stepped on a patch of discolored dirt and it collapsed. She fell down a seemingly shallow hole, which was covered by straw and leaves, topped over with earth. Erza let out a high pitched and girly squeal that sounded unlike her.</p><p>"Even Lucy's pitfall trap is back!" Happy said, mouth open.</p><p>"You made a pitfall?" Ramza raised an eyebrow at Lucy. "Why?"</p><p>She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "Long story..."</p><p>"Erza screamed like a girl!" Natsu whispered, face agape.</p><p>"Y-yeah. And it was... cute." Gray said, forcing the last part out.</p><p>"I'm so gonna be dead when she gets out!" Lucy whimpered.</p><p>Unhurt, Erza emerged from the pitfall trap. She crossed her arms and looked at the townsfolk, who had sweatdropped from her slip-up. </p><p>"Seriously, didn't you wonder where that light was coming from?" Erza said, unfazed.</p><p>"She got up like nothing happened!" A villager murmured.</p><p>"She must be pretty tough..." Muttered another villager.</p><p>"I don't understand. Why didn't anyone investigate?" Erza questioned.</p><p>The villagers muttered among themselves restlessly. Their chief stepped forward to represent them.</p><p>"Well we would have looked into it, but according to village law, no one should go near that temple." Said the village chief.</p><p>"But who cares about village law if your own people are dying?" Lucy's eyebrows furrowed. "You obviously knew there was a problem 'cause you contacted the magic guilds..."</p><p>The village chief looked down. "Oh, well..."</p><p>Erza narrowed her eyebrows at the villagers. "Why don't you tell us what's really going on here?"</p><p>"To be honest, we really don't know it ourselves." The chieftain admitted. "Allow me to explain: we've tried to investigate the light multiple times. We've taken up weapons we never had to use, and we ventured into the jungle towards the temple. But we could never get near it. We'd get close enough to see it through the trees, but we would find ourselves back at our village."</p><p>"But..." Ramza put a hand to his chin. "How?"</p><p>"It doesn't make sense!" Lucy said.</p><p>"We got into the temple with no problem at all." Natsu said. "How weird."</p><p>"We didn't say anything to you earlier, because we thought that you wouldn't believe us." Said a villager.</p><p>"We're telling you the truth." Insisted another, "We tried going back to the temple multiple times before, but not a single villager managed to get inside."</p><p>Erza steeled her look at them. "I get it. Yes."</p><p>She then stepped forward, a magic circle covering her body. She was planning to requip her armour.</p><p>"Natsu, Ramza. Come with me." Erza instructed. </p><p>Her transformation was now finished. Her regular iron armour was now replaced by a yellow one, designed with black markings to compliment it. Small golden plates patterned her skirt and sides, and her armlets had fur jutting out of them. The shoulder pads and headgear were pointed at an elegant angle, making her look like a fierce battle princess. </p><p>"I'll need your help to destroy the moon." Erza declared.</p><p>"Yeah!" Natsu whooped.</p><p>"W-what?" Ramza had to double-take on what she had said. "Destroy the moon? Are you serious?"</p><p> "Yes. We're going to have to destroy it to return the villagers back to their normal forms." Erza said.</p><p>Then, the villagers erupted in cheer. They laughed and celebrated, shouting out that they'll now be freed from the curse.</p><p>"So, where we going to do this thing?" Natsu asked excitedly. "The temple? It's a lot higher up there!"</p><p>"We'll do it here. The villagers can't go anywhere near the temple, and they need to witness this." Erza cemented.</p><p>"I dunno what she's thinking. I know she can do some amazing things, but still." Gray said, unsure if what was happening was a good idea.</p><p>"What do you think she's going to do with it?" Lucy asked with a quivering voice.</p><p>"This is exciting!" Happy said.</p><p>"More like terrifying..." Lucy cried comical tears.</p><p>"So how exactly are we going to destroy the moon?" Ramza put 'Destroy the moon' in air quotes.</p><p>"This is giant armour: it increases my strength and allows me to throw farther." Erza then put out her hand in front of her, summoning a spear that nearly had the design of her armour. "And this is the spear of Haja: it repels darkness."</p><p>"I see now!" Natsu's eyes were bulging out of their sockets. "You're going to use that spear to knock the moon outta the sky!"</p><p>"That's right. But I'm going to need more strength than this armour can give me." She looked to Natsu and Ramza. "That's where you two come in. As I throw my spear, Natsu'll hit the end of it to boost it into the sky. Ramza, I'll need you to propel and direct the spear as close as you can to the moon with your wind magic."</p><p>"Let's do it!" Natsu pumped his fist into the sky.</p><p>"Breathe. You can do this." Ramza took a deep breath, and let it out. "You can totally do this. Probably."</p><p>"Let's go." Erza gestured for them to climb upon one of the watchtowers of the village. They made their way to the top, and Erza readied her spear for launch.</p><p>She held it back and aimed at the bright purple moon. Her armlets let out a glow of light as a crimson magic circle appeared on them, to boost Erza's physical strength. She began to throw it as hard as she could, and before it could exit her hand, Natsu hit the bottom of the spear. A cloud of dust blasted from the punch and rolled out around the villages in waves. Natsu's flames plus the force of his punch as well as Erza's throw sent the spear sailing high into the sky.</p><p>"Ramza, now!" Erza ordered.</p><p>"Okay!" Ramza thrust his hand in the air, magic circle appearing. A strong gust of wind erupted from the magic circle and flew into the air, chasing after the spear. It soon reached it, and gave the power and guidance needed to the spear to make it soar even higher. </p><p>A loud whizz came from the spear as it cut through the wind and soon, it reached the height of its journey. It impacted the moon directly, letting out a cloud of dust. It quickly dispersed to reveal a small hole in the sky. A moment later, the small hole grew to a large crack, then into an even larger one, until the sky looked like as if it were broken. The sound of cracking glass was heard as the sky shattered, replacing the purple moon with the more familiar pale white moon.</p><p>The villagers faltered, as twinkling crystals fell from the broken sky. They expected a shattered moon, not a shattered sky. They stood in disbelief at what just happened.</p><p> "What the heck is going on?" Natsu gawked up at the sky.</p><p>"As a result of the spell, a membrane covered the island." Erza said.</p><p>"What?" Natsu asked, still not understanding.</p><p>"The moon drip released evil energy in the form of a gas." Erza explained. "That gas crystalized and formed an invisible shell around the island. That's why the moon looked purple."</p><p>"Why didn't I see it as we came here?" Ramza wondered.</p><p>"You took a nap belowdecks." Erza said. "You should pay more attention to your surroundings, Ramza."</p><p>He chuckled weakly. "Yeah..."</p><p>"And now," Erza looked down from the watchtower, "Everything should be back to what it was three years ago."</p><p>Soon, a bright yellow light covered the citizens of the island. They looked at themselves in wonder, as they thought that they would return back to their human forms. They were disappointed to say the least when the light died down and no one transformed into a human.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Gray said, "They're not transforming!"</p><p>"That's because these are their true forms." Erza said. She had changed back into her regular armour. "The moon drip had no effect on their appearance. But it seems to have altered their memories." </p><p>"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.</p><p>"They think they're humans who've transformed into demons, but it's the other way around." Erza smiled.</p><p>"Wait, so you're saying..." Lucy stepped back. "That they're really..."</p><p>Erza nodded. "Yep. You've got it. The villagers have always been demons."</p><p>Natsu stared down at the villagers with his mouth open in disbelief. "Wha-"</p><p>Lucy appeared to have a mental breakdown as she put her hands on her head and slunk to the floor, still not believing what Erza said.</p><p>Ramza looked up to the sky and mouthed, "Is this real life?"</p><p>Gray confronted one of them by looking comically at them and opened his mouth like a robot. "Hey, is that true?"</p><p>"Uh, maybe? My memory's hazy, and we looked pretty human when you met us, didn't we?" Replied the demon in the same robotic style.</p><p>"Yes, because you have the ability to take on human forms." Erza said. "Your false memories led you to believe that your temporary states were actually your true forms. In reality, you were demons who had fallen victims to the moon drip's side effects."</p><p>"Hang on," Lucy put in, "How come Lyon and the others weren't affected?"</p><p>"I assume it's because they're human." Erza guessed. "As far as I know, demons are the only ones susceptible to the memory loss."</p><p>"I knew what was going on as soon as the villagers told me that they couldn't reach the temple. The moonlight collected there was sacred, therefore creatures of darkness couldn't go near it." Erza explained. </p><p>"You're quite the detective. I knew I could trust you and your friends." They looked to the side to see a newcomer. Based on his looks, he was also a villager in this place. Gray faltered and Lucy gasped upon his arrival.</p><p>"Thanks wizards! I owe ya one!" Said the newcomer.</p><p>"But you're the guy from the boat!" Gray pointed at him.</p><p>"Pabo..." The village chief whispered the name.</p><p>"But I thought you-" Said a villager.</p><p>"Gettin' stabbed in the chest hurt pretty bad, but you gotta do more than that to kill a demon!" Pabo laughed.</p><p>"But in the boat!" Gray insisted, "You disappeared into thin air!"</p><p>In a flash, a blur of red flashed where Pabo was before. Then he spread his wings and flapped them, floating in the night sky.</p><p>"I hope you kids will forgive me for not telling you the truth sooner!" Pabo yelled from above, "I'm the only one who didn't suffer from the memory loss! I had to leave, 'cause everyone went nuts! I knew I was a demon, but everyone else? Suddenly, they thought that they were cursed humans!"</p><p>He let out another hearty laugh, his happiness spreading through the villagers like a wildfire. Soon after he laughed, the chief of the village unfurled his wings and took flight, eyes only on one individual. His son.</p><p>"Pabo!" The chief tackled Pabo in midair with open arms and began to sob into his son's shoulder. </p><p>"I'm so glad you're finally out of it, pops!" Pabo grinned widely at his father.</p><p>Then, one after another, the demons opened their wings and flew into the night sky, dancing and celebrating their release from the spell. They laughed and smiled happily, their joyous sounds echoing around the village. </p><p>"Yup, they're definitely demons." Erza confirmed.</p><p>"I dunno." Natsu put in. "When you look at their faces, they look like angels to me."</p><p>Erza smiled. "I guess they do."</p><p>The team let out wide grins and smiles on their own faces as they watched the show of happy demons soaring through the skies. They kept at it for a little bit longer, until one of them shouted an idea.</p><p>"We celebrate tonight!" He whooped, "Demon party!"</p><p>"I don't know if I can handle demon parties..." Lucy said.</p><p>"Same here..." Ramza agreed.</p><p>Soon, the demons landed back on the ground and prepared the most extravagant feast they could. Colorful totems and decorations adorned the village walls and buildings. Brightly-lit torches dotted the landscape, covering everything in an orange glow that reminded Ramza of a cozy home. Food of all kinds were displayed on the long tables in the middle of the village, open to anyone who wanted a taste.</p><p>The gang sat on one of the benches beside the table that had the highest quality food that the village had to offer. Natsu was inhaling the flames of torches one after another, and it seemed that he had eaten the sun based on the amount of fire he had already consumed. Erza politely accepted the food she was offered and began to dig in. Lucy followed her example, putting the food in her plate and chowing down. Ramza took the delicacies that looked the most mouthwatering, and bit into them. Needless to say, the food was delicious.</p><p>Gray chose to sit on the ground, close to where the tents were placed. He held a bowl of stew in his hands, and he slurped from it. He gazed at his friends and the many demons at the long tables, eating and having fun. He heard the nearing footsteps of someone as he set down his bowl of stew.</p><p>"How're you feeling? You're sure looking a lot better!" A female voice chirped.</p><p>Gray glanced to his side, and saw a female blue skinned demon in a bikini top. "Sorry, do I know you?"</p><p>"Maybe this'll help." She glowed momentarily as her form turned into one of a human. </p><p>A familiar memory tugged at the edge of Gray's head. "Oh, you're the girl from earlier." </p><p>"I'm a little different now, huh?" She glowed again, and she reverted back into her demon form. Several female demons formed behind her, interested in who she was conversing with.</p><p>"Well, yeah." Gray admitted.</p><p>Suddenly, one of the female demons behind the girl sat beside Gray. "Just so you know, every girl in our village has totally fallen for you 'cause we think you're like, the coolest guy ever!"</p><p>Another female demon grabbed his arm and pulled it to her chest. "Yeah, she's right! We think that you're super awesome!"</p><p>"You probably think we're cuter in our human forms, don't you?" A demon girl said, pouting.</p><p>"Uh, no." Gray sweatdropped. "That's not necessarily true, I think you ladies look fine the way you are."</p><p>The girls exploded in romantic squeals of delight, as if the one had just confessed their love to them. </p><p>"You've gotta be the sweetest guy I've ever met!" One of them said, hearts in her eyes.</p><p>"You know what just to say to a girl!" Another purred.</p><p>"Come with us, we'll show you how we demons dance!"</p><p>And with that, the ice-make wizard was dragged off into the dance floor with a harem of demon girls. Gray caught Ramza's eye as he frantically sent a message that probably went like 'help-me'.</p><p> Ramza just waved at him and said, "Enjoy the dance, Gray!"</p><p>Lucy giggled. "It seems that someone's getting a lot of attention from the ladies!"</p><p>"He'll scare 'em off sooner or later." Happy said.</p><p>"Well I have to admit, I was wrong about humans." The village chief brought up. "All of these years, we've chosen to hide from the outside world. We were so afraid that others would judge us by our appearance."</p><p>"Y'know the curse? That was just a rumor we spread so no one would come to the island and bother us!" Pabo said.</p><p>"It worked, 'cause the sailors at the dock were terrified." Lucy said, "Nobody wanted to come here."</p><p>The village chief looked down. "I know, and it's a sin. But after meeting you, we've changed our minds."</p><p>He beamed at the Fairy Tail wizards. "You've restored our faith in humans, and now we're not afraid. We're ready to go out and befriend people from other lands."</p><p>Erza returned his smile. "That's good. Friendship is a beautiful thing. It's an emotional bond that transcends physical appearance."</p><p>Ramza smiled faintly into his cup. "Yeah."</p><p>The villagers grinned at them, but it did not last. The village gates opened to reveal two new individuals that crashed the party. A blue haired man and a pink haired girl, which Ramza remembered as Sherry. She had attacked Lucy when he and Erza just arrived on the island. Tensions ran high as the villagers shuffled nervously in their seats. They murmured amongst themselves, looking at the newcomers.</p><p>"The cold emperor's minions!" A villager whispered.</p><p>Erza stood up from the table and approached the incoming duo. </p><p>"How can I help you?" She said in a neutral tone.</p><p>"You Fairy Tail wizards are tough." Started the blue haired man. "The cold emperor couldn't even make it down here."</p><p>"That's right." Sherry said, her voice slick. "We've come to pay a visit in his place."</p><p>"Wait just a minute!" Lucy stood up from the bench. "I thought we were cool! Didn't Lyon tell you guys what happened?"</p><p>"Yes. But it doesn't matter to us." The blue haired man smirked.</p><p>"We wanted to settle things here ourselves." Declared Sherry.</p><p>"Alright, why don't you show me what you got!" Natsu then lit his hand, setting it aflame.</p><p>"Wait, Natsu!" Pabo cut in. "Thanks for the help, but we can't keep relying on you. Let us fight 'em."</p><p>"He's right." Agreed a villager, "We got these clowns."</p><p>"If want to keep our village safe, we gotta protect it." Growled another villager.</p><p>Erza stepped in. "Normally I would agree with you gentlemen, but I think it's best if I handle this one."</p><p>"We meet again, Titania of Fairy Tail. You gave Angelica quite the beating earlier." Sherry said, her eyes poised in challenge.</p><p>The blue haired man looked Erza up and down. "She seems like a formidable opponent."</p><p>"Watch out for that creepy chick!" Lucy yelled, "She can control inanimate objects!"</p><p>"And don't try to even use magic against omega brows." Natsu snorted.</p><p>"The blue haired guy?" Ramza frowned as he glanced at the so-called omega brows. "I guess his eyebrows are really large, anyway."</p><p>"Is that so? In that case-" Erza quickly dashed forward to the two of them, fist hurled back. "I'll do it the old fashioned way!"</p><p>She punched Sherry at her side, sending her rolling across the dirt. She didn't even have time to react. Omega Brows flinched and Erza took the opening. She struck him with her elbow, making him fall on his butt.</p><p>The villagers whooped when they saw her take down Lyon's minions with minimal effort. Erza flexed her wrists, as if that was just a warm up. Gray and Natsu's mouths dropped at how easy it was to defeat them. Lucy and Ramza blinked, still trying to process what happened.</p><p>"H-holy..." Natsu said, mouth still open.</p><p>"She just- with her fists-" Ramza stuttered.</p><p>"She didn't even have to use magic!" Lucy marveled.</p><p>Happy shrugged his shoulders. "That's the great Erza for you."</p><p>"You're truly an amazing warrior..." Sherry complimented, pushing herself on her feet.</p><p>"Yeah, no kidding." Omega brow agreed as he got up as well. "We're no match for you."</p><p>They sheepishly rubbed the back of their heads as the onlookers gazed at them. Ramza then caught the look in their eyes and immediately understood what they had meant.</p><p>"You guys aren't here to fight." Ramza deduced.</p><p>The blue haired man looked sadly at him. "I doubt that this'll make up for all the trouble we've caused you, but we wanted to apologize in person."</p><p>"So you guys wanted to settle things in a good way!" Happy said.</p><p>"The cold emperor told us everything." Sherry rubbed the side of her arm, seeking comfort. "Thanks to you, we can now let go of the pain that Deliora has caused us."</p><p>"You mean, you were victims of Deliora too?" Gray asked, surprise in his voice.</p><p>"When we were children, the monster ravaged our village." The blue haired man looked at the ground, going through his old memories. "We watched it murder all of our friends and family."</p><p>"The cold emperor had a plan to kill the demon once and for all." Sherry said softly, "That's why we joined him."</p><p>"You see, we wanted revenge." The blue haired man's hands tightened. "And we were so focused on getting it that we never realized we were hurting innocent people."</p><p>Sherry looked away. "We were so blinded by our hatred that we acted no better than the demon itself. From now on, we'll treat other people with respect and love."</p><p>"Well, why didn't you guys say so earlier!" Ramza sent a wide grin at them. "C'mon, join us in the feast!"</p><p>The blue haired man hesitated. "I mean, we were enemies just a second ago..."</p><p>Sherry fidgeted. "I don't think it's a good idea since I'm watching my figure and-"</p><p>"Natsu." Ramza shot a glance at the dragon slayer. "Show 'em what it means to party."</p><p>Natsu grinned at him. "All righty!"</p><p>He then grabbed the two of them by their collars and dragged them to a table full of juicy food. Natsu practically slammed them into their seats as the villagers looked at them awkwardly.</p><p>"Now, I'm ready to party!" Natsu whooped.</p><p>Ramza smiled at his antics and sat beside them. "You guys'll get used to it."</p><p>And for the rest of the night and the early dawn, they feasted like the world was going to end. Natsu kept on eating flames until his stomach hurt and he passed out in the corner of the village. Gray did his best to entertain his harem of demon girls. Erza talked a bit more with the village chief and his son Pabo. Lucy and Ramza hung out with Sherry and Yuka, which was the name of omega brows. </p><p>It was a good night. The village was now freed from their curse. Deliora's defeated. Enemies became friends. And yet, Ramza felt uneasy, as if something were over him and his friends. </p><p>"Majestic Mocha Choco Master Sprinkle." Ramza smiled at his drink, and took a sip. He could worry about that another time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. S-Class Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Previously...</em>
</p><p>It was a good night. The village was now freed from their curse. Deliora's defeated. Enemies became friends. And yet, Ramza felt uneasy, as if something were over him and his friends.</p><p>"Majestic Mocha Choco Master Sprinkle." Ramza smiled at his drink, and took a sip. He could worry about that another time.</p><p>
  <em>Currently...</em>
</p><p>Ramza awoke to sunlight pouring on his face. He sat up and rubbed his eyes awake, and looked around him. Seems that he was inside one of the tents and someone had placed a cot and blanket for him to sleep with.  He glanced to his side and found his bag. One peek inside and he was relieved to see all his things were intact.</p><p>He sighed, thankful that nothing bad had happened to him. He scratched his head, trying to recall what had happened last night.</p><p>'Oh, right!' Ramza remembered. </p><p>He had eaten too much food at the feast, making him feel drowsy. Lucy had noticed and offered him a glass of cold coffee to wake him up, but it was useless. As far as Ramza knew, coffee did nothing to sate his sleepiness. Giving him caffeine to stay up at night was as effective as trying to empty the ocean with a tiny cup. </p><p>He took the coffee anyway, but it somehow made him even more sleepy. The energy that the drink had given him had condensed in a sort of ball and made him feel wobbly and unfocused. At this, Ramza's head fell on the table. He tried blinking his eyes to stay awake, but they were already closing on their own.  </p><p>He hazily remembered Lucy sighing and carrying him to the tent, where she placed him down on the cot and put a blanket over him. </p><p>"Kinda like what I did for her back then, huh?" Ramza wondered aloud.</p><p>He smiled to himself, finding her gesture sweet. She must be a really good friend...</p><p>"Oh, you're awake!" The tent flap opened to reveal Lucy.</p><p>"Speak of the devil." Ramza smiled, then rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry to trouble you for last night."</p><p>Lucy waved her hands in front of her. "Oh, it's no big deal."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"You're welcome." She sent him a small smile. "You ready to go?"</p><p>Ramza frowned. "We're leaving the island already?"</p><p>"Yeah." Lucy said. "Everybody's packed up and stuff. Erza's just talking to the village chief about something."</p><p>"Well, that's a shame." Ramza stood up and grabbed his bag. "I really liked their food."</p><p>Lucy snorted. "Yeah, the same ones that you ate too much of."</p><p>"Hey!" Ramza protested, "It was a feast!"</p><p>"Alright, whatever." Lucy said.</p><p>They then exited the tent, finding Gray and Natsu outside. They had their things packed up next to their feet. They perked up when they heard the two push through the tent.</p><p>"Oh, hey." Gray greeted.</p><p>"You're up!" Natsu grinned.</p><p>"Yeah." Ramza said back. "So, we're leaving?"</p><p>"Yup. We're just waiting for Erza to finish up talking to the chief over there." He pointed to her over his shoulder.</p><p>"By the way," Ramza looked around, "Anyone seen Yuka and Sherry?"</p><p>"I'm guessing that like typical party guests, they stuffed their faces and took off." Happy answered.</p><p>"I doubt that." Ramza deadpanned, then looked around again. "Though there doesn't seem to be a better explanation..."</p><p>"Hey, Gray..." Lucy pointed to his forehead, where a wound from his battle from Lyon had scarred. "I think that scar'll stay."</p><p>Gray grunted. "Whatever. It doesn't matter to me."</p><p>"Yeah, but it's on your face!" Lucy said worriedly.</p><p>"I don't mind having a few scars as long as I can see them. It's the ones you don't see that sting." Gray said in a sagely tone.</p><p>Lucy giggled then winked at him. "Well, aren't you a smooth talker?"</p><p>Natsu made a face at Gray. "So you've gotten visible scars now?"</p><p>"Shut up, Natsu! Every time I say something cool, you gotta ruin it!" Gray snapped.</p><p>"How is that cool?" Natsu questioned.</p><p>At this, Gray punched Natsu in the face. The Fire Dragon Slayer responded with a punch of his own. In no time, the two were throwing fists at each other while shouting insults that were getting worse with each exchange.</p><p>"Ah." Ramza closed his eyes in acceptance. "It's happened again."</p><p>"Aye!" Happy agreed.</p><p>Lucy sighed. "C'mon guys. You aren't little kids."</p><p>"Flame brain!" Gray shouted.</p><p>"Stripper!" Natsu retaliated.</p><p>"-the quest was taken by wizards who were trying to prove themselves." Ramza caught Erza say.</p><p>The chief of the village chuckled. "Foolish as they may be, but if it weren't for them we wouldn't have been saved! What if I gave you the money not as reward, but as a gift? It's the least I can do for everything you've done for our village."</p><p>"How much was the reward again?" Ramza asked.</p><p>"A few million jewels..." Lucy said, almost in a whisper.</p><p>"W-what!?" Ramza reeled back. "That's a lotta money!"</p><p>He looked at Erza again and mentally said, 'Accept the money!'</p><p>She let out a small smile. "If you put it that way, you make it hard to say no."</p><p>"She's really taking it!" Gray grinned.</p><p>"Sweet, sweet cash! Come to papa!" Ramza whooped.</p><p>"We're rich!" Lucy daydreamed about all the things she could do with the money.</p><p>Natsu's nostrils expelled flame in his excitement. "Alright!"</p><p>Erza wasn't done. "I'm sorry, but accepting the money would be contrary to our guild's principles. However, we'll be grateful to take the gate key you offered with it."</p><p>"Say what now?" Ramza exclaimed.</p><p>"The gate key!?" Natsu and Gray shouted in unison.</p><p>"It's mine!" Lucy said, half happy about the key, but half sad about the money.</p><p>"Well, at least let me take you back to Hargeon." Pabo offered. </p><p>Erza shook her head. "Thank you, but I have a boat waiting sir."</p><p>The Fairy Tail wizards soon returned to the shore, where the ship that Ramza and Erza took to Galuna island stood waiting on the water. The captain of the ship rang bells when he noticed Erza arrive, gesturing the crewmen to honk the horn. It let out a deep rumble that shook the waters near the boat.</p><p>"P-pirates?" Gray stepped back.</p><p>Lucy shot a look at Ramza. "Did you guys hijack it?"</p><p>"Honestly, I'm not sure if it was hijacking." Ramza said, remembering what happened when they first boarded the boat. "Me and Erza beat them up, and they kinda just fell in to help us."</p><p>"That's hijacking!" Lucy shouted.</p><p>"Look over there. That's the part that made me unsure." Ramza pointed toward the ship where the crewmen and the captain were waving enthusiastically at them.</p><p>"Ahoy, mebeauty!" The captain of the ship hollered.</p><p>"Mebeauty?" Lucy sweatdropped.</p><p>"That's right." Erza said. "They've become quite fond of me."</p><p>"Despite you beating them up." Ramza said quietly so no one could hear.</p><p>"That's the great Erza for ya!" Happy said.</p><p>"Jeez, you're such a suck up." Lucy said, sighing.</p><p>"Ahoy! Come aboard my ship, mateys!" The captain invited happily.</p><p>"Mateys?" Gray wondered aloud.</p><p>"I don't wanna! I'm not riding that creepy boat!" Lucy complained.</p><p>"If ya wanna swim, I'll join ya!" Natsu grinned at Lucy.</p><p>"Are you insane!?" Lucy yelled.</p><p>In no time, the wizards from Fairy Tail boarded the pirate ship. The captain raised the anchor and opened the sails and soon, they were drifting into the open ocean. The villagers had followed them to the shore, and were now shouting their goodbyes to the Fairy Tail crew.</p><p>"See ya!" Pabo yelled through cupped hands. "You're welcome to come back some day!"</p><p>"Yeah! You betcha!" Lucy said back as she waved to the villagers.</p><p>......................................................</p><p>Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy, Lucy and Ramza were now back in Magnolia. They strolled through familiar streets as they made their way back to their guild, Fairy Tail. Ramza swung his hands exaggeratedly high, like if he was a child. Lucy hummed a happy tune on her lips as she walked down the cobblestone path. Gray put his hands in his pockets, seemingly pleased to be back somewhere he knew. Erza pulled the cart that carried her mountain of luggage, but she wasn't deterred by its weight since she smiled to herself. Natsu pumped his fist into the air, with a very wide grin on his face.</p><p>"We're home!" He celebrated.</p><p>"Aye sir!" Happy swooped into the air.</p><p>"I'm bummed." Gray sighed, breaking his pleased demeanour. "All that time and hard work for a lousy gate key."</p><p>"Yeah." Happy agreed. "And that S-class reward was big time money."</p><p>"Well I'm sorry, but it wasn't an official job." Erza said, "Just be glad that you got something."</p><p>"She's got a point!" Lucy said cheerfully. "Now quit your complaining, guys."</p><p>"You're biased 'cause you're the only one who benefitted from this mission, y'know." Ramza quipped.</p><p>"Ooh! Let's sell it for some money!" Happy suggested.</p><p>"How can you even say that, Happy!?" Lucy stepped back, as if scandalized. "You guys don't get it. These keys are hard to come by! Sure, there are a lot of silver gate keys, but there are only twelve Zodiac keys. And I'm lucky enough to have five of them." She ended proudly.</p><p>"Too bad they're all crazy." Natsu mischievously said.</p><p>"You had better watch your mouth, you punk. Me and my Celestial Spirits will become stronger than you one day!" Lucy declared.</p><p>Ramza tripped and nearly fell to the ground at her words. He luckily caught his balance and continued to walk as if nothing had happened. </p><p>"So," Ramza said, still unfazed by his near stumble to the ground, "What spirit did you get?"</p><p>"Oh, it's Sagittarius the centaur!" She answered.</p><p>"It's a horse man?" Gray exclaimed.</p><p>"Yeah. He's got a body of of horse, and the body of a man." Lucy said.</p><p>"And he wields a bow." Ramza finished.</p><p>Lucy nodded. "You surprisingly know a lot of stuff for a 14 year old, Ramza."</p><p>He just shrugged. "I read a lot."</p><p>Lucy's eyes widened. "Oh, do you think he's better than you in archery?"</p><p>"Uh, maybe?" Ramza rubbed the back of his head, looking down at the ground. "I mean, he's probably got a bunch more years of experience than me..."</p><p>"Hmph." Erza had stopped pulling her trolley of luggage. "You're all so carefree. It's almost as if you've forgotten that you'll face punishment when we get back to the guild."</p><p>Ramza whistled. "Dang, you guys are in trouble, huh?"</p><p>"But why?" Natsu wailed.</p><p>"But everything worked out in the end!" Lucy protested, "Can we just forget the whole punishment thing?"</p><p>"You're right, everything worked out. But only because Ramza and I came and finished the job that you could not." Erza steely said.</p><p>"Yeah right, you're the one who did everything." Ramza muttered.</p><p>It was clear that Erza did not hear him as she continued. "Stealing an S-Class request is a serious offence."</p><p>"But we said we're sorry..." Lucy said, guilt in her voice.</p><p>"If you promise that you'll never do it again, then I don't think that you need to be penalized by the guild." Erza sighed, then looked at them straight in the eye. "Unfortunately, I don't have any say in the matter. Your fate is in Master Makarov's hands, so I'm sure you'll be facing punishment."</p><p>"Now I'm scared..." Happy's flight turned into a frantic bob, going up and down in nervousness. "Do you think that he's going to make us do... <b>That</b>?"</p><p>"Just kill me now!" Gray sank to the ground, head in his hands. "I don't think I can live through <b>That</b> again!"</p><p>"You guys are freaking me out!" Beads of sweat poured down Lucy's back as she thought of whatever <b>That</b> was.</p><p>"Relax." Natsu put a comforting hand on Lucy's shoulder. "I'll talk the old man outta punishing us! That guy loves me!"</p><p>"I dunno if you should do the talking..." Lucy said.</p><p>"Natsu." Erza said with a small smile on her mouth. "You can't talk your way out of this one. Good luck with that."</p><p>"Ehehe..." Natsu chuckled, but sweat poured down his face like a waterfall in mere moments. By the time Erza was bringing him back to the guild, he was practically squealing for Erza to let him go.</p><p>"Save me!" Natsu pleaded as he was dragged to the guild by his feet.</p><p>"Oh boy." Ramza sweatdropped. "I do not want to think what happens to Natsu when he gets back."</p><p>"Would somebody please tell me what <b>That</b> is? I'm totally freaking out!" Lucy yelled into the sky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Magic Skills and Combos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ramza sighed as he flipped page after page through the book Master Makarov gave him a few days back. Levy had translated a few parts of the book for him, but majority of the characters on the page were still intelligible for him.</p><p>He sat on the Fairy Tail bar, taking an exasperated sip from his cup filled with iced coffee. He scrunched his eyebrows on concentration on his book like someone looking down on a telescope. He threw his hands up in defeat as he had no progress on what any of the words of book meant.</p><p>A few members inside the guild looked at him weirdly, but then resumed to their own activities. </p><p>"Note to self." Ramza grumbled, "Do your research in private."</p><p>He then left the guild quietly, and nobody noticed that he was gone. Ramza took off into the forest, where he could train and nobody could interrupt him. If his memory serves correct, he knows only of a few words in the book, which were the ones that Levy had translated for him.</p><p>Ignaten, the incendiary spell. Aqua, the water stream spell. Fulminus, the lightning zap spell. Aerogan, the wind blast spell. Bramn, the shield spell.</p><p>He practiced casting the Sacred Script spells on various targets in the woods. He fired off an Ignaten spell into the sky, making it look like a miniature firework. He shot an Aqua spell at several trees, leaving small dents in the wood. Casting a Fulminus spell, he zapped at a stone, shattering it to pieces. Ramza wrote an Aerogan spell in the air and whacked it with his hand, sending strong breezes throughout the forest.</p><p>He experimented on his Sacred Script in various tests next. As unlike before, the Sacred Script spells didn't need the caster to stand still, but the rune. The caster was free to move anywhere in a twenty meter radius, anything beyond that would make the rune expire, but the rune would stay in place. The energy cost of the spells were definitely low, since Ramza could cast several of them and would not feel exhausted in any way. The only time he started to feel tired was when he had cast numerous spells, at that time the count being twenty-two.</p><p>Ramza found out that the effects of the spells could be changed by the size of how the rune was written. If an Ignaten spell was casted at the size of one's hand, a flame of approximately the same size would appear. If the same spell was casted at the size of a tree, then a flame the size of a tree would appear. So that means he could choose between speed and strength. A small rune requires almost no time at all, but it's strength would be lackluster.  If one would draw a large rune, they could amass a large offensive, but it would take forever to cast.</p><p>Ramza practiced his spells until he felt his arms grow tired from all the writing, and then he took a break. He now has a sort of knowledge of how his spells work and a bit of experience under that. All spells, except the shield spell since there was nothing to shield from, had a sort of depth in Ramza's magical journey. He cast an Aqua spell to douse him in water, then an Aerogan spell to blow him dry. This somehow revitalized him whenever he felt tired, though Ramza didn't know why. It just did, and he was thankful for that.</p><p>He stood up again and prepared himself to practice casting his spells again, but a memory from before jogged his memory.</p><p>"Frigis!" Ramza snapped his fingers.</p><p>It was the only word that he had known from the book prior to asking Levy for help. He opened the book, looking for a rune that was placed beside the word.</p><p>"There!" Ramza's finger pointed at the word 'Frigis' in the book. There was a drawing of a symbol of a snowflake that branched out in intricate patterns.</p><p>"So, an ice spell." Ramza deduced. </p><p>  He drew the corresponding symbol for Frigis in the air, taking care to imitate the drawn snowflake in the book. It took more time than the other runes to draw, since there were complex lines and designs inlined in the symbol. When the casting was finished and the rune hoverered in the air, Ramza hit it with every ounce of strength he had.</p><p>"Frigis!" Ramza yelled, and a cold wind blasted from the rune. Soft, white snow emerged from the casting, coating the forest floor in a thin layer of ice. </p><p>"As expected." Ramza nodded. "Definitely cool." </p><p>He sighed. "Dang, I never would have thought that I'd wield magic. But now, it feels that I'm at a sort of peace. All those guys in Fairy Tail, and the team that I'm on, wow. It feels like a miracle."</p><p>Ramza looked at his hand, quickly turning it into a closed fist. "So what's this feeling? Why do I feel so sad when I see the other guys doing magic? Shouldn't I be happy?"</p><p>"Argh!" Ramza snarled at the ground. "This is too much for me. I should probably train some more."</p><p>He stood up and practiced his Sacred Script again. He lit the sky on fire, dented holes in trees, blasted stones to bits, sent winds rolling through the trees, and blanketed the forest with snow. </p><p>"Tsk!" Ramza's face contorted in anger. "Not enough!"</p><p>He stopped casting his Sacred Script spells and switched to his wind magic. He summoned his wind bow and drew back a transparent arrow. He let go of the string, and let the arrow fly. The arrow exploded in a blast of winds when it hit a tree. Said tree was uprooted when the arrow hit it, sending it sailing through the air. It landed in the dirt with a loud thud.</p><p>"More powerful than Sacred Script." Ramza muttered, "At the cost of being more taxing."</p><p>He shot a few more arrows, loosening more trees from the dirt. To challenge himself, he shot the trees as they were sent flying. The wood spilt in two as the arrow crashed into it. Then he positioned himself under the falling trees, wind-make buckler ready. He slammed his small shield into the incoming debris, sending the wood to the side. He practiced his wind skills until his head hurt from all the magical strain on him.</p><p>"Now that's out," He concentrated, despite the strain, and summoned his wakizashi. "I'll make use of this."</p><p>He gripped his sword with confidence, since it was the weapon besides the bow that he had grown up with. He imagined that there was imaginary opponent that was fighting him, and sliced. He ducked, rolled and evaded the imaginary foe, sending counter-strikes when there was an opening. He practiced swinging his sword in the lessons that were taught by Erza, and swung until he felt like his arms were going to drop.</p><p>Not to worry, because a simple Aqua and Aerogan spell had revitalized him. Now energized once again, he requipped his short sword into his bow and arrows.</p><p>He fired off a few arrows into the distance, until he realized that there was nobody to pick it for him. Ramza began to walk to the arrows, until he had idea. 'Why should I manually pick up the arrows,' Ramza thought, 'If magic can do the job?'</p><p>"Let's try this..." A magic circle appeared in Ramza's hand, winds swirling around it. "Wind Make: Rope!"</p><p>A lengthy, transparent rope shot out from the magic circle in Ramza's hand and flew towards where the arrows had landed. He pulled and sure enough, the windy rope brought back the arrows, albeit in pieces. He sweatdropped at the broken arrows and made a mental note that the rope didn't have precision controls. Ramza sighed as he pocketed the remains of his arrows.</p><p>"While we're at it," Ramza said to himself, "I wanna try this too."</p><p>He wrote an Ignaten rune in the air and let it float. He then nocked a new arrow in his bow and aimed it at the rune. </p><p>"If I hit it with my hand, just the element comes out. I wonder what happens if I shoot something through it?" Ramza asked aloud.</p><p>He shot his arrow and to his delight, the arrow sailed past the rune, now on fire. After a short while though, the arrow had burned up in the air.</p><p>"Sweet!" Ramza grinned. "Now let's try it with other runes."</p><p>When the arrow flew through the Aqua rune, it became coated with water and promptly fell down to the ground, thanks to the extra weight. When it went past the Fulminus rune, it began to spark up in blue electricity. After a short delay, the arrow began to zip into random directions, making Ramza cut the arrow with his sword when it stood momentarily still. The Aerogan rune was probably the most useful, causing the arrow to fly at faster speeds, despite that being the only function. The Bramn rune was definitely a shield rune since when the arrow neared, it enlarged into a shield and the projectile bounced off. The Frigis rune was different, making the arrow turn into ice when it sped past it. It shattered against a tree trunk, exploding into crystals.</p><p>Ramza wiped the sweat off his brow when he finished trying out the new combinations of magic, but he looked over his shoulder and noticed that the sun was lower than expected. It was late afternoon and nearing the night. </p><p>"Time passes quickly, huh?" Ramza said to no one in particular.</p><p>Ramza looked forward to the ice cold coffee that awaited at home, as well as the bathtub that would soothe his aches. He smiled to himself as he walked back to his house, content with all the training and the new discoveries for today.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Body Switcheroo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Previously...</em>
</p><p>"Save me!" Natsu pleaded as he was dragged to the guild by his feet.</p><p>"Oh boy." Ramza sweatdropped. "I do not want to think what happens to Natsu when he gets back."</p><p>"Would somebody please tell me what <strong>That</strong> is? I'm totally freaking out!" Lucy yelled into the sky.</p><p>
  <em>Currently...</em>
</p><p>"Is Master Makarov here?" Erza asked as she opened the guild doors. </p><p>She had dragged back the delinquents who had wrongfully taken the S-class mission and threw them to the floor. Lucy, Natsu and Gray got up on their feet while Erza scowled at them. </p><p>"I see that you've returned from your island getaway!" Mirajane greeted, "So, was it fun?"</p><p>"Yeah," Ramza said, "But it was more of work than a vacation."</p><p>"Hmph." Erza crossed her arms. "I agree."</p><p>"Uh, Mira?" Lucy shot a pleading look at her, "I don't think you should joke around her right now..."</p><p>Mirajane just smiled sweetly at Lucy. Erza glanced around the guild hall.</p><p>"Where is Makarov?" She demanded.</p><p>"He went outta town for a last minute meeting or something like that." Macao answered, appearing behind the bar. "He's been gone since yesterday."</p><p>The delinquents exhaled in relief.</p><p>"Well, that was a close one!" Natsu pumped his fist in the air.</p><p>"Nice!" Gray agreed. "We won't have to deal with <strong>That</strong> 'till gramps gets back."</p><p>"Oh, thank goodness!" Happy cried comical tears. "I wasn't ready to face death yet! I still have eight more lives!"</p><p>"I can't stand it anymore! You guys are really freaking me out!" Lucy wailed, "How's he going to punish us? I'm still so young and I have so much to look forward to!"</p><p>"All of you, shut up!" Erza shouted, glaring daggers at them. </p><p>The delinquents jumped back at her voice, hugging each other as if to protect themselves for her wrath. Ramza raised his hands in an attempt to calm them.</p><p>"Woah guys," Ramza said, "Just chill out, would you?"</p><p>Erza looked at Mirajane with a piercing gaze. "Do you know when the master will return?"</p><p>Mirajane put a finger to her chin. "I'm not sure, but I imagine that he'll be back anytime now."</p><p>Erza nodded and faced the delinquents. "Listen up, you fools. You're not getting off the hook. You broke guild rules by taking on that S-class quest, so prepare to be punished!"</p><p>Natsu and Gray hugged each other again in fear, while Lucy put her hands to her head. It looked as if she was going crazy.</p><p>"I'd prepare myself, but I don't know what's going to happen!" She cried.</p><p>"Well, nice knowing ya!" Ramza knew him as Wakaba, since Macao had told him so when they had their small talks at the Fairy Tail bar. "It's a shame. Those two boys are one thing, but I can't believe Lucy's gettin' punished too... Oh, you poor girl."</p><p>Lucy visibly paled. "Y-you poor girl?"</p><p>Gray and Natsu stepped forward. "What's the deal, man? How come you don't feel sorry for us?" Natsu shot at Wakaba.</p><p>"Why're you lumping me up with this loser?" Gray said, scowling.</p><p>They then proceeded to have a bar fight. Wakaba chucked bottles at the two, but they just deflected them aside, glass breaking. Gray threw punches at the man and Natsu flared up, but Wakaba grabbed a bar stool. Their fight downgraded to lame insults at each other, which Elfman looked at with distaste.</p><p>"Part of being a man means owning up to their actions." Elfman said sagely, before he glared at Natsu and Gray. "You hear that you two? It's time to man up!"</p><p>Happy flew in to watch the fight, still crying tears. "It's not fair! I'm the cutest one here, so why is no one sorry for me?" </p><p>"Can somebody please tell me what's going to happen to us?" Lucy whimpered.</p><p>"Ah, you'll probably die." Ramza said.</p><p>Lucy stared at him. Ramza sighed.</p><p>"Geez, I was just joking! Relax, it's probably just some stuff like doing some extra work to make up for that stunt you guys pulled." Ramza said.</p><p>"Well, I don't know if that makes me feel better, but thanks." Lucy replied.</p><p>"No prob." Ramza waved goodbye to her as he made his way to the Fairy Tail bar. He sat on a bar stool, not the one that Wakaba had taken. He and the two fighters had already moved their fight on one of the tables of the guild, where others had gathered to watch them brawl.</p><p>He sighed as Mirajane placed a mug of iced coffee in front of him. "Hey," Mirajane said softly, "Are you alright?"</p><p>"Huh?" Ramza looked up to see Mirajane making a worried face. He quickly grabbed the mug and took a sip. "Nah. Just tired."</p><p>"Oh, I see." Mirajane smiled at him. "The mission was that hard?"</p><p>"Yeah." Ramza took another sip from his coffee. "We had to fight a bunch of guys, but we had it handled."</p><p>"That's good news then." Mirajane said.</p><p>"Yep." Ramza lifted the mug to his lips, but he felt no liquid. He had drank the entire mug.</p><p>"Empty already?" Mirajane lifted an eyebrow.</p><p>"Dang, kiddo. You sure like coffee, huh?" Said a female voice. </p><p>Ramza looked to his side to find Cana, clutching a similar looking mug in her hands. He suspected that it wasn't caffeine in there, but booze.</p><p>"Well, it tastes good." Ramza reasoned.</p><p>"Hmph." Cana took a swig of her booze. "You should try beer."</p><p>"Do you remember that I said that I was fourteen last time?" Ramza said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.</p><p>"Yeah. But you drink your coffee like a sad, old man. I just think that booze could be a better alternative." Cana said.</p><p>"Booze isn't a better alternative." Ramza said, "I'll just stick to coffee, thank you very much."</p><p>"To each their own, I guess." Cana shrugged.</p><p>She then lifted her mug to her lips and downed the booze in one swallow. She exhaled as she slammed the mug back down on the counter, and thrust it at Mirajane. The white haired waitress took the mug and refilled it without question. Seeing her example, Ramza gave her his mug too. Mirajane filled it with coffee and gave it back to him with a smile. He said his thanks as he took the mug and drank. For the rest of the day, Ramza sat at the bar with Mirajane constantly filling his mug and Cana silently drinking beside him.</p><p>...............................................................</p><p>"That's one weird looking job request." Natsu said while looking at said request on the board.</p><p>"Yeah, it is." Gray agreed.</p><p>The request paper looked ominous. For starters, it had a black background, where every other request was just the plain paper. It had two very detailed eyes in the center, which connected with a triangle that had strange runes in the middle. A large 'Read This' was placed at the top of the paper, and additional notes have been scribbled on the sides. The only redeeming feature was the reward, which was displayed at half a million jewel.</p><p>An orange haired haired mage greeted them. "You guys are back, what's up?"</p><p>Gray looked behind him. "Oh it's you, Loke."</p><p>"Not much, man." Natsu squinted his eyes at the job request paper. "What the heck? I can't even read it."</p><p>"Read what?" Lucy walked towards them when she heard the word 'Read.' </p><p>Loke recoiled upon seeing her. "Woah! You're back too!?"</p><p>"Geez, it's real nice to see you too!" Lucy said sarcastically, then looked at Loke directly into his eyes. "What is your problem with me?"</p><p>"I, uh... Nothing!" He then turned and ran, bumping into Erza who was walking towards Natsu.</p><p>Erza didn't flinch one bit as Loke slammed into her. In fact, she kept walking towards Natsu as Loke fell to the ground, knocked back by her armour. </p><p>"Absolutely not!" Erza pointed at Natsu accusingly. "You're not getting any requests."</p><p>"Real smooth there, Loke." Ramza said as he made his way to his teammates.</p><p>Natsu grabbed the paper off the request board and held it in his hands. "Decipher this text and I'll see that you'll increase your wealth by 500,000 jewel!" Natsu read. He grinned at his blue cat friend. "This sounds like a winner to me! What do you think?"</p><p>"It sure does!" Happy agreed enthusiastically.</p><p>"So it's a translation job?" Gray asked. "That's a weird request for a guild."</p><p>Natsu placed the request paper on a table so that everyone could read. Lucy and Ramza's eyes scanned the document, while Gray crossed his arms.</p><p>"Wait, that seems like those crazy ancient stuff." Gray said, "Nobody's gonna be able to read that."</p><p>"Hold on, there's some modern letters too." Ramza observed.</p><p>"I thought I told you: no jobs!" Erza glowered at Natsu.</p><p>Natsu ignored her. "Oh yeah, I can totally read that part! Let's see..."</p><p>He then proceeded to spout out words that made no sense. His eyes followed the written words as he continued saying them. As far as Ramza knew, this wasn't a language that he'd heard about. Natsu then finished, putting a hand on his head, as if all the talking had hurt his brain.</p><p>"What the- That's crazy!" Natsu complained.</p><p>The request paper suddenly began to glow a multitude of colors. It shone brightly like the sun and covered the guild in a white glow. Ramza tilted his head as the light quickly died down. It didn't do anything.</p><p>"So, I guess that didn't blow up the world?" Ramza joked.</p><p>"So cold!" Gray hugged himself with his arms in an attempt to warm himself up.</p><p>"Huh?" Ramza blinked at him. "You okay, Gray?"</p><p>"Shouldn't you be talking to me?" Lucy grunted, "And I feel a huge weight on my chest, like it's heavy!"</p><p>"Wait..." Ramza's eyes widened. "Is that you, Gray!?"</p><p>"Of course it's me! What're you talking about?" Lucy growled then glanced to her side, flabbergasted at the sight of Gray. "What the-" </p><p>Loke then sat up from the floor, recovered from his bump with Erza. "Huh. That's weird." He said, "I don't recall being on the floor."</p><p>"Hold on," Natsu moved to adjust his imaginary glasses, with sparkles seemingly surrounding him. "I thought I was the one on the floor."</p><p>He then looked to Lucy, to which he immediately stepped back. "Wah!"</p><p>Lucy scowled at him. "What's your problem? Can't face me, dragon breath!?" She then touched her neck, surprised. "Wait, how come I sound like a girl?"</p><p>"It's probably because you are one?" Ramza supplied.</p><p>Lucy was about to retort when a squeaky voice cut through the air. "Why is everyone acting so foolishly!?"</p><p>They all glanced to where the voice came from and found Happy standing at attention, looking at them intensely. The guild gathered around and stared at him as if he were from space.</p><p>"Oh wow Natsu, check it out!" Erza squealed, then frowned. "Where'd he go?" </p><p>"I'm standin' right here!" Loke said exasperatedly. "Why's this place so dark!?"</p><p>"I could be wrong, but I can tell I never had these." Erza then held her chest with her hands, lifting them slightly. "Have I? Have I?"</p><p>All the males in the guild who were previously looking at Happy turned to Erza, looking at her with glee. They all had perverted grins on their faces and their faces were flushed with excitement. Except Ramza, who seemed to now piece what was going on.</p><p>"Oh, great." Ramza laughed, "So that's what's going on!"</p><p>"Why you-!" Happy then jumped at Erza, kicking her. He immediately regretted his decision as his foot connected with the cold steel armour that Erza was wearing. He slumped to the floor, clutching his foot in pain.</p><p>"And I got this sweet armour too!" Erza cheered.</p><p>"I don't know what's happening to me..." Happy looked down on the ground, depressed, "I've never felt so weak before. It's as if I've requipped into a cat!"</p><p>"Yep, that's exactly what happened." Ramza said. </p><p>"What happened?" His teammates and Loke looked at him pleadingly.</p><p>"You've all switched bodies." Ramza revealed.</p><p>"What!?" They screeched in sync.</p><p>"Lucy's switched with Gray, Natsu's switched with Loke, and Happy's switched with Erza." Ramza explained. "I could tell, based on what you guys said and acted."</p><p>"The ancient spell has been cast..." The guild doors suddenly opened to reveal master Makarov, standing ominously at the entrance. "You kids aren't feeling like yourselves today, huh?"</p><p>"Master!" Erza in Happy's body waddled up to him. "You're back!"</p><p>"Gramps!" The rest of them followed suit.</p><p>"I had noticed that request on the board. By reading the words on that paper aloud, you've cast a powerful spell of personality transfer. And that spell is called 'Changeling'." Master Makarov said darkly.</p><p>"So scary!" Lucy in Gray's body shivered.</p><p>"So you're Natsu, right?" Gray in Lucy's body put a hand on Natsu in Loke's body's shoulder.</p><p>"Yeah..." Natsu in Loke answered nervously.</p><p>"You idiot!" Gray in Lucy yelled as he grabbed Natsu in Loke by his collar. "What did you do to us?"</p><p>"Me?" Natsu in Loke retorted, "All I did was read the stupid job request! Would someone please turn on the lights?"</p><p>"How about taking those glasses off, Loke? Err... I mean, Natsu." Ramza said, then looked at Makarov. "Are they gonna be alright?"</p><p>"For wizards, the spell does more than switch bodies. It switches magic as well." The master replied.</p><p>"What?" The affected wizards yelled.</p><p>"One more thing. If the Changeling spell isn't undone 30 minutes after the spell was initially cast, you will never return to the way you were before." The master said with a grave tone. "Or so the legend says, at least."</p><p>Natsu in Loke's body quickly turned to Ramza. "Do you know how many minutes we've been mixed up for?"</p><p>"Uhh, help?" Ramza pleaded towards the other guild members.</p><p>"Sixteen." Mirajane answered. "So that means you have fourteen minutes left."</p><p>The group turned white like ghosts when they heard the information. "Gramps, isn't there a way to lift the spell and turn us back?" Natsu in Loke's body asked frantically.</p><p>Makarov twisted his mustache as he thought about it. "Since it's an ancient magic, it would only stand to reason that I-"</p><p>The group waited intensely for his answer.</p><p>"Don't know." The master said with a straight face.</p><p>The group's mouths dropped to the floor.</p><p>"Though, I was looking forward to punishing you. But, it looks like you've got your hands full for now." The master then turned around and walked away. "Best of luck to you kids!"</p><p>"That does it! I can't take it anymore!" Gray in Lucy's body began to take off his shirt. The men in Fairy Tail waited eagerly to see what Lucy's body had underneath, but Ramza quickly restrained Gray. They booed at him, but Ramza ignored them.</p><p>Lucy in Gray's body let out a sigh in relief. "Thanks."</p><p>"Dude, you're in someone else's body." Ramza deadpanned.</p><p>"Let me go!" Gray in Lucy's body complained. </p><p>"Huh. Even though Gray is in Lucy's body, He still likes to take off his clothes." Happy in Erza's body observed. "Then that means-!"</p><p>"That means what?" Erza in Happy's body asked, then paled. "No Happy! Don't!"</p><p>"This'll be awesome!" Happy in Erza's body began to shine. "Requip!"</p><p>Once the light had cleared, it showed Erza in quite the outfit. She wore a one piece bathing suit, attaching tightly to her body and showing off all of her curves. Her hair was tied up into twintails, with fish-like clips holding them in place. The set was complete with her holding a fishing rope over her shoulder, making her look like a scantily-clad fisherwoman. </p><p>"Tada!" Happy in Erza's body then posed like a model.</p><p>"Woah! Erza looks smokin' hot!" All the males in the guild hall declared with pride. </p><p>"Happy! How dare you!" Erza in Happy launched at fist at him, but was stopped when Happy in Erza's body turned and hit her in the face with his elbow.</p><p>"No, this can't be..." Erza in Happy looked down on the floor, shadow over her. "I was an S-class wizard and now I'm so weak..."</p><p>"Man..." Happy in Erza's body sighed, "I was trying to turn into one of those cool suits of armour you have."</p><p>"Not only did we switch bodies, but we switched our magic as well!" Natsu in Loke exclaimed, "And everyone totally stinks at it!"</p><p>"By the way," Ramza pointed at Natsu in Loke's body, "You know what kinda magic Loke uses? I don't really know, and judging by the look of the others in the guild, none of them know either."</p><p>Natsu then closed his eyes to concentrate, but gave up. "I don't think I can take this pressure anymore!"</p><p>"Guys, you gotta help me!" They all turned to Loke in Natsu's body, who was dripping flames like a stream from his mouth.</p><p>"Ew..." Ramza recoiled. "Fire drool..."</p><p>"Ah, I must admit," Ramza glanced up to see Erza in Happy's body had her wings out, "Flying is more fun that I thought it'd be."</p><p>She then shook her hands exasperatedly around her. "I shouldn't be spending my time like this! I need to be changed back at once!" </p><p>"What're we gonna do..." Lucy in Gray's body wailed.</p><p>"No need to worry, Lucy!" A female voice declared.</p><p>Lucy in Gray's body turned her eyes to the source. "Levy! It's you!"</p><p>"L-levy!" Natsu in Loke's body stuttered.</p><p>"The Shadow Gear team is here to save the day!" Droy appeared at Levy's right. "You'll be back to normal in no time!"</p><p>"Oh yeah, we got this!" Jet stepped forward, donning his large hat. "No sweat!"</p><p>"Now," The two guys extended their arms like a path. "Do your thing, Levy!"</p><p>"When you boys say we, you really mean her, right?" Mirajane giggled.</p><p>"Ehehe..." Droy and Jet laughed sheepishly.</p><p>"It's great for you to help them, Levy." Ramza grinned at her.</p><p>"Yeah, it's really sweet of you." Lucy in Gray's body said, relived.</p><p>"Anything for my girl." Levy smiled at Lucy, then lowered her voice into a whisper. "Besides, I really wanna read your novel. I'd feel weird talking about it with Gray."</p><p>"What're you gonna do?" Natsu in Loke's body asked.</p><p>"Well, I do know a thing or two about ancient texts. So, I'll take a look at what was written on the flyer itself." Levy then grabbed the request paper and placed it on the table. Droy and Jet placed stacks of books beside her as she inspected the document.</p><p>"Nice, but do it quick." Gray in Lucy's body urged.</p><p>"Yeah," Levy said then pointed at Ramza. "That's why I need your help."</p><p>"Me?" Ramza pointed at himself. "Why?"</p><p>"'Cause you're the only one I know who could have any info that could help on something like this, since we read about runes and languages together for your Sacred Script." Levy explained.</p><p>"Oh, yeah!" Ramza's eyes brightened. "Sure! I'll help you turn them back!"</p><p>"Listen up you guys." The group moved their eyes to Erza in Happy's body. She had a fish in her mouth, but it somehow didn't make her any less unnoticeable. "We need to let Levy and Ramza work in peace."</p><p>"Right." The group then dispersed, leaving Ramza and Levy to scroll through the books so that they could find anything that could help lift the curse. Levy took out her Gale Force reading glasses and began reading. Ramza did the same, and pulled out his Sacred Script tome.</p><p>"Okay... Ugo, Deru..." Levy muttered as she glanced back and forth from her books and the request paper.</p><p>"You sure it's safe to say those words out loud like that?" Gray in Lucy's body asked sceptically.</p><p>"Don't worry. It's totally safe as long as you don't say it in the correct order..." Levy replied, eyes glued to the paper.</p><p>"There's not much time! Ugh, I can't take it! I feel so weird! Change me back!" Natsu in Loke's body began to freak out.</p><p>"I don't think it's all that bad!" Happy in Erza's body squeaked. "One more time-"</p><p>"I swear, you'll lose a life, cat!" Erza in Happy's body snarled.</p><p>Soon, Levy closed her book. Natsu in Loke's body and Lucy in Gray's body approached her.</p><p>"So, how's it going Levy?" Lucy asked.</p><p>"Have you figured it out?" Natsu pressed.</p><p>Levy sighed. "No, I'm stumped. You have anything, Ramza?"</p><p>Ramza's eyes furrowed in concentration. "Nope, nothing."</p><p>Lucy and Natsu groaned in despair. Erza flew by in Happy's body, wearing a straight face.</p><p>"I never would have thought I'd spend the rest of my days as a weird, flying cat..." Erza said dejectedly.</p><p>"What's so terrible about that, huh?" Happy in Erza's body protested.</p><p>"Argh!" Gray in Lucy's body began to take his shirt off again, much to the delight of the male population. </p><p>"No!" Lucy in Gray's body held him back from doing so, her face red.</p><p> "I feel so funky..." Natsu in Loke's body complained.</p><p>"Girls are never gonna talk to me now..." Loke in Natsu's body whimpered.</p><p>Levy tried to calm them down. "I know you guys are freaking out, but I'm still working on it, okay?" </p><p>"Hmm..." Ramza was still buried in his Sacred Script tome, occasionally glancing at the request paper.</p><p>"How much time do we have?" Natsu asked again frantically.</p><p>"About eight minutes." Macao answered sadly, "Hate to say it, but you might want to start preparing for the worst."</p><p>"Oh no..." Lucy wailed.</p><p>Then, Jet and Droy came in wearing what looked like band uniforms. Droy had a large drum attached to his chest, while Jet held celebratory fans in his hand. They were Levy-centric themed, with a small 'Ramza too' below all the encouraging words for Levy. </p><p>"Go! Go! Go Levy!" They cheered, with Droy banging his drum and Jet flapping his fans. They then quickly added, "Go Ramza!"</p><p>"Yeah, thanks." Ramza muttered angrily, then continued browsing through the books.</p><p>"Soderu is... I see!" Levy exclaimed, "So that must mean-"</p><p>The ones affected by the spell sat on one of the tables, seriously considering what to do if the spell doesn't work.</p><p>"So, what happens if we get stuck like this?" Gray in Lucy's body started.</p><p>"What do you mean by that?" Natsu in Loke's body asked.</p><p>"Are we just gonna adjust to our bodies and go to work?" Gray wondered.</p><p>"Well yeah, I guess we'll have to." Natsu responded. "It's not like we have a whole lot of options..."</p><p>"Whatever happens, it's totally fine with me!" Happy in Erza's body hummed happily. "If I stay quiet, everyone will be nice to me because I'm scary now!"</p><p>A tic appeared on Erza in Happy's body's head. "What?"</p><p>"Nobody asked for you opinion, did they?" Lucy in Gray's body wailed. "Stupid cat, I just want to be a cute girl again!" </p><p>She then opened her mouth to groan, but then icy chunks fell out. Gray in Lucy's body snapped to attention.</p><p>"Are those frozen bits of drool? That is so gross, man!" Natsu in Loke's body said, disgusted.</p><p>"I'm not a man, and I know it's gross!" Lucy in Gray's body continued to spit out small blocks of ice. "Do you think I'm doing this on purpose?" </p><p>She then straightened up, as if something had hit her.</p><p>"What is it Gray? I mean, Lucy?" Erza asked, still in Happy's body.</p><p>"I just realized something. If we get stuck like this forever, none of us know how to use our magic anymore! If we did take a job, we'll never get to finish it!" Lucy said nervously.</p><p>"Geez, you're right!" Natsu reluctantly agreed.</p><p>"We stink." Gray added.</p><p>Erza's eyes widened. "And that means-"</p><p>"We're the weakest team in Fairy Tail now!" They exclaimed in unison.</p><p>"Fine! Let's do this, Happy!" Natsu declared, despite in Loke's body.</p><p>"A-aye!" Happy in Erza's body nodded.</p><p>"Ice Make something or whatever!" Lucy in Gray's body attempted to cast a spell, but no magic circle came out.</p><p>"Hold on, stupid keys..." Gray in Lucy's body grumbled.</p><p>"Oh, being able to fly is so fun!" Erza smiled in Happy's body, seemingly the only one looking towards the positive side of the curse.</p><p>They tried their hardest to do the magic that their friends did, but to no avail. Defeated, they returned back to groaning on the table. They looked more depressed than ever.</p><p>"No! What's the point in living if I can't burn stuff!" Natsu cried.</p><p>"I'm an S-class wizard and I refuse to be part of the weakest team in the guild!" Erza in Happy's body put on a brave front, but then fell to her knees. "If only I wasn't trapped in this form..."</p><p>"You're mean! I don't understand why you're complaining so much, I like being a cat!" Happy in Erza's body protested, then proceeded to jump off the table, arms spread out like wings. He landed on top of his body, crushing the poor Erza under him.</p><p>"Just what were you trying to prove there, Erza? I mean, Happy?" Macao sweatdropped.</p><p>"Ever since we switched she was saying mean stuff, so I got mad and tried to fly away!" Happy wailed. "But I couldn't fly away cuz I don't have my wings anymore!"</p><p>Erza tried to escape her own body's weight. "I-I'm sorry I was mean... I promise I'll be-"</p><p>She had passed out.</p><p>"Yes, that's it!" Levy yelled in excitement. The ones remaining who were affected by the curse surrounded her.</p><p>"Really!" Natsu in Loke's body grinned. "So, you can lift the spell?"</p><p>"C'mon, do it!" Gray in Lucy's body demanded.</p><p>"This is what it says: May this eternal exchange provide you with eternal happiness! Kinda cute, isn't it?" Levy smiled.</p><p>"Aww, yeah it is!" Lucy in Gray's body cooed.</p><p>"May this eternal exchange provide you with eternal happiness..." Loke in Natsu's body pondered upon those words. "Huh..."</p><p>"Yeah, and?" Natsu in Loke's body pressed.</p><p>"In other words, everybody who's been switched by the spell will live happily ever after! You're so lucky!" Levy said triumphantly. "I'm so glad I figured it out."</p><p>"Oh, no way! Are you telling me that we're stuck like this forever!?" Natsu yelled.</p><p>"We wanted you to lift the spell, not read it, remember?" Gray in Lucy's body deadpanned.</p><p>"Oh, that's right! Sorry." Levy apologized.</p><p>Lucy patted her friend on the back soothingly. "You've got this! I have faith that you can do it! But you gotta work faster, 'kay? Maybe there's some kind of code or hidden message in the words. Y'know, something like that?"</p><p>Levy's eyes returned to her books. "Yeah. Good idea."</p><p>At this, she resumed researching for a way to remove the curse. If it was possible, she looked through the books and scrolls even harder. Droy and Jet also cheered louder, pouring their heart and soul into cheering her on.</p><p>"I'm still not able to find any pattern here! It doesn't seem to make any sense!" Levy tapped her quill against the table apprehensively. </p><p>"Three minutes left." Macao pointed out.</p><p>"Three minutes!?" Lucy's eyes began to water.</p><p>"Well, this is it. For the rest of my life, fish for breakfast, lunch and dinner. I-I've worked so hard!" Erza in Happy's body said dramatically, flying off into the corner.</p><p>"I'm sorry I got upset." Happy in Erza's body apologized, "I know this is hard for both of us."</p><p>Erza turned around from the wall. "Really? You do?"</p><p>"Now's not the time to be arguing like this. Will you please forgive me?" Happy proposed, with sparkling background of pink to add to the situation.</p><p>"Yes of course!" Erza answered without hesitation, with the same background of pink. "Will you forgive me too?"</p><p>"Aye!" Happy in Erza's body offered her a fresh delicacy of fish. "Here's a little something to make you feel better!"</p><p>"A fish! I-" Erza in Happy's body quickly shifted her sparkly pink background for a dark one. "Don't want it!"</p><p>She then flew away, crying comical tears, conflicted by her emotions. Truly, this was a bizarre sight.</p><p>"Have you figured it out yet?" Natsu asked again, panic in his voice.</p><p>"Just a minute left." Macao informed them. "This situation is turning dire."</p><p>"I don't recall asking you for the time left, so shut your trap, okay!?" Natsu shouted at Macao, tic appearing on his forehead.</p><p>"Geez, I was just trying to help." Macao said, annoyed.</p><p>"Okay, I think there's only this last part left." Levy said, eyes determined to finish the counter-curse.</p><p>At this point, Elfman had joined Jet and Droy on cheering her on. "Go Levy! Yeah! You're on fire!" Elfman roared.</p><p>"Still trying to break the spell, are you?" Master Makarov said slyly.</p><p>Gray in Lucy's body turned to face him. "Look, if you're trying to teach us a lesson here, we've learned it already!"</p><p>"Oh!" Makarov exclaimed.</p><p>"Yes master?" Erza in Happy's body asked, hopeful that the master would fix this problem.</p><p>"Never mind, kids. I've drawn a blank." Makarov admitted.</p><p>"We're not gonna make it!" Gray screamed and tried to remove his shirt once again. </p><p>Lucy tackled him to the floor. "Taking my shirt off won't change anything, Gray!"</p><p>"Let go of me!" Gray squirmed.</p><p>"Forty seconds left." Macao said. "More or less."</p><p>"What do you mean by more or less?" Natsu screeched.</p><p>"Oh! I just remembered something about the spell!" Makarov piped up.</p><p>"What is it?" Erza asked again.</p><p>"If the spell can be lifted, I'm afraid that it has to be done one pair at a time." Makarov looked at them. "In other words, it's impossible to turn you all back at once."</p><p>"What!?" They all exclaimed together.</p><p>"Thirty seconds." Macao pitched in.</p><p>"Which pair's going first?" Gray asked, uneasiness in his voice.</p><p>"It should be me and other me!" Natsu put in. "Don'tcha think?"</p><p>"Sounds good." Loke agreed.</p><p>"That's so not fair!" Lucy protested. "I think it should be me and Gray!"</p><p>"Hold on! As Fairy Tail's strongest female wizard, I should go first! It's for the good of the guild!" Erza declared.</p><p>"Aye!" Happy nodded.</p><p>"Fifteen seconds left!" Macao said.</p><p>"Alright! I got it!" Levy exclaimed.</p><p>"Twelve. Eleven." Macao began to count down.</p><p>The group began to surround Levy quickly in a circle.</p><p>"Seriously?" Natsu said, relieved that the curse would be lifted soon.</p><p>"Here, let me try to explain it to you quickly." Levy rushed.</p><p>"Nine. And Eight. And Se-" Macao was punched by Natsu, sending him crashing into a few tables.</p><p>"Just change us back! Hurry!" Natsu shouted.</p><p>"Yeah. Right. Here goes!" Levy began to chant the words of the spell that would lift the curse. </p><p>The same light emerged from the request paper, but this time, small characters flashed alongside the light. They flew across the guild hall, but regrouped on the light, making a spiral of characters that spun upwards with the light. White covered everyone momentarily, then faded after a short while. The guild members looked around, checking to see if something had changed.</p><p>"Hey, look guys!" Lucy smiled. "I'm back to normal!"</p><p>"Me too!" Gray grinned. "Man, that was close."</p><p>"You're awesome, Levy!" Lucy ran to her friend to congratulate her.</p><p>"That's right!" Levy returned her thanks with a grin.</p><p>"Oh yeah!" Droy celebrated.</p><p>"Our cheering worked, huh?" Jet smiled smugly.</p><p>"You gotta tell us, how'd you do it?" Lucy asked.</p><p>"When I realized that the words themselves had no meaning, I decided to read them backwards!" Levy brushed her fingers on the request paper.</p><p>"It's actually an old trick. Ancient languages like this didn't have that many letters, so sometimes they had to be a little bit more creative with how they used their words!" Levy looked at her friend. "So when I reversed the words, it reversed the spell too."</p><p>"How cool! I never would have thought about that!" Lucy smiled.</p><p>"We owe you big time, Levy." Gray said.</p><p>Levy held Lucy's hands in her own. "Don't worry about it!"</p><p>"Tsk." Natsu and Loke's heads perked up. "We're still in the same body!"</p><p>"What!?" Lucy and Levy exclaimed.</p><p>"Me too... I'm still a stupid cat!" Erza slumped to her knees.</p><p>"You mean I get to stay like this?" Happy said excitedly.</p><p>Lucy and Levy looked like as if they were struck by lightning.</p><p>"Well, that's it for time." Macao sighed, "You got one pair switched back, so that's something to be proud of."  </p><p>"No, this can't be happening! There has to be some sort of mix up!" Natsu protested, still in Loke's body. "Please Levy, there's gotta be something you can try!"</p><p>Levy reluctantly picked up the request paper again. "Sorry, maybe I didn't pronounce it right... "</p><p>"What?" Everyone yelled.</p><p>"So that's it? We're stuck like this forever?" Natsu tried to wrap his head around the idea.</p><p>"I can't spend the rest of my life as a drooling pink-haired freak of nature!" Loke complained.</p><p>"Wake up Erza! This has got to be some sort of dream!" Erza muttered to herself.</p><p>"C'mon, relax! It's not all that bad..." Happy said, trying to sound positive.</p><p>It didn't work, seeing that she had begun to cry comical tears in Happy's body.</p><p>"Now now, don't lose heart. There's gotta be another way." They looked to who said that, and spotted Mirajane sitting on the counter. She sat cross-legged on it while holding a staff over her shoulder.</p><p>"Something's not right." Master Makarov said in a high voice. "Hey guys, did I get shorter?"</p><p> "Oh no, Mirajane?" Lucy's jaw dropped.</p><p>"Don't tell me she switched with gramps!" Gray stepped back.</p><p>"Haha!" Mirajane laughed Master Makarov's laugh. "I could get used to this!"</p><p>"This can't be happening!" Makarov flailed his arms up and down, with Mirajane trapped in his body.</p><p>"Who else..." Erza asked, dreading what was going to happen.</p><p>"You all need to man up and get over it!" Cana hollered, then sniffed at the air. "What's the big deal? Why do I smell like a brewery all of a sudden?"</p><p>She glanced to her side and her jaw dropped seeing Elfman drinking through a large barrel of booze. Elfman spotted her too and did a double take.</p><p>"Hey! What's- Oh. I think... I think I might need to take a nap right now..." His last word slurred as he leaned back and fell over the counter, presumably sick from drinking all that booze.</p><p>"Uh, Droy?" </p><p>"What is it now, Jet?"</p><p>They looked at each other, now realizing that the other had their face. They stepped back and pointed fingers accusingly.</p><p>"Hey! Stop looking like me!" They exclaimed in unison.</p><p>"I don't think that anyone's gonna be able to tell the difference between you two." Mirajane said exasperatedly in Master Makarov's tone. "But in my case..."</p><p>He then posed sexily on the bar, lifting his legs up. "Having a body like this is a dream come true!"</p><p>"He's creeping me out! Levy, please help me!" Mirajane cried as she was stuck in Master Makarov's body.</p><p>Levy took a moment to survey the damage that was unfolding before her eyes. "Sorry, but I think I'm in way over my head here." Levy sweatdropped.</p><p>"This is awesome!" Happy celebrated in Erza's body. "Everyone's someone else now!"</p><p>"Have you gone completely nuts? This is horrible!" Natsu yelled through Loke's body.</p><p>The guild was in chaos. Shouts and angry arguments rolled around. Bar chairs were thrown, bottles of booze were smashed against the wall, and fights began to erupt. Impostor against impostor squared up against each other, throwing hands, kicking at their sides, basically fighting with any combat move they know. Mirajane and a few others pleaded again to Levy to switch them back, but as she said, this wasn't something she could handle.</p><p>Soon, magic circles were abound in their casters hands, preparing to cast a spell. At this, Master Makarov in Mirajane's body took a deep breath and yelled, "ALL OF YOU, STOP FIGHTING!"</p><p>At this, the guild seemingly paused in time. They all stopped what they were doing, cancelling the magic circles they had begun to cast. The master sighed and said, "Alright. As much as I liked this form," He pervertedly glanced down at Mirajane's cleavage, but quickly composed himself. "It's time to return to our old bodies."</p><p>"But gramps!" Natsu protested, still in Loke's body, "You said you didn't know how turn us back!"</p><p>"I don't." </p><p>"So how-" Natsu was cut off when the master lifted a finger.</p><p>"Ask the one who said could turn you back." Master answered.</p><p>They all looked towards Levy, who shook her head. "I told you, I can't handle this sort of stuff."</p><p>"Master!" They guild started to riot again, but the master cleared his throat loudly. Despite him still being in Mirajane's body, he still commanded respect.</p><p>"Who else said that he could help us?" The master said simply.</p><p>The guild's eyes suddenly fell on Ramza, who had turned silent for the entire duration of the chaos. He hasn't spoken since Levy asked him if he had found something regarding the switching bodies curse. He then noticed that everyone was looking at him and closed his Sacred Script tome.</p><p>"So," Ramza begun, "What's up?"</p><p>"'What's up?' Seriously?" Natsu growled, "That's the first thing you say after we're like this forever!?"</p><p>"Yeah!" Loke joined in. "Aren't you supposed to be helping Levy turn us back?"</p><p>"That's right..." Levy said slowly, "Why didn't you say something?"</p><p>Ramza was quiet for a short moment before he spoke. "Nah. Just thought you had it. You may have messed up that last bit though." He chuckled at the last part.</p><p>Levy looked aside sheepishly. "I know... I messed up."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, you did." Ramza looked at her teasingly, but noticed her sad look and immediately stopped. "But hey! It's not like the end of the world, or something."</p><p>"That's true but," Lucy glanced behind at all the guild members who had switched bodies, "They'll forever stay in their switched bodies."</p><p>"Not forever, Lucy."</p><p>"Huh?" At this, everyone who had their bodies switched moved in closer to what he had to say.</p><p>"More of, until I dispel the curse, of course." Ramza finished.</p><p>The guild members exploded in cheer and comical tears. Finally, the curse would be lifted! They could return to where they really belonged!</p><p>"So line up, everybody. I can do this at only one pair at a time." Ramza smiled weakly at the celebrating guild members. They then lined up, despite them fighting for the first spot. Of course, Natsu and Loke were the first ones, not that was any surprise.</p><p>"Hey! Turn us back, quick!" Natsu said, annoyed.</p><p>"I really want to be back in my own body..." Loke moaned.</p><p>Ramza chuckled a bit. "Alright, just... Stay steady, would you?"</p><p>The two of them stood next to each other, practically emitting the aura of I-don't-wanna-be-in-this-body-anymore. They stood still, waiting for Ramza to cast his spell.</p><p>Ramza then put a finger in the air, placing a glowing print of where he dragged it to. He then gestured to create the symbol for dispelling spells and curses and anything of the sort, which was a sideways comma inside a triangle that had its left leg missing. When the rune was finished, it emitted a black mist.</p><p>"Uh, you sure this is a good idea?" Loke asked, uneasy at the black mist.</p><p>"Better than nothing." Natsu shrugged, then looked at Ramza. "Do it."</p><p>Ramza nodded and hit the rune while simultaneously saying the casting word, "Tangel!" </p><p>Black mist blasted out of the rune and hit the two of them directly, causing them to cough. Soon, the mist dispersed and settled. Loke and Natsu blinked at each other, then jumped high into the air.</p><p>"We're back!" They whooped.</p><p>The guild members began to excitedly chatter among themselves, and push for the front spot. Ramza then began to dispel the curse among the remaining guild members. They all seemed psyched to be returned to their bodies, sending words of thanks and compliments to him. Ramza waved them off and continued to lift the curse for the other members.</p><p>"Hey, Levy?" Lucy tapped her shoulder.</p><p>"Yeah, Lucy?"</p><p>"What's that magic that Ramza's using?" Lucy asked.</p><p>"Oh, that's Sacred Script, similar to my Solid Script, but with symbols instead of words." Levy answered.</p><p>"Oh! So that's what you meant a while ago when you said that you guys studied runes and language for Sacred Script!"  Lucy realized.</p><p>"Yeah." Levy said, "I kinda gave him a headstart with a few translated words, but he seems to be doing fine with that book of his."</p><p>"I remember now: he got that when we came back from the Eisenwald incident. We were all suspicious it was under a curse or something back then, but now it's literally dispelling curses!" Lucy said.</p><p>"Really? Wow." Levy then looked at Ramza dispelling curses one pair at a time. "That book came in handy, huh?"</p><p>"I guess so." Lucy said as Ramza finished dispelling everyone from the switcheroo curse.</p><p>"That's everyone." Ramza's final recipients were Mirajane and Master Makarov, with the latter crying comical tears because he wasn't hot anymore.</p><p>"I'm going to miss that body..." Makarov moaned.</p><p>"Master!" Mirajane scolded. "You were the one to say that we should go back to our original bodies!" </p><p>"I know, I know. It's just..." He sniffed, "I really liked that body..."</p><p>"Master!" Mirajane scolded once again.</p><p>"Ah, I believe that we still believe we still haven't thanked you yet, my boy." Makarov sent a smile at Ramza. </p><p>"It's cool." Ramza shrugged. "If you don't mind, I'm going back home now."</p><p>"Well then, have a nice rest!" Makarov waved goodbye to him as Ramza left the guild.</p><p>"Yeah, I will." Ramza replied, then he was gone.</p><p>"Have a nice rest?" Natsu asked, confused. "Why'd you say that, Master?"</p><p>"Natsu, you do know what happens when one uses a lot of magic, right?" Makarov knew Natsu was smart, but only to an extent.</p><p>"Uh, they make stronger spells?" Natsu answered, but it sounded like a question.</p><p>"They get tired." Erza had now come back to her old body and therefore, her old self. "This happened before when he dispelled the wind barrier."</p><p>"Wha-" Natsu exclaimed, "Then we gotta go help him! He's gonna pass out any second now!"</p><p>"I'm not so sure of that, Natsu." Erza replied. "The energy needed to dispel the wind barrier back at Eisenwald was smaller than this."</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>"It's simple. I've trained with him for some time, so I know the amount of energy and the magic that he uses. But that one was a new spell, and therefore he didn't know how much it would drain him. I felt the magic in his dispelling rune and the ones he had used before in our training, and there is a significant difference. And taking in the fact that he had successfully removed the curse from everyone in the guild..."</p><p>She didn't have to finish her sentence, for it was already as clear as day. </p><p>Ramza was getting stronger. </p><p>"Well," Master Makarov broke the silence, "He's still going to sleep for quite a while when he gets home. Levy, could you watch over him to make sure he goes home safely?"</p><p>"Sure, master." Levy then closed her book, and went outside to check on Ramza.</p><p>"As for everyone else," Makarov said aloud, "Return to what you were doing prior to the switch."</p><p>At this, everyone returned to their daily activities, as if nothing happened. The only evidence that seemed to stay from the switcheroo was that the guild members were more cheerful than normal, and perhaps the spell that Ramza now had in his asernal. It was a good day, despite everything that had happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Phantom Lord Attacks.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Previously...</em>
</p><p>At this, everyone returned to their daily activities, as if nothing happened. The only evidence that seemed to stay from the switcheroo was that the guild members were more cheerful than normal, and perhaps the spell that Ramza now had in his asernal. It was a good day, despite everything that had happened.</p><p>
  <em>Currently...</em>
</p><p>The team of Happy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Ramza were walking back from their successful mission. Natsu and Gray bickered like normal, whereas Erza tried to prevent them from getting physical. Lucy and Ramza trailed behind a bit, with the latter reading his Sacred Script tome.</p><p>"Hey guys?" Lucy called out, and all heads turned to her.</p><p>"Yeah?" Natsu asked.</p><p>"When I took the job, I was more of thinking that this would be a solo mission, you know?" She held up the request paper, which only gave them a measly reward of 500 jewel. That, and she'll still have to divide it equally among them, leaving her with only a hundred jewel.</p><p>"So I was wondering, why'd you guys come along?" Lucy questioned.</p><p>Natsu grinned at her. "Isn't it obvious? We're Fairy Tail's strongest team! So we gotta stick together!"</p><p>"Aye!" Happy lifted his paw.</p><p>"Don't you forget it." Gray smiled.</p><p>Erza nodded in agreement. Ramza gave her a thumbs up, despite not looking at her since he was so focused on his book.</p><p>Lucy's heart warmed up as she cuddled her Celestial Spirit, Plue, to her chest. "Yeah we are!"</p><p>"No job's too tough!" Natsu declared, "Not for me, Happy, Erza, Ramza and ol' droopy drawers here!"</p><p>"Don't call me that..." Gray muttered.</p><p>"We are quite a capable bunch." Erza said.</p><p>"True that!" Happy piped in.</p><p>Ramza looked up from his book. "Uh, I think that we're forgetting-"</p><p>"Me! You forgot about me!" Lucy screeched.</p><p>"Yeah. Her." Ramza pointed at the blonde.</p><p>"Ah, lighten up!" Natsu grinned, "I'm just messin' with ya, Loopy!"</p><p>Lucy crossed her arms. "Well, I don't appreciate it and that's not my name!"</p><p>Ramza and the others laughed at her protest. Lucy eventually gave in and laughed as well. They walked a bit more back to the guild, when they heard the townsmen whisper among themselves.</p><p>"Hey, aren't those Fairy Tail wizards?" One of them said.</p><p>"I guess they don't know..." Another whispered.</p><p>"I feel so bad for them..." One more said sadly.</p><p>Gray noticed and asked, "Why's everyone staring at us?"</p><p>Ramza scanned the townsmen's' faces. "It's like their looking at us-"</p><p>"With pity." Erza finished, sounding suspicious.</p><p>She then looked to where the guild was, but it wasn't in it's ordinary shape. It seemed to have something jutting out from it. Erza gasped.</p><p>"Why does the guild look so... Bizarre?" Erza wondered, worry filling her voice.</p><p>"I've a bad feeling about this..." Ramza gestured for them to go. "Come on, let's see what's going on."</p><p>They then quickly made their way back to the Fairy Tail guild and as they may have seen, it's not what it was before. Large pillars of steel have penetrated the building and poked out of large gaping holes. Many parts of the guild were smashed to bits by the iron rods, and the sign of 'Fairy Tail' in the front was now only 'F  ry T  l'.</p><p>"What..." Ramza had no words. He was shocked at what had happened to the guild.</p><p>"No way..." Gray whispered.</p><p>"What happened to it?" Erza demanded.</p><p>"No... I don't understand..." Lucy put her hands to her mouth.</p><p>"Our guild... Someone did this to our Guild!" Natsu's face was so contorted in anger that veins had begun to pop up on his forehead. </p><p>"But, who would do such a thing?" Erza wondered, face scrunching up just thinking about it.</p><p>"It was Phantom." Ramza looked behind him to see the white-haired waitress, Mirajane. She gripped her hand tightly in anger. </p><p>"Are you serious?" Gray questioned.</p><p>Natsu's face was one of pure rage. "You mean, Phantom did this?"</p><p>"We couldn't do anything..." Mirajane forced out her words. "They got us cut..."</p><p>She then led them to the basement of the guild, which seemed unscathed by the attack. Many of the usual guild members that hung out at the guild hall now littered the basement, sitting on barrels that were makeshift chairs. They hung their heads dejectedly, creating a heavy atmosphere. The team walked though them, including the team Shadow Gear.</p><p>"I know we weren't on best terms with those Phantom Lord jerks, but come on!" Jet complained.</p><p>"Wanna teach them a lesson?" Droy suggested.</p><p>"Back off you guys, don't you think that we're in enough trouble already?" Levy calmed them down.</p><p>Ramza sent a patient smile at Levy, but she didn't see him. Lucy seemed troubled to witness her friend in such a state.</p><p>"Yo! What's up, kids?" Master Makarov greeted. His face was flushed red and he held a mug of booze in his hands.</p><p>"Uh, hi." Lucy greeted awkwardly.</p><p>"I'm sorry we weren't here sooner." Erza apologized.</p><p>"What the heck are y'all just doing sitting around down here!?" Natsu put his fist forward. </p><p>Makarov ignored him. "How'd the job go, Lucy? You finished the job like a good girl?" The guild master asked, slurred.</p><p>"Uh, yeah. I guess so..." Lucy answered uncomfortably.</p><p>"Master, do you understand the gravity of this situation?" Erza asked intensely.</p><p>"The guild hall has been completely destroyed!" Natsu growled.</p><p>"Not to worry, you don't need to get yourselves worked up. It's not the end of the world, or anything." The master took a deep swig of his booze.</p><p>"What...?" Gray held back the anger in his voice.</p><p>"Just goes to show how cowardly those dunderheads in the Phantom Lord guild truly are." Makarov put down his drink. "They struck when no one was here. Is that something worth bragging about?"</p><p>"Nobody was here?" Erza asked.</p><p>"It happened when everybody had left for the night." Mirajane explained sadly. </p><p>"At least nobody was hurt, right?" Ramza tried to be cheerful, but it died when nobody caught on his positivity.</p><p>"Bah! We shouldn't have to worry about people who don't even had the guts to face us head on. Just forget about those fools!" Makarov said in his drunken stupor.</p><p>Natsu immediately smashed the nearest table. "Ain't gonna happen, gramps! We can't just let them trash our place and get away with it!"</p><p>"I'm not talking about this any longer." That was the nail in the coffin. "We'll take job requests down here 'till the upstairs is repaired."</p><p>Natsu opened his mouth to protest. "We shouldn't be worrying about job reque-"</p><p>"NATSU!" The guild master snarled at him, "That's enough out of you!"</p><p>Makarov then raised his hand to strike, but it wasn't the dragon slayer he was aiming for. He used his magic to extend his arm length, and spanked the bottom of Lucy instead.</p><p>Lucy raised an exasperated eyebrow. "And you spanked me because?" </p><p>"Master! Keep your hands to yourself!" Mirajane scolded.</p><p>"Hehe..." The master just laughed giddily and jumped off the chair that he was sitting on and walked away.</p><p>"Where are you going, old man?" Natsu demanded.</p><p>"Ah, keep your dress on. Just gonna take a leak." The master then proceeded towards the bathroom.</p><p>Natsu looked down at the ground, face curled in confusion. "I don't understand why he's like this."</p><p>"Listen: this is just as hard on him as it is for you." Mirajane said, looking aside. "He's mad, but conflict between the guilds is strictly forbidden by the council."</p><p>"It's not fair! Those Phantom creeps started it!" Natsu whined. </p><p>"I know, but just doesn't matter." Mirajane said heavily.</p><p>"If the master's decision is to not retaliate, then we must respect it." Erza said, making her point clear.</p><p>At this, her team looked down at the ground, accepting this statement. Even Natsu reluctantly grit his teeth and nodded his approval.</p><p>"What's happening to the world I know?" Ramza whispered, low enough so that no one could hear.</p><p>..............................................................</p><p>When the sun had settled down and the moon rose into the sky, the guild members left Fairy Tail and went home in groups. Ramza had already seen Erza, Gray and Natsu go home, and there were only a few of them left in the guild's basement. </p><p>Chugging the last of his coffee, Ramza stood up from the bar that was brought down and paid for his drink. He waved goodbye at Mirajane, who was packing up the bar for the night. She returned the goodbye back, and Ramza proceeded to exit the guild.</p><p>The night wind whipped at him at his sides, so he pulled his black leather coat closer to himself. Not that it was needed; he was warm enough. A weird feeling tugged at him from his insides, making him uncomfortable. He adjusted his coat again to quell the feeling, dismissing it as probably some sort of coffee hangover.</p><p>"Coffee hangover?" Ramza wondered aloud, "Is that even a thing?"</p><p>"With you, that's probably possible." A voice deadpanned.</p><p>Ramza turned around to see Lucy, walking alongside her Celestial Spirit, Plue. She dangerously walked along the edge of the stone path, with the small threat of falling into the river. He hasn't noticed, but he'd already reached the river that was quite close to his home, as well as Lucy's. They were neighbors, after all.</p><p>"Walking home?" Ramza asked.</p><p>"Yeah." Lucy replied, "I should've invited you to walk home with me, huh?"</p><p>"Maybe..." Ramza pondered on her offer, "Since we live so close to each other, I guess."</p><p>"Nice." Lucy sent a grin at him, but her face quickly turned to one of worry. "I'm still anxious about what happened earlier..."</p><p>Ramza quickly caught on. "You mean the Phantom Lord guild attacking Fairy Tail?"</p><p>"Yeah." Lucy looked up at the sky, her face thoughtful. "I never knew that Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail had such a rivalry between them."</p><p>"Same here." Ramza glanced down at the water as he walked.</p><p>"Honestly, I thought about joining them before I met up with Natsu." Lucy said with a hint of amusement.</p><p>"You what?" Ramza sent her an incredulous look.</p><p>"They have a reputation for being almost as crazy as Fairy Tail." Lucy said with a chuckle.</p><p>Plue hummed his agreement as he bounced around with his squishy feet.</p><p>Ramza whistled. "Dang, they must be some guild."</p><p>"But I love our guild and I don't regret my decision at all." Lucy said cheerfully. </p><p>"You got that right." Ramza agreed.</p><p>"Oh, we're at my house." Lucy said. "How about you come in for some tea before you go home?"</p><p>Ramza nodded. "Sure."</p><p>She opened her door to reveal the rest of their team in her house. Gray sat down on one of her chairs, while Erza sipped on a cup of tea. Happy and Natsu were stuffing their faces full of food, wiping out the entire menu on the table.</p><p>"What a very nice house you have, Lucy." Erza said, while sipping from her cup elegantly.</p><p>"You gotta stop showing up without asking first!" In her shouting, she had thrown her bag at Natsu's face. "Why're you here!?"</p><p>Erza refilled her cup. "Since the guild been attacked, we can assume that there are Phantom Lord members in town."</p><p>"They've probably found out where the members of Fairy Tail live by now." Gray said as-a-matter-of-factly.</p><p>Lucy turned white. "W-where we live?" </p><p>"They said it'll be safer if we holed up together. Y'know, strength in numbers." Gray shrugged.</p><p>"I guess she's right." Lucy grumbled.</p><p>"That's why everyone in Fairy Tail's having a slumber party!" Happy piped up.</p><p>"After all, you're a beautiful young girl. I wasn't comfortable with you sleeping here with they boys." Erza said slyly. "I felt that I could relax if I were here as well."</p><p>"Snaf thame vo delax!" Natsu said as he snarfed up all the food.</p><p>"So it's already decided to do it at my house?" Lucy said exasperatedly.</p><p>"Yeah." Ramza poked his head through the door. "Why don't you all hang out at my place? It's much bigger and stuff."</p><p>Lucy stared at him. "Way to show off, Ramza."</p><p>He raised his hands in defense. "Hey, just offering. Also, I'm guessing that you don't have more than one room. There's going to be a problem with that, you know?"</p><p>"Yeah..." Lucy admitted. "So let's go over to your house, then?" </p><p>"Oh, wow..." Erza had opened one of Lucy's drawers and peered into it. "I can't believe you'd actually wear something like this, Lucy!"</p><p>She then tried to pull out something from the drawers, but Lucy rushed over to her and put Erza's hand down.</p><p>"You don't need to bring that out, Erza!" Lucy pleaded, still forcing Erza's hand down.</p><p>"Bring what out?" Natsu raised an eyebrow and walked over, curious.</p><p>Lucy yelped and kicked him in the face. Natsu stumbled backwards and crashed into the table as Lucy quickly closed her drawers and pulled Erza away from it.</p><p>"Hey!" Natsu yelled, rubbing his hurt cheek. "What was that for?"</p><p>"Nothing!" Lucy insistently replied.</p><p>"This is the second time this has happened." Natsu grumbled.</p><p>Soon enough, the group made their way to Ramza's house. The huge oaken doors opened to reveal a large open living room, with white lanterns lining the walls. The brown coffee table in the middle was surrounded by a plush sofa and two leather chairs. The floor, ceiling and pillars were made of dark wood, coated in a thin layer of varnish, and were in contrast to the light-colored walls.</p><p>To the right was a small library, with an unlit fireplace against the wall. Books lined the shelves, and some of them were even scattered along the floor. To the left was the kitchen, and not much could be said about it. It looked just like any kitchen that anyone had. Straight ahead though, were a set of stairs and two doors. </p><p>"Those are spare rooms. They're relatively big, so two of you could easily fit in them." Ramza pointed straight towards the doors. "They have bathrooms in them, so you guys don't have to worry about that."</p><p>None of them replied. Ramza looked at them, "What's wrong?"</p><p>Lucy gawked at him. "House? More like a freaking mansion!"</p><p>"Indeed." Erza agreed. "I did not expect that you would have a home as extravagant as this..."</p><p>"Dude! You should have told us!" Natsu yelled, but it was more of excitement than anger. "I get dibs on that room!"</p><p>"Hmph." Gray tried to look unimpressed, but the smile on his face was unmistakeable. "Yeah, you should have told us."</p><p>"Do you have food in here?" Happy tugged at Ramza's coat. "I'm hungry!"</p><p>Ramza frowned. "Didn't you and Natsu just eat?"</p><p>"I'm hungry!"</p><p>"Fine." Ramza sighed. "Why don't you all get cozy in your rooms while I cook up something for us? I think I still have some food left over."</p><p>"Alright!" Natsu pumped his fist in the air.</p><p>In no time, the team had settled down in their respective rooms that Ramza had given them. Lucy and Erza took one room, while Natsu, Gray and Happy took the other. They placed down their things and made themselves comfortable. After a short time, they made their way to the center of the living room, where Ramza had placed down a covered metal tray.</p><p>He uncovered it to reveal a mouthwatering meal of beef steak. It was complimented by gravy and a small plate of various vegetables. There were also some side dishes, such as mashed potato, rice, and others. Ramza served it to his friends with a cup of sweet tea, and they all dug in. He, too, ate.</p><p>"Whooo!" Natsu whooped, "You can cook, Ramza!"</p><p>"Aye!" Happy agreed, inhaling the food in one bite.</p><p>"This steak tastes great." Gray said as he bit into it, "I also like the other stuff as well."</p><p>"This is truly delectable." Erza complimented, "You certainly have a talent for this."</p><p>"Yeah, this is really good!" Lucy said, a satisfied smile on her face. "How'd you learn how to cook this?"</p><p>"The steak?" Ramza swallowed his food. "Oh, I learned it from my maid. My dad wasn't at home all the time, and there was nothing much to do. So, I asked my maid to teach me."</p><p>"Awesome!" Natsu grinned at him. "She must be pretty great, judging from this stuff!"</p><p>He gnawed into the steak again, savouring its every taste. In time, everyone had finished with their food, and held their stomachs in filled content. However, an unpleasant scent breezed through the air.</p><p>"Urgh!" Ramza covered his nose with his shirt, which was underneath his coat. "What's that smell?"</p><p>"Natsu. Gray." Erza glared at the two of them. "I do not tolerate you two smelling like wet dogs. Go and take a bath!"</p><p>"But we're full..." Gray protested.</p><p>Erza then held the two of them close to her. "C'mon boys, do we have to take a bath together like we did when we were kids?" She whispered in their ears.</p><p>Natsu and Gray visibly blushed at her suggestion. Ramza, however, simply spit out his drink.</p><p>"Like when you were kids!?" Ramza exclaimed.</p><p>"What kind of relationship do you two have!?" Lucy shrieked.</p><p>"They're the strongest team!" Happy said.</p><p>"More like the strangest team!" Lucy countered.</p><p>In time, all of them got to bathe. Gray and Natsu chose not to stray from their first fashion choice. Lucy, however, had changed to a more comfortable T-shirt and loose pants. Erza wore cross and heart patterned pajamas. Ramza simply wore a shirt and some shorts, although he carried his coat on his back.</p><p> They all regrouped at the coffee table, where Lucy was seen writing on pieces of paper. When she wasn't looking, Gray snatched them up and began to read. When Lucy noticed, she grabbed them back fiercely.</p><p>"Hey!" She scowled at Gray. </p><p>"You can't take it out of my hands without telling me what happens next!" Gray protested.</p><p>"Yes, I can." Lucy said, glaring at him.</p><p>"Mmm?" Erza opened her palm.</p><p>"No! You're not getting it either!" Lucy refused.</p><p>"How about me?" Ramza asked.</p><p>"Maybe," Lucy pondered on the idea, "But most likely after Levy, since she was the one I promised to show it first to."</p><p>"Thanks." Ramza smiled at her, then turned to Erza. "By the way, do you have any idea why Phantom Lord would attack us like that?"</p><p>"I'm afraid not." Erza looked back at him intensely. "We've had our fair share of scuffles in the past, but nothing on this sort of magnitude before."</p><p>Natsu scowled. "If gramps wasn't so scared of them, we could wipe out those punks once and for all!"</p><p>"C'mon, you know that the master isn't afraid of them, Natsu." Gray said, "You seem to be forgetting that he's one of the ten wizard saints."</p><p>"No way..." Ramza seemed to have lost his breath. "He's one of them?"</p><p>"Yes." Erza confirmed.</p><p>"Huh?" Lucy raised an eyebrow. "What's the deal of these ten wizards saints anyway?"</p><p>"The magic council gives that title only to the ten most powerful wizards on the continent." Ramza answered.</p><p>Lucy gasped. "Really?"</p><p>"Phantom Lord's master Jose is a wizard saint too." Happy said.</p><p>Natsu's hand slammed on the table. "He is afraid! He's afraid that Phantom Lord has more members than we can handle!"</p><p>"Uh, Natsu? Can you please take it easy on my table?" Ramza requested in a meek voice.</p><p>"That is not true and you know it." Gray retaliated, "It's just like what master and Mira said before. The consequences of us going to war with Phantom are nowhere near worth the fight. The order of the magical world is at stake here!" </p><p>"But I don't understand why?" Lucy put a hand to her chin. "Are they really that strong?"</p><p>"They ain't got nothing on us." Natsu said confidently. "We can take those clowns!"</p><p>Erza's opinion differed from his. "No. If we were to engage them in battle, neither guild would survive. Their strength equals ours."</p><p>"Phantom's guild master Jose is also one of the wizard saints." Erza continued, "Which means that he is on par with Makarov. They also have an elite group of wizards similar to our S-class known as the element four."</p><p>"However, their biggest threat may be Black Steel Gajeel." Erza said ominously, "I believe that he's the most likely behind the guild's destruction. He's known as the Iron Dragon Slayer."</p><p>"What?" Lucy stood up. "He's a dragon slayer too? I thought Natsu was the only one!"</p><p>"Tsk." Natsu glowered at the floor.</p><p>"Then that means he eats iron?" Lucy asked worriedly.</p><p>"Out of all the thinks you could ask about," Ramza sent a funny look at her, "That's what you ask?"</p><p>Lucy turned red. "Hey! That's the first thing that came to my head!"</p><p>"I think that's enough for now." Erza stood up from her chair. "We should go to bed."</p><p>"Yeah, I think so too." Natsu yawned.</p><p>"Time to get some shut eye." Gray looked determined to sleep.</p><p>After a short 'good night' to each other, the team went to their respective rooms. Ramza took the one room at the second floor: the master bedroom. He plopped into his bed and drew his blanket over himself, but he just couldn't shake off that bad feeling he had earlier. Nonetheless, he fell asleep, preparing for the next day.</p><p>........................................................</p><p>Thank you for reading! Please leave a review or comment below!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Fairy Tail Wages War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Previously...</em>
</p><p>After a short 'good night' to each other, the team went to their respective rooms. Ramza took the one room at the second floor: the master bedroom. He plopped into his bed and drew his blanket over himself, but he just couldn't shake off that bad feeling he had earlier. Nonetheless, he fell asleep, preparing for the next day.</p><p>
  <em>Currently...</em>
</p><p>When dawn broke, Ramza rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he woke up. Curling out of his pillows, he did his morning routines of cleaning his bed, brushing his teeth, and changing into a decent attire, that being his pants, a simple shirt, and his dark coat. </p><p>He stepped out of his room and walked downstairs. Surprisingly, no one had woken up yet. Therefore, he proceeded himself to the kitchen and begun to cook breakfast. Dripping a bit of oil on the pan, he lit up the stove with a simple Ignaten spell and rummaged through his cabinets for something to fry.</p><p>He got a few eggs and bacon and in a while, the pleasant smell of cooked food wafted through the place. Almost immediately after Ramza begun to cook, Natsu burst out of his room. Not shortly after that, Happy followed him, flying into the kitchen.</p><p>"I smell food!" Natsu shouted.</p><p>"Aye!" Happy flew over the frying pan, just hovering out of the oil's reach. "I see bacon and eggs!" </p><p>"Really!?" Natsu looked over Ramza's shoulder in excitement. "Awesome!"</p><p>"Dude, I'm cooking here!" Ramza tried to remove him from his shoulder. "Get off!"</p><p>"Urgh, Natsu! It's too early to be shouting!" Ramza turned his eyes to Gray at his room's doorway, looking rightfully annoyed.</p><p>"What's the big idea, you guys?" Lucy slammed her door open, tic appearing on her forehead.</p><p>"I was cooking breakfast until," Ramza shot a dirty look at Natsu, "This guy jumped on me!"</p><p>"Hey! I was hungry!" Natsu protested.</p><p>"Is there anything new?" Lucy put a hand to her forehead exasperatedly. </p><p>"Natsu." Erza's voice rang clearly. She stood outside her door, wide awake. "Let him finish cooking first, then we'll eat."</p><p>"Y-yes ma'am..." Natsu replied feebly.</p><p>"Hmph." Gray grunted. "Pyro glutton."</p><p>"The hell did you say!?" Natsu glared at him.</p><p>"I said that you're a glutton, you pyro!" Gray glared back.</p><p>"Oh, yeah?" Natsu raised an angry eyebrow.</p><p>"What're you gonna do about it?" Gray gloated.</p><p>"This!" Natsu sent a punch at Gray, who gladly replied with a fist of his own. In no time, they were a cloud of punches and kicks on the floor.</p><p>"Seriously?" Lucy sighed. "This is what I wake up to?"</p><p>"Boys..." Erza muttered, taking a seat on one of the chairs.</p><p>When Natsu and Gray decided to calm down and be civil, Ramza was way past finished cooking his food. He had already served the eggs and bacon to Lucy and Erza, who had also finished eating. Ramza had cleaned his plate of food as well, and was now reading his tome of Sacred Script while sipping from a glass of coffee.</p><p>They both came to a truce and began to eat up whatever was left of what Ramza cooked. Fortunately, he cooked more than enough for all of them, so Gray and Natsu wouldn't have to worry about growling stomachs.</p><p>Just when they had finished gobbling up their meal, the doors of Ramza's house opened to reveal Mirajane. She looked as if she'd ran several miles, and her hair was unkept in multiple places. They all took one look at her, and they immediately noticed that something was wrong. </p><p>"Mira!" Natsu scanned her face. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"Levy, Droy and Jet!" Mirajane said frantically.</p><p>"Levy?" Lucy immediately shot up from her chair. "What happened to them?"</p><p>"Something bad happened to them..." Mirajane looked ashen. "They're at the south gate park!" </p><p>"Let's go." Erza commanded. </p><p>She changed her clothes to her signature armour, and walked out of the house. The rest of them followed suit, with Ramza and Lucy hanging at the back. Lucy's face was one of worry, and Ramza fared no better. When they arrived at the park, they noticed that a crowd had gathered around the park's large tree. They pushed through the people, and Ramza saw something that he could not believe.</p><p>The Shadow Gear team was pinned to the large tree in the middle of the park. Large iron shackles held them in place, leaving their feet dangling in the air. Their clothes were wrinkled and torn in places, as visible as the many cuts and bruises on their skin. They were unconscious, their heads bowed down like criminals hanging from the gallows. A black and ominous symbol was painted on Levy's stomach, resembling a spiral staff with an orb on top.</p><p>Ramza's eyes widened in shock as he took this all in. Lucy held her hands close to her mouth, eyes about to spill tears. Erza and Gray's mouths opened in disbelief, and Natsu's face darkened as he snarled an inhuman snarl, glowering at the ground.</p><p>"Levy!" Ramza and Lucy cried out for their friend.</p><p>"Jet! Droy!" Gray said, disbelief in his voice.</p><p>Natsu's fists clenched. "Phantom Lord did this!"</p><p>A small man emerged from behind the crowd, donning a regal coat of white and wielding a wooden staff. The symbol of the man being one of the ten wizard saints gleamed on the back of the coat. Master Makarov stood in front of the tree, face unreadable.</p><p>Erza looked back. "Master..."</p><p>"I can take our headquarters being reduced to rubble," Master Makarov began, his voice shaky, "But I will not let harm come to children without taking REVENGE!"</p><p>Lucy and Ramza flinched as the Master crushed his staff into splinters from the sheer force of him gripping it so tightly. A bright yellow light emerged from the wizard saint as his face morphed into one of true rage.</p><p>"We have no choice but to go to war!" Makarov growled, then turned to team Natsu. "All of you, return to the guild! We will plan our attack there!" </p><p>"Understood." Erza nodded, determined to make Phantom Lord pay for what they've done.</p><p>"Why...?" Ramza whispered to himself as they made their way back to Fairy Tail, "Why does it have to be like this?"</p><p>...............................................</p><p>When they had returned to the guild, the news of team Shadow Gear being shackled to the tree had spread fast. Nearly everyone had exploded in anger, venting out that they would beat the life out of any Phantom Lord member that they would find.</p><p>Mirajane and Master Makarov had released Levy, Jet and Droy from their bonds and brought them to the Magnolia Hospital. Lucy was told to watch over them, and she agreed. But before Ramza exited the hospital, Lucy pulled him to the side and talked to him.</p><p>"Phantom Lord is heartless," Lucy said, her voice heavy with sadness, "How could they do this?"</p><p>"I don't know." Ramza replied, voice heavy as well. </p><p>"They're unforgivable..." Lucy's tears fell down her cheeks.</p><p>"Hey..." Ramza tried to soothe her. "It's alright."</p><p>Lucy sniffed. "You know, Levy was my first female friend here. She introduced me to her team, and told me that she wanted to read my book."</p><p>"That novel you were writing?" Ramza asked, voice soft.</p><p>"Yeah." Lucy wiped her wet eyes. "She made me promise that she'll be the first one to read it."</p><p>"Well, that was pretty sweet of her." Ramza smiled. "She was also the first one to help me out in my magic."</p><p>"And you guys worked so hard to help us just the other day..." Lucy turned sad again, then faced Ramza with absolute determination. "Promise me something."</p><p>"Alright." Ramza replied with no hesitation.</p><p>"Make sure that Phantom Lord will pay for what they've done." Lucy said seriously, looking him directly in the eye.</p><p>"You got it."</p><p>Ramza reflected on these words as the entirety of Fairy Tail marched to Phantom Lord's headquarters. Located in Oak town on the Northeastern part of Fiore, the guild stands as one of the biggest buildings around. Not for long.</p><p>In front of the Phantom Lord's guild, Natsu lit his hands ablaze and fired off a torrent of flame at the doors. They exploded in a blast of rubble, dust and fire, charring three members of the guild who were just about to leave. They were sent flying back inside, and one of them collided with the Phantom Lord sign, cracking it in half.</p><p>"FAIRY TAIL HAS COME CALLING!" Master Makarov boomed.</p><p>His guild shouted in approval, and moved in through the crack in the doors. The Phantom Lord members roared back, and counterattacked.</p><p>A number of them jumped at Natsu, weapons gleaming. He glared at them as his arms flared up, extending into pillars of flame. He lashed out at them with his extended fire arms, burning the ones who opposed him and sending them flying around.</p><p>"Alright! Who wants to play with fire?" Natsu screamed his taunt.</p><p>"Let's get 'em!" Gray roared.</p><p>A wave of Phantom Lord members emerged from the back doors to meet Fairy Tail's forces. They clashed brutally, sending attack after attack. Cana and Loke punched their way through the crowd. Elfman and Vejeteer made them fly with uppercuts. Macao restrained a group of them with his purple net, while Wakaba knocked them out with smoky fists coming from his pipe.</p><p>Ramza took the high ground next to a green haired lady wielding a gun, and drew his bow by his Requip magic. He nocked arrow after arrow as he fired, incapacitating enemies left and right. A man drew a pistol from his holster and fired, electrocuting a field of enemies with his spark shot.</p><p>He stood admiring his work, when another Phantom Lord member raised a magic spell against him. He turned around to fight him, but the foe was already down from Ramza's arrow and a shot from the green haired lady's gun.</p><p>The man grinned up at the lady. "Nice shooting, Bisca." He then turned to Ramza. " You aren't half bad yourself, kid."</p><p>"Ehehe..." Ramza rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.</p><p>Bisca patted Ramza on his back. "You still have a long way to go before you get to my level though! And you're getting pretty rusty, Alzack!"</p><p>She leveled her scope on multiple enemies, marking them with green magic circles. "Homing Shot!" She fired, resulting in an emerald explosion that blasted away enemies in its radius.</p><p>Ramza kept on firing arrows at Phantom Lord members until he could no longer requip any more projectiles. He had run out. Jumping down from his relatively safe position, he switched his bow for his wakizashi, a short sword designed for close combat.</p><p>Running into battle, Ramza swiped and sliced at any foe that came his way. He ducked under a greatsword, then rolled out of the way of a beam of magic. He then wrote a Frigis spell and whacked it with his palm, freezing the feet of the enemies in front of him. He made quick work of them as he conked them all out with his sword.</p><p>He took a moment to breathe, and looked at his surroundings. The master had grown to his giant form, squishing Phantom Lord members under his foot. Natsu and Gray were working together, taking out many foes with their fire and ice. Happy flew and bombshelled Phantom Lord members with various seafoods. A guild member from Fairy Tail drew a bunch of colored boars on his shirt, which came out of it and struck at the nearby enemies.</p><p>He noticed a purple haired girl from Fairy Tail press her hands together in a form similar to Gray. Ramza moved closer to watch her, since she had piqued his curiosity.</p><p>"Wood Make Magic: The Dam of Shy Love!" She slammed her hands into the floor, creating an entire set of wooden tools that was used in construction. The tools emerged from the earth like a tree, and hit a multitude of enemies.</p><p>"Okay, that's a really lame name for a magic attack." Ramza sweatdropped.</p><p>"Hey, I can hear you!" The girl swiveled to confront him, glare imminent on her face. </p><p>"Just telling the truth." Ramza replied.</p><p>"Like you have a better name for your magic attacks!" The girl countered. "So, what do you call them?"</p><p>Ramza looked to the side. "Uh, I don't really have much."</p><p>"See what I mean?" The girl looked smug. "Before you tell others how bad their magic att-"</p><p>"Watch out!" Ramza tackled her, making a foe miss their sword swing.</p><p>Ramza moved to confront the Phantom Lord member, sword against sword. They were in a sword lock, until the girl from earlier cast a spell and knocked the man back with a pillar of wood.</p><p>Ramza looked back at her. "Thanks."</p><p>The girl frowned at him. "At least apologize for-"</p><p>Ramza took off.</p><p>"Hey! Get back here!"</p><p>Ramza then noticed that the man that the girl had hit had not gone down yet. The man ran to close the distance between him and his target, but it wasn't needed. Ramza cast a magic circle to summon his new spell.</p><p>"Wind Make: Rope!" A translucent tether shot out of the magic circle, ensnaring the man in a coil of winded rope.</p><p>"Then, Wind Make: Buckler!" Ramza summoned the small shield on his arm once again.</p><p>"And the finisher!" Ramza drew back the rope, making the man propel towards him. He readied his shield, bracing for impact. The man slammed on the shield, just as Ramza expected. The man twirled around in a circle, then fell down in a daze.</p><p>"Sweet." Ramza said, "I'm going to call that... Actually, I don't know what to call it." </p><p>"Woah!" The girl from earlier ran up to him. "You use maker magic too?"</p><p>"Yeah?" Ramza answered. "I got intrigued when you used your magic earlier, 'cause it kinda looked like Gray's."</p><p>"I use the same magic as he does, though I use wood instead of ice." The girl replied. "By the way, what's your name?"</p><p>"Oh, it's Ramza. Ramza Fulzen."</p><p>"I'm Laki Olietta."</p><p>"Well, I guess that's it for introductions." Ramza said, then looked around at the chaos that was still happening. "Wanna talk again, when this is all over?"</p><p>"Sure!" Laki cheerfully said.</p><p>At that, they split up to continue attacking the Phantom Lord Guild. Fairy Tail was giving it all they've got. Natsu let loose roars of fire, turning unroasted foes into roasted ones. Erza requipped her armour and weapons, optimizing to deal the most damage. Gray sent frozen spells at them, turning the room temperature down singlehandedly. Ramza took down as many enemies as he could with his sword, as well as his spells. </p><p>However, in time, the Fairy Tail wizards had to regroup into smaller teams. Nastu paired up with Gray. Ramza stood behind Macao, Wakaba, Erza and a few others. </p><p>"Erza!" The master had climbed up the stairs of the Phantom Lord guild. "I'll leave the rabble to you!" </p><p>"Yes sir!" Erza answered fiercely.</p><p>"So, we dispatch the weaker ones, I guess?" Ramza muttered to her.</p><p>"That is correct." She looked up at Makarov with worry. "Please be careful, master."</p><p>"Let's get them!" Macao said.</p><p>Erza jumped into battle, as well as Ramza. Together, their swords gleamed as they took down foe after foe. Ramza cast his wind buckler into his left arm again, serving as a defense or a situational offense, when he would bash it into the enemy's face. He also summoned his wind rope, binding a foe then hurling that foe into others like a ball going down on bowling pins. He quickly looked around to get the scope of what was happening.</p><p>Natsu did not relent as his fire attacks were as searing as ever. Gray sent a wave of ice at his opponents, freezing them in mid-air. Ramza noticed Cana cast her card magic as she sent lightning at her enemies. Loke twisted his ring, summoning a small tornado that swept up whoever was caught up in it. Elfman raised his transformed arm, and sent it crashing down on several Phantom Lord members.</p><p>The fight seemed to be in Fairy Tail's favor, until a dark shadow jumped and landed on the broken Phantom Lord guild sign. When the smoke cleared, it revealed a man grinning maniacally with metal studs on his face. He had long and spiky dark hair, as well as clothing that was as dark as that. </p><p>"That's him." Erza said ominously, "Black Steel Gajeel."</p><p>A member of Fairy Tail foolishly jumped at him, fist back for a punch. The iron dragon slayer simply morphed his hand into a pillar of steel, knocking the member out of the air. The pillar then extended to the floor, smashing through both Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail members.</p><p>"What the... He just knocked out his own guild mates with that attack!" Gray exclaimed.</p><p>Gajeel then jumped down, and chuckled darkly. "Show me what you got. Unless you scum are too scared to fight the iron dragon slayer?"</p><p>"Too scared!?" Elfman roared, then ran at him. "Real men have no fear!"</p><p>Gajeel simply blocked the blow with an iron arm. "You're Elfman, right?" He then sent an iron leg kick at Elfman, who caught it in his transformed arm. "Not bad, big guy."</p><p>"Well, that's 'cause I'm a real man!" Elfman grunted.</p><p>"Oh yeah? Then let's see how a real man handles this!" Smaller pillars of steel jutted out of Gajeel's leg, darting around randomly. They all failed to hit Elfman, but they all struck Phantom Lord members instead.</p><p>Elfman was shocked at his actions. "You would attack your own men?"</p><p>"'Cause I knew it would distract you!" Gajeel sent a punch at him, nailing Elfman in the face. Suddenly, Natsu jumped on Elfman's gut, propelling him towards Gajeel. He punched the iron dragon slayer with a flaming fist, sending Gajeel to crash into some furniture.</p><p>"Allow me to introduce myself." Natsu lit his hands menacingly. "I'm Fairy Tail's dragon slayer!"</p><p>"Hmph." Gajeel emerged from the broken tables and chairs, unscathed.</p><p>"Elfman. Leave him to me." Natsu declared.</p><p>"C'mon, man. You use me as a springboard, and now you want to steal my man to man fight?" Elfman complained, annoyed.</p><p>Gajeel didn't wait for any official saying of who he would fight. He sent a large iron punch at Natsu, extending beyond his arm's reach. Ramza and Erza whipped their heads to their comrade, but he was fine. Grasping the iron pillar, Natsu's hands began to create smoke naturally.</p><p>"You destroyed our guild! You attacked Levy's team! I'll make you pay!" Natsu lifted up the iron arm, hurling Gajeel to the wooden posts near the ceiling. The iron dragon slayer put his feet to the beams and kicked, sending him back down at Natsu.</p><p>Natsu blocked his descent with an arm, and with the other, he punched Gajeel with all his fiery might. Gajeel was blown back to the wall, creating a small cloud of dust where he landed.</p><p>"Natsu's fired up now." Macao noticed.</p><p>"I'd hate to be that other guy." Wakaba added.</p><p>"He's quite a wizard." Erza said with a smile on her face.</p><p>"Alright, fine! You're manlier than I thought." Elfman admitted. "I'll let you have this one, but you gotta promise that you're gonna-"</p><p>Natsu cut him off. "You bet! I'll beat him to a pulp!"</p><p>At this, Gajeel punched himself out of the rubble. "Nice try, but I'm still standing."</p><p>"True. But you won't be for much longer though." Natsu grinned smugly.</p><p>"Oh yeah?" The iron dragon slayer kicked Natsu into the air, who then fell down crashing into some Phantom Lord members.</p><p>"That hurt." Gray commented.</p><p>"This is crazy!" Ramza exclaimed.</p><p>"Aww, what's the matter?" Gajeel towered menacingly over Natsu. "You can dish it out but you can't take it?"</p><p>Natsu blew up in an small explosion of fire. "It's gonna take more than that to keep me down!"</p><p>"You seriously think you can beat me, you pyro?" Gajeel taunted, casting a magic circle. </p><p>"Whaddya mean, think? I know that I can beat you!" Natsu mimicked casting a magic circle.</p><p>"Let's see about that!" Gajeel sent an iron punch at Natsu, who countered with a fire punch of his own.</p><p>"Your steel beams can't even touch me!" Natsu put a brave front, but he was clearly straining against the iron punch. One grunt later, he had crushed the steel pillar partway with his fist. "You better step up your game!"</p><p>"The rumors are true. You're more powerful than you look." Gajeel recalled his iron punch. "That actually burns a little. So, that all you got, salamander?"</p><p>"That was just my warm up." Natsu glared at him. "I'm just getting started. You ain't see nothing yet, iron freak!"</p><p>They then jumped at each other simultaneously, cracking the floor where they had leaped up from. They confronted each other in a vicious slugfest, ending with Gajeel kicking Natsu away. He jumped at him, going down on him with his foot. Natsu sidestepped and punched him, sending Gajeel to the ceiling again.</p><p>The iron dragon slayer attached himself to the wooden beams via metal points emerging from his feet. But before he could catch his breath, Natsu had already leaped up with a burning punch. Gajeel blocked it with his iron arm, but in doing so sent him flying through multiple wooden poles. He balanced himself on one of the wooden beams, as well as Natsu. </p><p>"How'd you like that, punk?" Natsu snarled.</p><p>"Don't get cocky. It won't happen again!" Gajeel retorted with a grin on his face.</p><p>Below them, the other Fairy Tail members were fighting with almost as much ferocity Natsu was using. In Natsu and Gajeel's battle, they had shaken the very foundation of the physical structure of the guild. Dust and broken parts of the guild fell from the ceiling, falling down on everyone below.</p><p>Ramza knocked away a small beam of wood that fell on him with his short sword. Shortly after that, the building began to shake.</p><p>"That's not good." Ramza muttered.</p><p>"Everything's shaking!" Wakaba said.</p><p>"I guess they're going at it." Macao added.</p><p>"I don't like the sound of that!" Gray said, agreeing with Ramza.</p><p>"What's happening?" Ramza asked.</p><p>"This is what happens when the master gets angry." Cana answered, grin on her face.</p><p>"It's called the Giant's Wrath." Loke said in a serious voice.</p><p>"Nobody'll be able stop him now." The Fairy Tail member who was punched by Gajeel said.</p><p>"When he gets angry, the master gets even manlier." Coming from Elfman, that's high praise.</p><p>"Prepare to fight!" Erza summoned a longsword into her hands. "We cannot lose as long as Master Makarov is with us!"</p><p>At this, the Fairy Tail members roared loudly, shaking the building. If it was possible, they fought even harder than before. Erza flew with an armour that had leather-like wings, slicing anything in her way with twin swords. Gray sent ice lances at the enemy, mowing them down like grass. Ramza slashed fiercely with his sword and hit his Sacred Script with as much power as he could.</p><p>This continued for a little while longer, until a figure fell from the ceiling. It was the master, who crash landed on the ground with a loud Slam! His face was green, and he twitched uncontrollably. </p><p>"It's gramps!" Natsu exclaimed.</p><p>"Is he okay?" Gray demanded.</p><p>"He fell from the roof!" Ramza realized.</p><p>"Master!" Erza shouted.</p><p>They then immediately scrambled to Master Makarov. Erza cradled him into her arms. She was about to speak, but was cut off by a loud voice coming from above.</p><p>"Makarov is powerless now, thanks to Aria of the heavens, a member of Phantom's Element Four." The voice boomed from the ceiling, "He has the ability to make other wizards' power disappear into thin air. I think it's safe to say that we've won this round, Fairy Tail."</p><p>Makarov strained to string out his words. "M-my power is- My magic power is-"</p><p>"Please, master! Calm down!" Erza pleaded.</p><p>"What happened to him?" Ramza asked, his face fraught with worry.</p><p>"I don't know!" Gray answered, face curled up in confusion. "But I don't sense any magic energy coming from him at all!"</p><p>"Gray..." Elfman gazed worriedly at his master. "Does this mean he's an ordinary old man now?"</p><p>"No, that can't be!" Happy wailed.</p><p>"C'mon gramps, you can pull through this!" Natsu urged.</p><p>"I don't understand. Gramps is so powerful; how'd they beat him?" Gray questioned with grit teeth.</p><p>Elfman glared at the ceiling. "Only way to find out is to go up there."</p><p>At this, the remaining Phantom Lord guild members rallied together and chattered amongst themselves excitedly. They muttered something about Fairy Tail being half as strong, now that Master Makarov was down. They then pulled out their weapons and began casting spells as they all charged toward the Fairy Tail guild.</p><p>"Don't get cocky!" Natsu flared up and beat down the incoming foes.</p><p>"Now what?" Gray put his hands together, preparing a spell.</p><p>"We'll just have to fight harder!" Loke replied, twisting his ring.</p><p>Like a boat caught up in a whirlpool, Fairy Tail was losing the fight. Their morale has decreased from seeing Master Makarov fall, and it fell even more as they fought off the many Phantom Lord members. Fairy Tail fought back, but the numbers were too much. Macao took a hit for Cana. Laki was knocked off her feet. Ramza was forced back as five of them came on him at once.</p><p>"Retreat!" Erza commanded. "Return to the guild at once!"</p><p>"Erza..." Loke faltered.</p><p>"No way! We can't just give up!" Gray refused.</p><p>"Real men never retreat!" Elfman grunted, tossing two foes aside.</p><p>"I-I still got some fight in me!" Macao insisted, despite looking very ragged.</p><p>"Yeah, me too!" Cana agreed. "Let's stay."</p><p>"We can't! We don't stand a chance against Jose!" Erza said, with unwavering confidence. "Retreat! That's an order!"</p><p>Fairy Tail forces reluctantly fell back towards the hole in the wall whilst firing back with any spells that they had. Ramza rolled out of the way of a spell, then blocked a blow and countered with a kick.</p><p>"Gajeel!" Natsu roared.</p><p>The iron dragon slayer scoffed at him. "Let's finish this another time, salamander."</p><p>Gajeel then disappeared into thin air, alongside the mage that was beside him. </p><p>"Those jerks." Natsu muttered. "They've got Lucy."</p><p>"What?" Ramza's head turned to Natsu.</p><p>"Everybody out! Let's go!" Erza motioned for them to leave.</p><p>"I won't leave 'till I get revenge! They gotta pay for what they did to us!" Gray brought his hands together for a spell, but Erza put his hands down.</p><p> "Please..." Erza pleaded, then hugged Gray tightly. Her face was scrunched up in mental pain. "I'm sorry, it's our only option..."</p><p>"Erza..." Gray was taken aback by her actions.</p><p>"We need him... We're completely helpless without the master..." </p><p>At this, Gray and Erza ran out of the Phantom Lord guild, alongside the many Fairy Tail members that were retreating. Many were injured, and some were even being carried by others. They fired back a few spells but besides that, they have decided to call off the attack on Phantom Lord. Master Makarov was in Elfman's hands as he sprinted out of the Phantom Lord guild.</p><p>Erza scanned the crowd for anyone who was missing or who could have been left behind. She moved her eyes back and forth, but she couldn't find Ramza anywhere. Natsu and Happy were not visible as well.</p><p>"Hey!" Gray moved next to her. "You seen Ramza and Natsu?"</p><p>"No, I haven't." Erza shook her head. "Where could they be?"</p><p>.................................................</p><p>Thanks for reading! Please consider leaving a review or comment below!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Quarter of an Hour and Ticking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Previously...</em>
</p><p>Erza scanned the crowd for anyone who was missing or who could have been left behind. She moved her eyes back and forth, but she couldn't find Ramza anywhere. Natsu and Happy were not visible as well.</p><p>"Hey!" Gray moved next to her. "You seen Ramza and Natsu?"</p><p>"No, I haven't." Erza shook her head. "Where could they be?"</p><p>
  <em>Currently...</em>
</p><p>Ramza followed Natsu as they both trudged up the rocky mountain. Ramza looked around nervously, shifting his eyes from place to place.</p><p>"Uh, Natsu?" Ramza asked worriedly.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"You sure this is alright?"</p><p>"It's fine."</p><p>Natsu pulled along his prisoner, a random member of the Phantom Lord guild who he snatched up when he and Ramza ran out of the guild. Said prisoner was now squirming against Natsu's hold as he tried to escape his clutches.</p><p>"Let me go!" Demanded the prisoner.</p><p>"Alright pal." Natsu growled, "Where is she?"</p><p>"Yeah." Ramza looked at him. "Tell us where Lucy is."</p><p>"How should I know?" The captured member scowled, "I don't know who Lucy i-"</p><p>Flames erupted from Natsu's hand, covering the man in a blanket of hot orange. He screamed in agony as his clothes caught on fire.</p><p>"Woah man!" Ramza exclaimed, "Don't roast the guy!"</p><p>"Hmph." Natsu grunted, then glared at his prisoner. "Start talking!"</p><p>"I'm serious! I don't know nothing, man!" The captive said in between shouts of pain, "Please put out the fire!"</p><p>"I swear, if anyone of you Phantom Lord guys hurt another one of my friends, I'll burn you all into ashes!" Natsu snarled.</p><p>Natsu sent out another burst of flame, making the captive scream. "I told you! I don't know anything about this Lucy chick! If I did, I would have told you by now!"</p><p>"Funny you should mention that." Natsu loomed over him, "Because I thought that I should have burned you to a crisp by now!"</p><p>"Aye!" Happy agreed.</p><p>"Isn't this a little over the top?" Ramza sweatdropped.</p><p>"Argh!" The Phantom Lord member strained against Natsu's grip. "Our headquarters are just up ahead! If I had to guess, they probably got her locked up there!"</p><p>"You should have said that in the first place!" Natsu shouted.</p><p>He then punched him in the face, knocking him out. The captive was still surrounded by fire, so Ramza cast an Aqua spell to douse the flames with water.</p><p>"Man, that guy's really not smart." Natsu said.</p><p>"I could say the same about you!" Happy put in.</p><p>"What did you say?" Natsu raised a fist at Happy.</p><p>"There!" Ramza pointed ahead to a building that blended with the mountain. It was large, and seemed to be like a miniature castle.</p><p>"C'mon!" Natsu ran towards the building, Happy flying beside him. "Lucy must be there!"</p><p>Ramza sprinted to catch up to them. As they moved in closer, their eyes locked on to a human that fell from the topmost part of the building. A golden glimmer of hair instantaneously identified the falling person as their friend.</p><p>"That's her!" Ramza shouted, "She's falling!"</p><p>"Lucy!" Natsu began to run as fast as he could, then leaped off a large boulder. He spread out his arms, catching her as she fell. They then crashed on a wall, creating a cloud of dust where they landed.</p><p>"Woah, it's raining Lucys!" Happy said cheerfully.</p><p>"You guys okay?" Ramza walked towards them.</p><p>"Yeah, just jumped in time." Natsu answered.</p><p>"Thanks. I knew you guys would come and save me." Lucy said, voice cracking.</p><p>"You're tied up." Ramza took the tanto from inside his coat and cut her binds. Lucy rubbed her wrists, feeling her freedom.</p><p>"Well, that's good. We better head back to the guild!" Happy said.</p><p>"What? That's their headquarters!" Natsu protested, "Let's get 'em!"</p><p>"We can't!" Happy refused. "Erza told us to retreat!"</p><p>"That's 'cause she's a wimp! I'll face all those guys if I have to! Ramza here can help us too!" Natsu insisted.</p><p>"You saw what they did to the master!" Happy countered.</p><p>"Exactly! That's why I want to get revenge!"</p><p>"We aren't strong enough to fight them on our own!"</p><p>"What did you say?"</p><p>"I said we can't!"</p><p>"I heard you the first time!"</p><p>"But everybody's hurt!"</p><p>"Me and Ramza aren't!"</p><p>"Nab's got a broken arm!"</p><p>"So what? He's not here anyway!"</p><p>"Macao's beat up too!"</p><p>"Yeah, 'cause he's an old man!"</p><p>"I-I'm sorry..."</p><p>Natsu and Happy swiveled their heads to Lucy, whose broken tone of voice seemed to bring them out of their argument. Ramza's eyebrows furrowed in worry as he noticed that she isn't looking as cheerful as she usually did.</p><p>"All of this... Everything... It's all my fault..." Lucy sobbed.</p><p> "But I don't want to leave! I want to stay with you guys!" Lucy faced them, her tears flowing down like waterfalls of sorrow. "Because I love being in Fairy Tail!"</p><p>"You're crying!" Natsu said, concerned.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Ramza asked.</p><p>"You can tell us..." Happy said softly.</p><p>Lucy just hugged herself tightly and sobbed, letting her tears stain the ground.</p><p>"You don't have to leave, you're one of us!" Natsu said. </p><p>"Let's just go back to the guild." Ramza put in.</p><p>"Yeah, okay." Natsu rubbed the back of his head, agreeing.</p><p>Ramza then bent down, offering Lucy his hand. "C'mon. Time to get up."</p><p>"Remember, Ramza. Girls are delicate." Happy advised.</p><p>"I know that." He then glanced at Natsu. "Then, you can stay on his back. Is that okay, man?"</p><p>"Sure." He then carried Lucy on to his back without a word of protest.</p><p>She too, fell silent, not counting her quiet sniffles. No one said a word on their way back to Fairy Tail, the atmosphere too heavy to talk about anything.</p><p>When they arrived, Lucy immediately broke down and told them everything. From her being the daughter of the esteemed Heartfillia family, to the Phantom Lord guild hunting her down for her father. She looked downcast as she spoke in a depressed tone, as if resigned to her fate.</p><p>"It's just... All my fault..." Lucy said, downhearted.</p><p>"Being targeted by dangerous people is just one of the downsides of being rich." Elfman said nonchalantly, "Least you're protected by a real man, like me!"</p><p>Gray scowled at him. "Hey, would you give it a rest?"</p><p>Happy looked up at the crestfallen Lucy. "I gotta say, I was shocked when I heard the news. Why'd you hide the truth from us, Lucy?"</p><p>"I wasn't trying to hide anything!" Lucy said, desperate. "I mean, there's no way to bring up that I'm a runaway in casual conversation, can you? I've been gone for a year and my father hasn't cared. Now all of a sudden, he wants me to come home? He's done all those terrible things just to get me to go back!"</p><p>She closed her eyes, stopping her tears from falling again. "I hate his guts!"</p><p>Lucy looked aside. "Still, if I hadn't run away in the first place, none of this would have ever happened!"</p><p>Elfman snorted. "Don't be ridiculous. You're dad's the one to blame."</p><p>"Dude!" Ramza glared at him.</p><p>Elfman flinched. "I mean, it's Phantom's fault!"</p><p>"Now, I'm the one who brought trouble to the guild and it's because of my own selfish choices." Lucy said in a broken tone, "I'm so very sorry... I'm just gonna go back home and hopefully this'll be all over with..."</p><p>Natsu crossed his arms. "I dunno about that."</p><p>"I can't see you playing the part of the pretty princess sitting around in your mansion." Natsu continued, "Laughing with us in this filthy guild hall, going on adventures even if you freak out all the time, that's who you really are. You said you wanted to stay with us, right? Why would you ever go back to the place you ran away from?"</p><p>"C'mon, who're you trying to kid? You're Lucy of Fairy Tail." Natsu grinned. "No more runnin', 'cause you belong here with us."</p><p>All of the memories that Lucy made with her friends flashed before her, and her eyes welled water that rolled down her cheeks. </p><p>"Don't cry, it's just not like you." Gray rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.</p><p>"Yeah, we'd like to see you as the cheerful person you are." Ramza added.</p><p>"True men are weak to womanly tears!" Elfman wailed, crying as well.</p><p>"S-sorry..." Lucy sobbed.</p><p>Ramza looked at his friend and sent a small smile at her, trying to make her feel better somehow. He then only noticed the groans from around the guild basement; many members of Fairy Tail were bandaged and patched up, wounded from their assault on Phantom Lord. The ones who weren't too hurt, however, were tending to different tasks. </p><p>Macao spread a map on a table and planned positions for the next attack. Wakaba put explosive lacrimas in a bag, grumbling about how he would use them against Phantom. Cana consulted her cards for the position of a man called Mystogan, but she just threw them aside when she couldn't get anything. Mirajane was talking to a blonde haired man through an orb, who Ramza realized was Laxus. He said a few words that Ramza couldn't hear, but Laxus had a smug face on and laughed.</p><p>The connection was abruptly halted when Mirajane smashed the orb with her fist. </p><p>"How could someone in Fairy Tail be so heartless and cruel?" She turned, revealing that she was crying. "I can't just sit here and watch! I have to join the others and fight!"</p><p>Cana intervened. "Wait, Mira! Don't be ridiculous!"</p><p>Mira's tears did not stop falling. "I feel totally useless being stuck here in the guild hall! I wanna help!"</p><p>Cana held her back. "I understand, but you'll only get in the way as you are now, even if you were once an S-class wizard."</p><p>Mirajane just looked at her with tears in her eyes, but suddenly, the guild shook.</p><p>Ramza was startled. "An earthquake?"</p><p>"What's going on?" Gray demanded.</p><p>Alzack rushed into the basement. "Outside!"</p><p>Everyone who was able to do so ran out of the guild basement to see something huge coming their way from the ocean. Ramza had to do a double take: it was the Phantom Lord headquarters, with spider-like legs jutting out of its side, giving it the ability to traverse the sea toward them like a gigantic robot.</p><p>"What- What <em>is </em>that?" Natsu asked, eyes widening.</p><p>"It's the freaking Phantom Lord headquarters!" Ramza shouted. </p><p>The said headquarters made the ground rumble again as it took a large step forward.</p><p>"I never anticipated this..." Erza stared at the walking guild hall in shock, "I can't believe they would go to such extremes to attack us!"</p><p>The Phantom Lord headquarters stopped, and lowered themselves down into the sea until they floated like an island. The front of it rolled down like a curtain, revealing a large cylinder. The cylinder then extended to about five times its original length, and was poised towards the Fairy Tail guild. Dark matter then materialized like a dark ball on its end, making revving noises as the ball grew.</p><p>Ramza realized what was happening. "That's a cannon! And it's going to fire!"</p><p>Erza turned frantically to all of her guild mates. "Get out of here! Run!"</p><p>She then dashed forward, her entire body glowing. When the light faded, she was wearing an extremely plated piece of armor. Deep blue and silver colored it, making her look like a juggernaut of a knight. Layers of metal stacked against each other, it was a highly defensive requip armor in Erza's arsenal. She also wielded a half of a gigantic shield in each of her arms, adding to her armor.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Gray shouted.</p><p>"Protecting the guild!" Erza shouted back.</p><p>"That's her adamantine armor!" Happy said.</p><p>"Is she going to try to block the shot?" Bisca asked, shocked.</p><p>"But there's no way her armor is going to hold a blast that strong!" Alzack exclaimed.</p><p>"You're just risking your life! This is ridiculous!" Wakaba strained.</p><p>"Stay back!" Erza screamed.</p><p>"Erza!" Natsu reached for her, but Gray pulled him back.</p><p>"We're not gonna be able to stop her! We just need to have faith in her!" Gray yelled into his ear.</p><p>"No..." Ramza faltered.</p><p>Lucy just looked at what was unfolding in fear.</p><p>A loud blast erupted from the cannon, firing a beam of transparent but intense energy at the Fairy Tail guild. At this, Erza linked together her two halves, creating a tough and large metal shield in front of her. A cyan magic circle appeared in front of the shield, coating everything nearby in a soft, blue glow. It expanded to nearly four times in size as it connected with the shot from the Phantom Lord cannon.</p><p>When it hit, a large and magical protective shield surrounded the Fairy Tail guild and its members, originating from Erza's shield. The ground shook as Erza withstood the attack, making every other guild member brace themselves for the worst. For a moment she seemed to hold the attack just fine, but the sound of Erza's defense cracking said otherwise. Her shield grew a large gash in it, and her armor started to break. Just as the cannon fire ended, Erza was sent flying by the force of the shot, and her armor and shield shattered.</p><p>As the glow of her magic circle faded, she fell down to a stop on the ground. </p><p>"I can't believe it." Macao looked at Erza. "She actually managed to stop it."</p><p>"Once again, Erza's the manliest one in the guild." Elfman grunted.</p><p>Cana pointed. "Yeah, but look."</p><p>"Erza!" Ramza ran towards Erza, who was breathing heavily on the ground.</p><p>"You okay?" Natsu followed him, "Say something!"</p><p>Suddenly, a loud voice interrupted them. It came from the Phantom Lord headquarters.</p><p>"Makarov has fallen." The voice boomed, "And now Erza can no longer stand. Any chance of victory has slipped through your fingers. Surrender Lucy Heartfillia immediately. You have no choice."</p><p>"That's not gonna happen!" Alzack shouted.</p><p>"Like any guild would give up one of our own to a monster like you!" Bisca added.</p><p>"Ya hear that? Lucy's staying put!" Macao yelled.</p><p>The entirety of Fairy Tail shouted in agreement. </p><p>"I won't ask again!" The voice snarled.</p><p>In the midst of the crowd, Lucy shook. She whimpered as she looked around at all of her guild mates, not one of them willing to let her go.</p><p>"Maybe I should go with them," Lucy whispered to herself, almost crying, "Give myself up."</p><p>"We would never betray her like that! You'd have to kill us first!" Erza screamed. She stood shakily, still wounded from her defense of the guild. Nonetheless, her words carried a weight that moved Lucy to tears, despite her trying to hold the tears back.</p><p>"Don't ask again, 'cause we're not gonna give you any other answer!" Natsu glared at the Phantom Lord headquarters with such hate that veins popped from his forehead. "We're taking every one of you jerks down!"</p><p>"I see you all want a second helping of Jupiter!" The voice shouted, "You have fifteen minutes to ponder the folly of your actions!"</p><p>"That's not a lot of time..." Ramza said.</p><p>"What do we do?" Cana asked, worry in her voice.</p><p>"They're gonna fire at us again?" Loke said, disbelievingly.</p><p>Suddenly, Erza slumped down to the ground and closed her eyes. </p><p>"Oh no!" Gray glanced back at her, "She's out, and she's the only reason we're all standing after that first shot! "</p><p>Not long after, hordes of shadowed cloaks that had blood red eyes came out of the windows of the Phantom Lord headquarters. They looked like black specters, and hovered above the Fairy Tail members, creating ghostly shadows on them.</p><p>"You're in quite a quandary, aren't you, Fairy Tail?" The voice drawled. "There are only two ways this situation can play out. Either my troops will tear you apart, or you'll be blown away by Jupiter!"</p><p>"You serious?" Macao's jaw dropped. "If he does so, he'll fire at his own men!"</p><p>"Ah, I'm sure he's bluffing." Wakaba laughed.</p><p>"No, I don't think so. He'll actually do it." Cana put in. "Those phantom soldiers are created by Jose's shade magic. They aren't human, so they won't matter to him if they're destroyed."</p><p>Cana scowled. "And we got that Jupiter cannon to deal with."</p><p>Natsu raised his fists. "I'm going to smash that thing to pieces! I only have fifteen minutes to wreck it, right?"</p><p>Cana nodded. </p><p>"Alright." Natsu then began running towards the Phantom Lord headquarters. "C'mon, Happy!"</p><p>The blue cat flew next to him and picked him up, granting Natsu flight. "Aye, sir!"</p><p>"Ramza! Elfman!" Gray ran and followed Natsu's lead. "We're gonna storm the place too!"</p><p>"Got it!" Ramza summoned his bow into his hand as he ran to catch up.</p><p>"Oh yeah!" Elfman didn't lag behind.</p><p>"And we'll stay here to protect the guild hall!" Cana flicked her hands and held cards in each of them. "Are the rest of you with me?"</p><p>The guild shouted in agreement.</p><p>"Lucy, come with me." Mirajane then pulled the blonde aside.</p><p>"What're they doing?" Ramza looked back at them.</p><p>"I'm sure they have a plan." Gray said, "Now come on!"</p><p>The phantom soldiers now dived at them, claws out. Ramza summoned an arrow and took one down. Gray shot some of them down with frozen lances. Elfman ducked and weaved, since just a touch of them would drain your life force.</p><p>"Let's split up!" Gray advised, "You go with Natsu. I'll stick with Elfman."</p><p>"Right."</p><p>Ramza then cast a magic circle beneath his feet. He swiped his hand, and the magic circle blasted him off to the Phantom Lord headquarters with a particularly strong blast of wind.</p><p>"Ahhh!" Ramza flew high into the air, until he noticed small spouts of flame coming from the cannon tip. That's where Natsu is!</p><p>As he fell down, he cast his wind shield to soften the impact. He then bounced on the cannon as he landed, nearly throwing him off. He requipped his bow to his sword, and latched on to the side. He held on to dear life, until Natsu ran over to him and gave him a hand. He pulled him up, and Ramza breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>"Thanks man." Ramza said, "Now, how do we blow up this cannon?"</p><p>....................................................................</p><p>So I just wanted to say that we've reached a thousand views total on Fanfiction.net! That's really big, compared to Wattpad's 80 views and AO3's 40 views. Btw, I've posted the story on those sites, with the same name. </p><p>I thoroughly appreciate a follow, a favorite, a comment or a review on my story, so to the few that did so, you're awesome! Everyone is awesome, of course, but you made an effort and that counts as well. If you haven't yet, leave a comment or review, and I'll give you a cookie (or brownies. or any snack that's cool with you).</p><p>Would you guys like to know about the stuff I listen to when writing this fanfic? Or maybe you're interested in the pairings that may or may not happen? Or perhaps you just really want to know what'll happen in the future for the plot? PM me, and I'll respond within a day.</p><p>And of course, thank you for reading this story. Please continue to support me as I keep on going with this. Comments and reviews help, as well as PMed ideas.</p><p>See you in the next chapter!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Battle at the Cannon's Core</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Previously...</em>
</p><p>As he fell down, he cast his wind shield to soften the impact. He then bounced on the cannon as he landed, nearly throwing him off. He requipped his bow to his sword, and latched on to the side. He held on to dear life, until Natsu ran over to him and gave him a hand. He pulled him up, and Ramza breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>"Thanks man." Ramza said, "Now, how do we blow up this cannon?"</p><p>
  <em>Currently...</em>
</p><p>Natsu lit up his fist in response and started to pound the front of the Phanom Lord cannon barrel. He grunted with each punch, but he made no dent in the metal.</p><p>"I'm barely scratching the surface!" Natsu growled.</p><p>"I guess we'll have to destroy it from the inside, huh?" Happy said.</p><p>"Hey, that's a good idea!" Ramza piped up.</p><p>The three of them dropped into the inside of the cannon, which elongated like a circular highway. They sprinted forward through the metal spirals, until they were met with a large hall that was surrounded by odd spheres. Each sphere had a different color, and a gigantic clear circular glass was in the middle of it all. A large clock was on the ceiling, and it ticked down by a minute.</p><p>"Eleven minutes until Jupiter fires." A woman's voice announced.</p><p>"They must be using that lacrima to collect magic energy." Happy realized.</p><p>"Yeah, but why would they need something as big as that?" Natsu wondered.</p><p>"It's probably to fire the cannon." Ramza said, "It's 'cause this cannon doesn't use regular ammo, they use magic power to fire!"</p><p>"So, that means we just destroy that thing, right?" Natsu clenched his fist.</p><p>"I can't allow that." Their eyes moved downwards, and they saw a man that was covered in a brown coat.</p><p>"A guard?" Ramza asked.</p><p>"Doesn't matter." Natsu shouted, "Anyone who gets in my way is going down!"</p><p>He then leaped down, fire fist aimed at the man. </p><p>The man simply chuckled. "I don't think so."</p><p>"I don't care what you think, so get out of my way!" Natsu was suddenly hit by his own flaming punch that launched him sideways.</p><p>"Natsu! Why'd you hit yourself?" Happy asked, surprised.</p><p>"I didn't! My fist just went crazy!" Natsu shot back. He then redirected himself in the air, landing on the ground safely.</p><p>"What? How?" Ramza jumped down next to him.</p><p>"It seems to me that you're getting in your own way." The guard faced them. His hair was divided in two, each half either being white or black. He also had a streak on his face, and he wielded a sword at his side.</p><p>The clock ticked again. "Ten minutes until Jupiter fires."</p><p>"Move it, buddy! I've got a cannon to demolish." Natsu grit his teeth at the guard.</p><p>Happy flew next to them. "All you two have to do is to shatter the giant lacrima and it won't be able to fire anymore."</p><p>The guard snorted. "You can certainly try, but I won't let you."</p><p>The clock ticked once more. "Seven minutes until Jupiter fires."</p><p>"We're running out of time!" Ramza summoned his bow and notched an arrow.</p><p>"Let me do my thing!" Natsu lit up his hand, but he again punched himself.</p><p>"Natsu! Stop screwing around!" Ramza fired his arrow, but the guard just swiped it with his sword. "I guess arrows won't work here..."</p><p>"I didn't do it! What's going on here?" Natsu flexed his hand and looked at it, scouring for anything wrong.</p><p>"Who cares!" Happy flew around nervously, "We don't have much time! Just forget that guy and go for the lacrima!"</p><p>"Argh! I'll show you!" Natsu ignored Happy's advice and ran straight at the guard, barreling straight for him with his incendiary punch. </p><p>A magic circle appeared in front of the guard and somehow, Natsu's fiery fist turned around like a spinning top, making a whirlwind of fire. The heat was so intense that Happy and Ramza had to take a step back. The guard then leaped forward, kicking Natsu in the gut. The salamander was sent aside to the wall, creating a cloud of dust.</p><p>The woman's voice came again. "Six minutes until Jupiter fires."</p><p>"I am Totomaru." The guard declared, "And I have complete control over the element of fire."</p><p>Natsu stood up from the rubble. "Wait, I bet you're one of those whatchucallit five guys, aren't you?" </p><p>"One of the element four." Ramza corrected, then bit his lip. "This is a problem."</p><p>"Yes, so any form of fire is my plaything to do as I please." Totomaru smugly said.</p><p>"You gotta be kiddin' me..." Natsu scowled.</p><p>"It doesn't matter if it's natural or magic. All fire will yield itself to my will alone." Totomaru stood in a battle stance.</p><p>Natsu took a stance as well. "Hate to break it to ya, but you ain't controlling mine!"</p><p>"This isn't going to go well for you, my dear fire wizard." Totomaru drawled at Natsu.</p><p>Suddenly, the multicolored spheres began to glow brightly. They pulsed, then electricity formed in crackles, and directed towards the large lacrima in the middle.</p><p>"Oh no!" Happy said worriedly, "It's activating again!"</p><p>"Five minutes until Jupiter fires." The woman's voice boomed.</p><p>"Crap." Ramza summoned his wakizashi into his hand. "Natsu! Get him!"</p><p>"I got it!" Natsu ran towards Totomaru.</p><p>"I won't let you! Blue fire!" A magic circle appeared in front of Totomaru, and cerulean flames blasted towards Natsu. The dragon slayer simply opened his jaw and slurped up the hot fire.</p><p>"Woah!" Natsu exclaimed, "Never tasted fire like that before!"</p><p>"So it's you. Fairy Tail's dragon slayer." Totomaru drawled, then his eyes whipped to the side. Ramza was there, swinging his blade at him. Totomaru blocked the attack by drawing his katana. "As for you, I don't even know who you are."</p><p>Totomaru stepped back. "This isn't going to go well for me and the dragon slayer, since we're both impervious to fire. But you on the other hand, are not! Orange fire!"</p><p>"Wha-" Bright flames flew from Totomaru's magic circle towards Ramza. He barely had time to summon his Wind Buckler before the flames hit him. As the flames died down, his shield burst into a gust of wind, expended from defending the fire. Ramza was alive, but his clothes were singed in multiple places.</p><p> "Ramza!" Natsu shouted, "You okay?"</p><p>The wind mage coughed. "A bit cooked, but I'm alright!"</p><p>"Why, you!" Natsu ran at Totomaru, but his fists were unlit. They weren't on fire. He punched and kicked, but Totomaru was just too agile.</p><p>"Two minutes until Jupiter fires." The woman announced.</p><p>"C'mon, you guys! Hurry up!" Happy urged.</p><p>"We're working on it!" Ramza and Natsu shot back in unison.</p><p>Totomaru blasted another set of flames at Ramza, but Natsu grabbed the fire and gobbled it up. Ramza took the opening and slashed at Totomaru, but he took out his sword and blocked the blow. He then pressed forward on Ramza, and they engaged in a brief, but brutal sword clash. </p><p>Metal clanged against metal as they were in a sword lock. Ramza's blade strained against Totomaru's, since his sword was meant for one armed combat. Totomaru, on the other hand, wielded a katana which used both hands, therefore he exerted more pressure. Totomaru broke the sword lock, slashed at Ramza's side, and kicked him. Ramza slammed against the wall, and fell down. He tried to get up, but his body refused.</p><p>Totomaru dashed to him, sword gleaming. Natsu stepped in with a kick, knocking Totomaru's sword out of his hands and sticking it into the large middle lacrima. Cracks emerged from where the sword had made impact.</p><p>Totomaru scowled. "You think you're so smooth. A small crack like that won't break the lacrima!"</p><p>"Yeah, but now you're swordless." Natsu glanced back at Ramza. "Take a backseat. I'll handle this."</p><p>Ramza just grunted and summoned his Wind Buckler just in case Totomaru decided to go after him.</p><p>"I've got the upper hand now!" Natsu launched himself at Totomaru, fists blazing once again.</p><p>"That won't work!" Totomaru casted a magic circle, making Natsu punch himself in the face again.</p><p>"Argh!" Natsu shouted, and his flames expanded greatly, covering his foe in fire. Totomaru promptly stepped back, his clothes singed like Ramza's.</p><p>"One minute until Jupiter fires." The woman announced.</p><p>"Oh no! We're dead meat!" Happy wailed, "It's gonna fire again!"</p><p>"Shut up, Happy!" Ramza grunted from the effort it took to speak. "Stay positive!"</p><p>Natsu lit up his fists again, flames literally oozing from him. Totomaru just scoffed at him.</p><p>"Think you're gonna blast me again? Not gonna happen! I'll keep my distance and control your fire from here!" Totomaru casted another magic circle, intent on possessing Natsu's flames. </p><p>At this Natsu only kept on enlarging his flames, making them look like fiery whirlwinds in his hands. Toromaru's face twitched in annoyance, but then put his hands defensively in front of him when Natsu's flames grew about five times in size. </p><p>"This is my fire! And I won't let you mess with it!" Natsu, with a deafening shout, threw his flames like a ball towards Toromaru, but it completely missed him.</p><p>"Ha! Your attacks are no good if you can't hit the target!" Toromaru taunted.</p><p>"I wasn't aiming for you!" Natsu responded with a smug face.</p><p>Toromaru's face whipped to where the flames had gone, and the color drained from his face. Natsu's flames had hit his sword embedded in the center lacrima, pushing it in even deeper and making the cracks in it grow larger.</p><p>"Oh no!" Toromaru paled.</p><p>The woman counted down. "3, 2, 1,"</p><p>At the same moment that she said 1, the large lacrima shattered into a million pieces. It created a large explosion that made the ground rumble, and destroyed the Phantom Lord cannon. It blasted the room that Ramza , Natsu and Toromaru had fought in, making it a small battlefield of rubble. Natsu and Toromaru were still facing each other, mostly unscathed, but Ramza was wounded further from the explosion. His Wind Buckler was now dispelled, and he had no more energy to summon another one. Cuts and bruises lined his body, but he was fortunately still breathing.</p><p>"Ramza!" Natsu shouted.</p><p>"I-I'm fine! Just focus on your opponent!" Ramza forcibly replied.</p><p>"You've outsmarted me..." Toromaru drawled.</p><p>"Hey, buddy!" Natsu said, "Somebody taught me something about fire magic that you should know. You can never control fire if your heart isn't in it!"</p><p>He then lit up his hands again. "I've had enough of you guys messing with my magic! Play with my fire, and you're bound to get burned, ya got me?"</p><p>Toromaru glared at him, but then the place that they were all standing on began to shake. </p><p>"What's going on?" Natsu glanced around at what was happening.</p><p>"The whole place is tilting!" Happy realized.</p><p>"Ugh, just great." Ramza groaned.</p><p>"He's awakening it right now?" Toromaru said, surprise evident on his face. "But there's no horizontal stabilization in here!"</p><p>Natsu tilted his head. "Stabilowhat?"</p><p>The ground shook again, sending the two of them falling on their butts. </p><p>Toromaru quickly found his balance. "You Fairy Tailers are through! Phantom's giant will slaughter you!"</p><p>Natsu didn't reply. He was too busy throwing up in the corner to respond.</p><p>"Motion sickness! I forgot!" Ramza shook himself out of his stupor and pulled himself to Happy and Natsu. "C'mon, man! Get up!"</p><p>Natsu groaned. "I can't..."</p><p>Toromaru laughed. "That's your problem? Motion sickness? Guess you can't eat fire right now, can you? Well then, time for me to finish you off!" He casted a magic circle in front of him.</p><p>Ramza grunted with effort. "Not on my watch." He painfully put out his finger, ready to cast any Sacred Script spell.</p><p>"Prepare to die!" Toromaru shouted, but he promptly realized that his spell wasn't working. "What-"</p><p>His hands began to freeze in icicles, crystallizing into frozen chunks. Eventually, most of his body was covered in ice, besides his face. Ramza's finger faltered in the air, not understanding what was happening.</p><p>"What's happening to me?" Toromaru wailed.</p><p>"You're not a man," Elfman suddenly dropped in, and punched Toromaru into the air, "You're a backwards shooting snowflake!"</p><p>"Who-" Ramza turned his head, and saw Elfman. Beside him was Gray, and was probably the culprit behind Toromaru's freeze.</p><p>"Thanks, you guys." Natsu said.</p><p>"What's your deal, Natsu? That was just sad." Gray sighed.</p><p>"If you were a real man, you would make the giant motion sick of you." Elfman snorted.</p><p>"Giant? What giant?" Ramza asked weakly.</p><p>"Woah, you're injured!" Gray exclaimed.</p><p>"Yeah, you look pretty beat up." Elfman agreed. "Unlike this man!" He pointed to himself.</p><p>"Never mind that." Ramza shook his head. "Besides, Natsu blew up the cannon."</p><p>"You helped too, dude!" Natsu grinned at him.</p><p>Ramza's lips widened in a small smile. "Thanks, but you were the one who did all the heavy lifting."</p><p>"So," Gray pointed at the shattered lacrima. "Is this all that's left of the Jupiter cannon?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>Gray sent a grin at them. "Then you guys did good."</p><p>"Huh. It must have stopped moving since I'm feeling better now!" Natsu said.</p><p>"On that account," Everyone's eyes turned to Ramza's, "I'm not feeling too good. Wake me up later."</p><p>And with those last words, he passed out.</p><p>.......................................................</p><p>And so, we have finished with another chapter. Hope you guys liked it.</p><p>Please comment or review below! They are greatly appreciated. Please continue to support me as I continue to write this story.</p><p>See you all in the next chapter!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Master Makarov Swoops In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Previously...</em>
</p><p>"On that account," Everyone's eyes turned to Ramza's, "I'm not feeling too good. Wake me up later."</p><p>And with those last words, he passed out.</p><p>
  <em>Currently...</em>
</p><p>Ramza's dream was nothing short of weird. Well, I guess one could say it was more odd than weird. He saw that the sky was dark, and it was raining. Winds roared in his ear like small tornadoes. Ramza looked down and saw the ground cracked like an eggshell.</p><p>"Earthquake?" Ramza wondered.</p><p>Suddenly, the earth below him collapsed and fell into a shadow filled ravine. He fell in it as well, but not before a flash of lightning crossed his eyes. </p><p>Ramza clutched his chest as he jolted awake, the feeling of falling fresh in his heart.</p><p>"Oh, you're up."</p><p>He blinked his eyes awake to see Gray standing over him. "Gray?" </p><p>"Mira and Elfman are here too." Gray pointed over his shoulder. "They patched you up and carried you when you passed out a while back."</p><p>"A while back?" Ramza looked up to the sky, wondering. His eyes widened in realization. "Oh, right! What happened?"</p><p>"We split up, and we encountered the some of the Element Four." Elfman crossed his arms. "I fought Sol, the Earth Elemental. Gray here beat Juvia, the Water Elemental."</p><p>"Wait, you carried me when you fought?" Ramza's eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>Elfman snorted. "I put you aside so that you were out of harm's way. You were seriously into sleeping."</p><p>"Ehehe..." Ramza looked beside him and saw a blue haired girl grinning widely. She was laid down on the ground, and her eyes were shut.</p><p>Ramza frowned. "Woah, who's this? And why does she have that creepy grin on her face?" </p><p>"That's Juvia." Gray answered, then looked down at the water mage with a scrutinizing face. "And she's having a nice dream?"</p><p>"Uh, sweet dreams then?" Ramza greeted Juvia awkwardly. She didn't respond. It seems that's she's completely stuck in dreamland. "Anyway, thanks for bandaging me up, guys."</p><p>"You were seriously hurt." Mirajane looked at him worriedly. "That slice on your chest isn't going to heal anytime soon..."</p><p>Ramza looked down at himself, and saw a twinge of red poking out from his bandages. Ramza waved her off. "I'll be fine. So, that's three of the Element Four down?"</p><p>Elfman nodded. "Mira's just figured it out. The energy of the Element Four are what's powering the giant."</p><p>"We can do this!" Mira said, determined. "Right, you guys?"</p><p>The three males nodded in unison.</p><p>"So," Ramza piped up, "How exactly do we defeat the last guy?"</p><p>"He's Aria of the Great Sky, and he'll be the toughest to beat." Mirajane said gravely. "He's the strongest of the Element Four, and he's also the one who drained the master of his energy, making him powerless."</p><p>"Dang, he's that strong?" Ramza wondered aloud.</p><p>"One more thing," Mirajane said, "He has special eyes."</p><p>"His eyes?" Gray asked.</p><p>"Yes. Evidently, Aria keeps his eyes covered in bandages. He does this to suppress his overwhelming magical power."</p><p>"So, it's all in his eyes?" Elfman said.</p><p>"That's right." Mirajane confirmed, "So when we find him, we have to beat him before he opens them. Because if that happens, we don't stand a chance at victory."</p><p>Elfman and Gray looked at each other gravely. Ramza gripped his sword anxiously. Suddenly, the large magical circle that the Phantom Lord giant was casting glowed blindingly bright. It hummed and crackled with magical energy.</p><p>"The Abyss Break!" Mirajane gasped. "I thought we had more time!"</p><p>Elfman grabbed her hand and pulled her along as he ran towards the inside of the giant. "C'mon! We've got to find Natsu and take out Aria!"</p><p>Gray followed them, with Ramza behind him. The wind mage's eyebrows furrowed. "Is it okay to leave Juvia out there?"</p><p>Gray looked back at him. "She'll be fine! She's one of the Element Four."</p><p>"I hope you're right..." Ramza said worriedly.</p><p>They continued to run inside the giant, but suddenly the ground began to shake. Ramza had to find a pillar to regain his balance, but the others simply wobbled a bit and stood their ground.</p><p>"Now what?" Elfman grunted.</p><p>"Natsu must've beaten the last one!" Gray realized.</p><p>"Yes! We did it!" Mirajane cheered, "We stopped the Abyss Break spell from being cast!"</p><p>"'Cause we're awesome!" Elfman whooped.</p><p>"You know it!" Gray grinned at him.</p><p>"All the members of the Element Four have been defeated!" Mirajane celebrated.</p><p>"Yeah but," Ramza shuffled from side to side, "I've a feeling that this still isn't over."</p><p>As if on cue, a pleasant ring echoed around the Phantom Lord giant. Ramza and company looked around in confusion as a familiar voice rang through.</p><p>"Listen you pathetic Fairy Tail worms," The voice drawled, "Listen carefully because I'll only say this once."</p><p>Another voice rang out, it was the sound of a girl screaming.</p><p>"Lucy?" Ramza's eyes widened.</p><p>"Oh no!" Mirajane said.</p><p>The voice of master Jose continued, "We have captured your precious Lucy Heartfillia, which means our first order of business is out of the way. That leaves us with just one more thing, my favorite part: wiping all of you miserable brats right off the face of the earth."</p><p>"Tsk!" Gray clicked his tongue in annoyance. </p><p>"Forget him, look!" Ramza pointed ahead to a certain redhead in armor slumped against the wall.</p><p>"Erza?" Gray said, "You okay?"</p><p>Elfman looked around. "Looks like something big went down."</p><p>Erza looked at them weakly. "It's you..."</p><p>"You shouldn't be here! You're injured!" Gray exclaimed.</p><p>"Yeah, you're not really looking too good..." Mirajane added worriedly.</p><p>"Uh, guys?" Ramza pointed towards another body on the floor. "Who's this?"</p><p>"That's Aria!" Mirajane gasped. </p><p>"You got shot by that cannon and still fought this guy?" Elfman's mouth opened in awe. </p><p>"What the heck were you thinking?" Gray scolded.</p><p>"Wait Erza, did you beat him on your own?" Ramza's eyes goggled.</p><p>Erza smiled feebly. "I must admit, I never wanted anyone to see me in such a wretched state. I guess I still have a lot to learn."</p><p>Suddenly, Gray's face turned serious. "What the?"</p><p>"What is it?" Mirajane asked with the same seriousness.</p><p>"You guys feel it too?" Ramza said nervously.</p><p>"I sense death!" Erza said, faltering.</p><p>"I don't like this feeling." Gray said.</p><p>"I'm super manly and it gives me chills..." Elfman admitted.</p><p>"Whatever it is, it's pure evil!" Mirajane said gravely.</p><p>The sound of a clap of hands came from behind them. They turned around to see a creepy looking man with the badge symbolizing him as one of the wizard saints on his chest clapping his hands slowly. He smiled at them as if he were smiling at his next meal.</p><p>"Bravo. You're all quite keen. Very impressive, Fairy Tail Wizards." The man chuckled darkly. "I knew this would be fun, but never in my wildest dreams I would have thought it would be this entertaining. You annihilated the Jupiter cannon, disposed of my elite Element Four, you even managed to bring my magic giant to its knees."</p><p>Erza scowled at him. "Master Jose."</p><p>"This creep?" Elfman shouted.</p><p>"He's Phantom's master?" Gray exclaimed.</p><p>Ramza clutched his sword tighter. "I feel uneasy just being near him.."</p><p>"Thank you. You've been so kind to entertain me, I simply must return the favor." Master Jose declared with a sadistic smile on his face.</p><p>"Hmph." Gray and Elfman moved in front of their friends defensively. Ramza put a finger to the air, ready to cast any spell.</p><p>"I'll return it in full." Maste Jose drawled.</p><p>Gray put his hands together for a spell. "Ice Make: Saucer!"</p><p>Elfman's arm was bathed in a magic circle. "Iron Bull!"</p><p>They then jumped at Master Jose, intent on attacking him. Ramza was about to follow up with a Sacred Script spell, but Erza's shout stopped him from writing any runes.</p><p>"No! Don't!" Erza yelled.</p><p>It was too late. Dark violet shades emerged from Jose and hit Gray and Elfman. They pelted down on them like bullets shot from a gun, and the two were knocked aside to the wall, creating clouds of dust.</p><p>"Elfman! Gray!" Mirajane shouted their names.</p><p>Erza tried to stand up, but she was shaking head to toe. Master Jose scoffed at her pathetic excuse of a defense and a magic circle appeared on his hands.</p><p>"Dammit!" Ramza wrote a rune on the air and slammed it forcefully with his palm. "Bramn!" </p><p>A translucent barrier appeared to protect him and his friends just moments before the ground erupted in a crimson flare. The shield held for a moment before it shattered, blowing Ramza and company aside. Erza recovered quickly and drew her sword, charging at Jose. The guild master simply thrust out his hand and a storm of darkness flew at the redhead.</p><p>Erza expertly dodged the incoming missiles and jumped in the air, requipping to an armor that had black wings on the back like a leathery cape. She slashed at Jose with her sword but the guild master grabbed her by the wrist and threw her. Erza's feet met stone and jumped back, landing with a graceful flip.</p><p>"Fascinating." Master Jose eyeballed Erza. "You took a shot from Jupiter at full force, did you not? And yet you're still here, standing."</p><p>Erza brandished her sword at him. "Only because my friends have filled my heart with strength. I will withstand any physical pain, to protect the ones that I love!"</p><p>"Powerful, courageous, and exquisitely beautiful." Master Jose drawled, "Destroying you will bring me unbelievable pleasure!"</p><p>Suddenly the ground shook again but this time, debris started to fall from the ceiling. Master Jose just chuckled.</p><p>"What an unruly dragon you have." He said.</p><p>Erza breathed heavily. "He may be unruly, but he's an extremely powerful wizard."</p><p>She pointed her sword at him. "In fact, he's just as strong as I am if not stronger."</p><p>Jose smiled at her creepily. "There's no need to be so modest, Titania Erza. Your magic is just as spectacular as Salamander's. You're the first wizard to last this long against me in battle. Truth be told, we'd be more equally in match in power if you hadn't taken a direct hit from the Jupiter cannon earlier."</p><p>"You know what really irks me about Fairy Tail?" Jose drawled, "The fact that there are so many powerful wizards like you who are aligned with Makarov."</p><p>He flicked his finger at Erza, and a strong gust of wind pushed the requip mage towards the wall. She let out a gasp of pain as she slammed hard against the stone.</p><p>"Since you can't be tempted into Phantom, there's only one way to change that." Jose held his hand forwards, fingertips glowing with magical energy. He then shot another blast of wind at Erza, but she dodged it by hovering above the air by her Black Wing armor.</p><p>Jose fired again, but Erza was nimble enough to evade the incoming projectiles. He fired off more shots, creating dust clouds wherever the shots landed. </p><p>Jose grinned sadistically. "Imagine what Makarov will feel if he awakens to find his dear guild all destroyed and his children dead and gone. He'd be lost, completely consumed by sorrow. Once he's reduced to that miserable state, I can swoop in and kill him. But first, I'll make him suffer. I'll torture him until he has no choice but to wither and die!"</p><p>Erza slashed at him, but Jose simply teleported away. </p><p>"For as long as I can remember, Phantom Lord has always been at the top." Jose drawled, "We got the strongest wizards with the strongest spells! We also have more capital and more members than any guild! However, Fairy Tail has begun to catch up recently and our position as leader is in jeopardy. The names Erza, Laxus and Mystogan became widely known, and Salamander has spread across the land like wildfire."</p><p>"Now Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord are considered equals: the top two guilds representing this kingdom." Jose scoffed. "The thought alone disgusts me. I refuse to be acquainted with a feeble guild!"</p><p>"Silence!" Erza flew at him, sword flashing. He teleported away, just like last time.</p><p>Erza snarled at him. "We're fighting for our lives, just because you had a fit of jealousy?"</p><p>"Jealousy? That's absurd." Jose waved the idea away. "We simply wanted to prove to the kingdom that we are the dominant guild."</p><p>"How could you? And for such a petty reason!" Erza flew at him again, swinging her sword, but she just couldn't hit him. Jose sidestepped and dodged every strike the redhead had with her sword.</p><p>Finally, Jose knocked out the sword out of Erza's hands with a few specters of magic. Those specters then wrap around her in coils, and zap her with red lightning. Erza screams out in pain, trying to free herself from her binds.</p><p>"While I've never been particularly fond of your guild," Jose said, "My distaste for you is not what triggered this war. We were hired by the patriarch of the Heartfillia family to find his missing daughter." </p><p>"Lucy!" Erza gasped in pain as the specters squeezed her with electricity.</p><p>"The child of one of the kingdom's wealthiest is now in Fairy Tail. So Makarov is trying to buy his way to the top, isn't he?" Jose cast another magic circle, entrapping Erza in more pain.</p><p>"Now that your guild has unparalleled access to the Heartfillia family fortune, it's only a matter of time before that happens. That is, if we don't completely wipe you out first!" The electricity that was bound on Erza grew larger, inflicting the requip mage with more hurt than necessary. </p><p>Jose took delight in this, but his sadism disappeared when Erza was grinning from ear to ear. "It's laughable how concerned you are about something as silly as your guild's ranking! But, I'm even more amused at how incredibly misinformed you are about Lucy!"</p><p>Jose was startled. "What?"</p><p>"She came to us as a runaway! She doesn't have access to her family's fortune!" Erza revealed, "She rents a place for 70,000 jewel a month. She works hard to make a living! She fights alongside us, she laughs with us and she cries with us! She's no different from any other member of our guild!"</p><p>"And she's why we're at war!" Erza shouted at Jose, "She may be the daughter of the Heartfillia family, but just as flowers don't get to choose where they bloom, children don't get to choose their parents! You don't know anything about Lucy or the tears that she has shed!"</p><p>Jose scowled at her. "I'll find out soon enough. I'm not going to give her over to her father without getting a benefit of some sort. I'll make her my prisoner until her father meets my demands! I'm going to bleed the Heartfillia family of their fortune and their precious money making businesses!"</p><p>"You...!" Erza tried again to free herself, but the shade binds surrounding her coiled even tighter.</p><p>"I wouldn't keep struggling like that if I were you." Jose drawled, "It's going to be more painful!"</p><p>He then summoned two shades of a violent purple, and began to drain Erza for whatever was left of her. The redhead's soul was visibly being pulled apart from her body, putting her in excruciating pain. She let out a scream as Jose continued to rip her soul away.</p><p>"Not feeling very well, are you dear?" Jose mockingly said. "You're going to have to buck up because it's almost time! I want you to make a show before your peers! Once they see their beloved Erza in such a pitiful state, they're sure to surrender!"</p><p>"Y-you're a despicable man!" Erza shouted.</p><p>"Now now, insulting me like that isn't going to help your situation." Jose mockingly chided.</p><p>Suddenly, before anyone could act otherwise, the sound of a crack of lightning cut through the air. A beam of golden light shrouded Erza, healing all of her wounds and letting her free from the dark shackles. Her armor reformed, and she hovered down to the ground.</p><p>"...How?" Erza asked, wondering what happened.</p><p>Master Jose glared at something up in the sky. It was Master Makarov, levitating down with a bright glow, looking like a deity going down to earth. His arms were crossed, and his face unreadable. He radiated a non-visible air of authority.</p><p>"You have shed the blood of our children." Makarov said calmly, a slight tremor in his voice. "And that is unforgivable. They have been made to suffer because of the incompetence of their parents. We are both to blame, Jose. This war between us has gone on long enough. Let's end this, here and now!"</p><p>Erza shed a tear looking at Makarov. "Master..."</p><p>Jose simply grinned maniacally at the other guild master. "If we fight, it could cause a catastrophe." Dark energy made the rocks around him begin to hover.</p><p>Makarov lit up his finger, making it glow an intense gold. "In order to save my guild, I will gladly take that risk!"</p><p>Gray shuffled on the ground, injured from Jose's spell. "What's this light? For some reason, it reminds me of the master..."</p><p>Ramza and Elfman came to as well, though still dazed. Jose took this opportunity and shot a blot of magic energy at them. Their eyes widened as it got closer, but a bright yellow magic circle blocked it. Makarov jumped down in front of them, glowing with golden energy.</p><p>"You kids need to get out while you still can!" Master Makarov shouted at them.</p><p>"Master Makarov!" Ramza realized.</p><p>"Gramps!" Gray exclaimed.</p><p>"No! We'll stay with you!" Elfman refused.</p><p>"No, we'll have to do as he says!" Erza countered.</p><p>Jose shot another bolt of dark energy, but Makarov summoned a magic circle to negate the attack. The whole place shook as the two forces clashed.</p><p>"Let's go." Erza said.</p><p>"But Erza!" Gray interjected.</p><p>"Can you stand, sis?" Elfman reached out a hand to Mirajane.</p><p>Jose smiled sadistically. "Well, now that you're here, I have no interest in those children of yours. I'll exterminate those pests after I finish you off!"</p><p>Erza motioned for them to leave. "If we stay here, we'll only get in his way. He can handle this. He'll be okay."</p><p>"If you say so, Erza." Ramza said reluctantly.</p><p>Elfman held his sister at the waist as they dropped down from one of the holes created by Jose. Erza and Gray followed, landing gracefully on the ground. Ramza jumped down last, creating a small cushion of wind to soften his fall.</p><p>Not long after they landed back on solid ground, a loud shout echoed around them. </p><p>"I invoke, Fairy Law." Master Makarov boomed.</p><p>A gargantuan magic circle of light appeared overhead, but one characteristic of it made it different from the other magic circles. The logo of the guild Fairy Tail was emblazoned in the center of it like a glowing sun.</p><p>Ramza furrowed his eyebrows. "What-" </p><p>Then, a glow of bright yellow light expanded from the place that Ramza and company had just jumped off from, bathing everything in a holy-like glow. The shades that Jose had summoned a while ago suddenly dissipated, dissolving in the light. They let out an ethereal wail as they vanished into thin air.</p><p>"What-" Ramza resumed his question, "What is this?"</p><p>"This is Fairy Law." Erza answered, looking at the bright spectacle with awe. "A spell that vanquishes darkness with a sacred light. It only affects those who the caster sees as their enemy. Incredible, isn't it?"</p><p>Ramza's mouth opened in a small 'o' as he gazed upon Master Makarov's spell. "Yeah, it sure is."</p><p>"It's one of the most legendary spells in existence." Erza said proudly.</p><p>Soon after, the light died down and everything returned to how they were before. Master Makarov climbed atop the gigantic behemoth that is the mobile Phantom Lord giant, and waved down at his children.</p><p>When they saw their master, all the Fairy Tail members exploded in cheer and applause. </p><p>"Fairy Tail is victorious!" Makarov declared, "But I had very little to do with it. This victory is yours, my children!"</p><p>As the rest of Fairy Tail whooped their victory, Ramza chuckled.</p><p>"We couldn't have done it without you, master." He smiled.</p><p>.....................................................................</p><p>Hey! Thanks for reading to the end of this chapter! Apologies for taking so long.</p><p>And wow, we've reached 2.5k views on Fanfiction.net! We've also reached 100 views on Wattpad, 18.27k views on Webnovel, and 60 hits on AO3! And to all those who commented, left a kudos, and reviewed with good will, thank you very much for your support! It makes me ecstatic whenever someone leaves a comment or review, and I read them at light speed! (Or as fast as my internet can, I guess)</p><p>Once again, thank you very much for reading this chapter, and I would greatly appreciate it if you could leave a comment or review. The more I get, the faster the next chapter comes! </p><p>'Till the next chapter. See you guys.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. To Look For Teachers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Previously...</em>
</p><p>"Fairy Tail is victorious!" Makarov declared, "But I had very little to do with it. This victory is yours, my children!"</p><p>As the rest of Fairy Tail whooped their victory, Ramza chuckled.</p><p>"We couldn't have done it without you, master." He smiled.</p><p>
  <em>Currently...</em>
</p><p>Ramza sipped from his cup of coffee as he scribbled onto his journal.</p><p>"The last days have been very exciting, to say the least." He wrote, "First I learn magic, then we go to a cursed island, and now we literally just won a guild war."</p><p>Ramza chuckled to himself as he recalled all the things that have happened these days past.</p><p>"Regarding the war, our guild hall is pretty trashed. And so, they planned that they're gonna rebuild it even bigger than before. Everyone is helping out, even Levy and her team! They just got out of the hospital recently, and I'm glad that they're recovering nicely. Lucy isn't with us though, I assume it's because she sustained a lot of injuries."</p><p>"Just yesterday, a bunch of guys wearing cloaks that had the symbol of an ankh on it approached us. They said they were the rune knights, the magic council's army. They explained that all of us were to be questioned about the war, for about a week. Besides that, the drama between Phantom and Fairy Tail kinda died down. Nobody talked about it anymore 'cause they were all focused on rebuilding the guild hall."</p><p>"The rune knights still haven't made a decision on what the punishment of Fairy Tail is, so I guess we can take a breather for now."</p><p>Ramza's hand fumbled with his quill as he thought about what to write next.</p><p>"Thing is though, I can't stop thinking about me and Natsu's fight with that Totomaru guy. I was absolutely worse than useless there, since that guy targeted me since I didn't have immunity to fire. I just got in the way, and my wind magic did little to aid Natsu since I was already down on the ground."</p><p>"I thought that my bow and sword skills were alright, that it could somehow make up for my lack of magical power and experience. I was wrong. I could barely fight Totomaru's swordsmanship, and he rendered my bow skills useless. I have to get stronger."</p><p>His lips curled in frustration as he set his quill down. Ramza sat up from his desk, and finished his coffee drink in one gulp. He exhaled and got his coat from his chair and proceeded towards the door. There was one way he knew how to become more powerful, and he knew who could help him.</p><p>He walked to the place where the once proud Fairy Tail guild hall stood, now being rebuilt brick per brick. Ramza looked around, seeing people working hard at the guild hall's reconstruction. Master Makarov grew in size via his giant magic and hammered a piece of lumber with his fist. Elfman and Mirajane spread a piece of paper over a table, probably the blueprints of the construction. Macao directed Laki to cast her wood-make magic at certain places.</p><p>He walked a bit more, and saw the person he wanted to talk to.</p><p>"C'mon! I want to see those pillars in place by this afternoon!" Erza commanded.</p><p>"Hey, Erza." Ramza greeted.</p><p>The redhead turned to him. "Oh it's you, Ramza."</p><p>"So, uh," Ramza shuffled awkwardly in place, "The construction of the guild going nicely?"</p><p>Erza nodded. "Yes. It's going smoothly."</p><p>"I, uh, that's nice." Ramza said.</p><p>Erza noticed his unusual behavior. "Yes, Ramza?"</p><p>He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, uh, you see..."</p><p>Erza's eyebrows furrowed. "Is something the matter?"</p><p>"W-well," Ramza stuttered, "I fave a favor to ask."</p><p>"What is it?" Erza asked.</p><p>"Could you," Ramza took a deep breath, "Could you please be my teacher?"</p><p>Erza blinked. "Teacher?"</p><p>Ramza exhaled. "Yes. I want you to teach me the way of the sword."</p><p>She was visibly surprised. "How did this come along?"</p><p>"Well," Ramza chuckled weakly, "I think I'm pretty weak. I do know how to use a blade, but I couldn't even fight that Totomaru guy."</p><p>"I thought you and Natsu defeated him?"</p><p>"Only Natsu did." Ramza said dejectedly. "Totomaru totally won our sword duel. He slashed at my side for good measure. My sword skills aren't enough."</p><p>"That's why," Ramza faced Erza determinedly, "I wanted you to teach me how to improve my skill with the sword! Please be my teacher!"</p><p>Ramza bowed to her, and the requip mage smiled. "Well, I can't say no to that. Very well. I'll become your teacher."</p><p>"Thank you very much!" Ramza grinned.</p><p>"For your training," Erza started, "Start by carrying all this lumber!"</p><p>Ramza frowned. "Wait, right now?"</p><p>"Yes." Erza pointed to the large pile of wooden beams beside her. "I want you to carry these to Master Makarov."</p><p>Ramza gulped looking at the ginormous wood pile, then steeled himself and saluted Erza. "Yes ma'am!"</p><p>He then bound the wooden beams together with a wind rope, and hauled it on his back. Ramza barely made it a few steps before collapsing under the lumber's weight.</p><p>"This'll take a while..." Erza sighed.</p><p>...............................................................</p><p>The sun was high in the sky when Ramza took a seat next to Natsu and Gray on a nearby bench. It was midday, and they were exhausted from lugging around the wooden beams. At least, Ramza was.</p><p>"Ugh, I can't do this anymore..." Ramza groaned.</p><p>"Wait, really?" Natsu said. "We're just getting started!"</p><p>He let out a roar of flame, but it quickly died out. </p><p>Gray scoffed at him. "Can you give it a rest, Natsu? Some of us are tired."</p><p>Ramza sighed in exhaustion. "Plus, I'm getting pretty hungry,"</p><p>"Oh yeah!" Natsu snapped his fingers, "C'mon Ramza, gimme some fire to eat!"</p><p>Ramza sent a weak glare at him. "I can't cast any runes when I'm as tired as this."</p><p>"I'm starving." Gray said into the sky, "I wish I had something to eat."</p><p>Suddenly, a wave of blue liquid appeared from behind a pillar and crashed into all of them. They were soaked from head to toe, and not one of them was spared from the water.</p><p>"What the?" Natsu exclaimed.</p><p>"Water?" Ramza blew out a spout of it.</p><p>"And what's this?" Gray said.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Ramza asked while removing his coat to squeeze the liquid out.</p><p>"Uh, this?" Gray pointed to the thing on his palm, which appeared to be a lunch box container.</p><p>"Ooh! Food!" Natsu whooped.</p><p>"Well, looks like you got your wish," Ramza observed, "Let's open it?"</p><p>"Alright then." Gray opened the cover, and he paled upon seeing a very decorated lunch. His face was artistically designed using dried seaweed and fish, with cheese added in the shape of sparkles. Corn and carrots lined the edges, and rice was under all the vegetables as a second later. And to top it all off, grilled meat was cut out to spell 'LOVE' beside Gray's face.</p><p>"It looks tasty!" Natsu grinned.</p><p>"Dude, your face is totally edible." Ramza said in a neutral tone.</p><p>"I can't eat this!" Gray sweatdropped, "It's too weird!"</p><p>"I'll eat it for ya!" Natsu offered with a drooling mouth.</p><p>Ramza poked the meal with a finger. "I'd eat it but..."</p><p>He jabbed his thumb behind him, pointing towards a certain redhead. Gray and Natsu were too busy arguing to notice Erza coming.</p><p>"Who said you guys could take a lunch break?" Erza growled, but then she saw the lunch in Gray's hands. "Is that supposed to be your face?"</p><p>Without a second thought, she requipped a fork into her hands and jabbed it into food Gray's eyeball. The real Gray was visibly distraught as he saw his edible persona being eaten.</p><p>"Mmm, this is good." Erza said with a full mouth, "I could eat the whole thing."</p><p>"Uhh, yeah. You guys do that. I'm gonna check out where that water came from." Ramza said. The others didn't respond since they were all occupied with the food.</p><p>He then left them to the food container and approached the wall where the water came from. It was still damp from earlier.</p><p>"Last time I checked, water just doesn't come from walls like that." Ramza snorted, then looked at the wall again. "Maybe magic? But from where? Behind?"</p><p>Ramza poked his head through a large crack in the wall. He saw a blue haired girl giggling to herself weirdly, shaking her flushed face like it was going to come off.</p><p>"Yes, and we'll have thirty three babies!" The girl squealed to herself, "I'm so happy I could cry!"</p><p>Ramza stumbled through the hole. "Th-thirty three babies!?" He spluttered.</p><p>The girl continued, hearts in her eyes. "Oh yes! I'll cook your meals every day, my dear Gray!"</p><p>"Everyday?" Ramza frowned at her. </p><p>The girl then seemed to notice him, and immediately turned red. "Oh, sorry! I was just thinking about my beloved~!"</p><p>"Right..." Ramza didn't recall Gray saying he had a beloved. "Uh, were you the one who made the Gray Face food? And douse us with water in the process?"</p><p>"Yes! And I spent three days making that lunch for him!" The girl said dreamily, but then she started to cry comical tears. "But now he says he doesn't like it because it's too weird!"</p><p>Ramza sweatdropped. "It's a meal of his face. Nobody would be able eat easily!"</p><p>"But, but, it's the very culmination of my love for him!" She wailed.</p><p>"You're very enthusiastic about him, huh?" Ramza said.</p><p>She nodded vigorously. "He is the love of my life, ever since we met atop the giant of Phantom Lord!"</p><p>"Phantom Lord?" Ramza jogged his memory of the incident. "I remember now! You're Juvia, one of the Element Four! We kinda met, I guess?"</p><p>Juvia frowned. "We have?"</p><p>"I'd forgotten," Ramza said, "You were passed out at the time. As I remember it, Gray said it looked like you were having a good dream."</p><p>"Oh, hehe..." Juvia fidgeted with her fingers, blushing lightly. "It was indeed a good dream..."</p><p>"Anyways, why're you here at Fairy Tail?" Ramza said, then blinked. "Oh wait, I probably have a good guess..."</p><p>"Juvia is just here to watch over Gray~" Juvia said innocently.</p><p>"You mean stalking him." Ramza deadpanned.</p><p>"No, Juvia's just," She struggled to find the right words, "Being his guardian angel..."</p><p>"Yeah..." Ramza said, "And you've been here the entire time looking at him?"</p><p>"Definitely!" Juvia said enthusiastically. "He's just so handsome, and when he takes off his shirt..."</p><p>She let out a girlish squeal, and Ramza mentally facepalmed.</p><p>"Is this lady that obsessed with him?" Ramza groaned, but the water mage didn't seem to hear. "But I guess that's one less person as an enemy."</p><p>"I haven't asked you yet," Juvia suddenly loomed over Ramza like a shadow. The wind mage gulped as she looked downright terrifying. "But what is your relationship with my Gray? Juvia has always seen you with him..."</p><p>"Oh, him?" Ramza let out a weak chuckle. "He's my friend."</p><p>The water mage resumed to looking cheerful. "Then there's no problem!"</p><p>Ramza let out a sigh of relief, but Juvia towered over him again. </p><p>"So if he's your friend," She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Tell me everything about my Gray! What he wants! What he does! If he likes girls with bigger boobs!"</p><p>Ramza broke free of Juvia's grip. "Woah, woah! I can't just tell you that!"</p><p>Juvia stared down at him darkly. "Oh, why?"</p><p>"'Cause friends just don't tell secrets?" Ramza replied timidly.</p><p>"So you need something in return?" Juvia said.</p><p>"That's not-"</p><p>The water mage cut him off. "Juvia knows what you young boys want. If it's for Juvia's love of Gray, then I would gladly do anything you ask!"</p><p>She then began to undo the buttons on her coat, but Ramza stopped her. "Uh, that's not really necessary."</p><p>Juvia crossed her arms. "Then what would you want? Isn't that what you all young boys think about?"</p><p>An idea popped into Ramza's head. "How about you show me how you use magic? You could be my teacher and stuff."</p><p>"So Juvia is to teach you how to do water magic?" She asked.</p><p>"Yeah." Ramza said.</p><p>Plus, he added mentally, I don't need to tell her the important parts. Just stuff that is alright to share, not anything serious. She seems genuine enough to not use that stuff for granted.</p><p>"Then it is a deal." The water mage extended her hand.</p><p>"Yes." Ramza took her hand and shook it, solidifying their agreement.</p><p>Juvia sighed in relief. "So, the first thing I want to know is-"</p><p>"Wait, right now?"</p><p>"That is, if Gray enjoyed the food." Juvia finished.</p><p>Ramza put a hand to his chin. "That isn't so bad. Wait here, let me check."</p><p>He then crawled out through the hole, going back to his friends. Ramza soon returned, word of the news on his lips.</p><p>"He said it definitely looks weird," Juvia pouted, but Ramza wasn't finished yet. "But it actually tastes good."</p><p>Juvia's eyes sparkled. "Really?"</p><p>Ramza grinned at her. "I should know. I took a little bite for myself."</p><p>"Grrr..." The water mage let out a low growl, but it was more joking than serious. "That meal was for Gray and Gray alone!"</p><p>"Sorry about that." Ramza apologized.</p><p>............................................................</p><p>So hey! Thanks for reading up to this point in the story! I haven't been writing much now because of school, so expect a delay in updates.</p><p>This chapter is one of two or three fillers, depending if you guys want more fillers or more plot based chapters. Feel free to PM me on what you would like.</p><p>View Update: Wattpad - 115 views, Fanfiction.net - 3.1k views, AO3 - 69 hits (nice), Webnovel - 30.3k views</p><p>Other Stats Update: Wattpad - nothing, Fanfiction.net - 10 reviews, AO3 - 2 kudos and 1 bookmark, Webnovel - 182 collections, 2 paragraph comments and 4 chapter comments</p><p>Thank you all so much for the support that you all have been giving me. To all who commented and left a review, you're all awesome. I'd shake your hands, but y'know.</p><p>Please leave a comment or review. I read every one of them, and it puts a grin on my face whenever I read a good one. </p><p>Until the next chapter. Stay safe, and stay epic.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. A Blade For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Ramza slept soundly in his bed, a dream surfaced to his consciousness. As far as he could tell, he was on top of a mountain, high up in the sky that he could see the clouds beneath him. He reached out to touch them, a loud crack of thunder interrupted his thoughts. Ramza looked to the sky, but it was as clear as day.</p><p>The thunder sounded again, and with it came gusts of wind. It was only a breeze at first, but then the winds started to push him around. Ramza immediately looked to find a sort of foothold, but the gusts then blew him off the mountain and into the sky. He started to fall down, and he sailed past the clouds.</p><p>Ramza's vision shook as he descended, wind whistling in his ears. The roar of a storm was behind him, and he felt the pitter patter of rain on his back. A flash covered his eyes, and lightning struck him.</p><p>"Gah!" Ramza yelled.</p><p>He jolted up in bed, breathing heavily. He took a second to look at his surroundings; he wasn't falling anymore, but was in his own home.</p><p>He put a hand to his head. "A dream?"</p><p>Ramza sighed. Dreams never came to him. Why now?</p><p>"Urgh-" Ramza rubbed his eyes awake. "What time is it?"</p><p>He stood up and opened his curtains, revealing a starry black sky.</p><p>"Still not morning..." He muttered. </p><p>"You are awake, I see." A woman's voice said.</p><p>Ramza turned his head to the door, and had to do a double take. Why was Erza in his house?</p><p>"Uhh, Erza? What are you doing in here?" Ramza asked with a bit of nervousness in his voice.</p><p>"I'm here for your training." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't tell me you've forgotten."</p><p>"I haven't. It's just-" Ramza fumbled his hands around, "Aren't we doing this like, I dunno, at morning or something?"</p><p>"It is morning." Erza replied. "Therefore we can begin."</p><p>"The sun's not even out yet..." Ramza complained.</p><p>"I thought you wanted to become stronger?" Erza glared at him. "You asked for this."</p><p>He groaned. "Alright, fine. Just let me have some breakfast and some coffee."</p><p>"Yes." Erza nodded.</p><p>The two of them descended and went into the kitchen. As Ramza scrounged around for his food, Erza observed him from behind.</p><p>"So, what d'you want?" Ramza asked.</p><p>Erza narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Y'know, for breakfast?" Ramza shuffled through his cabinet. "I can cook pretty much anything, so yeah."</p><p>Erza relaxed. "Anything will do."</p><p>"Cool." He then popped out of the cabinet with a loaf of bread and a few eggs.</p><p>Ramza cracked the eggs and put them on the pan, while he suspended the loaf of bread in the air with a wind rope. He then cast an Ignaten rune to light a fire underneath the pan, while simultaneously heating up the loaf of bread. In no time, he had some steaming hot bread alongside a few well cooked eggs. Ramza placed them on some plates and put them on the table. He also got a large pitcher of water and coffee and cooled them with a Frigis rune.</p><p>"Bread and Eggs." Ramza presented, "Hope you like it."</p><p>Erza bit into the bread. "You haven't disappointed me yet in the food department, Ramza."</p><p>"Well, I'm thankful for that." Ramza picked up an egg with a fork and swallowed.</p><p>They then ate in hushed silence, but not one of them felt uncomfortable. They soon finished their meal, and placed their plates next to the sink.</p><p>"Now that's over with," Erza said, "We'll now begin your training."</p><p>"Alright then." Ramza steeled himself. "What should I do?"</p><p>Erza smiled at him. "We'll begin with an early morning run."</p><p>"That doesn't sound so bad."</p><p>"Around the town of Magnolia."</p><p>Ramza blinked. "You serious?"</p><p>"Yes." Erza then swiftly walked over to the door. "Let's begin."</p><p>Ramza took a deep breath. "Right."</p><p>Determined, Ramza followed the redhead to the edge of town. He expected to run until the sun rose, but what he didn't know was that it was three in the morning. Which means he would be running the entire perimeter of Magnolia for at least four hours. </p><p>Nonetheless, he kept running. While Erza had no trouble with the run, Ramza's legs quickly tired. He surprisingly didn't run out of breath, but that doesn't matter when your two feet can't move anymore.</p><p>"Just a bit of rest, Erza?" Ramza pleaded, two hours and a half into the run.</p><p>Erza looked back at him. "Fine."</p><p>The wind mage fell on his behind, clutching his calves. They ached so much, Ramza felt as if his legs were on fire.</p><p>"Argh-" Ramza winced as his muscles contracted painfully. "I think I got a cramp..."</p><p>"Here." Erza offered her hand. "Up you go."</p><p>Ramza hesitated. "Isn't that gonna hurt? Plus, I don't think I can run anymore..."</p><p>"It will hurt-"</p><p>"I knew it." Ramza snorted.</p><p>"But it is necessary. The pain will fade." Erza's face softened. "I'm sorry if I'm pushing you so hard." </p><p>Ramza shook his head. "I kinda asked for this, so yeah. But my legs really aren't listening to me right now."</p><p>Erza glanced down at him. "Take my hand."</p><p>The wind mage sighed. "This is gonna hurt quite a bit."</p><p>Ramza took Erza's hand as she pulled him up. He flinched as his muscles squeezed and throbbed, but the redhead steadied him on his feet. </p><p>"Ahh... Ah..." Ramza groaned, standing upright. "Ohh, okay. That's not good."</p><p>"Try putting your foot forward." Erza suggested.</p><p>"I'll try." He put his right foot in front of him, but it seemed to be weightless and it began to buckle. Before he fell over, Erza quickly stepped in front of him and caught Ramza with her back.</p><p>"You okay?" Erza asked, eyebrows furrowed in worry.</p><p>"Thanks, and I'm fine." Ramza tried his foot again. "Stupid leg..."</p><p>"Just lean on me." Erza said, "We'll walk back to the guild."</p><p>"But aren't we going to keep on running?" Ramza said, though he probably already knew the answer.</p><p>"You are in no condition to run right now." Erza replied, "You should get some rest when we return."</p><p>"Sorry for this..." Ramza said in nearly a whisper.</p><p>"It's alright." Erza said, turning her head to smile at him, "You're my friend, as well as my student."</p><p>"Thanks, Erza."</p><p>The two of them walked back to the guild, the sky still dark. Ramza, still leaning on Erza, awkwardly shuffled his feet through Magnolia's streets. It would have been embarrassing if anyone had seen him walking whilst being basically carried by Erza, but fortunately it was too early for anyone to be out at this time. When they both reached Fairy Tail, the sun was just a bit above the horizon. Ramza let go of Erza, standing on his own feet. It still hurt, but it was enough to bear.</p><p>They went through the guild doors, which was already reconstructed. A portion of the guild hall was already finished, and a bunch of members were eating breakfast.  Ramza waved over to Levy, as well as Jet and Droy. He greeted Macao and high-fived Romeo. He greeted a bunch of other members, including a grumpy purple haired girl. 'What was that about?' Ramza wondered.</p><p>He sat on one of the benches that was exposed to the sky, where Gray and Natsu sat as well.</p><p>Gray noticed Ramza's labored walk. "Hey man, you okay?"</p><p>Natsu frowned. "Yeah. You look really roughed up."</p><p>"Oh, uh." Ramza chuckled weakly. "Yeah, about that-"</p><p>"We went for a run." Erza sat down beside them.</p><p>"What!?" Natsu and Gray's eyes bulged. "You went on a run with Erza?" </p><p>The redhead glared at them. "What do you mean by that?"</p><p>The two boys stiffened. "Nothing!"</p><p>"So, yeah. We went on a run and I kinda stumbled a bit." Ramza rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. </p><p>"You good now though?" Gray asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine."</p><p>"That's good." Erza took a cup of tea from Mirajane. "So I take it we train now?"</p><p>Ramza frantically squirmed his arms around. "Nononono! Uhm, maybe later?"</p><p>"Very well." Erza took a sip from her cup of tea.</p><p>Ramza breathed a sigh of relief, but then he was grabbed by the collar and was shook back and forth by Natsu.</p><p>"You're training with Erza?" Natsu had the most conflicted face, "I would call you crazy, but at the same time I want to train with her too!"</p><p>The fire dragon slayer turned to her. "Can I train with you too?"</p><p>"No. You're too much to handle." Shot down Erza.</p><p>"Aww..." Natsu whined.</p><p>"I gotta say, training with Erza is a pretty hard task." Gray looked at Ramza. "You sure you can handle this?"</p><p>"I hope so." Ramza replied.</p><p>"You'll be fine." Erza said, "You just need the willpower."</p><p>"Oh and, Gray?" Ramza asked, "What did you eat for breakfast?"</p><p>The ice mage raised an eyebrow at him. "What for?"</p><p>"Humor me."</p><p>Gray put a hand to his chin. "Well, I remember eating some bread, as well as some fish."</p><p>"Woah, fish?" Happy flew in, "Who said fish?"</p><p>"I did." Gray said.</p><p>"Do you have any? I'm starving..." Happy's mouth watered.</p><p>"No. I ate it for breakfast." Gray answered.</p><p>"C'mon! You should have left me some!" Happy beat on Gray's legs.</p><p>"Ramza." Erza said.</p><p>"Yes?" </p><p>"Meet me later after lunch. We'll begin your training then."</p><p>"Sure." Ramza said, "Though I've got something to do in the afternoon..."</p><p>"I understand." Erza responded. "See you later."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>........................................................................</p><p>Ramza spent the time before his training to purchase some important items. First of all, he went to the weapons shop to buy some additional weapons. He restocked on arrows, bought a few throwing knives, and let the smith polish his wakizashi. He stored them in his requip dimension, then made his way to the outfit shops. His coat was unwearable, so he just got a new one, as well as a few other spares. He made sure that it was resistant to fire now, so it wouldn't get easily singed.</p><p>He dropped his unnecessary things at his home, and made his way to the Fairy Tail guild. The construction took up a lot of space, but there was an open area just behind the site that was open for anything. Erza said that they would meet there and sure enough, the redhead was standing against a wooden beam, looking into the sky.</p><p>"Hey Erza." Ramza waved over to her.</p><p>"You're here." She faced him. "Are you ready?"</p><p>Ramza nodded determinedly. "I am."</p><p>"Then let us begin." Erza summoned something and tossed it to him. "You will use this."</p><p>Ramza fumbled with the item that Erza gave him. "W-what's this?"</p><p>"A wooden katana." Erza answered. "Don't worry, I'll use one as well."</p><p>She summoned a wooden sword into her hand, giving it a few test swings. Ramza did the same, but he felt a bit uncomfortable with its weight. He held it in front of him sideways, observing that it was a bit longer than his wakizashi.</p><p>"So we just use these?" Ramza asked, swinging the wooden blade.</p><p>"We will practice a few sword forms and styles," Erza said, "And then we will spar."</p><p>"Spar?" Ramza blinked. "Like, we fight each other?"</p><p>"Not to the death, of course." Erza chuckled, then smiled at him. "And there is something I am offering."</p><p>Ramza tilted his head. "Offering?"</p><p>"Yes." Erza summoned another sword into her hand, but it wasn't a wooden one. It was an elegant but thin dark curved blade, which gleamed in the light. The handle of the sword was beautifully wrapped in a crisscross pattern, with the hilt in a spiral pattern. The sword was interlaced with curved intricate designs, with the color scheme of dark and violet. Its sheath was in Erza's hand too, mirroring the whirls of black and purple.</p><p>"Woah..." Ramza fawned, "That's so cool..." </p><p>"And you can have it," Erza said, "But only if you can strike me by the end of the day."</p><p>Ramza grinned at her. "Alright!"</p><p>And so, their training began. They began with the basics, with learning how to strike with the newfound length of Ramza's weapon. When he got used to it, Erza taught him some techniques with the sword. A flurry of slashes, a feint with a follow up strike, and a quick thrust were some of the things that Erza demonstrated, to which Ramza rapidly caught on and performed well. She then showed him how to deflect incoming projectiles. He probably couldn't slice an arrow out of the air, but he could probably deflect a few rocks thrown at him with the wide edge of his sword. </p><p>Then, she showed him how to fight an opponent who was armed with a sword, with a sword. Erza instructed on which attacks should be deflected, dodged or parried given a certain situation. Additionally, she taught him to know when to go in or play safe. Parries give a window to attack, while deflections are more on providing time to jump back and reassess the situation. Knowing how to clash a sword with your own is important, she said. It can determine whether one wins, or loses. </p><p>"I guess that's all for today." Erza said.</p><p>Ramza sat down on the ground, pretty tired from the exercises. "I'm beat. But y'know," He smiled at her, "I'd like to have that spar for the sword please."</p><p>"If you insist." Erza brandished her wooden blade in front of her.</p><p>"Let's do this." He quickly doused and blew himself dry, instantly revitalizing him. </p><p>'That water may have helped,' Ramza thought to himself, 'But this fight needs to end quick or I'm screwed.'</p><p>"On you." Erza said, her hair blowing with the passing breeze.</p><p>Ramza quickly dashed at her, sword poised to strike. Erza blocked it, and forced his sword down. She then punched at him, but Ramza ducked. In one swift motion, the wind mage's feet swiped at Erza's, intending to knock her to the ground. He was genuinely surprised when her legs didn't give and was soon greeted with a kick to the chest.</p><p>Ramza flew back and landed on the ground, but he quickly returned on his feet knowing Erza would attack. He was right when the redhead slashed at him, to which he raised his sword to block it. Suddenly, the direction of Erza's sword changed, ignoring Ramza's block and hitting him at his side.</p><p>The wind mage promptly stepped back, and summoned his wind buckler as he held his gut, which still hurt from her sword slash. Erza looked surprised for a second, but then pressed her advantage. She sliced at him again, but Ramza responded with a quick deflect. Ramza stepped to her side and thrust at her. She slashed at her front, turning Ramza's blade away from her. The wind mage turned around and slammed his wind buckler at Erza, victory gleaming in his eyes. The requip mage moved faster and grabbed the small shield by her own hand, and lifted Ramza into the air. He blinked as she threw him into the sky, still not comprehending what was happening.</p><p>A second passed until Ramza realized he was falling. His eyes searched frantically for something to aid his fall, looking at everything in the area. As he fell closer and closer to the ground, Ramza felt stupid. He was a wind mage, right? He slowed down his fall by an updraft, and was shepherded safely to the ground by a pillow of air. He breathed a sigh of relief, but he locked on to Erza who was coming at him with her wooden sword held high.</p><p>Panicking, Ramza sent his wooden sword into the pocket dimension and summoned his bow. He fired a burst of three arrows, but the Erza leaped over the first and simultaneously sliced through the second and third arrow. She twisted, her wooden sword high in the air. Ramza stepped back and saw an opportunity. He quickly made a plan. Requipping back into his wooden blade, he parried Erza's incoming strike. The redhead reeled back for a moment, but then struck again with her sword. Ramza anticipated her attack and blocked with his wind buckler.</p><p>He then twisted, locking Erza's sword in his wind buckler's grasp. Erza pulled her sword out of the lock, but not before Ramza summoned his own wooden sword and slashed right down at Erza's sword, cracking it in half. As the redhead stepped back with only one half of her wooden sword, Ramza looked down and saw that his own weapon had suffered the same fate; his wooden blade was splintered into two.</p><p>Ramza sighed, knowing that that the fight was over. "That's the-"</p><p>He was cut off when Erza rammed into him with her shoulder. A bit of spittle flew out of his mouth as he fell back. As he was coming to, Erza came over and put a foot on his back, preventing him from standing up.</p><p>"The fight's over," Erza loomed over him, "When someone admits defeat."</p><p>Ramza struggled. "But our swords are broken. Isn't this the time to end this?"</p><p>Erza scowled. "No. The fight goes on."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>He grinned. As Ramza was being held down, he made a gesture with two of his fingers and swiped. A strong gust of wind blew Erza to the side, knocking her to the ground. Ramza quickly got up, requipped into his wakizashi, and pointed it to her throat. Erza stared at the blade apprehensively. Ramza then softly poked her in the head with his fingers, tilting Erza's head slightly back.</p><p>She looked bewildered for a second, but then she quickly punched Ramza's sword hand, making him drop his blade. She picked it up in the air and pointed it at his throat, copying his stance.</p><p>Ramza raised his hands. "Eep! I'm done, thank you!"</p><p>Erza narrowed her eyes at him. "What was that?"</p><p>"What was what?"</p><p>"You poked me in the head. What for?"</p><p>"It counts as me hitting you, right?" Ramza asked nervously, eyes on the blade pointed at him.</p><p>"How come you-" Erza then realized what he was talking about. "I see. Clever."</p><p>"I didn't need to win. Just one hit and I've got that sword." Ramza chuckled.</p><p>"If you'd struck with your sword or shield, I would have anticipated that and countered you. I did not expect you to poke me on the forehead." Erza admitted, then reached out the prize blade to him. "Here, you deserve it."</p><p>Ramza eagerly took the blade and partially unsheathed it, admiring his new weapon. It then blinked out of existence, as it was being sent to his requip dimension.</p><p>"So now you have a new weapon." Erza said. Her hair no longer waved back and forth; the wind had died. "I hope you'll find a good use for it."</p><p>Ramza grinned at her. "You bet! Hang on- I feel a little dizzy."</p><p>He then slumped to his knees, vision blurring. His eyes then rolled up into his head, and all he saw was black.</p><p>...............................................</p><p>So hey! Thanks for reading up to this point in the story! I'm pretty busy with school, hence the delayed chapters. I'm also Betaing for a friend, but I'm working on the next chapters with all of my effort.</p><p>This chapter is the second of three fillers. I may add a few more fillers, so stay tuned for that. Feel free to PM me on what you would like.</p><p>Thank you all so much for the support that you all have been giving me. To all who commented and left a review, you're all awesome. I'd shake your hands, but y'know.</p><p>Please leave a comment or review. I read every one of them, and it puts a grin on my face whenever I read a good one.</p><p>Until the next chapter. Stay safe, and stay epic.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Water And A Cool Breeze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ramza was too busy drinking coffee at the Fairy Tail makeshift bar to notice the fight that was happening behind him. Apparently, Gray called Natsu some names. Knowing how they are, things escalated quickly from there. Right now, they were having their usual slugfest atop a table with Elfman, Macao and the others cheering them on and taking bets on who would win.</p><p>This day was special in a way: Erza had gone out on a mission. That means that Ramza didn't have supervised training with her today, as well as nobody to watch over the two other guys. The wind mage sighed and took a sip from his cup as a chair sailed over his head, probably thrown by either the flaming idiot or the no-brainer ice cube.</p><p>Mirajane looked as cheerful as ever, smiling over all the chaos. She hummed to herself as she prepared another cup of coffee for Ramza. </p><p>"Here you go~" Mirajane said sweetly.</p><p>"Thanks." Ramza casually picked up the coffee and sipped.</p><p>His training with the redhead so far had been unrelenting. It was just like last time: A really early morning run, a spar just after breakfast, then practicing a few sword skills and forms, and finally another spar right before the sun sets. Erza had prevented him to use any magic besides requip magic, so that he could focus on his physical prowess. He understood why she had done this, but as the days continued, he became more and more frustrated that he couldn't use any of his magics. A part of him just felt... off.</p><p>He's been trained like this for a week now. He could certainly feel himself getting stronger. The fact that he could lift a few more beams of wood than he could before to help in the guild's construction was proof of that. However, he still had a long way to go. If he pushed himself too hard, he'd pass out like the first time he and Erza trained together.</p><p>Placing his now empty cup of coffee on the table, Ramza then realized the small brawl happening behind him. Shaking his head at the duo's antics, he smiled to himself, that is until both Natsu and Gray flew at him. The two collided with him, sending each other sprawling over the counter. Surprisingly, Gray still had his clothes on.</p><p>"Oof!" Ramza grunted, "Why're you coming at me?"</p><p>"It's not my fault!" Natsu protested, "Blame Gray!"</p><p>"As if, flame brain!" The ice mage grumbled, "You were the one who knocked me into the air!"</p><p>"Huh?" Natsu glared at him. "Who was the one who started the fight?"</p><p>"You did!" Gray shot back.</p><p>"Yeah, right!" Natsu growled sarcastically.</p><p>"You wanna go?" Gray scowled.</p><p>"Bring it on!"</p><p>Ramza barely had time to roll aside as Natsu and Gray started to fight again. Seems like the ice mage's stripping habit had caught up. He flung his coat and shirt aside as he and Natsu started to throw fists. Ramza slyly took his clothes while no one was looking, and slipped out of the guild hall.</p><p>Ramza sighed as he remembered the task given to him by Juvia. She had been asking him continuous questions about her beloved Gray-sama, as well as some really questionable tasks. At first she was pretty shy, asking him to give Gray food and snacks and what he did during the day, but now she had amounted to ask him to bring her some of Gray's clothes when Ramza had mentioned Gray's stripping habits.</p><p>He'd been meeting with Juvia in a way that no one from Fairy Tail would be suspicious. Ramza had been feeding her information on the ice mage, but she was yet to teach him any magics. </p><p>The sky was high in the sky, indicating that it was noon. He then proceeded to the ocean, where Juvia would usually hang out at this time of day. When he'd asked her why the ocean, she said that it's her natural element, so of course she'd want to be at open water.</p><p>After a short trip to a bakery to buy some sweets that Juvia liked (the first time he'd brought them, she'd snatched it out of his hands and ate it whole with a big grin on her face), Ramza made his way to the ocean. There he saw her dipping her toes in the water.</p><p>"Ramza!" Juvia smiled warmly at him. "I've been waiting for you!"</p><p>"More like waiting for Gray's clothes." Ramza grumbled.</p><p>Her eyes lit up. "So you have them?"</p><p>Ramza sighed. "Here you go."</p><p>He put a small satchel in her hands, to which she opened eagerly. She took out Gray's coat and shirt, and put it to her face. Juvia sniffed deeply, and her eyes became covered in hearts.</p><p>"Ahh~ The smell of my sweet Gray-sama~" Juvia gushed.</p><p>"You're really weird, you know." Ramza muttered, then looked her in the eye. "And you still haven't taught me anything you promised."</p><p>Juvia flinched, and chuckled sheepishly. "Ah, yes." She then placed Gray's clothes back into the satchel carefully and faced him. "So, what will Juvia teach you?"</p><p>Ramza crossed his arms. "Magic. The kind that you do."</p><p>"So, water magic?"</p><p>"Yeah. Plus anything else you can teach me."</p><p>The water mage put a finger on her lips, thinking. "Well, there are a few moves Juvia thinks you could do. They're at a basic level, so you shouldn't have a hard time doing them."</p><p>She then made her way to the shore, and placed her hands in front of her. "Water Slicer!"</p><p>A magic circle materialized at her palms, and blue blades emerged from it. They whizzed through the air, until they hit the rocky cliff. However, they did not explode on contact. Instead, the sharp water sliced through the slate cleanly. The cut rocks fell into the sea with a large splash.</p><p>"As the name of the spell implies, Water Slicer cuts through anything in its path." Juvia said. "It is strong enough to cut through metal."</p><p>Ramza opened his mouth in a small 'o'. "Cool..."</p><p>"But it won't be that strong at first. So let's see you do it." Juvia motioned him to come forward. "Come on."</p><p>Ramza scratched his head as he stood next to her. "So, like this?"</p><p>"Yes, now cast the spell."</p><p>"Alright then," A magic circle appeared at his hands. "Water Slicer!"</p><p>Ramza braced himself, but only a small squirt of water came out of the circle, as if in pity. He blinked.</p><p>"What?" He asked in bewilderment.</p><p>"That was unexpected," Juvia frowned, "Try again."</p><p>"Water Slicer!" Ramza thrusted his hands out again, but no liquid came out. He tried once more, but not even a drop was summoned. "What's going on?"</p><p>Juvia looked at him scrutinizingly. "Are you sure you're a mage?"</p><p>"I'm a wind mage!" Ramza waved his hands in frustration. "So why isn't it working?"</p><p>"Ah." Juvia opened her palms, "Maybe if you tried with the wind element?"</p><p>Ramza raised an eyebrow. "Like, the wind version of Water Slicer?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Let me try." Ramza closed his eyes, and willed magic into his palms. A magic circle appeared, but this time wind came out of it quickly in the form of a curved blade. It traveled a few feet, until it vanished into the air.</p><p>"Juvia has seen you do the spell successfully." She smiled at him. "You did well."</p><p>Ramza looked at his hands. "But they weren't like yours. Mine just flew a bit then disappeared."</p><p>"That's because you are just starting." Juvia assured, "But with enough training, you can grow stronger."</p><p>"Now," Juvia said, "Let's practice for a bit more."</p><p>For the rest of the day, the two of them trained together. Juvia was a patient teacher compared to Erza, she was constantly checking if Ramza was doing alright. She guided him with her hands, and demonstrated spells and things that Ramza couldn't understand. She spoke to him kindly, except the occasional comment of her love for Gray, but she quickly returned to mentoring Ramza. </p><p>As the sun set, she waved him goodbye as as they parted. Ramza made his way back to the guild, but he couldn't help but wonder: where did Juvia stay? When Phantom Lord was defeated, the guild disbanded, so that means that she isn't in any guild right now. Maybe she had a house or apartment somewhere?</p><p>Ramza opened the door to the guild to see Erza back, and she seemed less than pleased. Natsu and Gray were kneeling on the floor, sweating profusely as Erza berated them. The rest of the guild watched in amusement, but Ramza saw how nervous they were at Erza's voice.</p><p>"Idiots!" She roared, "While I'm away for a single day, you guys have the big idea of breaking every single chair and table at the guild!"</p><p>Gray raised his hand like a preschooler. "You see Erza..."</p><p>She glared at him. "See what?"</p><p>Gray gulped. "It's all just a big accident."</p><p>Natsu nodded earnestly after him. "Yeah! There was this, uh, huge monster that came in and broke everything!"</p><p>Ramza mentally facepalmed. "That has got to be the worst lie I've ever heard."</p><p>Erza's face was unreadable. "So there was a monster?"</p><p>Gray cringed, but Natsu didn't seem fazed. "It had sharp claws and everything!" Natsu added.</p><p>Erza snarled at him. "And does this monster set chairs on fire and freeze tables into cubes of ice?"</p><p>Natsu chuckled weakly. "Y-yup...?"</p><p>Ramza decided this was the optimal time to bump in. "Uhh, welcome back."</p><p>Erza was taken off guard for a moment. "Yes, I've returned from my mission."</p><p>"Was it difficult?"</p><p>"No, not really." Erza snorted. "Pursuing a group of bandits is relatively easy."</p><p>"Well, that sounds like you had a good time."</p><p>Erza raised an eyebrow at him. "The journey to and back is still tiring, you know."</p><p>"So why don't you go and have some rest? Wanna drop by my house for some coffee, tea, and some cookies?" Ramza suggested.</p><p>"Your offer of cookies is too hard to resist." She then proceeded to the guild doors. "I'll meet you at your place."</p><p>"Yeah, sounds good."</p><p>As Erza closed the doors, Gray and Natsu neared him.</p><p>"Thanks man!" Natsu grinned, "You really saved us back there!"</p><p>"I still can't believe that you got Erza to calm down like that." Gray said, "You have my respect, Ramza."</p><p>"Yeah, mine too!" Natsu put in, then whispered, "Can you save me some of those cookies for me and Happy?" </p><p>Ramza smiled at him. "Consider it done."</p><p>....................................................................</p><p>Sup! Thanks for reading this chapter! It's shorter than the regular ones, but I hope you like it still. School is unrelenting as ever, but know that I'm also doing my best in this story.</p><p>This chapter is the final of three fillers. I may add a few more fillers, but it seems most likely that I'm going to be going back to the regular plot. Feel free to PM me on what you would like to see, or suggestions.</p><p>Thank you all so much for the support that you all have been giving me. Keep those comments and reviews coming, because those really keep me going. I read every one of them every day, and I always appreciate your kind words.</p><p>Until the next chapter. Stay safe, and stay epic.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Lucy's Gone Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Previously...</em>
</p><p>"Fairy Tail is victorious!" Makarov declared, "But I had very little to do with it. This victory is yours, my children!"</p><p>As the rest of Fairy Tail whooped their victory, Ramza chuckled.</p><p>"We couldn't have done it without you, master." He smiled.</p><p>
  <em>Currently...</em>
</p><p>Team Natsu was doing their hardest to finish up the rebuilding of the guild, but it seems that it would take longer than estimated. At least, nearly everybody. Lucy was still not showing up, and it began to worry Ramza. Natsu and the others suggested that it was probably because she was still recovering from her injuries, but he was still wary.</p><p>He pulled on his wind rope, which was connected to a few long bars of wood. Ramza dragged it over to master Makarov, who had grown to giant size and was hammering the wooden poles in place with his fists. Erza was doing the same, except that she carried a bunch of them on her shoulders. She was also wearing an appropriate worker attire, much to Ramza's bewilderment.  </p><p>"Hey boss!" Erza waved over to the master, "Where do I place these?"</p><p>Makarov pointed. "Over there."</p><p>"She just called him boss," Ramza sweatdropped,"I don't know what to think about this..."</p><p>"Well," Gray said, "I think that the guild is looks a bit bigger than before."</p><p>Ramza frowned. "You think?"</p><p>"Yeah." Natsu put in, "Did we make a mistake or something?"</p><p>"Oh, it's fine!" Mirajane's pleasant voice said, "We just decided to expand the place. Look, I've got the plans right here!"</p><p>Natsu, Gray, and Ramza all gathered around her. Mirajane proudly took out a piece of paper and held it in front of them. It looked like a diagram of some kind, but something looked really bad about it.</p><p>Natsu squinted at the paper. "Uhh, so which way is up?"</p><p>Ramza cringed. "What the- It's like a kid drew this or something!"</p><p>"Man, these plans suck." Gray crossed his arms. "What idiot made these?"</p><p>Mirajane smiled her biggest, but then she suddenly burst into tears. Gray and Ramza realized who had illustrated the plans for the new guild hall.</p><p>"Uh, sorry about that-" Ramza said, flustered.</p><p>"We didn't know it was you, Mira..." Gray tried to explain.</p><p>"You made her cry." Natsu deadpanned.</p><p>"That's them for ya." Happy commented.</p><p>Ramza swiveled to the cat. "What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>In the far corner of the being rebuilt guild hall was Juvia, hiding. Ramza's water magic mentor was giggling to herself, seemingly like a maniac.</p><p>"My dearest Gray is so cold to other women, but yet so warm to me!" Juvia fangirled.</p><p>"Hey. Your weirdness is leaking." Ramza muttered to her, but it it seems that nobody heard.</p><p>"Oh, it's you guys." A familiar orange haired mage appeared.</p><p>"'Sup, Loke?" Natsu waved.</p><p>"Can you guys do me a favour?" Loke asked as he brought out a small pouch that had a ring of keys, "I found Lucy's gate keys. Can you give it back to her?"</p><p>"We were wondering where you went." Gray said.</p><p>Natsu frowned. "Were you looking for her keys this whole time?"</p><p>Ramza eyed him up and down. "And are you doing okay? You have bags under your eyes, you know."</p><p>"Oh, I do?" Loke rubbed his eyes and adjusted his glasses. "I guess I'm just a little beat. Being a gentleman is pretty tiring."</p><p>"If you say so." Ramza said worriedly. "And we haven't seen Lucy lately. You haven't seen her too?"</p><p>"She might be still too sore to help out..." Happy said.</p><p>"For a whole week?" Natsu raised an eyebrow, "We should check on her, just to be safe."</p><p>"Good idea." Ramza looked at Loke. "You should come with us."</p><p>"I'll pass. I'm not really that good around celestial wizards." Loke shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>"Aw, come on." Natsu scowled, "This is Lucy we're talking about."</p><p>"Natsu. Everyone has their strengths and weaknesses. Just leave him alone." Erza said sagely. </p><p>"If you say so." Natsu responded.</p><p>"So, are we going to Lucy's place or...?" Ramza prompted.</p><p>"We will." Erza answered. "We're done here, anyway."</p><p>The four of them then proceeded towards Lucy's house. Before Ramza could even open the front door, Happy carried Natsu up to the window, basically sneaking him in. Gray took a more unorthodox route and went through the chimney. What went through their minds as they decided how to enter Lucy's house, he didn't know.</p><p>"Lucy, you in here?" Natsu yelled.</p><p>"Geez, don't come through the window." Gray sighed.</p><p>"Dude, your choice of the chimney isn't that good either." Ramza deadpanned. Gray ignored him.</p><p>"Hasn't anyone taught you boys how to use a door?" Erza said, with a cup of tea in her hands.</p><p>"When were you miss manners?" Gray and Natsu snorted.</p><p>"And where'd you get that tea?" Ramza raised his eyebrows.</p><p>"This? Lucy always has a pot of tea around." Erza said absentmindedly. </p><p>"Speaking of Lucy," Ramza said, "Where is she?"</p><p>"Yeah. Normally she'd be like..." Gray tried to gesture with his hands, "'Get out of here!' or something."</p><p>Erza put a hand to her chin. "I wonder where she could be."</p><p>"Maybe the bath?" Gray suggested, then sighed. "I know I'm asking for it, but it's got to be done." </p><p>Ramza swiveled to him. "You can't just-"</p><p>"Watch me." The ice mage then boldly opened the door to the bathroom, and pushed the curtain aside. "Sorry about this, Lucy."</p><p>"Not here." Natsu said, who was in the water filled bathtub.</p><p>Ramza peeked inside. "How'd you get in here?"</p><p>"It seems as though she's not home." Erza commented, who had requipped into a bathrobe. </p><p>"Way to state the obvious, genius." Gray deadpanned.</p><p>They all returned to the living room, inspecting her things for clues. "It's just not the same without Lucy." Erza said.</p><p>"Nobody can yell like she does..." Happy said sadly.</p><p>"She's gone and that's the first thing you remember?" Ramza sweatdropped, "C'mon, she isn't that bad."</p><p>"Maybe she's in here?" Happy opened a drawer, and immediately stepped back. </p><p>"She in there?" Natsu asked as he looked into the drawer. He too recoiled.</p><p>"Like she would fit in a drawer." Gray snorted, then looked. His face turned a bright shade of pink.</p><p>Ramza and Erza were also curious, and looked into the drawer. What they saw made their hearts race just by a little bit.</p><p>"Where do you buy underwear like this?" Happy asked, traumatized.</p><p>"T-that's underwear?" Gray stuttered.</p><p>"I've never seen anything like it!" Erza said, blushing.</p><p>"Dang." Ramza's eyes glazed over the contents of the cabinet. "She's got some taste."</p><p>Erza looked at him like he was a madman. "You can have taste for this? Where would you even wear this?"</p><p>Natsu frowned. "Family gathering?"</p><p>Ramza shot him down. "No, I don't think so dude. Just close it."</p><p>"Is there anything that Lucy could have left? Like a note or something?" Gray suggested</p><p>"Hang on, there seems to be a lot of letters here." Ramza pointed to a small stack of folded pieces of paper. He picked one up and began to read. "Dear mom, today was a very special day because I joined the Fairy Tail guild."</p><p>"Hey, I think these are personal letters-" Gray started, but Natsu had picked up another letter.</p><p>"Today I met the most beautiful wizard named Erza who's actually really nice and cool. She's always yelling at Natsu and Gray, but she seems fine around me and another friend who joined when I did." At this the redhead blushed at the compliment, while Ramza smiled as he was mentioned, at least in a way.</p><p>Gray eyeballed the letters, who had the one same person addressed to. "Are all these letters to her mom?"</p><p>"But she hasn't sent them yet." Ramza noticed.</p><p>"I've found a note. Evidently, Lucy left it for us." Erza said seriously, "It says that, she's going home."</p><p>"What!?" The rest of them shouted. "No way!"</p><p>Erza's hand shook as she set down the note. "We need to bring her back."</p><p>"Yeah, what the heck's she thinking?" Natsu yelled.</p><p>"I dunno, but," Ramza put a hand to his chin, "I think it's more of a personal thing. Whatever it is, we have to be there for her."</p><p>"Right." Gray nodded. "She is our friend, after all."</p><p>"Let's set out." Erza commanded. </p><p>"Uhh, by the way, does anyone know where Lucy's place is?" Ramza asked.</p><p>At this, they all sweatdropped. Nobody knew where Lucy's home was.</p><p>"Okayyy..." Ramza said exasperatedly, "I do know that there are a number of wealthy families near Oshibana. We could start there." </p><p>"Yes." Erza said. "We'll take the train, then we'll proceed on foot."</p><p>"Not the train again..." Natsu groaned.</p><p>"Oh, grow up!" Happy chastised, "You'll live."</p><p>................................................................</p><p>Boarding the train at the station, they all booked tickets to Oshibana. Natsu, as expected, was attempting to throw himself out of the window due to him being nauseous from his motion sickness. Happy tried his best to bring him back inside, while Gray chuckled at the spectacle in front of him. Erza had bought a slice of Strawberry cake and was eating it with such vigor that it concerned Ramza. He, on the other hand, had purchased a tall bottle of chilled coffee and was sighing in content as he was sipping it.</p><p>"So," Ramza started, "Not a lot of people at the Magnolia station really knew anything about Lucy."</p><p>Erza took a bite from her cake. "That's unexpected. I thought that they would know about one of the wealthiest families in Magnolia."</p><p>Ramza put a hand on his chin. "They knew about the Heartfillias, but they had no clue that Lucy was the daughter of that family. Supposedly, she didn't spread out her last name that much. She only put it in official documents or used it in where it was really needed, and when she did, the persons who saw it didn't think she looked like a Heartfillia. Perhaps it was because she didn't dress up too fancily?"</p><p>Erza set down her cake. "That could be the case. Did they give any useful information?"</p><p>Ramza shook his head. "Not much. They said that the Heartfillias owned a lot of land, but they didn't exactly know where. They suggested that it could be at Oshibana, where we're going to now. They said the same thing I did: a lot of rich people live there."</p><p>"So why did Lucy leave anyway?" Gray pondered aloud. "After all the trouble we went to protect her..."</p><p>"Well, maybe it's much deeper than we think it is." Ramza said. "You saw how much she cried when we said that she was family. You saw the letters that were addressed to her mom, but were never sent. I think this is really bothering her, and the way that she can only resolve it is only by confronting her family."</p><p>"Wow..." Happy mouthed, "You got all that by just watching her?"</p><p>"Well, yeah." Ramza answered, "Sometimes you just need a closer look and you'll understand things better."</p><p>"Stalker." Happy deadpanned.</p><p>"No, it's not like that!" Ramza shook his hands exasperatedly, "It's just being a friend, y'know? You have to look after each other."</p><p>Gray smiled at him. "I guess that's true."</p><p>"Hey, we're here!" Natsu whooped, free from his motion sickness. "Lucy, here we come!"</p><p>Ramza took a final swig of his coffee, and departed the train at Oshibana station with his friends. They then quickly got to work on asking the locals where the Heartfillia place could be. They all scattered around, trying to get as much information as possible. It actually proved to be quite the challenge. The people there were either not home, or not willing to answer.</p><p>"This is really unlucky..." Ramza muttered as they left the sixth empty house.</p><p>"Let's keep looking." Erza said, unfazed.</p><p>They went through a few more houses which seemed empty, the chance of anyone giving them any information going lower by the minute. The sun was setting, and they still haven't found Lucy. However, that chance seemed to grow large when Gray spotted a maid near some metal fences.</p><p>"Excuse me," Gray asked, "But would you know where the Heartfillia residence is?"</p><p>"Huh?" The maid looked confused for a second, "I don't know exactly what you mean, but if you're looking for the estate, it's up ahead."</p><p>This was good news, as everyone was ecstatic to hear this.</p><p>"Oh, and uh," Ramza stammered, "Do you know a Lucy? Y'know, blonde, carries a set of keys..."</p><p>"Oh, miss Lucy!" The maid exclaimed, "Yes, I know her!"</p><p>"Great!" Ramza grinned, "Do you know where she is?"</p><p>"She was at the cemetery, last time I checked." The group faltered for a bit, but the maid continued. "It's much nearer than the estate, and it's just down there."</p><p>She pointed downhill, where a square of small stone walls encircled lots of stone statues and monuments. At this distance, Ramza could just barely see the flash of familiar blonde hair. They all thanked the maid, and made a mad dash toward Lucy.</p><p>"LUCY!" They all shouted.</p><p>The blonde turned around, only to be tackled by a flying cat, also known as Happy.</p><p>"You're here!?" Lucy said, shocked.</p><p>"Yes, we got your note." Erza said, "What made you go off like that?"</p><p>"Yeah." Gray added, "You didn't tell us, you just left a note."</p><p>"Well, about that..." Lucy then explained to them why she'd returned to her family. She wanted to finally say goodbye to her old home, her old memories. She was just getting to the deep parts when she accidentally mentioned that she wrote in one of her letters that Gray was a perverted stripper and she didn't want to go near him. Gray got bummed out, and Natsu and Erza were laughing their heads off at that. The laughter was infectious, since it didn't take long for Ramza and Lucy to start chuckling and smiling.</p><p>Her explanation complete, Lucy waved goodbye at her old home and all the people she had made many memories with, and left. Ramza could have sworn that she had tears in her eyes, but Lucy quickly closed them and grinned widely.</p><p>"I'm sorry, you guys." Lucy apologized, "I didn't mean to freak you out."</p><p>"No need." Erza waved her off.</p><p>"It's alright. We're friends, after all." Ramza said.</p><p>"We thought you were leaving, for good." Gray put in.</p><p>"Yeah." Natsu narrowed his eyes at the cat. "And Happy here was crying his eyes out."</p><p>"If I remember correctly, I'm pretty sure you cried a lot too." Ramza said, wind on his lips.</p><p>"Yeah, right." Natsu snorted, but a faint pink appeared on his cheeks.</p><p>"Aww. Is somebody embarrassed all of a sudden?" Lucy teased.</p><p>"I gotta say, I'm really digging your home town." Gray commented.</p><p>"Yeah, me too." Erza said. "It's such a peaceful place."</p><p>"Though there aren't a lot of people here." Ramza said, frowning.</p><p>"Oh, this isn't a town. This is just our gardens." Lucy said nonchalantly, "And nobody's really here in the gardens, even though there are a lot of decorative sheds. The Heartfillia estate goes all up to that mountain over there."</p><p> At this, the group became eerily silent.</p><p>"Huh? What's wrong, you guys?" Lucy asked.</p><p>"Holy crap, she's rich!" Gray saluted.</p><p>"And acts like it's nothin'!" Natsu added.</p><p>"Two of our soldiers are down!" Happy declared, "Captain Erza, what are your orders?"</p><p>"Wow..." She sounded so far away, "The sky is so beautiful..."</p><p>"Oh dear." Ramza sweatdropped, and looked at Lucy. "Dude, I know what it's like to have a mansion and be rich, but I never could have imagined that this is the testament of what it means to be wealthy!"</p><p>Happy flew in between them. "We need a medic. You all have a few screws loose!"</p><p>Lucy sweatdropped, but then chuckled to herself. She opened her mouth into a big smile, then followed her friends back to Fairy Tail, her new home.</p><p>.............................................</p><p>Yes, hello! Sorry for the really late chapter, but I hoped you enjoyed!</p><p>Pardon the tardiness, but I was stuck doing school stuff, as well as playing some really cool games that really got my attention. Genshin Impact, League of Legends, and Valorant to name a few.</p><p>As the story progresses, so does the power of a character, right? So I've whipped up some spells for Ramza to use. Here, and tell me what skills you want Ramza to have!</p><p>- Tailwind (Boosts speed)<br/>- Windshear (A personalized version of a dragon roar)<br/>- Gale Palm (A personalized version of dragon iron fist)<br/>-Winds' Embrace (Wind-based Armor)<br/>-Slitting Wind (A wind version of water cutter)<br/>-Skyward Sonnet (Wind that knocks up enemies)<br/>-Raincutter (Summons small water swords)<br/>-Rainscreen(A water slash that obscures enemy vision)</p><p>Here are some skills I plan to add on future characters. Feel free to speculate!</p><p>-Magical Phantasmagoria (Hyper realistic Illusion)<br/>-Iron Wind (Defensive spell)<br/>-Tempest Whisper (Timed wind explosion)<br/>-Frostgnaw (Freezes, then drains magic)<br/>-Skyfall (Summons falling stars)<br/>-Heaven Blade (Summons swords to rain down from the sky)<br/>-Tantalizing Call (Controls a living entity)<br/>-Rising Phoenix (Summons a fiery bird to attack enemies)<br/>-Storm Aether (Summons a storm)<br/>-Anemosity (Hate gives way to power)</p><p>As always, thank you for reading! See you in the next chapter! I appreciate your support!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>